Come Fly With Me
by wanda1969
Summary: Fluffy romance- cheesy even- set in the world of international travel! Get a dental plan, or check your local NHS practice... Jack and Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!  
**Summary:** Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Also X posted to LJ and DW

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 1**

**xxx**

The young man stood outside the door of the staff meeting room of Torchwood International Airlines and reflexively straightened his tie, even though it didn't need straightening at all. Finally, he ran a hand over his short dark hair, before taking a deep breath and reaching forward to open the door.

Inside he was about to meet the small group of people that he'd be spending the majority of his working life with for the foreseeable future; unlike some airlines who staffed their cabin crew from a pool of flight attendants, Torchwood International Airlines (TIA, or just Torchwood for short) preferred what they liked to call a 'team' approach. Barring illness, holidays and flying time restrictions, in the main, the same close knit crew of pilots and attendants worked together, TIA rightly convinced that this offered the best service for its exacting customers. And its customers _were_ exacting, since the carrier prided itself on servicing the luxury market. Its aeroplanes were some of the most comfortable in the world, and not one of them had an economy section- the cheapest seats (which were in no way 'cheap') were more akin to business class seats with other airlines, and when it came to First Class, the cabin resembled a scene from a 1940s or 50s film set in the 'golden age' of air travel, with a small bar and sofas as well as quieter, fully reclining seats where the customer would be hard pushed to even be able to see the next seat, never mind touch it. Some of the 'planes also had a more private cabin which was often favoured by celebrities, politicians and other high profile public figures.

The dark haired young man had never had a burning ambition to work as a 'trolley dolly', but when he'd joined the company on their domestic routes over three years ago after leaving Cardiff, he found that not only did the job pay well, but it provided him with quite a large amount of free time in between flying- ideal for the Masters degree in English Literature he was starting with the Open University.

He pushed open the door, and looked around for Suzie Costello. She was the senior crew member, otherwise known as the Cabin Service Director, and he'd been asked to report directly to her. Luckily he'd met her during his time with Torchwood and she'd been one of those on the interview panel when he'd applied for the transfer from domestic to international flights. He looked out for Suzie's shock of dirty blonde pre-Raphaelite hair twisted into a loose bun.

A small group of six women turned to look at the newcomer, all of them immaculately and identically dressed in the Torchwood uniform of dark charcoal grey wool with dark red pinstripes for the jacket and skirt, with blood red fitted silk shirts. They all wore a small matching red hat with a dark grey band, tilted at an angle. The man's own suit was made of the same fabric, with the addition of a matching waistcoat, a red silk shirt which matched the lining of his jacket, and a darker red tie, striped with grey.

"Ah, Ianto! Good to see you," a voice from the back said loudly. It was Suzie. Hurried introductions to the all-female crew took place. It didn't surprise Ianto. He'd been told he'd be the only male member of the cabin crew. He quickly tried to memorise the names of his new colleagues: Emma, Diane, Toshiko, Martha, and Beth. Ianto knew immediately that the crew was one down: with him there was an uneven number of crew, and TIA _always_ worked on an even number of cabin crew. Before he had too much time to think, the door burst open and a wide eyed, brunette with a broad smile entered.

"Ooh! I'm sooo sorry! I'm Gwen Cooper- got caught up in traffic and Rhys, that's my fiancé, couldn't find the car keys to start with..." she trailed off glancing at her wristwatch, a look of relief washing over her face as she realised that she wasn't irretrievably late. Ianto looked over at her; she'd spoken with an unmistakeable Welsh accent, much like his own- he wondered idly if she liked rugby; it could give them something to talk about on the longer flights. She wore her dark brown hair up, like the majority of TIA female attendants, and had large, dark, doe eyes and a gap between her two front teeth. She could certainly be regarded as attractive. Not that it mattered to Ianto- he'd sworn off 'trolley dollies' after splitting up with his last girlfriend, Lisa. In fact, that was exactly why he was here. Lisa was still working on Torchwood's domestic routes, and he'd felt the whole situation would be a lot easier if he moved on to working on the long haul flights.

"No problem, Gwen- although don't leave it too late in future. We need to know you're on your way in. It's not as if we're going anywhere, not until the pilots arrive. " She raised her eyebrows, used to the 'last minute' appearances of her two pilots. "Anyway, that gives me time to introduce everybody and go over your duties. Everybody, this is Gwen Cooper. Gwen- meet Toshiko, Martha, Beth, Diane and Emma. And this," she gestured to the young man and smiled, "is Ianto Jones. He's new to the crew today, too, so you're not on your own."

Gwen grinned at her new colleagues nervously as they all muttered 'hello's.

"Right. Beth and Emma you're still together- in steerage," she said- not as if steerage meant much, when customers were going to be in surroundings which most package tourists could only dream about. "Gwen's new to Torchwood so, Martha, you're going to be showing Gwen the ropes with Beth and Emma. Toshiko and Diane- you'll be in first class, along with me and Ianto. Ianto's been working the first class in Europe and on domestics for two years now."

The final comment drew sighs and 'mmmms' of impressed interest from the rest of the regular crew and Gwen. The Welshman had indeed made his mark at the higher end of Torchwood- his quiet efficiency and politeness had made him a popular steward amongst passengers and fellow crew; regular flyers had been known to ask specifically if he'd be on their flight, such was his ability to quietly accommodate their needs without any fuss.

Before the briefing could continue the door to the room creaked open. The tail end of a mundane conversation drifted in, before two men in black pilots' uniforms entered the room.

All eyes turned to the newcomers. They consisted of a slim, light brown haired man in his early thirties followed by a taller, dark haired man in his late thirties or so.

Suzie and the rest of the panel hadn't been explicit about who he'd be working with, but Ianto had had his suspicions. He knew that he would be replacing Cheryl Smith, the leggiest blonde in the organisation, who'd left to complete her nuclear physics degree- Cheryl really was the exception to the rule when it came to 'dumb blondes'; Gwen was taking over from Jane Stevens, who'd left to start a family. Both women had worked on the Far East routes with Captain Jack Harkness and his co-pilot, Owen Harper. Harper had reputation as a ladies man, and Captain Harkness was perhaps Torchwood Airline's most eligible (and lusted after) bachelor. Ianto had never met Harper _or_ Harkness, but he had seen the Captain from a distance at one of the annual staff parties. Lisa had been with him and had been unable to tear her eyes away from the man, and Ianto had had to admit that the pilot was good looking. However, that hadn't prepared him for seeing him close to. He had the chiselled features of a classic movie star, complete with dazzling smile and a self assured swagger. His dark hair was tousled and fashionably spiky, but still looked tidy and professional.

By a process of elimination he deduced that the other man was Owen Harper.

"And about time, too!" Suzie said good naturedly to the two men. "You've missed the breakdown of who's working with whom, so I'll get straight down to introducing you to our two new crew members. Jack Harkness, Owen Harper- meet Gwen Cooper." She gestured towards Gwen. "And Ianto Jones."

Harkness was the first to speak as he held out his hand to shake Gwen's. "Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you, Gwen!" he said in a marked American accent.

He'd obviously made quite an impression on the Welshwoman; her eyes were wide and it took her a few moments to respond with a slight stutter, "H...hello."

Harkness' eyes flickered briefly towards Ianto, before returning to Gwen. "Well, I think we officially now have the best looking crew in the Airline. What do you say, Owen?"

Gwen blushed as the Captain moved away, allowing his co-pilot to introduce himself. "Got to agree with you there, Jack," Owen said as he reached forward to take Gwen's hand. "And I'm Owen, Jack's co-pilot."

"Hi," she replied, although Ianto noted that she seemed noticeably less impressed than she'd been when she'd met Harkness. The man was a charmer- a little cheesy, but a charmer none the less.

"And you're... Yan...?" the American said uncertainly as he turned his attention to Ianto.

"Ianto, Ianto Jones. It's a Welsh name, Sir," he supplied helpfully, as the Captain shook his hand.

"Ah, _Ianto. _Are we only recruiting from Wales these days?" he laughed.

"As far as I'm aware it's a coincidence- I'm not part of any Welsh plans to take over Torchwood," Ianto said seriously, but there was a hint of humour in his voice.

Captain Harkness gave another laugh. "I'm not complaining, not with all those lovely Welsh vowels. And I don't think I've seen one of our uniforms actually look so good before." It seemed it was Ianto's turn to be subjected to the 'Harkness Charm' as Jack quickly looked him up and down, before his eyes returned to Ianto's. The young man felt a slight blush as he returned the gaze; the pilot's eyes were impossibly blue and crinkled slightly at the corners when he smiled.

"Careful, Sir, that could be classed as harassment," he said raising his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what made him say that, apart from the fact that it was the only response to the comment that he could think of...and in retrospect he wondered whether he should have made it at all. He needn't have worried, because Jack Harkness again laughed loudly, winking at Ianto as he turned away.

"And call me Jack, we're not _that_ formal here!"

xxx

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:** Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** I'd also just like to say this is full of gender etc stereotypes- I'm aiming for one of those 70s/80s mini series styles. And for those that lived through it (the 70s/80s, I mean), you'll know what I'm going for...

I also have a dodgy connection at the moment- I'm getting round to looking at responding to comments!

**Chapter 2:**

Flight TIA 685 from London, Heathrow to Kuala Lumpur was 45 minutes into its overnight, thirteen and a half hour journey. The passengers had been given the first of their complimentary drinks, and the two new cabin crew were being shown the ropes in the galley, while Emma and Beth, Toshiko and Diane were on hand in the main cabins. Duty Free in-flight sales weren't a feature of the Torchwood flying experience (few of its customers wanted to be bothered with cut price alcohol or cosmetics when they were travelling), so the main work was to make sure that the passengers weren't left with an empty glass, or to explain the menu choices available.

For Ianto, it was pretty much the same routine as on one of Torchwood's domestic routes: make sure the food trolleys were being warmed through, check special food requests, get the cutlery and napkins ready.

For Gwen, however, it was a complete change from the charter flights she'd worked on. She found herself amazed by the luxury that Torchwood's customers demanded: _real_ china plates, _real_ wine glasses (_real wine_, come to think of it), _real_ cutlery... She found herself wondering if some of them had ever been confronted by a rather 'dried-up' meal in a foil tray, or an individual, somewhat soggy, shrink-wrapped piece of cheesecake.

As she and Ianto, Martha and Suzie got into the swing of the preparations, they started to chat. Or rather Gwen and Martha did. Suzie, like Ianto, was much quieter than the two other women, who were happily talking about their fiancés.

"...and Tom's just qualified as a doctor- so we both work long, erratic hours."

"Oo- a doctor!" Gwen exclaimed. "My Rhys is in haulage. He's mainly in the head office these days, so sometimes he just doesn't understand the long hours I have to work... although the time off usually makes up for it," she said with a wink.

Martha laughed. "That _is_ a plus point! Tom's more worried about all the dashing pilots. He's convinced they have a girl in every airport and on every 'plane..."

"He may well have a point. I have to say that Captain Harkness may well knock George Clooney off my number one slot- I reckon he'd definitely win in any game of 'desert island crumpet' for me! And he could even charm the socks off _Rhys..._"

"You'll get used to his flirting, Gwen!" Martha said.

"I suppose so, but he's gorgeous! Really, he should be in films."

"You get used to him being drop-dead gorgeous, too!"

Gwen had a slightly dreamy look. "Mmm, I'm not sure about that..."

"The thing about Jack is he flirts, but I can't think of anyone he's been out with from the airline." Suzie joined in.

"Suzie's right. Now Harper- he's a different kettle of fish. He's a right ladies' man."

Ianto was happily busying himself with fresh coffee.

"How about you Ianto? Are you seeing someone?" Gwen asked.

"Not at the moment." He smiled.

Martha was suddenly quiet, a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

Suzie was fully aware of the reason that the man had asked to work on the International routes, and quickly changed the subject. "That coffee smells wonderful Ianto. Why don't you take some up to the flight deck? It's about now that Jack and Owen need a caffeine boost! Use the mugs up here- the way that smells, I think they're going to want large cups. Jack takes his black, no sugar, and Owen has two sugars and milk."

Relieved to have an excuse to get away from discussing his personal life, Ianto poured out the coffees, placed the mugs on a tray and headed off to the flight deck as quickly as he could. He wasn't _that_ tetchy about the circumstances of his break-up with Lisa, but he'd rather he knew people a bit better than this before he was dragged into any kind of conversation about the whole affair.

When he was out of earshot Suzie spoke quietly. "Just so you know, Gwen, Ianto split with his girlfriend a while back. It's the reason he transferred to the Far East flights- she's still working the European routes."

"Oh..." Gwen said quietly. To tell the truth, she was ever so slightly surprised; all of the male air stewards she'd worked with so far had been gay.

"It's Ok. And please don't think I'm betraying a confidence- that's not the way we work here. Lisa's well known with the airline- it was only a matter of time before _someone _told you..."

xxx

Ianto announced himself through the flight deck's intercom and a few moments later he saw the small green light next to the door come on, and heard a click as the door was released. He let himself in and closed the door to behind him.

"Miss Costello suggested that you might both be ready for coffee," he said as the two men turned away from the autopilot readings.

"Captain Harkness," he said handing over the beaker of dark, steaming coffee. The Captain looked at him eagerly as he took his drink and sniffed at it appreciatively and then took a mouthful.

"Mr Harper, yours is white with two sugars, I believe?"

"Cheers."

"God, Owen! You've gotta try that! This is possibly the best the best coffee I've ever tasted!" Jack turned to look at the young man. "It's like an orgasm in a cup!"

Luckily the lights were low, and it was getting dark outside the cockpit, so the two pilots couldn't see the slight blush on Ianto's cheeks as he replied. "Thank you, Captain."

"What did I say, Ianto? We like to work with first names on this crew."

"Thank you, Jack." Ianto said, and blushed a little more. 'Jack' was still looking at him, and he felt the need to make a quick retreat. "Dinner will be served in about half an hour," he said quickly. "I'd best get going and help to get it ready."

With that he turned and made his getaway.

Owen watched as the Captain stared after Ianto.

As soon as the door clicked to, Owen couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Couldn't you make it any more _obvious _Jack?"

"What!"

"Come on! I saw what you were like back at Heathrow, and now you're staring at his arse, and prattling about an 'orgasm in a cup'... a bloody 'orgasm in a suit', more like!"

"About the suit... I don't think I've ever seen the Torchwood uniform look quite that good..."

"You do know that you've picked on possibly the only male trolley dolly with Torchwood who's straight?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Owen continued. "He used to go out with a girl called Lisa. She's still with the airline; she works on the European flights. Beth told me. Apparently they're old friends. She ran off with one of the flight controllers at Gatwick."

"Ah, well... a guy can look, can't he?"

"Yeah! But I don't think it'll get you anywhere! If you're that interested in 'lovely Welsh vowels', like you said, I reckon you'd have more luck with Gwen Cooper, the way she was looking at you."

"That's as may be, but you know I'm not going there again, not after Lucia. And anyway, she's not my type... she's a bit too obvious."

xxx

The rest of the flight was uneventful- there were rarely any unpleasant incidents on one of the airline's flights. There seemed to be a direct link between this much space and comfort, and a complete lack of 'air rage'.

xxx

After all the passengers had disembarked at Kuala Lumpur International, and the crew had given the aeroplane a cursory clean before the small army of local cleaners arrived to finish off, they all assembled near the main exit.

Captain Harkness addressed the crew. "Well, I'd just like to say thank you to every one for a safe and very successful flight. And a big 'thank you' in particular to Gwen and Ianto, our new team mates."

Both Gwen and Ianto mumbled their thanks with a smile.

"And I know that some of you are exhausted, but we've got almost forty-eight hours in KL, and Owen and me would like to invite you all for a drink in the hotel bar later this evening, as a welcome to our new colleagues. So get yourselves some rest this afternoon."

xxx

The hotel that the cabin crew and pilots had been booked into was in the centre of Kuala Lumpur, overlooking the Petronas Towers. It was comfortable; in fact, it was only a few small steps down from the hotels that most of the flight's passengers were booking into. This is how the airline kept the best pilots and crew in the business. A surprising amount of said crew had degrees and could be seen as heavily over qualified for the job.

xxx

Shortly after 7 o'clock, Owen and Jack were sat in the hotel bar, two bottles of Budweiser on the table.

The two pilots were discussing the flight, when Owen saw Jack look towards the doorway. Ianto Jones, wearing a dark v-necked T-shirt and jeans- not too tight, not too loose- had just walked into the bar. Jack was having trouble deciding whether he preferred Ianto in the steward's uniform or like this- casually dressed, hair a little damp and ruffled from a recent shower. He tried his best to ignore the image which was forming in his mind- an image of Ianto and showers.

Ianto looked around the room before his eyes met Jack's.

"Down, boy..." Owen said, but the Captain was up, out of his seat, and heading towards the young steward, before his co-pilot had time to say anything else.

Owen watched as Jack spoke to him, made their order at the bar and then and steered him over to the table, a hand on the Welshman's elbow.

"Hi, Mr...Owen," he said as he sat down.

"I hope you enjoyed your first flight with us, Ianto?" Owen said and picked up his bottle, finishing off the contents.

"It was a good flight, and everyone is very friendly- I hope I'm going to fit in."

The barman appeared at the table, and three bottles of lager were deposited on the table.

All three men took a long drink from their bottles- it had been a long day.

"Thanks- I'll give you a wave when we need another round." Jack said signing for the drinks, and then tuned to Ianto as the barman left. "I wouldn't worry about fitting in. Not so long as you keep producing coffee that good!"

The Welshman smiled. "The coffee _is _my secret weapon..."

Fifteen minutes and some light conversation later, the 'girls' started to arrive. First were Gwen and Martha. The two women had obviously struck up quite a relationship. Slightly behind them was Suzie. The three walked over to the table, and a few minutes later Toshiko and Diane joined them. Emma had made her excuses, along with Beth, who'd apparently settled into her room and set up a long distance call to her husband. Emma was friendly enough, but wasn't really one for work drinking sessions.

It was well past nine o'clock, and the group had been in the bar for a couple of hours or so, and Jack's initial enthusiasm about the evening was beginning to wane. He enjoyed a night out with the crew, but his main aim this evening had been to get to know more about Ianto, even if he didn't stand a chance with the man. However, after the first quarter of an hour with Owen and Ianto, he'd found his attentions monopolised by the other members of the team, culminating in Gwen Cooper. Gwen was friendly and open, and a little in awe of the whole Torchwood set-up, and Jack was enjoying their conversation. Even so, as she talked about working for her previous airline, and about her fiancé, Jack's eyes wandered over to the other side of the table where Ianto was now laughing with Toshiko. He found himself envying the woman, and the way that whatever it was she was saying made the Welshman laugh and his eyes sparkle just a little bit.

xxx

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:** Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: **No insult is intended to the citizens of The Central African Republic- I was just trying to find a small land-locked country. And, although, I've been to a few places in the East, I've never been to Bangkok- so I'm relying on my copy of The Lonely Planet! Thank you for reading.

**Chapter 3**

Ianto had been working for Captain Harkness' crew for a little over two months. At first it had been hard work getting used to the long shifts and nights spent in hotel rooms at the other side of the world; Europe had been hard work, but more often than not he was back home at the end of a day's flights.

It had helped that the cabin crew worked well together, and they were all friendly, even the pilots. Ianto had enough experience of pilots to know most of them were men, and a significant portion could be stand-offish, or thought they were God's gift to women. He'd expected as much from Jack Harkness from his reputation as Torchwood's unofficial sex symbol. He'd even been prepared to dislike the man. Instead, he'd been pleasantly surprised that although Jack was a shameless flirt, he seemed to be interested in _all_ the staff. A couple of drinks after a long flight, or a crew meal were regular occurrences, and Ianto had found that he'd become quite friendly with the Captain. After Ianto's first two flights, Jack had insisted that it was the Welshman who brought the drinks and meals to the flight deck telling Suzie that the issue was one of Health and Safety: now he'd tasted Ianto's coffee, he wasn't sure whether he could get through a flight without a regular supply.

He was even getting used to Owen Harper's sarcasm. The first time the co-pilot had called him 'The Tea Boy' as Ianto handed him his drink, he'd had to bite his tongue, before he saw Owen smile at him, a good-natured glint in his eye. Since then, they'd progressed to friendly (but still professional) bantering at work, and after a few drinks they'd even been known to discuss the various merits of Angelina Jolie or Penelope Cruz, or whether rugby was indeed the far superior game compared to football. Which of course it was, in Ianto's unbiased opinion.

When it came to the rest of the crew, He'd found Emma, Suzie and Beth quiet, helpful and professional; Emma ultimately wanted to pursue a career in fashion, Beth was devoted to her husband and young daughter, while Suzie was totally dedicated to her job. Martha and Gwen were both bubbly and had become good friends. Martha had given up studying for a Physiotherapy degree, due to spiralling student debt, and Gwen was still over-awed by working for the most respected airline in the business. She was perhaps a bit over-friendly- on a couple of occasions she'd offered to introduce Ianto some of her unattached friends and he'd had to politely decline her offers. Diane was possibly his most glamorous and adventurous colleague. Whatever she earned with Torchwood was invested in flying lessons- she was obsessed with flying and it was her ambition to qualify as a pilot. She constantly bemoaned the fact that most pilots were still men in this day and age. Ianto loved the fact that Diane was possibly the most outspoken of them all, and she stuck to her belief that women were just as good at virtually any job than any man.

Ianto was a little more biased where Toshiko, or Tosh, was concerned. She was his favourite crew member. A little bit 'geeky', she was an IT expert who'd joined Torchwood purely for the perks it offered. The cheap (sometimes free) flights they offered allowed her to visit her relatives in Japan and she could often combine visits to the Far East with her shift patterns. She loved to talk to him about books, computers and politics, and he truly felt she was wasted as a flight attendant.

The flight to Bangkok had been one of the toughest Ianto had worked on. They'd encountered bad turbulence on several occasions, which wouldn't have been too much of a problem if they hadn't been transporting a group of about thirty delegates from the Central African Republic who were heading to a Thai Textiles Exhibition in the Capital. Not that the delegates had been awkward- they'd been polite to a fault. The main problem was that this was only the second flight that all but one of them had taken. Apparently the first flight- Bangui to London for another Trade Fair- had been as smooth as a mill pond, so they hadn't been in any way prepared for the 'plane being buffeted this way and that. Quite a few had been sick, others had resisted refastening their seatbelts and one or two had been almost hysterical. It had taken most of the cabin crew to calm them down.

The Team walked through the airport as they left the 'plane. Owen had been to Bangkok many times and was overjoyed that their hotel was more or less next door to one of his favourite nightclubs, and he'd talked Tosh, Diane, Gwen and Martha into joining him for a few drinks there to wind down after the flight. The other girls decided on room service and an early night.

"Not joining them, Ianto?" Jack asked as they made their way through the seemingly endless corridors.

Ianto laughed. "Nope. That's all I need at the moment! All I want is a non-airline snack, and a couple of drinks to knock me out."

"Just about what I had in mind... I don't suppose you'd fancy some company? I know some places near the hotel which serve the best food in the Capital..."

Even though he'd wanted a quiet night, a quick look at Jack changed Ianto's mind. Jack looked uncertain, even slightly lonely.

"Yeah- OK... give me a call when you've got changed."

Jack had called the Welshman's room a couple of hours later, and Ianto had found himself checking his appearance in the mirrored door before he set out to meet the other man in Reception.

A quick five minute rickshaw ride and they were at a small, unassuming noodle and rice restaurant proclaiming 'Chamlong Asoke Café- Pure Vegetarian'.

"The ex-Governor helped to set these up. It's a bit of a chain-they're all over Thailand, but this one was the first. Still has the best chefs, and the best food. You're gonna have to taste their chilli, ginger and garlic Tofu."

Ianto pushed his plate away. The two men had shared Jack's favourite dishes: tiny spring rolls, soft noodles and beansprouts, Pak Choi, sticky rice, the aforementioned tofu, and a light vegetable green curry.

"Delicious!"

"I told you this place was great, didn't I?" Jack smiled a slightly smug smile.

"You're obviously the Egon Ronay of Bangkok." Ianto looked over with an arch of his eyebrow. "Seriously, though... this is some of the best food I've had in years. Thanks for bringing me."

Jack smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. What's the point in travelling half way across the world if you don't join in with what the locals do? I don't want a burger in Thailand. And when the food's this good... what can you say?"

"Bloody brilliant?"

"That's exactly what I was hoping for!" Jack said with a laugh. "Do you want a quick drink back at the hotel?"

Ianto agreed. The Asoka café didn't serve alcohol (and that hadn't been a problem- the food had more than made up for the lack of beer), but he was more than ready for a couple of drinks in the hotel's bar before he finally collapsed into his bed.

"You should have been out and about with everyone, Ianto. You're too young to be doing this- you should be out with Owen, on the pull."

"And where would that get me?" Ianto laughed as they sat in the bar. "I've already gone through the Torchwood 'dating experience', and it didn't work out. I'm not keen to repeat it. And, at the moment, I haven't met anyone who doesn't work in this industry who understands the job anyway."

"I know the feeling... My wife wanted me to leave the RAF, and when I got the job with Torchwood, she just complained about me being away from home all the time."

"Sounds like Lisa, my ex. I wouldn't mind she works in the business, too. Although to be fair, we did grow apart- and she'd been seeing a guy from air traffic control anyway, whatever she said..."

"Was she mad? I can't see she got a better deal with Air Traffic Control... for God's sake, they're not exactly the most 'interesting' people in the flying business- however 'interesting' 'Pushing Tin' makes them look."

"Well!" he laughed. "I'm not sure I could comment on that...whatever my view on 'Andrew', who was obviously more 'interesting' than _me_. Apparently."

"I'm afraid to say that Lisa sounds like an idiot." Ianto looked like he was going to interrupt, before Jack cut him off. "I reckon she didn't know when she was on to a good thing..."

"It sounds like your wife didn't know when she was onto a good thing, either." Ianto wasn't really sure where that comment came from, but he said it anyway, and Jack smiled. "Anyway, I would have thought that Torchwood's 'most eligible bachelor' should be the one that's out on the pull, not me."

"Oh, no! I'd like to point out that_**I**_never called myself that! And I really don't want to go down the Torchwood 'dating experience' route, either."

"A wise move- I suspect you'd be eaten alive."

"Believe me, the reality is a lot more boring than the image! I might flirt a lot, but it cheers everyone up, and that cheers me up. Makes the whole day a lot more agreeable. And for the record, I _don't_ like to mix business with pleasure."

"Yet another wise move." There was a rueful tone to Ianto's voice.

The pilot laughed. "Sounds like we're more alike than we thought. Another beer?"

The two men talked for another forty five minutes, and Ianto found himself thinking that he'd made the right choice- it was one of the best evenings out he'd had since Lisa had left. He talked of his Open University degree, which was now on hold for a year while he sorted out his life and got used to the long haul shifts, and how he liked to play guitar to relax. They both loved travelling too; Ianto had gone backpacking with his old school friend, Peter, for a few months before he went to University. Jack told Ianto about how it had always been his dream like his father and how he'd joined the RAF. Whatever his accent implied, Jack was Scottish; he'd lived in America since he was eight, when his father had got a job with Pan Am, but he was still a British citizen. Working with the RAF had put a strain on his marriage, even though Jack had rarely been out of the country on long missions. He'd joined Torchwood in an effort to placate his wife, but they still grew apart and divorced less than a year after he'd joined the airline.

Ianto realised that the Captain was nothing like the overconfident lothario he thought he'd be.

"Well, I think that's me for the night," Ianto yawned and then drained his glass of beer.

"Me too." Jack said looking at his own empty glass. "And thanks, Ianto. It made a nice change having a quiet meal and a couple of drinks without having to tour the bars and clubs of the Far East with Owen!"

"I can see how that could get a little bit wearing..."

"You don't know the half of it, much as I love him to pieces!" Jack chuckled as they stood up to leave, and headed for the lifts. "We could do this again- you should try some of the other places I know. there's this little place that does a fabulous Rendang, right in the centre of Jakarta... and they make an amazing cup of Javanese coffee. Not as good as yours, of course."

"After the meal I've just had, I'd trust your judgement anywhere! It's a date."

Luckily, Ianto couldn't hear Captain Harkness' thoughts at that last remark: _"If only..."_

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:** Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** A big thank you to everyone who's been reading. Also on lj and dw.

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 4**

"So, Toshiko, how was your night out in Bangkok?" Ianto said as he placed the ground coffee into the galley's industrial coffee machine. The other crew were serving up the first meal of the flight.

"You, know... '_one night in Bangkok and the tough girls tumble- not much between despair and ecstasy- I could feel the devil walking next to me'"_

"That was truly terrible, Tosh- and I think you got the lyrics slightly wrong there."

She laughed. Ianto hadn't seen Toshiko during their stay in the City. "Same old- too many drinks _and _I got to watch Owen ogling anything that showed an interest. Which, in this case, appeared to be Gwen."

The young man raised his eyebrows. For some unfathomable reason Tosh had what could only be described as a crush on the co-pilot. "Gwen? _Interesting._ What about the fiancé- Rhys? Have they split up?"

"Not as far as I know, but she's been going on about him getting a bit _peeved_ about her being away from home so much."

"The usual story..."

"Oh, yeah. Keep your eyes peeled... it won't be too long before something happens there. I'll put money on it," she said conspiratorially. "Anyway, how about you? Did you get an early night?"

"Not as early as I thought. I went out with Jack for some of the best food I've ever had-and that includes when I went backpacking in my gap year. You should have tasted the Tofu..."

Toshiko looked interested. "Tofu? One day I'll take you to a restaurant in Osaka if you want to eat the _best_ Tofu..."

"I'll hold you to it"

"I'll look at the flight schedules!" she said. "So you two had a quiet meal, eh?"

"And then we ended up having a couple of drinks back at the hotel." The machine behind him bubbled loudly, signalling that the coffee was ready. Ianto turned to pour out the drinks for the flight deck. "Yeah. You, know I'm beginning to think that Harkness is nothing like I thought he'd be. He seemed much quieter, and kind of lonely."

"I know what you mean. I also think that our Captain's got quite the soft spot for you." Toshiko smiled to herself.

Ianto looked over at her with a grin as he picked up the tray. "It's the coffee," he said obliviously as he walked out of the galley.

The next few months went by quickly, as Ianto settled into the almost repetitive routine of nights in anonymous hotels and 'days' serving a seemingly endless stream of drinks and meals. They never had got to Jakarta to taste the Rendang curry, but there'd been the usual crew drinks and nights out after a long flight.

There'd even been the odd occasion where just Ianto and Jack had sat talking in the hotel bar when the rest of the team were too tired to join them, or (especially in Owen's case) had decided that they fancied a night out on the town- whatever town it was they found themselves in.

Tonight, though, they'd arrived in Kuala Lumpur once more, and everyone had been persuaded to have an hour or two to unwind, with drinks and some bar snacks paid for through Owen and Jack's more generous overnight expenses.

Jack was the usual centre of attention, as Beth, Suzie, and particularly Diane, listened to some of his flying exploits. Gwen, Martha and Emma had been part of the adoring circle, until Owen, with a bored roll of his eyes had persuaded them to play a doubles game of pool.

Ianto sat slightly to one side with Toshiko discussing the merits of the iPad versus a laptop.

"...there's no point whatsoever to something that doesn't even have a USB port. It's just a gadget, Ianto."

"But a shiny, _desirable_ gadget nevertheless."

"That may well be the case. But I stand by my opinion- ultimately useless. You might as well get a smart 'phone." She said looking over to the pool table. "Did we ever have any money on Gwen getting off with Owen?"

"No. Were we supposed to have?"

"Look." She nodded over to the game of pool.

Ianto turned to see that Owen had managed to pair himself with Gwen, as Beth and Emma played against them. Emma failed to make her shot, and Beth groaned. Gwen laughed as her partner whispered to her as she put down her drink and walked around the table looking for the best shot. Owen's eyes were firmly fixed on her arse, clad in black, tight jeans, as she made her choice and leaned over the table. She was either lucky or skilful, and the chosen ball slowly rolled across the table and into the corner pocket.

"Well done!" Owen shouted. His hand touched her waist briefly as he went over to congratulate her.

"I told you to keep an eye on those two!" Tosh laughed.

"OK, OK! So you _may_ be right...Thank God we didn't have money on it after all. It'll all end in tears, you mark my words!" he said dramatically.

"Told you so!" she said in a sing-song voice. The drinks were obviously getting to her, as they were Ianto.

"We will see, Miss Sato, we will see... you'll need evidence though."

One by one, the 'girls' left until only Toshiko, Jack and Ianto were left watching Gwen and Owen try their best to complete a last game of pool.

Eventually, Owen offered to escort the Welshwoman to her room and Jack and Tosh 'shared a look'.

"I think, Toshiko, that Gwen may be letting her _real_ life 'drift'..." Jack said seriously as they got ready to leave.

When Ianto finally arrived in the dining room for breakfast he found all of the cabin crew sat around a large table, with the exception of Gwen. Owen and Jack were nowhere to be seen.

Apart from Tosh, who was happily tucking into a mohinga-style noodle dish, it turned out they were all setting out for a day's sightseeing, which basically meant touring the city's shopping centres and street markets.

Emma was visibly excited. "I'm hoping to get some lengths of silk- I've got a few ideas I'd like to try out when I get home." If Emma found the right fabrics, Ianto knew that as soon as she got back to England, she'd be spending her days off creating a new suit, or dress. She'd also agreed to make an outfit for Beth to wear at her sister's wedding, and had been looking for material of just the right colour and quality.

"You should come, Ianto. It's not all girly shopping- there's tailors, too. They can make up a three piece suit in 24 hours..." Martha wheedled.

"You can't convince me, Martha. I'm going to have a bit of a walk... I may even get to a couple of museums. I'm not sure I can face all the hassle of a market."

Suzie looked over at him. "_Help me!_" she mouthed. But he couldn't- she'd already committed herself to a day of 'girly shopping'. As it was, he was surprised that Martha, Emma and Beth had managed to persuade Diane to join the trip, too.

"Gwen not joining you, Martha?" he asked.

"I sent her a text an hour or so ago, but it looks like she's having a lie in."

Toshiko delicately slurped up one of the fine noodles. "And I'm installing a programme on my laptop-and after that, I intend to have a day watching satellite TV, and I may well see if I can get on Skype. This place has great wi-fi."

Diane just shook her head. "Is there anywhere you don't take that _bloody_ computer?"

Tosh was about to answer that, yes, there were places she didn't take it- wet places, places with sand, because that would just be silly, when Captain Harkness 'swept' into the room. Ianto looked at his watch and realised that there were a mere three minutes left before the official close of the buffet.

Jack quickly gathered bread, toast, cheese and a bowl of cereal, muttered a quick order to the rather peeved omelette chef who'd already started to clear away his equipment, and was just about to turn off the gas on his hotplate, and then made his way over to the table. A pot of coffee and a pot of tea were placed on the table by an equally peeved waiter- last minute 'guests' at breakfast were the bane of the breakfast staff at any hotel. Not that the untutored eye might notice. Far Eastern hospitality was famously without equal and it was only the slight sag of the shoulders on both men that gave the game away.

"Good Morning!" he said cheerily. His eyes scanned the table, and he noticed the casual but tidy clothing they were all wearing. "Do I detect a crew trip?"

"We thought we'd go out, see the markets, before it gets too hot."

"Count me out, Beth," he replied and poured himself a coffee. "I've done the markets here, and I don't think I can hack the hustle and bustle these days." He took a drink from his cup, and spluttered slightly. "You didn't drink any of this coffee did you, Ianto?"

"I'm afraid so, Captain."

Jack shook his head. "What on Earth is it made from? I think you've spoilt me..."

The shopping party quickly finished their breakfast and drinks and left, berating Tosh, Jack and Ianto for being far too boring.

"So you two aren't joining them?"

"No- just going to have a nice quiet day round the hotel." Tosh looked at her watch. "Is that the time? See you guys later- that programme should have finished running and I'll have to restart the PC."

She waved as she grabbed her bag and all but ran out of the room.

"I take it that means you're not going on this shopping trip, either, then?"

"God, no! I thought I'd do bit of sightseeing..."

"Sightseeing? How'd you like a trip up the Petronas Towers?" Jack said staring over at Ianto.

"You have to have a ticket booked for that, and looking at the time I think our chances of getting a spare ticket or two are pretty slim."

"Aha! But I've got an old friend who works there, said I'd give him a call next time I was in town. Maybe do lunch, if he's free."

"I'm sure the last thing you need is me tagging along, Jack."

"On the contrary! And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Ianto found himself feeling ever so slightly uncomfortable, as Jack continued to smile over at him. More and more, despite their friendliness, the Welshman sometimes felt embarrassed, slightly flustered perhaps, when he was in the Captain's company; even so, he still looked forward seeing him or the times that the two men ended up having drinks. Some time ago, he'd quickly decided that this was exactly what happened when you were friendly with 'the most popular boy in school'- which was, in effect, just what Jack was.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**"Come Fly With Me"**  
****Rating:**** PG**- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:**Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! There's not much to say about this chapter, apart from the fact that it's quite short... Also on dw and lj under wanda1969.

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 5**

Jack's old friend, Alex, managed to wangle a couple of spare tickets for the trip to the top of the Petronas Towers. His company was based in the building, and they were usually able to get hold of the sought after tickets for visiting business associates. Alex even managed to reschedule one of his less urgent meetings to meet up for lunch after they'd taken in the view. And the view _had _been impressive, even through the heat haze that hung over the city. Even though he'd been there before, when the building first opened, Jack was filled with enthusiasm and compared the view to being almost as good as flying.

They met Alex a little after one in a small bar cum cafe. After an initial moment of awkwardness where he greeted Ianto with curiosity, looking him up and down before glancing at Jack, Alex had turned out to be a very 'blokey' ex-RAF friend who'd had the common sense to settle into a very conventional job in banking in Malaysia, where he'd met his wife. Ianto guessed that he was about Jack's age, forty maybe, but hadn't weathered nearly as well. As he rushed back to the office, he hurriedly said his 'goodbyes', and made Jack promise to let him know when he was back in town in advance next time, and he'd invite them round to dinner.

The two men managed to squeeze in the National Art Gallery and Central Lake Gardens before returning to the hotel where they spotted the survivors of the shopping trip in the hotel café.

Ianto reflected that he'd enjoyed his day out far more than if he'd been railroaded into what truly sounded more like 'The Shopping Trip From Hell'. Martha, Emma and Diane were surrounded by bags and it sounded that they'd barely even stopped for a drink. An exhausted Suzie sat with them, with a marked lack of bags next to her. Gwen and Owen were still conspicuously absent; luckily, if the group had noticed that absence, they were too blissfully absorbed in tales of haggling for their purchases to mention it.

xxx

It was an early start for the flight back to Heathrow, and Owen Harper had finally surfaced at the pre-flight meeting the next day, stating with a wink that he'd gone out to a few bars and spent the night on the town, "if you know what I mean."

Glancing at Gwen, who reddened slightly, Ianto wondered whether that was strictly true; a quick look at Tosh told him that she shared his doubts.

xxx

"...but Gwen?" Jack settled back into his seat, take off procedures completed.

"She's a good looking woman!" Owen objected.

"I suppose it's escaped your notice that she's _engaged_, Owen?"

"Hey! I'm the free agent, here- I'm not the one breaking any promises."

The captain sighed. "That's not really the point, is it? She's still impressed by all of this- the glamour, exotic destinations... It's all a bit different to package flights to Orlando or something, Owen. And you're just taking advantage of that."

"Believe me, I _never_ take advantage. Don't need to... I can't help it if the Harper charm is irresistible."

Jack shook his head.

"Anyway, I hear you spent the day with the Tea Boy, so I really don't think you should be lecturing me."

"That is totally different, and you know it. And my friendship with Ianto is completely platonic."

"Yeah, on his part..."

"Come on, Owen. Given the choice between touring lap-dancing clubs- even though I know full well that that's NOT what you were up to- with my horny co-pilot, going shopping with a load of air hostesses or sightseeing with the only other male member of crew, what do you think I'd choose?"

Whatever sarcastic comment Harper was about to make was cut off and replaced with another, as the flight deck buzzer sounded. "_Ianto here. Coffee's arrived."_

"Sounds like the Tea Boy's here for you..."

Jack just gave a small snarl and then pressed the access button. "Come on in, Ianto."

Ianto walked into the flight deck to find both Owen and Jack looking round to stare at him. He felt slightly unnerved. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere hanging in the air as if he'd just interrupted _something._

"Brought you your coffee, guys." He said as confidently as he could.

"About bloody time, Tea Boy," Owen joked, and the steward felt his unease dissipate. He handed the co-pilot his mug.

"Here you are, Owen. Milk, two sugars as usual."

He tucked the tray under his arm, turned to Jack, and held out the cup of strong, black coffee. "And here's yours, Jack."

As he handed it over, Jack's fingers touched his. There was that flustered feeling again. He didn't have to much time to process his thoughts as the 'plane juddered, and Jack steadied him by reaching out his spare hand to Ianto's waist.

Owen checked the controls and then looked back at the two men, who were now staring at each other. "Nothing... just an air pocket."

He smirked as Ianto came to himself and extricated himself from Jack's hold.

"Right..." Ianto said smoothing out his suit and trying to smile. "If there's nothing else, I'll see you both with food in about an hour or so..."

As the cockpit door locked to, Owen snorted. "Yeah, right- completely _platonic_."

xxx

Slumping onto his couch, Ianto flicked through the TV channels. When Lisa first left, he'd enjoyed having the flat to himself, able to watch whatever he wanted on the TV, with a beer, without the inevitable sulk.

After the last few days, though, the flat seemed empty and deserted. He was getting on so well with his teammates, that where he'd usually looked forward to some time alone, he was now almost wishing he was back at work. At least there he'd be able to talk to Tosh, or Jack, to wind down.

He reached for his beer, and turned over to another repeat of 'QI'. Recently he'd been spending a lot of time with the pilot. He thought back to the last 48 hours, and couldn't think of the last time he'd enjoyed himself so much. Before they'd split up, it had been a long time since he and Lisa had just spent the day together without some kind of row.

Jack was so confident that he managed to make anyone in his company feel that their time with him was actually valued. More worrying, though, was the way that the man occupied his thoughts. He'd never been the most confident of people, but he wasn't used to the increasingly frequent feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he was with the other man. God! That had been humiliating today- having to be held steady by Jack as the aeroplane lurched. Even so, he started to think of the way that his skin still almost burned where Jack's hand had held him, albeit that the hand had been separated from his skin by his shirt.

Jack Harkness was a popular, tactile man; it was obvious that Ianto was reading far too much into those small touches, more frequent now, or the way that he sought out the Welshman's company. The guy wanted some companionship and he only had three choices– Owen, shopping, or him. Mind you, he was pretty sure that that list could be amended if Jack was to seek out the right member of the cabin crew... He tilted his head back and downed the almost full bottle of beer in one, and then made his way towards the 'fridge to grab another, keen to forget about any thoughts he had on the subject.

xxx

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**"Come Fly With Me"**  
****Rating:**** PG**- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:**Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: **Thank you for reading – I'm getting quite confused by multiple posting and may not have thanked everybody! Also on lj. We're getting there... PS In my experience I know no one who's been turfed off a train on the way to Heathrow- it just served the story.

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 6**

The nights were drawing in back in the UK, and Ianto could hardly believe he'd been working on Torchwood's international routes for just over six months. The time had 'flown' by, helped along by the fact that he was working his maximum number of hours; without Lisa's financial input into the flat, the bills had taken up a larger proportion of his wage. He was grateful he'd made the decision to take some time off from his OU degree, as frankly, he barely had time to recover from the long haul flights and do the laundry back home, never mind look at the recommended reading lists or write an essay.

He couldn't complain about his job, though. He knew that compared with the average charter flight, he had little to gripe about. With the exception of the odd stroppy or demanding celebrity, life with Torchwood Airlines was a fairly easy ride; most passengers were seasoned, repeat travellers, and there was little in the way of 'air-rage' or drunkenness.

And his colleagues were supportive and professional to a fault. Gwen, who'd been the other 'new starter', had settled into the routine well, and loved the unobtrusive policies of the airline. The staff had more than enough time to deal with the passengers without the constant need to sell 'duty-free's. Over the last couple of months, though, Ianto had noticed that she'd started to arrive at the team briefings before flights at more or less the same time as Owen, the co-pilot- whether those meetings were at Gatwick, Heathrow, or at one of the overseas airports... Not that most of the crew seemed to notice; only Jack, Tosh and himself had appeared to catch on.

More recently, too, Owen and Gwen's 'friendship' meant that Jack was often at a loose end when they arrived at their destination. This had led to more and more times where Jack and Ianto had spent evenings together. A meal or drink, here and there. Which was _great_- until Ianto started to think about his increasingly confused feelings about the man. Jack Harkness was larger than life; air hostesses and passengers alike positively _swooned_ in his presence. Not that that should have affected Ianto. Apart from the fact that Jack seemed to be that little bit too attentive, those accidental touches slightly too intimate. The older man made him nervous, for a lot of reasons, some of which Ianto didn't really want to think about. But what Ianto wasn't prepared for was Jack's constant appearances in his thoughts and dreams. He really was spending far too much of his time at work, and needed to expand his non- existent social life, he thought to himself.

It was a Wednesday night and they'd finished another hectic double run back and forth to Singapore and Hong Kong, and the crew were all due a week off. Part of Ianto wasn't looking forward to the time he'd have to spend at home, alone, tidying his flat. Perhaps he really ought to make a start on the spare room, too. He'd been putting that off since Lisa left.

So the young man had spent a considerable amount of the Thursday and part of Friday, doing his laundry, and sorting through boxes in the dreaded spare room.

He was wondering exactly what to do about dinner (after a rather disappointing look through his kitchen cupboards), when his 'phone rang. If he hadn't called his sister, Rhiannon, the night before, he would have assumed it was her, rebuking him for his complete and utter uselessness at keeping in touch with his family.

A swift look at the screen of his mobile showed that it wasn't Rhiannon. The name on the screen stated 'Jack Harkness'. His initial enthusiasm was quickly replaced with worry. Was there some kind of emergency at Torchwood? An unexpected shift call?

He answered the 'phone, putting a stop to the shrill ring tone.

"Hi Jack, what's wrong? Have we been called in for extra shifts?"

He heard a slight laugh but noticed that Jack sounded uncertain. "No, nothing's wrong. I've just found myself in possession of two tickets to the Comedy Store tonight. Just been visiting friends and their babysitter's skipped out, so they can't go. Rhod Gilbert's on the bill, and I remembered you said you liked him. I was just wondering if you wanted to go, if you're free? Maybe have a snack? I know you must be busy..."

"Yes...I mean no. Just tidying up. In fact, I was just looking at the rather woeful state of my kitchen supplies..."

Ianto hadn't meant to imply he needed dinner but Jack quickly responded. "I know quite a good Italian round the corner from the comedy store... so if you fancy some food... tell you the truth, my cupboards are pretty much the same- bare. Never seems to be that much time for shopping..."

"Yeah..." Ianto was still a little surprised by the call.

"It's OK Ianto, I was just given the tickets...No obligation- I'm sure you've got plans. I'll leave you in peace."

The Welshman immediately regretted his lack of enthusiasm. "I'm not doing anything, Jack. Well, I need a shower... there's far too much dust in this flat! Where do you want to meet?"

Jack had been somewhat reluctant to call Ianto- for goodness' sake they spent enough time together at work, but he'd been unable to pass up on the opportunity of seeing the other man when the two tickets had been pressed into his hand. His friends' babysitter had called with a rather dubious excuse of having a 'virus' and he'd been visiting so had been in the right place at the right time to be eagerly chosen as the lucky recipient of the unwanted tickets.

In fact, Jack was starting to worry that his call was a step too far. Yes, he liked the other man's company, and even though there was no use denying that it was based on his attraction to the man, he genuinely enjoyed Ianto's company anyway. The last shift had finished less than two days ago and his thoughts had strayed rather far too often to the younger man in that time.

Like a considerable proportion of the airline's staff, including himself, Jack knew that Ianto lived in West London, in Ealing to be precise. He remembered that they'd chatted about how Lisa had chosen a flat near the Piccadilly Line, for easy access to both Heathrow in one direction and Central London in the other. Ianto could hop onto the tube and be in Town in time for some food and the show.

He'd picked up the 'phone, tried to ignore his nerves, and called Ianto.

For some reason Ianto was less than composed as he quickly washed and dressed. A quick scan through the clean clothes in his wardrobe resulted in a pair of dark jeans, a casual dark purple shirt and a black waistcoat. He looked down at the waistcoat and, for a moment, he wondered if he looked far too formal, almost as if he was back at work, but a look at his watch showed he was on the last minute. He grabbed a winter coat from the coat hooks in the hallway and set out to catch his train.

Ianto arrived outside Piccadilly Station and didn't have too much trouble spotting Jack amongst the crowds. He was casually dressed but wearing a heavy, vintage great coat, which he later told Ianto he'd bought when he was in the RAF- 'just for a bit of show'.

Jack led him to the small, old fashioned trattoria, incongruously situated in a tiny side street. Although it was just off Haymarket, it was as if it was miles away from the usual tourist traps of London, which had meant that Jack had been able to book a table at short notice.

The evening was perfect, Ianto thought. If it had been a romantic date.

But it wasn't, yet Ianto found himself thinking that there was a distinctly 'date-y' feeling to the night.

Although the surroundings were comfortingly traditional, all red and white checked table cloths with wax covered Chianti bottles holding candles, the food had been exceptional. They'd shared bread and a Mozzarella and Tomato salad and then Jack had chosen a simple pizza, with artichokes, chilli and olives- which hadn't stopped him from insisting on tasting some of Ianto's Penne alla Vodka e Pepe Nero. Jack had been attentive in the extreme; he'd guided Ianto into his seat, a light touch to the Welshman's back, after helping him out of his coat. He hadn't failed to see the way that Jack's eyes roamed over his shirt and waistcoat before settling briefly on the hip hugging dark denim, and he'd blushed. Thank God the lighting was low.

The Comedy Store had been one of those places that Lisa and Ianto had always meant to get to, but they had never quite made it. The venue was dark and packed, and Ianto had found himself sitting far too close to the older man, but at least the show had distracted him from the fact that he felt his breath catch every now and again, as his arm, or leg, would be pressed against Jack's in the closely placed seats.

They had a drink at the bar after the show, and it was late and drizzly when they left to catch the tube. They were both going in the same direction; Jack's home was also handy for Heathrow, just off the main line after Ianto's stop.

They'd been chatting and laughing about the acts as they neared Ianto's station, when a crackly announcement came over the carriage's speakers.

"_Transport for London would like to announce that this train will be terminating at South Ealing due to an incident further down the track. We hope to have trains running as soon as possible but would like to apologise for any inconvenience caused to passengers. For passengers with valid flight tickets travelling to all terminals at Heathrow, we will be arranging for overground transport as soon as possible..."_

"Oh, bloody typical..." Jack moaned. "This would have to happen when we're not even on the way to a flight- I can't even flash my Torchwood ID and get a lift!"

"C'mon. You're going to have to get off at my stop. There's always the taxi rank there." Ianto said as they got ready to get off the train.

Ianto was right to some extent- there usually _was_ a full taxi rank there, but it was a busy Friday night, and they soon found that whatever taxis there had been left had been quickly hailed by other, quicker, passengers in the same predicament. The taxi rank was completely empty and a quick walk round the corner to a private hire firm's office was fruitless. All cabs in the immediate area had been booked.

"Shit!"

Ianto looked around. It was starting to 'drizzle' more heavily now. "Come on. You can come back to mine to wait and call a taxi in a while... "

"It's OK..."

"Don't be stupid, Jack. It's raining, and it's the least I can do after this evening- I've really enjoyed myself."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**"Come Fly With Me"**  
****Rating:**** PG**- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:**Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: **Right- here goes. I don't actually write smut (and I'd still say this chapter was PG?). So I'd be interested to see what readers think of this chapter (suggestions welcome!)It's also quite a short chapter, as it seemed like the right point to end it. And I never thought Ianto was shy OR reticent when he got going.

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 7**

xxx

Jack took Ianto up on his offer of a place to wait in the face of increasing chilly rain and the fact that there seemed to be no hope of a taxi for at least an hour.

Ianto's flat was on the second floor of a Victorian terraced house, about five minutes' walk from the station. As Ianto hung up their coats and switched on the lamps in the sitting room, Jack noticed that, although the flat was 'lived in' there was both a complete absence of personal items, and a definite lack of feminine influences or knick-knacks. He guessed that Lisa had taken most of her personal belongings with her, and Ianto had probably removed the rest.

Jack pressed redial on his 'phone and tried his taxi firm again, only to be greeted by the engaged tone once more. He sighed again.

Ianto stood in his kitchen doorway, his hair still a little damp from the walk. "Sit down, Jack. Do you want a drink? I can put coffee on, if you don't mind the caffeine at this time of night. Otherwise it's a beer, or I've got a bottle of Chablis in the 'fridge."

Jack looked slightly awkward. "You could be right about the coffee- is the Chablis open?"

"No. But it can be- no problem. _Sit down_"

Jack quickly walked slowly around the sitting room, taking in the contents of the bookshelves. He found it hard to get a handle on the young man; there was everything from Ian Fleming to Bertrand Russell (part of Ianto's degree, he wondered), Agatha Christie to Michael Moore, and a large number of reference books.

The CD collection told a similar story, as did the shelves filled with DVDs. The man certainly had catholic tastes.

He reluctantly sat down on the sofa and a moment later, Ianto arrived with the uncorked bottle of wine and two glasses and switched on the most innocuous radio station he could think of.

Flopping onto the opposite end of the couch, Ianto filled the glasses and handed one to Jack. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Jack took a drink and looked at his watch.

"Look you can try again in half of an hour or so. Perhaps some taxis'll be around by then?"

In the meantime, the two men just talked.

"...and you've really got to thank your friends. I always meant to go to The Comedy Store, but it wasn't really Lisa's thing. She much preferred clubs, parties- that kind of stuff." Ianto was saying.

Unbeknownst to Ianto, Jack was a little ill at ease- however much he was attracted to the other man, he felt awkward, almost as if he was taking advantage of the situation. Ianto looked so young, so relaxed that he was finding it hard to resist the urge to just reach over...

Jack looked at his wristwatch, again. It was now close to one in the morning, they were on their second glass of Chablis, and he really ought to make his move before he felt any more uncomfortable. His mobile was on the coffee table, right next to Ianto.

"Ianto, I don't suppose you've got my 'phone?" He said, deciding that asking Ianto to pass him the 'phone was a far safer bet than just reaching over the other man to retrieve it.

"Yeah." Ianto reached over and grabbed the 'phone.

As Ianto passed him the 'phone, his hand landed in Jack's outstretched palm. The pilot's hand felt soft but warm on the back of his, and Ianto found himself not pulling away, as the hand tightened a little around his, even as he was struggling to control the flurry of butterflies in his stomach. He looked down briefly at their hands, before returning his gaze to Jack's very dark, but very blue, eyes. He felt slightly mesmerised as the older man gently lent forward and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

Ianto tensed, as his heart beat speeded up and reality sank in.

The other man pulled away. "Look- I ought to go, Ianto. I'm sorry..." and hurriedly stood up.

Suddenly Ianto realised that the last six months had been leading up to this; perhaps he'd wanted this all along. If he thought the rest of the evening had felt like a date, the kiss had only cemented that idea. They'd been out together before... Had they been '_dating' _all that time?If he let Jack leave now, he'd never know if he was right. Worse than that, Jack was, along with Toshiko, one of the crew that he actually considered a close friend, and he didn't want to jeopardise that.

He quickly placed the 'phone on the table and got to his feet and reached out catching Jack lightly by the wrist- and then he said the only thing he could think of. "Don't leave..."

"I should go before I embarrass myself- and you- anymore. That was unforgiveable."

Ianto still didn't let go of his grip on Jack. "Look... I _wanted_ you to kiss me." He said quietly as he finally allowed his eyes to meet the pilot's.

"You don't have to do this- it wasn't what tonight was about." Jack sighed. "Ianto- you're straight."

"Let's just say... I'm re-evaluating that..." He smiled at him, a little more confident as he realised that whatever Jack said, he wasn't making any attempt to move away. Slowly he closed the gap between them and kissed Jack just as gently as he'd been kissed himself only moments ago.

After what appeared to be minutes, but Ianto knew must only have been a fraction of a second, Jack was kissing him back hungrily, and their arms were around each other.

It wasn't how he'd ever imagined kissing a man to be- if he'd ever really thought about it at all. It was tender and gentle, but passionate and almost electrically charged, leaving him tingling from the contact. Suddenly there was little doubt in his mind that he was indeed attracted to the other man, and he'd been blindly refusing to acknowledge it.

As Jack moved his lips to his jaw line, Ianto's head fell back. Jack took full advantage, lips moving over his Adam's apple and the pale skin of his throat.

A murmur from the other man brought Jack to his senses and he pushed the other man away. "You do realise you're irresistible? You're making it very hard for me to behave professionally..."

"Professionally? For God's sake- we're not at work..." Grasping at the blue fabric of Jack's shirt, he pulled him back pressing their mouths together, more insistent now, as he tried his best, despite his nervousness, to unbutton Jack's shirt.

That was quite obviously the last straw and Jack caved, pulling the Welshman's shirt from the waistband of his jean's and allowing his hands to roam underneath. It reminded Ianto of the time that Jack had steadied him on the plane recently, but now those warm, strong hands were on him, burning directly into his skin.

Finally Ianto unfastened the last of Jack's buttons. They broke apart for a moment as he pushed the fabric apart, taking in the sight of the smooth and toned chest in front of him as he rested his hands on the other man's hips.

Jack just grinned and kissed him again as one of his hands made quick work of unbuttoning the purple shirt which he'd silently admired earlier in the evening. A hand stroked over his chest, not so accidentally brushing over a nipple, and Ianto realised that his jeans felt uncomfortably tight. He blushed slightly in embarrassment. The situation became less embarrassing as a possessive hand strayed to his buttock, pulling them even closer together, and he realised that Jack was in a very similar state.

"Come to bed?" Ianto implored. He hoped that Jack felt the same.

"We don't have to..." Jack said softly, as his eyes searched the other man's for any sign that Ianto wasn't ready for this, but it seemed that the last couple of glasses of Chablis had made the young man determined.

"I don't _have_ to do _anything_. I _want_ to..."

Ianto kissed him insistently, hungrily and Jack decided he liked the change in the other man. He didn't mind at all as Ianto grabbed him by the hand and literally dragged him towards his bedroom.

xxx

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 7a

**Title:**"Come Fly With Me"**  
****Rating:**** PG**- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here- at least not yet.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:**Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: As many of you know, I don't write smut, but I've set myself the task of 'having a go'. This ****short ****chapter is therefore a bit of a test, and is PURPOSEFULLY written in the style of a cheesy romance that you'd find on sale at an airport- or what I think that style is! And for that reason, it will probably only get posted at my lj and dw pages. And, as I thought, writing smut without repetition (and use of over-used words- such as cock and erection) is far too difficult, and probably requires far too much patience and practise than I'm able to give it! This is definitely one where comments and criticism is appreciated.**

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 7a**

The two men all but stumbled through Ianto's bedroom door. Jack tugged at their joined hands and pulled Ianto close as he brushed his lips along his jaw and then eagerly kissed him.

Shirts were hurriedly discarded onto the bedroom floor and Jack took a moment to allow his eyes to stray approvingly over Ianto's arms, shoulders and chest, pleased to see that Ianto was doing the same.

The young man was intoxicated, and it wasn't just to do with the alcohol; everything about _Jack _was intoxicating, from his touch to his scent. He looped his fingers into the other man's belt and pulled him towards him until their lips touched and they were kissing again, chest to chest, arms wrapping around each other. He could feel Jack hard against his hip, and knew that Jack must be able to feel him, too. It didn't take much longer before hands were loosening buckles, undoing buttons, and the shirts on the floor were joined with the rest of their clothing.

Ianto looked at the man before him and considered that perhaps he was supposed to be repelled, but he wasn't. Yes, it was different than being in this situation with a woman, but Jack _was_ magnificent- _gorgeous,_ he admitted.

"You do _know_ I have no idea what I'm doing...?"

"I told you, we don't have to do th..." Jack's voice was soft but Ianto could tell there was regret behind the words.

"_That _is _not_what I meant at all!" he cut him short with a quiet groan of good natured frustration and pushed Jack towards the bed. They collapsed onto it, Jack rolling on top of him.

"You...just stay right...where you are..." He said in between light kisses to each of Ianto's cheeks. A last more passionate kiss and he felt soft lips against his neck. He almost forgot to breathe as the lips found his earlobe, teeth grazing against the skin.

He tried to think when he'd last felt like this with Lisa- if he'd ever felt like this with Lisa, or anyone else for that matter- as Jack's fingers and lips seemed to trail across every inch of his body. And Lisa had never found _that_ spot on the inside of his elbow, or known that it made him shiver if you kissed the soft skin where his thigh met his belly.

Ianto stared down in fascination as expert hands and fingers explored parts of his body that Lisa hadn't really been that enthusiastic about. Even though he part expected it, he wasn't prepared for the feeling, or the sight, as Jack's lips and tongue joined the fingers. He was even less prepared when he found himself engulfed by a warm mouth. He threw his head back and closed his eyes with a moan of pleasure.

Many people misread Ianto's quiet politeness and precise, meticulous nature as prudishness, or a sign of him being inhibited. He was nothing of the sort. Rather, Ianto liked to think he approached all activities with quiet enthusiasm and a meticulous eye to detail. If a job was worth doing, it was worth doing well.

Looking back down, he was confronted with the most erotic sight he thought he'd seen: Captain Jack Harkness, lips stretched around his cock, fingers playing with the curls of hair at its base, his other hand splayed across his hip-bone. Jack was lying to his side and Ianto glanced along his body until his eyes rested on the very prominent erection.

At that moment Jack did something so very skilful with his tongue, that whatever self restraint the Welshman still had, vanished, to be replaced with the need to reciprocate. He pushed himself up a little from the bed and manoeuvred his body, so that he was face to 'face' with Jack's groin. A tentative touch and nuzzle, and then his lips and tongue were mimicking Jack's.

He looked down (or was it across- it was hard to tell) at Jack, who met his eyes with a pleasantly surprised, but stunned look; if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied, he was sure he would have been greeted with one of Jack's wide grins.

Not long afterwards, the pent up tension of the last couple of months left them both panting and gasping for air.

Later, after the two had crawled, exhausted, up the bed and were resting on the pillows, Jack kissed him, tongues tangling and tastes mingling. He finally broke away.

"Wow, Mr Jones... I wasn't expecting that." He wasn't sure what he _had_ expected, but it hadn't been that the younger man would show such aptitude and enthusiasm for the task at hand. It made him wonder what other talents Ianto Jones possessed.

"Yeah- that was... _interesting_..." he said with a sated smile on his face

"Interesting 'good' or interesting 'bad'?"

Ianto looked at him, suppressing a yawn. "Definitely... interesting 'good'"

Jack laughed and slung his arm around Ianto's shoulders, and pulled him close to rest against his chest. "Thank God...I'd hate to disappoint."

"Quite the reverse..." were the last words he heard from the other man as they doth drifted into sleep.

**To Be Continued... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:**"Come Fly With Me"**  
****Rating:**** 18 this chapter, I think- Thoughts/suggestions of sex, naked men**. .

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary:**Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: **Right- only slight suggestions of smuttiness (I'm not a good judge of these things so it's down as an 18). Thank you so much to everybody who's reviewed this and encouraged me.

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 8**

Half asleep, Ianto was part way through a decidedly pornographic dream which, disturbingly, involved himself and Captain Jack Harkness. As he drifted into consciousness, he became aware of a possessive arm wrapped around his waist. A body was pressed closely against his bare back. Confused, he was now fully awake, and the next thing he was aware of was that the arm was distinctly muscular, as was the body- and quite clearly male. An equally muscular (and male) leg was draped over his thigh.

The realisation hit him that the dream wasn't actually a dream at all, but was in fact memories of the previous night. A night spent with Jack.

He gave a quiet groan which he hoped was inaudible. His hopes were dashed when the body behind him shifted and he heard a small yawn. Lips pressed against his shoulder.

"...Mmm...morning..." the familiar American voice mumbled sleepily.

Ianto froze, muscles tensing.

There was a pause before the voice spoke again, more awake now. "Ianto... Are you OK?"

The Welshman wondered briefly what to do, or say. There really was no use trying to pretend that he wasn't in this situation. He couldn't even make a run for it- this was quite obviously his own flat, he thought, looking around. It was far too late for that now he was here, in bed, naked, with Jack. There wasn't even a way to try to pretend the night hadn't happened. It obviously had. At least they hadn't shagged, he thought with relief mixed with what he knew to be a little bit of disappointment. Ianto wasn't even sure that he _wanted_ to forget last night. He wasn't some blushing virgin, or shrinking violet.

He shifted onto his back, but didn't look directly at Jack, and smiled. "I'm OK... just the usual embarrassment of the morning after the night before." Ianto turned slightly, eyes still averted. "You know, it's not exactly an everyday occurrence for me- waking up after sleeping with a colleague." He nibbled at his lip briefly. "...And a male colleague at that. And the bloody pilot, too..."

Jack gave a sigh. "It's not exactly an _everyday occurrence_ for me, you know..." Her reached out his hand and gently turned Ianto's head towards him. "I've told you before: I don't mix business and pleasure... even if I have to say that last night was possibly the most pleasurable evening I've ever had."

Forced to look into Jack's eyes, Ianto found he was incapable of saying anything other than "Oh."

"Ianto, I know that I've got a reputation at Torchwood. But ...all the time I've been there, I've only been in this _situation_ with one person from the company... you... "

Ianto muttered, "Oh," again. He realised that he had to say something more, something more expansive.

"I really should go shouldn't I?" Jack said quietly, and dropped the hand from Ianto's cheek as he moved to put a little distance between them.

"No...I..." Ianto fought to find words to say. "I don't want you to go... I'm just a bit confused about all of this. I'm... straight. But..."

"Ianto- I'm not gay. Let's just say I'm... open-minded." Jack said with a wry smile. "And anyway, I seem to remember someone saying they were re-evaluating their sexuality..."

Ianto blushed a little and looked away, giving an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, well... I think a lot of people find it hard to think _straight_ around _you_..." Realising what he'd said, he turned back to Jack. "Oh, God! That wasn't meant to be a pun!"

The pilot let out what could only be described as a chuckle. "I'm kinda hoping that was supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah... I guess it was..." he said and the corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. Ianto realised his embarrassment was evaporating very quickly; in fact, he was beginning to feel more relaxed, more natural- even if he was lying in bed completely naked with a man. It occurred to him that this was one of the more comfortable 'mornings after' he'd experienced, especially when he considered that the person sharing the bed was Jack. He really looked at the other man. Jack was indeed good looking, the cleft chin and chiselled features gave him the air of a Hollywood leading man. He felt his stomach flip a little as his eyes raked down to the smooth, toned chest and he felt almost grateful that the duvet covered up the rest of the body. It was too late, though, as recollections of the night before flooded back and he remembered that the rest of the body in question was similarly toned.

"Well at least there's that," Jack said.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that... God! I'm crap at this!" The close proximity to the not- quite- American was obviously interfering with his normal ability to form coherent sentences. "I... really enjoyed last night," he blurted out as if he'd made his decision.

Jack didn't say anything- he just stared at Ianto, his eyes searching for some kind of hint of what Ianto wanted him to do. The younger man held his gaze, and so, slowly, he leaned forward and kissed him.

He worried that Ianto would tense again, like the night before, like this morning, but he didn't. Instead his arm reached out, clutching at Jack's hip, and he deepened the kiss without any prompting whatsoever. It only took a fraction of a moment for Jack to react, pulling Ianto closer so that their bodies touched from toes to lips.

It didn't take long for Ianto to realise that he was half hard- and so was Jack. It didn't take much longer for him to realise that a trip to the lavatory might well be a very good idea, before it became a near impossibility.

He didn't move his hand from Jack's hip as he broke the kiss. He grinned. "I think... I need to go for a pee, before anything else..."

"Now that's possibly a very good idea. Are you coming back to bed?" There was a hopeful glint in Jack's eyes.

Ianto was thoughtful. "I think so- if you want me to..."

"Do you doubt it?" he said and brushed his lips against the tip of Ianto's nose.

It took all of Ianto's reserves of confidence to push back the covers unselfconsciously and walk to the bathroom naked. It seemed almost ridiculous to look for clothes for the walk there when the other man had already not only seen, but touched and kissed, what felt like every part of his body already.

Ianto looked into the mirror as he splashed cold water over his face and rinsed his mouth. In some ways he didn't really _feel_ any different, but in others... Well, in others he felt _completely_ _different._ For a start, he'd woken up, in bed, with _Jack Harkness_, and _Jack Harkness_ didn't even seem to be in the least bit regretful or phased by the whole experience at all. On the contrary, he was eager for some sort of repeat performance. And he'd responded to that- he wanted it, too. He supposed it didn't really matter where _this_ was going. He'd already started it now and he wasn't sure whether he wanted it to stop.

He left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. Jack was sat at the edge of the bed and his eyes darted down, then up, Ianto's body appreciatively.

"Mmm..." he murmured as he got to his feet and walked over. With a hand on the Welshman's waist he leaned in and nibbled at Ianto's ear. "I think you were right about needing a pee" he said, and with a quick peck to Ianto's temple, he headed off to the bathroom, looking entirely at ease with his own nakedness. Ianto turned and his eyes were drawn to the Captain's very perfect arse. He shook his head as he mused on precisely just when he'd got to the point that he thought another guy's arse was 'perfect'- _Some time since he'd met Jack, that's bloody when_, he thought- before deciding to switch on the coffee percolator in the kitchen.

He filled the coffee machine with water and a generous amount of coffee and switched it on, and by the time he'd made his way back to the bedroom door, Jack was leaving the bathroom next door.

Jack caught him by the hand, kissed him tenderly, and then spoke quietly. "Now where were we?"

It was after 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Ianto next woke, a dark tousled head nestled against his shoulder. A large hand rested on his chest and firm legs tangled with his.

He turned his head and nuzzled the dark brown hair. It smelled of Jack and sweat and sex, with a trace of citrusy shampoo. It smelled amazing and comforting at the same time.

A voice drifted up to him. "You're awake."

"So are you," He smiled as the head lifted and blue eyes looked into his fondly.

"It's getting late. You must have things to do..."

"Yeah- the hoovering, maybe the laundry... " Ianto snorted and pressed his lips to Jack's forehead.

"On a Saturday?" Jack laughed.

"I know- not exactly exciting is it? How about you?"

"Pretty much the same," the other man groaned.

Ianto was quiet for a moment. Jack didn't look like a man who was in a hurry to leave. "You could stay...And you must be famished- I could get us some food, maybe a takeaway... I mean, that's if you're not doing anything else..." the younger man said with uncertainty.

The pilot was surprised. When he'd woken up this morning he'd half expected Ianto to politely manoeuvre him out of the flat at the very least, or, worse, _ask_ him to leave, but instead he was taking this whole... _thing..._ in his stride. He hadn't imagined he'd be invited to stay on for something to eat, dinner even. Thinking of the events of the night before, Jack decided that Ianto Jones had an impressive aptitude for sex. In reality, it wasn't that often that he'd had another guy go down on him while he was giving them a blow job- not even when those guys had actually been gay, and most definitely not the first time they'd slept together. It was something he was keen to repeat, and he hoped he'd find out what other hidden skills Ianto had. Not that he was going to push for anything more in a hurry; the last thing he wanted to do was lose the man's friendship.

"That sounds great, Ianto- I'd love to, if I'm not getting in the way..."

"Does it look like you're in the way?" Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"I guess not!" Jack said with an amused expression.

"...Exactly..." Ianto murmured and leant into kiss him.

Jack was puzzled (and more than a little worried) when the Welshman pushed him away a moment later.

"Shit! I put the coffee machine on! "

"Coffee?"

"I started making coffee, then you _distracted_ me! _And_ tired me out."

"And that was a _bad thing_?" Jack said with a laugh

"...mmm, well...no. Definitely not...but the coffee will be _stewed_..."

"It'll be fine..."

"OK. Well, do you want me to get you a cup? I think I need caffeine."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG this chapter? Mentions of sex.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: **Only slight mentions of sex, lots of introspection. Thank you to those of you who've commented (I'm not a member of FB, so haven't responded to comments from there)! PS- I don't even know if Northfields has an Odeon.

Chapter List: .

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 9**

Ianto collapsed heavily onto the couch. He'd just said goodbye to Jack after a weekend which was proving to be both one of the most enjoyable weekends he'd ever had, and one of the most confusing. For a start, he'd woken up in bed with a very naked Jack Harkness. He probably should have drawn a line under the whole event there and then, but he hadn't. After the initial shock as he journeyed towards wakefulness, he found that he had no desire to do any such thing. Instead, he'd taken one look (well, maybe _two_ looks) at the other man in his bed and decided that he really didn't have any regrets about the night at all. So much so, that he'd forgotten about the coffee he'd put on; some hours later and, yes, the coffee was spoiled- but that hadn't seemed to matter to either of them.

Sometime after coffee, and before dinner, Ianto had washed and quickly popped out to the corner shop for supplies while Jack showered. He returned with croissants, bread, cheese, butter, a couple of beers and a bottle of wine, to find Jack getting dressed. Ianto offered him a tee shirt, bemoaning the fact that it would be a crime to crease, even more, the dark blue shirt he'd admired so much the night before. Jack accepted enthusiastically saying it smelled just like Ianto, even though they both knew it was fresh from the chest of drawers in the bedroom.

Dinner turned out to be a Vietnamese takeaway and they'd eaten it sitting on the sofa, bad Saturday night TV on in the background, a bottle of Soave on the coffee table. They'd finished the food and had a glass of wine, when Jack's arm had found its way around his shoulders, pulling Ianto towards him until he was resting against his side. It wasn't long before they were kissing- if you'd asked Ianto who started it he wouldn't be able to tell you; all he knew was that, in less than twenty four hours, neither he nor Jack seemed to be unable to be in such close contact _without _kissing, without hands roaming and stroking. They'd ended up back in bed not long after.

On Sunday morning they had a breakfast of coffee and croissants in bed while "Something for the Weekend" was on the bedroom TV in the background. The TV had soon become boring when faced with Jack, sitting there next to him...

Jack finally left just after lunchtime, kissing him goodbye at the front door of his flat.

"_Thanks for letting me stay..." Jack had said as he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, hands still resting on the other man's waist._

"_No problem. I'm glad you stayed," Ianto replied, unsure of what else to say. _

_Jack had swooped in for another of those kisses- the ones that Ianto had discovered left him bedazzled and slightly bewildered at the same time._

"_I... Can I call you?"_

"_Oh... 'course you can, Jack. Yes."_

_With a final press of lips to Ianto's forehead, Jack turned and looked over his shoulder_

"'_Bye, Ianto."_

"_See you."_

And that was where Ianto found himself now- sitting on the sofa, beer in hand while he tried to process the events of the last few days.

God! He was also almost regretting the fact that Jack wasn't there- at least with Jack there he'd probably have a distraction from thinking about the weekend. Without Jack there, he now had to deal with all of this. When the pilot had been here he hadn't really had to think about anything too deeply, just go with the flow.

He wasn't sure where to start. Firstly, it was quite obvious to him that he was attracted to the man- you didn't get into a situation like this without some kind of attraction.

Secondly, Jack _was_ a _man_. A _gorgeous_, _good looking_ man. Ianto took a drink of his (far too early in the day) beer and slapped his spare hand to his forehead. He wasn't gay- he was sure it was only Jack that he felt this way about. He wracked his mind, and thought of George Clooney, Keanu Reeves, Daniel Craig... No, he could appreciate they were all good looking men, but none of them elicited the feelings in him that Jack did. He quickly turned his thoughts to Keira Knightly and found that, yes, she was a damned attractive woman, and, yes, he wouldn't say no given half the chance.

His next thought was did it matter that Jack was a man? He concluded that, no, it didn't matter, or at least it shouldn't- but that was still something he didn't really want to shout from the rooftops.

Jack had been adamant that this wasn't an "everyday occurrence", but how true was that? The man was more or less the poster boy for Torchwood, and surely wasn't short of offers. Thought number four was that, in the time that he'd known Jack the man had been flirtatious- with anything and anyone that moved- but he'd never seen even the vaguest hint that he acted on that at all. Unless you counted this weekend. Ianto smiled to himself involuntarily at the thought.

Ianto's calculating mind rapidly performed a mental audit of the pros and cons of the man himself:

PROs-

He was gorgeous, stunningly attractive even.

He had those sparkly deep blue eyes and a smile that made you think you were the only person in the room...

He's fun to be with.

He's interesting and intelligent.

Attentive.

Sexy.

One hell of a guy to sleep with...

A good friend.

CONs-

He's a man.

We're colleagues.

A good friend.

He's the pilot...

And I'm not gay.

He decided that the pros list outweighed the cons list, especially when he cancelled out the duplicate entry in both lists: "a good friend"

Jack's eyes strayed to the mobile 'phone on the coffee table, and for the umpteenth time in the last two days he thought about calling Ianto. True, the Welshman had smiled and nodded a 'yes' as Jack had left his flat on Sunday asking if he could call him, but he didn't want to seem too much like a crazed stalker or 'shag from hell'.

He'd just had what he considered to be one of the best weekends of his life- if not the best weekend. He had never expected that Ianto would be such an enthusiastic lover- he'd never even expected for his friendship with the young man to get that far, however much he'd been attracted to him. But Ianto was taking everything remarkably well. At first Jack had assumed that the enthusiasm was purely caused by those beers at the Comedy Store and a few glasses of wine, but after an initial amount of embarrassment and confusion, Ianto had seemed to embrace the whole concept of sleeping with a man. Not that they'd done anything too serious- just a couple of blow jobs and some incredibly 'heavy petting'.

But more than the sex, Jack was beginning to miss just being with Ianto. When they were working the two men would see each other regularly over several days. The pilot knew that in the airline industry it was often the case that you could spend more time with your colleagues than family and friends, and he'd got used to the Welshman being around, bringing him coffee, going out for drinks or the odd meal. Even sightseeing on their stopovers.

Another thing that was worrying Jack was that he didn't really want their first meeting after the weekend to be back at work- that could only be awkward.

He let out a large breath, picked up the 'phone and dialled Ianto's number.

Ianto was lying on his sofa contemplating opening up the jar of tomato, basil and mascarpone sauce that he'd seen in the kitchen cupboard, and boiling up some spaghetti, when his mobile rang. He glanced at the screen- it was Jack. He let the 'phone ring a few more times before answering.

"Hi Jack."

"_Ianto. I was just phoning up to see how you were..."_ Realising that that probably wasn't his best opening line- it almost implied Ianto _wouldn't_ be alright- Jack quickly continued as cheerily as he could, _"And I was missing those lovely Welsh vowels."_

Ianto laughed. "I'm fine. Getting a bit bored of that hoovering, and tidying up. I was just going to put some pasta on."

"_Sorry- I'm interrupting your dinner."_

"It's only spaghetti, Jack. And I've not even started it yet."

"_It's microwaveable lasagne for me... Anyway, talking about dinner... I was wondering if, you know... perhaps dinner, a movie..."_

Ianto paused. "Is this... are you asking me out on a _date_?"

"_Well... yeah- I am. So...?"_

Over the past few days Ianto had seen a different side to Jack. Not the usual, flirtatious man who had always looked so self-assured; he was more uncertain, more unsure of himself.

"Yeah..." he said quietly, then louder, more assertive: "Yes."

"_I was thinking- how about tomorrow?"_

"It's work the next day..."

"_I know- but how about somewhere local? There's a great little bistro in Northfields, not too formal, and not too far out of the way for either of us, cinema round the corner... and anyway, we only have to be at Heathrow by Thursday evening."_

Ianto considered the proposition. "Yeah, OK- that'd be great, Jack. What time do you want to meet?"

"_How about at six at the Tube?"_

"That's great."

"_OK- I'll see you there. Dinner first, movie later? What do you think? You'd better have a look at the listings and see what you fancy."_

"Sounds good to me- I'll have a look."

"_Right. See you at six, then?"_

"Six it is."

"_See you then- 'bye, Ianto."_

"'Bye, Jack."

As he shut his 'phone to, Ianto let out the breath he seemed to have been holding for the entire conversation.

"_Well,"_ Jack thought, as he flipped 'phone his 'phone shut. _"He took that well..."_

He'd dreaded that Ianto would make some excuse, happy to forget Friday night, Saturday _and _Sunday morning, but he'd easily seen through Jack's less than articulate attempt to ask him out, and accepted.

The Welshman lay back down on the couch. He'd just agreed to a _date_ with Jack. Part of him wondered what on Earth he was agreeing to. The other part couldn't wait to see the pilot again.

The next day Ianto spent his time packing his case for the next shift and intermittently wondering what he should wear later today for his 'date' with Jack (he still couldn't stop thinking of a date with Jack without putting it in inverted commas).

Unfortunately all of this time alone only served to provide Ianto with more time to consider the evening ahead. When he'd answered the 'phone yesterday he had been ready to hear the familiar American voice apologise, perhaps say that the weekend had been a mistake they both ought to forget about. That was until Jack asked him out for "...dinner, a movie..." The more time he _did _think about 'the date', the more he wondered what was happening, what Jack's expectations were. The pilot was older, more experienced; even if he said he wasn't actually gay, he'd clearly slept with men before...

He returned his thoughts to questions of what to wear and he remembered Jack's description of the bistro: "not too formal". He decided on a long sleeved, high vee-necked, burgundy tee shirt and comfortable but slightly more dressy, mid-blue jeans- ideal for a trip to the cinema. He checked the time- 4 o'clock- and hurriedly checked the Norwood Odeon's listings on the internet before going to shower.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG this chapter?

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Thank you to anyone who's reading or commenting. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I thought there had to be a bit more talking before this settled down for a while.

"**Come Fly With Me" Chapter 10**

xxx

When Ianto left the tube station, fifteen minutes late and pulling his Crombie overcoat around him against the cold, Jack was already there, waiting. He walked over and Jack greeted him with a kiss to the cheek, a hand fleetingly resting against his waist. It was the kind of kiss which, to the casual observer, was just a friendly, 'metrosexual' 'hello'.

"Hey, good to see you, Ianto."

Ianto smiled. "You, too."

Jack was wearing his military overcoat and Ianto could just see the collar of a subtly patterned dark purple and indigo shirt peeping out. A light, but unobtrusive, hand was placed briefly against his back as Jack steered them in the right direction. "C'mon- the restaurant's only just round the corner. Did you have a look at what you fancied at the cinema?"

"Oh...yeah. It's the usual US stuff, but I quite like British movies and there's a couple on- 'Burke and Hare' and 'Made In Dagenham'," Ianto said feeling a bit more at ease. "Or there's a couple of movies on in a Chabrol retrospective..."

Jack looked thoughtful. "Ah. What do you think? It's years since I've seen Chabrol, but I guess the subtitles are a bit heavy on the concentration..."

"I know what you mean- I love him but it would be a bit of an effort the night before a shift."

"Something without subtitles it is then," Jack grinned as he turned to look over. It wasn't one of his cheesy grins, designed to flatter the air hostesses; it was more gentle and understated, and seemed to express genuine happiness that Ianto had agreed to come out that evening.

Ianto smiled back. "I guess I'm not sure- I like the idea of both of them, but we can make our minds up over dinner."

"'Burke and Hare' or 'Made in Dagenham' it is then- a fun, 'Brit movie' is just what we need with work tomorrow."

The short walk down the high street, and a short distance down a side street, was spent talking about what they'd both been doing for the last couple of days, which turned out to be not that much, or at least not that much which was interesting.

xxx

The bistro's small frontage was set slightly back from the rest of the buildings, several pots of plants and shrubs, a table and chairs with a parasol at the front- the now ubiquitous smoking area, Ianto supposed. They went in and Jack gave his name, as they took their coats off. As Jack shrugged off the overcoat Ianto instinctively reached out to help him and handed the coat, along with his own to the member of staff at the front desk. Jack was... well... almost edible now that Ianto could take in the sight of him in the dark shirt that he'd only glimpsed earlier.

They were shown to their table at the back of the building overlooking a small courtyard garden with twinkling lights, and Ianto felt that it would be a lovely place to sit and eat in the summer, when it wasn't quite so cold. Looking around, the restaurant was quiet; it was early and a Wednesday evening, and only another two or three tables were occupied, scattered around the room.

xxx

They shared a salad with grilled vegetables and halloumi, and warm, freshly made bread as a starter. The plates were cleared away by the young, and very blonde, waitress who seemed to be having difficulty keeping her eyes off both men as they continued to discuss which film they ought to see, at last both deciding on 'Burke and Hare'.

They lapsed into silence and Jack's fingers played absent-mindedly with his glass of water as he stared down at it intently; something was clearly on his mind and he opened his mouth as if he was about to finally explain whatever it was. The moment was soon lost as the waitress returned and Jack's usual smile replaced the pensive look of a few moments before. He nodded his thanks with an unmissable, and not very subtle, wink as she placed a goat's cheese tart with crushed potatoes and seasonal vegetables in front of Ianto, and a seafood linguine on the table for him.

"Enjoy your meal." There was a pink flush to her cheeks as she turned and left, Ianto noted.

They talked easily through the main course, but it was clear that both of them were avoiding at least one topic of conversation.

"That's definitely done the trick. I don't think I could eat dessert. How about you?" Jack asked as he pushed his empty pasta bowl a little away from him.

"Nope. Definitely couldn't eat another thing. But I could do with a coffee," Ianto eyed the waitress, who was hovering a few tables away, behind Jack. She spotted him looking over and came to clear the table, asking if they'd like to order pudding.

They both shook their heads, but this time it was Ianto who spoke. "No thanks. But could we have some coffee, please? Espresso?" Jack agreed with a nod of his head. "Two?"

A few minutes later Jack took a sip of his coffee. "Hey, this is good- but it's got nothing on yours."

"Why, thank you," he replied.

"...Look, Ianto... about this weekend... Well, you've gotta realise I really enjoy your company. And you're one heck of a good looking guy..."

Ianto looked over, but Jack wasn't meeting his gaze- his eyes were fixed on the coffee cup he was cradling in his hands; perhaps this wasn't the kind of 'date' he'd been expecting. It sounded far too much like the next word was going to be 'but...' A wave of disappointment which he wasn't prepared for washed over him.

"...Well, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to give _this_ a go..."

"OK," Ianto quickly interrupted while he had his chance.

It was almost as if Jack hadn't heard him. "...And I know all of this is probably pretty weird for you, but..."

"Jack, I said OK- if you're asking what I _thought_ you were asking, that is..." he was suddenly unsure whether he'd understood the other man's unspoken question, or whether it was a question at all.

Jack stopped his rambling and looked over at Ianto.

"I'm asking you out- rather badly." He said with a disarming upturn of the mouth, one eyebrow raised.

"Bloody hell! Thank God for that. I thought I was making a right fool of myself there. But it's yes..."

"Oh... that's_... good_." Jack gave a surprised smile, and emphasized the last word oddly. "I thought you might have some _reservations_..."

"I _do _have some reservations- I've got _lots _of reservations. I've got no idea what I'm doing at all. But the answer's still yes. I want to give it a go, at least."

A 'Harkness Irresistible Grintm' lit up Jack's face as he spoke quietly. "Great. I want to do this properly. To a certain degree, of course," he laughed.

The other man quirked his eyebrows at the last comment and he smirked before his features took on a more earnest nature. "There _is _one thing, though. I...I'm not _embarrassed_ about this...but I'd rather the others didn't know about it. I don't really want to be a _complete_ walking stereotype. And I'm not readyto be the main gossip at Torchwood..."

"I've got no desire to be a talking point. And people may gossip about me, but it's not from anything _I've _said- and I'm pretty sure none of it's true." He finished with a small chuckle and paused. "Anyway- what d'you mean, a 'walking stereotype'?"

"Jack, I'm an _air steward_. Even my brother-in-law calls me a bloody 'trolley dolly' and thinks I'm gay- and _he_ met Lisa."

"I kinda see what you mean," Jack laughed before becoming more serious. "I don't tell everyone about my personal life, and I'm not gonna start now."

Ianto looked relieved. "Sounds good to me. By the way, it looks like the waitress is back," he said with a tiny jerk of his head to indicate the girl waiting to take their cups and saucers away.

Jack looked at his wristwatch and turned and waved her over. "Can you bring the bill, please?"

xxx

The cinema was only five minutes' walk away, further down the main high street, and by the time they settled into their seats they'd luckily missed most of the adverts and trailers and the film was about to start.

About twenty minutes into it, Ianto felt Jack's hand take his, twining their fingers together. He'd never held another man's hand- not since he was a child. It wasn't like holding Lisa's small hand- the hand was strong and large, but comforting and soft. In the darkness of the cinema he relaxed at the touch, a thumb gently stroking the side of his hand. Ianto was glad that the film was enjoyable enough to keep his attention; even this slight contact was proving to be just a little bit distracting, especially when, every now and again, the thumb found the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist, or their fingertips touched, sending sensations like static electricity through his arm.

xxx

They'd been walking back along the high street, just chatting about the movie, and were now nearing the station.

"...well, I really enjoyed that, Jack. Simon Pegg's always funny. And Landis was good- I think I prefer him making films in the UK. At least I understand the local references... there's some American films I just don't get."

"I know what you mean- and I lived there." Jack slowed down, and then reached out, lightly catching Ianto's forearm, forcing the other man to look at him.

"Ianto- come home with me?"

Ianto's heartbeat quickened. He'd wanted Jack to ask him back. "Alright, but I can't be too late. I've got to get my uniform- and my luggage..."

"Stay? I could drive you over to change and collect everything at lunchtime. We don't have to be in work until the evening..."

He'd never even thought about Jack having a car, but it certainly swept away any excuses or objections, and he grinned as he stared into his eyes. "OK. But I really do have to get back...and I didn't know you had a car."

"Well. That's something new you've learned...I don't really use it much, I keep wondering if I really need it. Let's get the train."

xxx

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG this chapter? Mentions of sex.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Perhaps the last of the introspective, wordy chapters.

**Chapter 11**

Ianto's eyes flickered open. His head rested on Jack's chest, and he could feel strong fingers cradling his head, threaded though his short hair. Jack's other hand was laid gently on the arm that Ianto had draped across his belly. He allowed himself a smile as he thought of the night before.

The evening had been perfect, from dinner and the endearingly awkward way that Jack had asked him out, to the movie where they'd sat in the darkness, holding hands like they were both teenagers. By the time that Jack had asked him back to his flat at the end of the night, any doubts or misgivings about any kind of relationship with a man had completely disappeared, and he'd agreed willingly.

How either of them had managed to restrain themselves on the short tube journey, he'd never know- but they had. As soon as they got into the lift in Jack's building, though, any pretence at restraint had soon been swept away, and they'd kissed, only breaking apart when the lift doors opened with a quiet 'ping'. Jack had fished around in his coat pocket with one hand to find his keys while pulling Ianto towards his flat with the other.

Once inside, they'd kissed and stumbled towards the bedroom, fumbling with clothes which were hastily discarded as they fell onto the bed.

So this was where he found himself- head happily leant against that firm, smooth chest and he knew that whatever was going on felt _right._ Sex with a man, or at least _this_ man, felt completely natural. Not that they'd actually had sex- not penetrative sex, anyway. Ianto wasn't inexperienced; some of his girlfriends had been more than happy to indulge in quite a few more interesting activities. He assumed that Jack was taking things slowly and wondered if he had fixed views about who was going to be the one on 'top', for want of a better word. Ianto realised that he probably didn't mind either way.

With a moan, he remembered they were back at work later today and he lifted his head to look for the clock he was sure he'd seen the night before on the bedside table next to Jack. Almost quarter past ten.

"Morning, gorgeous," Jack said with a yawn, disturbed from sleep by the movement of the young man's head.

"_Gorgeous_?" Ianto wrinkled his brow, even though he was flattered by the comment, and turned to look at Jack. He'd never really thought of men calling each other 'gorgeous', unless they were some kind of camp character in a sitcom or soap.

Jack didn't say anything straight away, just laid his lips against the Welshman's temple for a few moments.

"Mmm, yeah." He mumbled eventually. "You don't actually _know_ how gorgeous you are, do you?"

Ianto could feel the smile on the other man's lips as he spoke.

"That's just... silly. Anyway, you do remember we've got to get to work today, don't you?"

"God, did you _have_ to remind me...?" Jack gave a theatrical huff. "What time is it?"

"About quarter past ten."

"Well- I guess we'd better make the most of our time then," Jack chuckled and trailed his fingers along Ianto's arm to his shoulder, and then neck, before tilting the young man's chin upwards so that their lips touched.

It was mid afternoon when Jack dropped Ianto off at his flat, leaving them both a few hours to change and collect their luggage for the flight before they set off for Heathrow.

Ianto, with a certain amount of both foresight and wishful thinking, had already packed; after his second shower of the day, he set the alarm on his mobile and lay down on the sofa, mulling over the events of his week off work- so much seemed to have changed in the last seven days. Half of him was as thrilled as he was when he'd met first girlfriend; the other half of him could only think about what he'd got himself into.

Toshiko Sato looked over at Ianto as he busied himself with the coffee machine and the dinner orders from the first class compartment of the 'plane. He seemed altogether more cheery this shift- not that he wasn't usually cheery, but today he seemed to have a _spring_ in his step and she swore that she could hear him quietly humming away to himself, lost in thought.

Martha and Gwen collected the drinks orders for their customers in so-called second class, and carried them out of the galley, leaving Tosh and the Welshman alone.

"Did you have a good week off, Ianto?"

Ianto looked up, not hearing the whole question. "Sorry, Tosh- what was that?"

"I just asked if you'd had a good week off?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah- just the usual. Housework, went out with friends... caught up on some sleep..."

For a millisecond, Ianto looked slightly, well, _dreamy _and stared past her into the distance, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah... the usual stuff. How about you, Tosh?" he looked at her.

Toshiko supposed that whatever he'd been doing was far from 'the usual', and determined to find out exactly what that was. If her suspicions were correct, Ianto Jones had the air of a man who'd had a very good weekend, indeed. Like a man who'd just met someone... or been on a date, maybe.

"Pretty much the same. But add in messing about with the computer, too. We should catch up- maybe get a coffee or a drink at the hotel when we get in?"

"Yeah. That sounds good- we'll sort it out, Tosh. I could do with winding down before I get some sleep." Ianto poured out the two coffees- the first, and freshest, drinks from the pot- into two large mugs sitting on a tray.

"I'll give you a shout when we land," Tosh smiled.

"You do that. I'd best get these up to the cabin before we have an 'incident'- you know what those two are like without their hit." He said as he left the galley.

Tosh was really looking forward to meeting up with Ianto, sure that there was something behind his happy but preoccupied behaviour.

"So, are you going to tell me what's got you sitting there like the cat that got the cream? We've got over 12 hours left at this, and I'm not sure I can put up with you just sitting there grinning away to yourself like some kind of nutcase," Owen groused.

"Just a very welcome bit of time off... and you?"

"Went out, got drunk, got laid... what I usually do, when I'm off work. But if you think this is distracting me from sitting here wondering why you look like a love sick teenager, you're sadly mistaken. "

"Mmm- got laid? Do I assume that this was Gwen- or someone else?" Jack said quickly, diverting the conversation away from him and the last week off work.

"Ok it _was_ Gwen."

"On her days off? How about Rhys? Doesn't he suspect anything?"

"She told him that the shift was starting a couple of days early..." Owen admitted.

"Is it serious between you two, or is she still determined to actually getting married to him?"

"It's not serious from my point of view. Apparently Rhys doesn't 'understand the job', but the engagement's still on... anyway, you've still not answered the question of why you've been grinning like a loony since you started work today."

"Right, Owen. Yes- I've had a _very_ good weekend. But it's early days yet. If it looks like it's working out, you'll be the first to know. "

"Knew it! You look like a man who's been shagged senseless. So... female, male, Torchwood, non-Torchwood, divorced, separated or single?"

"Like I said... early days, Owen. But I'd sorta like this to work out, and, until then, my lips are sealed." Jack said with a wink and a smile.

"Interesting- I'll look forward to the details. So, I guess Tea boy's off the hook, then? At least for now," Owen laughed.

"Very _funny_, Owen."

Ianto was relieved when the 'plane set down, yet again, in Malaysia. The flight hadn't been particularly difficult, but he acknowledged that perhaps he hadn't had the most _restful_ of nights, not that he was going to be complaining about _that_...

He'd hoped that Tosh had forgotten her invitation for a drink at the hotel, but she gravitated towards him as they all gathered near the exit before leaving the aircraft.

"So, Ianto, are you still up for that 'wind-down' drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. When?"

"Well, what do you say we check in, drop the luggage off at Reception, and someone can take it up while we're having a drink?"

"OK."

As Toshiko fiddled with the handle of her suitcase, she didn't notice Ianto's eyes flicker towards a disappointed looking Jack.

"So, what've you been up to?" Ianto asked as he knocked back a good quarter of his gin and tonic. In it was a large dash of Angostura (none of it poured away), but he was loathe to call it a 'pink gin'.

"Like I said- quite a bit of work on the computer, laundry... The good thing is that my cousin's studying at Imperial, so I met up with them. I've not seen her for a couple of years. We went out to a sushi bar where she happily told the _Indonesian_ chef, in no uncertain terms, that he wouldn't even be allowed to operate in Nagasaki. I'll never be allowed back there again, and whatever she says, that place isn't too bad at all...It's one of the better ones over here."

Ianto laughed. "A good meal then- she sounds ... _feisty_?"

"My uncle blames it on that 'Western education' she had!" she said jokingly. "It wasn't like that in Japan when I was a child..."

"Mmm... The 'modern' ways creep in..."

"You're right there- you wouldn't believe how Japan's changed in the last few years. When I started going back there, you never complained about anything unless it was... _serious_" she waved her hands in the air and then grabbed her Rum Sour and took a gulp.

Ianto nodded. "Ahh! The youth of today..."

"It's not going to go back..." she sighed. "_Anyway, _**you're** looking happy. If I didn't know better- because I thought you might tell me if you were... I'd say..." Tosh paused dramatically, "...that you were seeing someone... You've been humming in the galley, you know."

"Oh..." Ianto's cheeks reddened a little and he gave a nervous laugh. "Look, Tosh. I'd prefer that you didn't talk about this with the rest of the crew, but, yes, I've started seeing someone- I don't know where it's going. But it's good- so far. It's new. And complicated." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Ooh, very interesting... but I'm worried about the 'complicated' part."

"Doesn't matter- it's not a 'bad' complicated. I'm not saying another thing, Tosh. Let's just see where this goes, eh? And if it does go anywhere, you're on my list of people who ought to know about it, OK?"

"Alright, alright..."

The conversation turned to the rest of the crew. Whatever impression outsiders had about the airline industry, probably gleaned from TV movies and '70s and '80s miniseries, there was very little gossip at Torchwood. Ianto's heart skipped a beat as he thought about how he and Jack would probably be the main gossip at the airline, if not the whole of Heathrow, if it became common knowledge that they'd slept together. As it was, he and Jack _weren't_ the main subject of discussion for the other members of the team; that honour fell to Owen and Gwen.

"...and they arrived at the same time today. I just wonder what she says to her boyfriend..." The Welshman succeeded in disguising his relief that he and Jack had managed to avoid arriving at work together.

It was unusual for Tosh to indulge in gossip, but not long after he'd met her, Ianto had figured out that she had what could only be described as a crush on the co-pilot. He didn't understand her fascination with the man. He counted him as a friend and had seen through his acerbic and sometimes downright rude comments, but couldn't for the life of him comprehend Owen's success with women.

"It's probably easy- you'd just say you were starting work a day early, I suppose," Ianto suggested. "What I don't get is what Gwen sees in him- I don't get what _you_ see in him, Tosh."

Toshiko avoided his eyes. "... He's not really like that... you know his fiancée died? I think he's still just in denial. I don't think he ever got over her."

"Yeah, I know... but we all have to get over these things. It's hard, but I've talked with Owen. It's five or six years now, and all he's doing is just shagging and drinking while he's still mourning instead of looking out there and seeing there's so much more..."

As Ianto spoke he knew that Tosh was attracted to Owen more than she'd ever admit. He changed the subject back to more mundane matters and a few drinks later, they were talking about whether David Cameron and Nick Clegg were the result of a 'Body Snatchers' style invasion or whether endless talent programmes and celebrity TV would be the death of television as they knew it.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG this chapter? Mentions of sex.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** One night in KL...

**Chapter 12**

After the drinks with Tosh, Ianto had made his way to his hotel room for some sleep. On his own. A week ago, that was a detail that he wouldn't have had any issues with; but now, lying in the large double bed alone with BBC World News, he was wishing that Jack was with him- for more reasons than the _obvious_ one. Less obvious reason number one was that, even though he may have only spent three nights with the man, he already knew that he'd sleep better, more soundly, with those comforting but strong arms around him. Less obvious reason number two was that just Jack's presence (and he wasn't just thinking of sex here) would hopefully distract him from analysing the last seven days, and particularly the night before last when he'd been asked out by a _man_**- **and said _yes_. He was perfectly happy with his decision. The problem was that he'd had to come into work only a few short hours later only to have to see that very same man without having had time to come to terms with the change in their relationship, or even how _any_ of this had happened. And, worst of all, whenever he'd seen Jack, all he could do was be reminded of just how much more amazing he looked _without_ his uniform...

Ianto had just figured out how to put the TV on the timer to switch off, when his mobile alerted him to a message. He reached over to the bedside table for his 'phone. It was Jack.

'_Breakfast tomorrow? 8.30?_

_J x'_

Ianto quickly typed out his reply and placed the mobile back on the table.

'_I'll look forward to it. _

_I x'_

Only a minute or so later the mobile beeped again and he retrieved it once more.

'_See you then. Goodnight_

_J x'_

His mouth curled into a smile as he texted and reset the alarm clock.

'_OK. Goodnight_

_I x'_

Putting the mobile to one side yet again, he settled back into the pillows, oddly reassured, and before long he was fast asleep.

Ianto was just finishing getting dressed after a quick shower, when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it must be Jack and looked at his wristwatch; it was just after 8.30 in the morning.

He made his way to the door and opened it to find, as he expected, Jack Harkness framed in the doorway.

"Ianto- good morning," he said cheerily, as he took in the sight of the other man, dressed casually in a plain T shirt and light coloured jeans.

"Hi there, I'm just finding some shoes... come in." Ianto smiled and turned, walking to the main bedroom area. He heard the door close behind him and knew Jack was following him; this was confirmed when he felt fingers hooking into his back pocket, stopping him in his tracks on his way towards his suitcase. He twisted round and a hand settled on his waist.

"I missed you," Jack said softly and the two men looked at each other. Before Ianto could even give himself a moment to reply he was being thoroughly kissed, and he wound an arm around him as he reached up with his other arm and combed his fingers through Jack's hair.

The Welshman found himself pulling away a short time later, conscious of the need for both oxygen and breakfast. "I missed you, too," he stated plainly as he stared at the pilot.

Jack stared back, a lopsided smile on his lips. "_Good_... I thought it was just me. You don't even want to know the amount of self control it took to not to just come round to see you last night."

"Mm... same here," Ianto gave a laugh and placed his head against Jack's shoulder. "I was getting the same way..." He eventually pushed Jack away. "But this isn't getting us down to breakfast. And if you carry on like that, there's no way we're making it there before the buffet closes. And we're _sort of_ at work."

The pout that Jack gave, accompanied by a theatrical groan, should have been childish, but instead it was endearingly appealing, with a hint of humour.

He released Ianto. "OK. You up for showing me how much you've missed me when we get back home then?"

"That sounds like a _good_ plan. When we get back. But we're definitely getting to breakfast _now,_" Ianto said, an eyebrow arched, as he moved to start to look through his case. Only seconds later he triumphantly brandished a pair of sneakers at the pilot as he sat down on the end of the bed and pushed his feet into them and hastily tied them up. He stood and managed to manoeuvre Jack out of his room and down to breakfast, with promises of dinner (and more) when they returned to the UK.

Owen and Gwen didn't even make breakfast, but, one by one, the usual suspects arrived, and laid out their usual plans for yet more shopping. Polite refusals were given by Ianto and Jack with the excuse that they were going to have a walk round the Colonial Quarter, but they agreed to meet for drinks in the bar sometime after eight that evening.

Jack had been going to contact his old friend, Alex, to take him up on the offer of some authentic Malaysian home cooking, but the events of the last week or so had sidetracked him from making any kind of arrangements, so he and Ianto planned to do a bit of sightseeing, have a snack, followed by a siesta, and an early dinner followed by drinks back at the hotel.

They ate dinner at the same street-side stall where they'd first really talked when Ianto had originally joined the crew. He couldn't help but see the romantic overtone from Jack; if they hadn't been in a country with strict views about homosexuality, or he hadn't felt that he'd see his work colleagues, out on an evening stroll, Ianto imagined he'd have been overwhelmed by the gesture enough to actually even hold hands with the other man. As it was, they ate the same meal they'd had all those months ago, talking easily, eyes constantly seeking the other's out.

The food was even better than that first time they'd dined there, but Ianto thought that might have something to do with the fact that he was there with Jack under completely different circumstances now, rather than due to a change in chef, or ingredients. The meal finished, they relaxed with a couple of bottles of locally brewed Tiger beer and Ianto debated about telling Jack that Toshiko had (correctly) figured out that he was seeing someone. He concluded that it was likely to be the best idea, just in case she mentioned it to him later at the bar, and waited for a lull in the conversation.

"There's something I ought to tell you- Toshiko knows I'm seeing someone."

"Really?" the older man seemed surprised.

"Yeah- I didn't tell her, but according to Tosh, I've been '_humming in the galley_'. Apparently that's not something I usually do. But it's OK- she's no idea _who_ I'm seeing. I told her it was too soon to go into details..."

"Ah." Jack nodded with a chuckle. "Same thing happened with Owen. Not the humming in the galley part- according to Owen I've been, I quote: '_grinning like a loony_.'

Ianto laughed and then his expression became more serious.

"Don't worry, Ianto. I said more or less the same thing- it was early days."

The Welshman's serious look was replaced with one of relief.

"There is one thing, though..." Jack started. "Owen _does _know that I'm bisexual, so I left it there. He doesn't know anything about _you_."

"I didn't realise Owen knew..."

"He won't break a confidence- but he does know an ex of mine- he's a pilot with United Airlines. I've not seen him since before I got married and, thank God, he only flies internally in the US..." John Hart was one person he didn't want to think about right now, and he effectively steered the conversation back to less unpleasant thoughts. "That and the fact that _apparently_ it was obvious from the moment we were introduced that I fancied you. But he doesn't think it's you that I'm seeing, you can be sure of that."

Ianto was flattered by the revelation that Jack had been attracted to him from the very start then started to wonder how he'd been so blind as to not notice the pilot's feelings for him sooner, even if he'd not even noticed his _own_ feelings...

Throwing his head back, Jack raised his bottle to his lips and swallowed down the last of his beer. "Hey, we'd better be heading back to meet the rest of the crew... and don't _worry. _There's _nothing_ to worry about. This stays between us."

They made their way to the bar when they arrived back at the hotel, not too much later than they'd expected. Apart from Beth, Suzie and Tosh, the rest of the team were already there, sat around two tables pushed together.

Bottle and glass in his hands, Ianto took his seat at the table, sandwiched between Martha and Owen; Jack squeezed into the only other seat. To say he was thankful when he saw Toshiko enter the bar was an understatement, and he was even more relieved when she slipped onto the small space between him and Owen, but he did speculate whether that move was more to do with the co-pilot, rather than him.

An hour or so later Ianto found himself sat a little way from the rest of the group, huddled with Toshiko. Gwen was talking animatedly at Jack, while Owen talked earnestly with Diane.

"Trouble in paradise, do you think?" Tosh asked and nodded her head in the direction of Owen and Diane.

"What? Sorry." Ianto had drifted off, thinking about where he'd been only forty-eight hours ago- out at the movies with Jack.

"Diane and Owen. Earlier on they started to talk about flying. Not sure why they've never talked about it before, really... Anyway, doesn't look like Gwen's too happy, does it" She cocked her head in Gwen's direction. "She started talking to Jack straight away. I think she's trying to make Owen jealous..."

Ianto glanced over at Owen and Diane, before his attention turned to Jack. Gwen was sat just that little bit too close, eyes wide as she leaned towards him, talking away, only pausing to take a drink or to smile widely. He was mollified by the well disguised but bored look on the pilot's face.

"I see what you mean," he observed. Jack had caught his eye and gave a surreptitious and jokey grimace which swept away the small swell of jealousy which Ianto was surprised to find himself feeling.

"Yeah. I don't think it's going to be long before Owen realises he's got a lot more in common with Diane than Gwen..." Tosh mused and looked over at Owen wistfully. "And I'm sure that if anyone can look after themselves around Owen, it's Diane."

Not for the first time, Ianto wondered what Toshiko saw in the co-pilot, particularly when she knew about his less than glowing track record with women. "You may well be right there, Tosh."

"It's Jack I feel sorry for- it looks like he's getting the full Gwen Cooper treatment there. He looks a little like a rabbit caught in headlights," she said. As good as it was to see her friend happy, Toshiko couldn't help herself thinking it was a bit of a shame that Ianto was obviously smitten with the girl he'd met recently; she'd been sure that there was an attraction, some kind of spark, between the pilot and the Welshman. While Ianto appeared to be oblivious to that spark, Jack was more of an open book, his face lighting up when he saw the young man. As she looked over at the Captain and Gwen, she was surprised that no-one else noticed-least of all Gwen, who was chattering away happily about goodness knows what,while Jack smiled benignly, occasionally looking over in her and Ianto's direction.

Captain Harkness made a run for it when he'd seen a let up in the 'conversation'. Twenty minutes later Ianto slipped away to his room- he was unsurprised when his mobile bleeped, signalling the arrival of a message.

'_Are you back? Recovering from Gwen. It may take some time..._

_J'_

Ianto laughed to himself as he tapped out his reply.

'_That'll teach you- you made the mistake of looking interested._

_I x'_

He added an 'x', smiling.

'_A mistake on my part. I wasn't interested in anything but you._

_J xx'_

Even away from Jack, Ianto blushed as he typed out his next text:

'_Glad you learned your lesson. And I felt pretty much the same..._

_I xxx'_

'_good to know. are you trying to outdo me on the x front, mr jones? won't work._

_J xxxx'_

An extra 'x' had found its way onto the end of the text, and Jack had evidently given up on finding out how to make capital letters appear on his messages.

'_Not intentionally- thumb slipped... _

_I xxxxx'_

Another bleep:

'_hope I can find out what else that thumb can do? want to meet when we get to heathrow? You need more sleep..._

_J xxxx'_

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG this chapter? Mentions of sex.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** A short chapter... catching up here- sorry for any typos.

**Chapter 13**

The thirteen hour flight back to Heathrow had never seemed to take so long to Ianto. He'd promised to see Jack the evening that they got back to London, offering to cook him a meal at his flat. They knew that they wouldn't be alone on the train out of the airport- several of their workmates took advantage of the easy transport link into the capital- so Jack planned to drop off his small case, and collect an overnight bag, before he drove over to Ianto's flat.

As they'd predicted, they found themselves travelling with all of the crew members with the exception of Beth, whose husband was collecting her from the airport, and Owen and Gwen, who'd slunk away from the group as soon as they'd cleared the pared down security and customs gates reserved for pilots and air crew. Owen never used the tube, preferring to use his car, taking advantage of the subsidised Torchwood parking. Ianto was sure that Gwen was with the co-pilot; and he knew that he wasn't alone in that suspicion- he'd seen Jack and Toshiko exchange a 'look' as their two colleagues left the group within moments of each other. The remaining Torchwood employees shared the same train carriage, talking about what they were going to be doing on their days off, which mainly seemed to consist of catching up on some sleep or housework, or just seeing friends and family. Working such long hours left little time for much else.

Ianto saw Tosh eyes dart towards him as he dissembled and muttered that he, too, planned to 'get some rest'. He was relieved when Diane took control of the conversation, excitedly telling the rest that she was getting close to completing the necessary flying hours for her light aircraft license. It wouldn't be long before she was qualified; he knew from their conversations she'd saved a considerable amount of her wages and he wondered how long she'd stay with the airline when she had the freedom to work as a pilot herself, or even, perhaps, buy into a partnership with someone who already had a 'plane.

Jack said his 'goodbyes' as he left the train at his stop, giving the Welshman a surreptitious wink and smile. A short time later they approached Ealing, and it was Ianto's turn to leave.

He left Ealing station and called at the Tesco Metro on the high street to buy some essentials and the fresh ingredients for a very simple Italian meal: baby plum tomatoes, mozzarella, parmesan, a bag of rigatoni and a pot of basil. As he filled his basket he started to think about Jack- a fairly common occurrence these days. Again, he questioned whether he was satisfying the other man. So far the sexual side of their relationship had been pretty tame. Intense and enjoyable, but _tame._ Almost on auto-pilot he headed towards the pharmacy aisle. Before he knew it, he was loading a packet of condoms and a tube of lube into the shopping basket. It wouldn't do any harm to be prepared- just in case. Perhaps they'd come in handy, sooner or later...

Back at his flat Ianto ran a hot bath and then unpacked his shopping, and placed the plum tomatoes, with a drop or two of balsamic vinegar and a sprinkle of sugar, black pepper and sea salt, in the oven along with some cloves of garlic, to roast on a very low heat while he bathed.

He detoured into the bedroom, stowing the condoms and lube in the top drawer of the bedside cupboard, before he took a long relaxing bath.

He finished dressing and went to the kitchen and rifled through the cupboards, finding a jar of passata and some preserved roasted peppers. He poured the passata and a few of the drained peppers into a pan with some seasoning, and retrieved a frozen ciabatta from the freezer. It was after six thirty now and he cracked open one of the bottles of wine from his 'fridge, poured a glass, making his way to the sofa in the lounge, and switching on the TV to watch the local news while he waited.

Not long after 7 o'clock, his intercom buzzed and he got up went to the hallway, knowing it could only be Jack. The suspicion was confirmed as a crackly voice was reproduced from the tinny speaker.

"_Ianto? It's Jack_."

He pressed the entry button and reached over to leave the door off the latch. "Come on up- I'll leave the door open."

He went to the kitchen to grab an extra wineglass and the opened bottle.

Jack bowled in through the front door a minute later- he must have literally run up the stairs. The overnight bag was dropped unceremoniously on the floor next to the sitting room, before he looked around, finally locating his Welshman in the kitchen.

He placed the bottle of wine he'd brought on the work surface and Ianto turned around to be enveloped in eager arms, then kissed to within an inch of his life.

Separating for air, Ianto smiled back- "So you _have_ missed me then?" he said playfully.

"God. You've no idea." He grinned.

A roll of the eyes and Ianto reached over for Jack's glass and handed it to him. "Come and sit down, you."

They settled on the sofa, the TV on quietly in the background.

"Something smells good." Jack sniffed the air and took a sip of wine.

"It's just garlic and some tomatoes. It's just going to be Rigatoni with tomato sauce and some bread, if that's OK? I wasn't sure I'd got the energy for anything more complicated."

"That sounds great- you didn't even have to cook. I could have brought a takeaway if you're knackered..."

"Thanks, but the sauce more or less cooks itself, Jack. Apart from the bread and the pasta it's just about ready."

"If you're sure..." Jack said guiltily.

"'Course I am. I wouldn't have offered if it was any trouble, so stop stressing- you're supposed to be relaxing. And on that note I'm going to get us the rest of that bottle of wine. "

Ianto stood up and went to the kitchen. Before he grabbed the opened bottle of Frascati, he popped the bread into the oven and removed the tomatoes and garlic. He squashed the now soft garlic in the pan of sauce and added the roasted plum tomatoes, and boiled the kettle ready for the pasta. It all took a matter of minutes and then he was back sitting on the sofa. It was weirdly domestic just sitting there, talking to Jack, occasionally glancing over at the television in the corner of the room.

They ate at the small table near the kitchen and Jack tucked into his pasta with gusto. Ianto had sprinkled some freshly grated parmesan and basil leaves over the top and crumbled some mozzarella into the sauce. Ianto watched as the other man twirled the stringy cheese around his fork and unceremoniously shoved it into his mouth while he wiped up some of the sauce with the chunk of bread in his left hand. Anyone else would have looked uncouth or greedy, but Jack just looked happily enthusiastic.

Mouth half full, Jack spoke. "This is brilliant. I didn't know you could cook- I'm thinking you're quite the catch. Apart from for the o_bvious _reasons..." He waggled his eyebrows, unable to suppress his natural urge for innuendo.

"Yeah right- it's just dried pasta and sauce. It's not a technical triumph in the world of Michelin cooking! And the food's got nothing to do with anything else- so don't even go there."

"OK, but this is still brilliant." He said reaching for another piece of ciabatta. "It certainly beats my attempts at Italian. I could get used to this."

"You could, could you?" Ianto teased.

Jack looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "Yeah, definitely. Everything."

"Everything?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

They finished eating and Ianto cleared their plates, while Jack was instructed in no uncertain terms to go and sit back down on the sofa.

Ianto returned with Jack's now chilled bottle of Soave and settled against him. Jack slung an arm around his shoulder pulling him close as they watched a selection of none too interesting repeats.

Later, lips pressed against Ianto's temple, before lazy, slow kisses became more heated and they both forgot their tiredness.

"Bed?" Jack asked.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG this chapter?

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay- work's been hectic... Also there is to be a racier chapter 13a, but it will be posted out of order, as soon as I can get it finished. Oh, and Gwen's very 'Gwen-like' in this, so be prepared for what some people might call minor (in my view) 'bashing'. Typos a go-go, I suspect.

**Chapter 14**

Over the next few weeks Jack and Ianto increasingly spent more and more time with each other. At work, most of that time together was spent with the rest of the crew, their professional façades in place, neither of them ready to take the step of revealing their new relationship to their colleagues. Away from work, and the seemingly never ending, lonely stopovers where they both slept alone, they made the most of their time back at home, where they were all but inseparable.

Ianto had managed to successfully deflect all of Tosh's questions about his 'mystery woman', while Jack had dissembled whenever his co-pilot tried to probe deeper into the reasons for his new found and 'bloody irritating' (as Owen put it) chirpiness. Jack had been a bit taken aback at Owen's comment- he'd always considered himself to be fairly damned 'chirpy' anyway.

They were in Jakarta, and Ianto had finally visited the small street-side restaurant that Jack had recommended all those months ago, when he'd just joined the crew. It had been even better than Jack described, and the two men finished their meal and returned to their hotel in old Batavia; sadly it wasn't for a romantic night in. Instead they were meeting up for more team drinks in the bar.

It was always enjoyable and fun when the crew met up, but recently, in the back of his mind, Ianto had begun to view these nights out, a little selfishly, as just something else which meant that he spent even less time with the man who had quickly, in some ways, started to be one of the most important people in his life. He accepted that they weren't able to share their nights together when they were away; it was hard, though, acknowledging that they often had to cut short their meals and evenings out while they were on flight duty. Ianto sometimes wondered how they'd ever gotten away with their- he now realised- _intimate_ tête-à-têtes. Now the two of them were 'dating' it all seemed so obvious, even if he himself had failed to notice at the time. It was just lucky that the rest of the team didn't show any interest in sightseeing, or the local street cafés and restaurants that the couple preferred to visit.

Still, it was still great to catch up with Tosh and the rest of the crew, and when he and Jack had got back from their meal the whole team was gathered around two large bar tables. He spotted a space next to Toshiko, and made his way over to the chair at her side. The group's conversation was peppered with the odd piece of gossip and what they'd all got up to that day. Eventually, he excused himself to go to the loo.

When he returned he still found his place next to Tosh, but, as he looked around he noticed that Owen and Diane were now sitting together at the far end of the table, a little away from the rest, and Owen was listening keenly to the latest news on her flying lessons. Beth had gone back to her room, leaving Martha, Suzie and Emma huddled together still gossiping away about the most recent Torchwood news- Samantha Peters, who was a hostess with one of the Middle East crews had resigned suddenly, without any explanation; there were rumours that she had been having an affair with _someone_ at the airline, and they were busily theorising about exactly who that someone could be.

Ianto slid into his seat next to Tosh, deftly avoiding being dragged into their discussion. He quickly looked over towards Jack; as he thought, Gwen had taken the seat vacated by Owen, and she was talking away- probably either about her fiancé and wedding, or life on the charter flights, if his own experience of talking Gwen was anything to go by. Recently, she'd started to seek Jack out, taking the opportunity to sit next to him whenever that opportunity presented itself. Conversely, he'd noticed that Owen was spending more and more time talking to Diane. In fact, when he thought about it, he was sure that Owen and Gwen were no longer seeing each other. They rarely left nights out like this within minutes of each other, and they didn't none too subtly arrive at, or leave, their shifts at more or less the same time. And now the Welshwoman was sitting closer to Jack than was necessary for a work's trip out. Her hand briefly rested on his knee as she leant further towards him, laughing wide eyed and loudly at whatever was being said.

"Gwen's really taking an interest in Jack these days..." Tosh said interrupting Ianto's thoughts.

"Mm... I guess so," he replied and turned to look at her.

"I think it's over between her and Owen- they haven't been coming into work together any more. And you've seen the way she reacts when he talks to Diane."

"Yeah. But she does fancy Jack, too. She looks at him like she looked at Owen before they got together." Ianto wasn't jealous of Gwen- he knew that there was nothing between the two of them. He _did, _however, find himself unable to understand why she behaved like this; she had a boyfriend that she professed to love- and was engaged to marry- but there she was, sitting next to him, flirting away, using every trick in her book. Jack's tired expression reassured him. He knew he was being as insecure as a teenager, but he had to have that confirmation that he was the one that Jack wanted. He could still hardly believe that someone like Jack Harkness could possibly be attracted to him or interested in him, even if he was sure that he knew by now exactly what Jack Harkness' interests were_._

"He's not taking her on though, is he? Look at him. She's trying her best but he's not really that keen...I see disappointment ahead..."

Ianto fervently and selfishly hoped so- he'd already started to formulate plans for their next leave time. "We'll see..."

"I guess so." Toshiko agreed. It was such a pity that Ianto had started seeing someone- she was convinced that he and Jack were probably one of the best matched couples she'd ever seen. The chemistry was there, and she wondered if either of the two men realised. It might be obvious that the pilot was eager to spend time with the other man, but she was uncertain as to whether he was as ignorant of his own feelings as Ianto was. "The trouble is, I can see all of this causing ructions. Gwen's already starting to be a bit short with Diane. She was really giving her the brush-off on the flight in."

"Really?" Ianto realised he'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed whatever was going on.

"Yeah. And she told Diane she was setting up the trolley wrong. As if! Diane's spent her whole working life with Torchwood. If anyone knows how to do their job, it's her... And realistically, we all know _this_ isn't exactly like being a brain surgeon, or a nuclear physicist!"

Ianto laughed along with Tosh.

"You're right. We're all just glorified Tea Ladies. Or 'Tea _boys_'," He said with reference to Owen's nick-name for him. "The thing I just don't get is how much she goes on about Rhys, and then within seconds she's chatting up Jack. Or any male crew member, as far as I can see."

"Watch out, Ianto. You're next on the list, then!" she joked.

He looked at her in surprise; the thought that he might ever be subjected to Gwen's flirting had never even occurred to him. He snorted. "I hardly think so, Tosh. For a start, I'm far too boring for Gwen to be interested in me- even if it's only to make Owen jealous. And I get the feeling that I'm nowhere near far enough up the social ladder for her."

Toshiko looked thoughtful. "She does seem to tend to aim high. You shouldn't run yourself down, though- you're a good looking guy. It's probably a good thing you've got a girlfriend now..." She paused, seeing her chance to wheedle even the slightest bit of information about Ianto's secretive love life out of him. "On which subject... how _are_ things going there...?"

"Oh, no," he smiled and shook his head. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Sato! Like I said, I'm not even sure how serious it is yet..." Ianto wondered exactly _how_ serious his relationship with Jack was; he'd begun to think that _he _was quite serious already.

"...the furthest Rhys has ever been was Florida- there wasn't much in the way of staff perks at my last airline. He doesn't understand- the places I've been, the things I've seen..."

Jack didn't know quite what Gwen meant- as far as he could see, the furthest that Gwen had gone out of her way to experience foreign cultures with Torchwood was the nearest shopping centre to their hotel.

"It's only a veneer of glamour, Gwen. We might as well be working for Virgin Rail. We just get people from A to B. Rhys sounds like a good man. You shouldn't let your real life drift. Take a holiday- you know Torchwood's got some pretty good staff deals. Try somewhere exotic, _romantic_- Mauritius, Réunion. Fiji..." He trailed off, thinking about how he'd love to take Ianto to any of those places, and more besides.

"It's not that. Rhys...Rhys _is_ lovely. He just doesn't understand _me..._" Her arm had been resting along the back of the banquette seating, but now, bolstered by a few drinks, she reached out to lay a hand on Jack's shoulder.

He moved to remove the hand, a thumb stroking over her fingers, finding her engagement ring. "You're engaged, Gwen."

"He asked me... "

"And you said yes."

"No one else would have me..."

Jack sensed a mixture of rejection and sadness in her voice. "Gwen, from everything you've told me, Rhys loves you- make sure he knows you feel the same way about him. Take that holiday- even if it's only a week. You need to get away from work for a bit."

She stared at him, with large doe eyes and a defeated smile that showed off the gap in her teeth. It would have been so much easier to deal with Gwen's attentions if he'd been able to tell her that he was involved with someone else, or he wasn't quite so distracted by the sight of that very gorgeous someone else chatting away with Toshiko at the other end of the bar tables.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** PG this chapter?

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay, AGAIN- work's been hectic... No TIA or Gwen in this one. I'd also like to thank anyone who's commented, even I haven't responded to your comments. Bloody work!

**Chapter 15**

He'd been so busy at work- and with Jack- that the beginning of November arrived without Ianto really noticing. Just like he'd failed to notice the way that a new electric toothbrush had made its way onto his bathroom shelf, and a selection of Jack's clothes now hung in his wardrobe or were sitting in the chest of drawers next to his own. Not that he could complain; it was a similar story at Jack's flat. The end of one of the wardrobe rails was occupied by some of his shirts and trousers, and a toothbrush and his favourite cologne sat on the cabinet in the bathroom.

In fact, Ianto was almost blissfully happy with this state of affairs, and Jack didn't seem to be in the least bit perturbed either. Every now and again he asked himself how on Earth he could be so unfazed by the situation- a situation which was probably the least likely one he'd ever thought he'd find himself in. It only took a quick look at Jack to remind him that the man was almost totally irresistible.

Jack sat on his sofa, laptop balanced on his knees. They'd finished a flight run to Bangkok late the night before and Jack was catching up with his e-mails, while Ianto made them a coffee with the new coffee machine which now sat on the worktop in the kitchen next to the microwave- another of Ianto's additions to Jack's home.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted into the kitchen.

Ianto appeared in the doorway, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. "Yeah?" he asked as he made his way over to the sofa.

"Mmm... thank you!" he said enthusiastically as he took the offered coffee. He took a gulp before continuing. "Just got an e-mail- it's a friend's birthday tonight- Sarah Jane. I'd completely lost track of time. Anyway, she's having a few drinks and some food over at her place tonight. Nothing big, but there'll be a few old friends there..."

"Oh..." Ianto was slightly disappointed. He'd been looking forward to a quiet Friday night in, maybe a takeaway from the new Thai place down the road, and perhaps an 'early night'. "Of course you ought to go... I can go home, but you could always come back to mine afterwards. If you wanted to..."

Jack laughed as he put his mug down on the coffee table. "That's not what I meant! I was kinda hoping you'd come out with me. Thought I could maybe show you off..." He grinned wonkily and raised an eyebrow.

Yet again, it was becoming a habit to be robbed of coherent responses when it came to the other man. "Oh..."

Jack leant over, steadying the laptop as he brushed his lips against Ianto's hair. "Ianto, I'd love you to come with me- if you want to, that is? I don't have to even tell them that we're dating, if you don't want me to."

"'Course I want to come. I just thought you'd want to catch up with your friends."

"I do, but it'd be a hell of a sight more enjoyable if you were with me. What'dya say? You'll love them- and they _will _love you."

"Ok... ok. And you might as well tell them the truth about us- they're only going to guess anyway if they know you. But what the hell am I going to wear?" Ianto laughed.

"I'm fairly sure I saw that red shirt and my favourite black jeans in the wardrobe earlier. I'll give Sarah Jane a call, say we're going round, if you're sure?"

"''Phone her... I'd better nip out to the corner shop to get a loaf and stuff before we start getting ready, otherwise there's nothing for breakfast."

"We could stay at yours tonight? Sarah Jane's place is on the other side of Ealing to you. We can call at the Tesco Extra on the way and get some bread for tomorrow, and then get her a bottle of champagne at Oddbins. That way we won't have to get a taxi all the way back here."

Ianto gave a smile; while he liked Jack's place, it was in a rather soulless apartment block and had an unlived in air as if, to Jack, it had always been just a place to catch up on sleep in between work. "Right then. I'll run a bath while you give her a call."

Ianto reached out and squeezed Jack's hand then headed off to the bathroom. He was sure that Jack's conversation with Sarah Jane would be easier if he wasn't there. Not only that, it gave him the opportunity to collect his thoughts. This would be the first time he'd met Jack's friends, and it was going to be pretty darn obvious that they were seeing each other if he was going to be 'shown off'- he was slightly less nervous about the evening because he knew it was also unlikely that there'd be any Torchwood colleagues there, otherwise Jack would never have suggested 'showing him off' in the first place.

"Sarah Jane, Jack here! Happy Birthday! How're you doing? And how's Luke?... That's great!... Well you've probably guessed I've only just got your message and realised it's your birthday... Yeah. I know I'm crap...Yeah, it's been busy at work..."

"...Anyway, SJ. Is it still on tonight?... 'Course I can make it... about seven thirty? I'll be there... I was just wondering though...Is it OK if I bring a friend?... Aah, yeah, it is that kind of _friend_... He's called Ianto... No, it's Welsh... A couple of months... At work... He's a steward. And no teasing him about it- he's never been out with a guy before. He's the straightest steward at the airline- or he _was_..."

Ianto appeared in the doorway to the hall and Jack looked over and gave a wide grin.

"...Tall, dark, handsome, blue eyes- and an accent to die for... No! You'll meet him later- and anyway, he's just come back into the room, so I _know_ he's eavesdropping!"

Ianto rolled his eyes, shaking his head indulgently, and went over to the kitchen to put the hot water on again in case Jack wanted a bath, too, instead of a shower.

"Yeah... I'd better go. I think I'm in trouble- Ianto's been keeping me in line!... OK, we'll see you later... 'Bye!"

He hung up the 'phone and looked over at the young man. "So- you've caught me extolling your virtues..."

"Flattered as I am, I wasn't exactly _eavesdropping,_ though! Now they're going to think I'm some kind of weird nutter..."

"No, they're not- they _know_ me." He replied getting up and striding over to him, settling his arms on Ianto's biceps. He quickly kissed the button nose in front of him. "Now come and sit down for a few minutes while the water cools down a bit."

Jack had spent the tube journey to Ealing giving Ianto a quick run down of the people he expected to see at the party.

John Smith- the Doctor- was a Physicist and Engineer who Jack had met when he was with the RAF. He had worked on the TARDIS, an advanced jet 'plane, before travelling the world, often taking short term lecturing posts at various universities. Sarah Jane had worked with him years ago, before settling down to be a writer and journalist. She'd and adopted Luke, who was now at university, two years ahead of most of his contemporaries. Donna Noble was John's latest assistant- more of a PA or secretary, as she had very little in the way of formal qualifications. Jack suspected that 'the Doctor' was lonely, and just needed a companion on his travels. Jack doubted that Rose Tyler would be there; she was yet another of 'the Doctor's protogées and assistants, until she'd met Mickey Smith, an RAF flight technician, and the two of them were working in Cote d'Ivoire last the he'd heard.

A bottle of Cristal was hastily packed into a gift bag, and Jack rang the doorbell at Sarah Jane's large Victorian home. A few minutes later the door was answered by a dark haired teenage boy.

Jack surged forward to envelop him in a hug and then drew back. "Luke! Good to see you- so you managed to get back from Oxford for the party. How's college?"

"Great, Uncle Jack- I mean, Jack," a rather winded Luke replied, quickly dropping Jack's informal title, as if he found it slightly childish to use it. "It's a bit weird being away from home, but I've made some good friends and the course is great. And mum would have killed me if I hadn't made it back this weekend!" He looked over Jack's shoulder.

"Good..." Jack followed his eyes and turned to pull Ianto to his side with a hand on his waist. "Oh, and this is Ianto."

With a friendly smile, Luke said 'hello' as he ushered them inside. Ianto took in the hallway; it was decorated with an eclectic mix of objects d'art and paintings from around the world, obviously from Sarah Jane's travels.

They were shown into the sitting room. Jack spotted the 'birthday girl' and the teenager made his excuses and went to sit with a similarly aged dark skinned boy and an Indian girl.

"Jack! I'm so glad you could make it!" Sarah Jane Smith smiled walking over to kiss him on the cheek. "And this must be Ianto?"

"Nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand, only to be pulled forward for a kiss on the cheek, too. She was older than Ianto had expected, in her fifties, maybe, but she still had the look of someone much younger- her eyes had sparkled happily when she'd seen Jack, and she was dressed in jeans tucked into knee length boots, with a shirt and a fitted waistcoat which showed that whatever age she was, she still had the trim figure of someone much younger. Ianto figured that it would be impolite to ask exactly _which _birthday this was.

As Sarah Jane let go of Ianto, Jack held out his arm, and the gift bag dangled from his hand. "Happy Birthday! I'm afraid there's not much thought to it, but we've been working double shifts- I hadn't even realised it was November."

"Don't be silly! I'm just happy that you could both make it." She took the bag and led them across the room. "Get a drink- they're here on the sideboard. And there's some snacks in the kitchen."

Jack took two bottles of Peroni, opened them and handed one to Ianto, who was looking around at the other guests.

"So it sounds like you've both been busy?" Sarah Jane said as she took a sip from her glass of white wine.

"It's just the usual stuff, SJ. You know what it's like- it's just the catching up with sleep and everything else when you do get back home. Can't complain, though," Jack's eyes slipped over to Ianto and he smiled. "We get to go to some interesting places. But how about you? How's the writing?"

"Oh, that's going well. It's mainly travel stuff and I've been commissioned to help out on a few articles for The Times Science section." She laughed. "Not my own theories, of course, I'm just helping out re-writing for the _real_ scientisits- they're not usually that good at conveying their ideas to readers."

"I know what you mean- I'll have to look out for them..." Jack was cut off by a slim dark haired man, wearing a brown pinstripe suit who bounded over and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, how the devil are you?"

Jack turned to look at him. "Doc!"

This must be John Smith. Ianto was surprised that 'The Doctor' looked so young. His brown hair was spiked, and his friendly eyes glittered as he took in Jack's companion.

"Doc, meet Ianto." Jack's fingers gently caught those of Ianto's free hand and pulled him towards him. The gesture was not lost on Jack's friend, or indeed Sarah Jane who'd pointedly not yet asked about the men's relationship after her earlier telephone conversation with Jack. "Ianto, this is John, otherwise known as 'the Doctor'. Ianto works with me at Torchwood."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he said, reverting to his air steward persona and disengaging his hand and holding it out.

His hand was shaken vigorously. "Just call me John, or the Doctor- I don't think I'm old enough for 'Sir' yet!"

Ianto smiled nervously. "Sorry... I kind of slipped into work mode!"

"I know the feeling, believe me! So what do you do at Torchwood?"

"I'm a flight attendant- not the most taxing of jobs, I'm afraid..."

"I don't know about that, Ianto. Some customers can be very _taxing_!"

"Most of them are alright- and I've been working in First Class for the last four years, so apart from the odd demanding one here and there, they're pretty much well-behaved."

"Four years? How long have you been with TIA?"

"I've been with Torchwood for five years, but I only joined the International flights at the beginning of this year." Jack caught his eye and they both smiled.

Sarah Jane drifted off to mingle with her friends, leaving the three men to talk. Jack was pleased to find out that the Doctor and Ianto got on rather well. Ianto was no scientific expert, but it turned out he'd remembered enough of his Maths and Physics A' levels to carry on a decent conversation about some of the Doctor's work. He was even more interested in John's more exotic travels.

John Smith and Jack were stood over near the drinks. The Doctor followed Jack's eyes as they gazed across the room settling on Sarah Jane introducing Ianto to a red head with a loud South East accent.

"Ah... Donna's arrived."

"Mm..." John could tell that Jack wasn't really listening.

"Is it serious, Jack?"

The question seemed to shake the other man from his thoughts.

"Serious? We've only been seeing each other for a couple of months, Doc." He continued to stare across the room.

"But I think _you're_ serious." Jack whipped his head round. "C'mon, Jack. I know you- you haven't even _flirted_ with anyone tonight!"

Jack slowly nodded his head in realisation. "...OK... I want this to work out. But... Ianto... he's straight. I keep thinking he's gonna wake up one morning and he's gonna realise he's made some kind of mistake. And you can't fail to have noticed that he's younger than me..."

"Mistake? I saw the way he looked at you. Are you blind? He's as besotted as you are!"

"Oh... Do you think?"

"Gods- you _are _blind!"

Jack laughed, back to his old self. "I hope so, Doc, I hope so. I guess we'll see."

It wasn't a late night out. The evening had gone well- if Jack had expected Ianto to be embarrassed at meeting his friends, he was wrong again. The young man hadn't even been thrown by Donna who'd taken quite a shine to him. They left, Ianto having invited John, Sarah Jane _and_ Donna round for dinner at his flat.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 13a

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** **X, M, 18, NSFW- whatever it's called, it's not for minors.**

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: **One of the chapters I've been procrastinating about posting... I'm not good at smut. If this goes OK I may look at chapter 13b- what happens after 'for starters'. **CHRONOLOGICALLY THIS CHAPTER FOLLOWS CHAPTER 13 (SHOWS UP AS CHAPTER 14 on ).**Corrections welcomed.

**Chapter 13a**

Such was the pent up frustration of the last few days that they were already naked when they reached the bedroom. Jack paused taking in the sight of the very naked and aroused Welshman, then possessively grabbed Ianto's hips pulling them together so that their bodies touched along their whole length. Lips met lips with a force that almost bruised and Ianto's arms wound around him, a hand reaching up to the back of his neck. Jack's hands migrated to his pert arse.

Some moments later they fell onto the bed as one, rolling over each other, laughing between kisses until Ianto found himself under the older man. Jack straightened his arms and raised himself up. He took a last look into the darkened blue eyes below him, and moved downwards. His tongue darted out to tease a hard nipple as his fingers played with the hairs on Ianto's chest, seeking out its partner. As they found it, a finger and thumb gave a playful tweak and the young man let out a low growl.

Jack's mouth soon moved further Southwards, hands gliding over his skin and it wasn't a surprise when Jack swallowed him whole and those skilful fingers stroked against the soft curls around his balls.

The feeling was indescribable; it had only been a matter of days since the two had slept together, but Ianto was close. Nevertheless the niggling doubt that this wasn't enough for Jack played in the back of his mind, along with the curiosity of what it was actually like to be shagged, or shag, a man.

He grasped at the dark hair and tugged Jack's head back. "Stop, please, Jack." He groaned seriously.

Jack released him and looked up, worriedly. "Are you alright?

Ianto gave a nervous smile, uncertain what to say. "I..."

"What?"

"I wondered..."

The pilot gave him a confused look.

"You know that's _amazing_" he spoke quietly at first, and awkwardly, not sure how to broach the subject at all. "... But... Jack... do you want to shag me? Because- because, that's OK... if you wanted to, that is..."

Even in the half light that crept in from the hallway it was clear that Ianto's face was suffused with a dark blush.

"I've told you before..." There was a benign tone in Jack's voice. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for yet, if ever." He leant up and kissed Ianto reassuringly. "This is still all very new. We don't have to rush at anything."

"Jack, I might not have slept with a bloke before, but I'm not _completel_y inexperienced, you know!" He sounded both amused and... and _exasperated_.

"Mmm, yeah- I _do_ know..." he said smiling to himself and drifted off for a second remembering some of Ianto's other surprises, before gathering his thoughts. "Look, I'm just trying to do things right- and, well, I'm not really prepared..."

"I am." Ianto stared up at him; Jack followed Ianto's eyes as they darted to one of the bedside tables and then back to his. Even though the table top was empty, he realised the implication.

"Aah... now there's a proposition," he chuckled, raising a Saint-like eyebrow, and placed his lips to Ianto's and whispered. "There's nothing I'd like better, Mr Jones, than to shag you senseless, but if there's going to be a first time, how about you shag _me_ senseless, instead? For starters- at least."

"Oh... I thought that... well..."

The bedroom was quiet for a few seconds as Jack digested the unspoken question in Ianto's words.

"Hey... Ianto, that's not what this is about," he said with a disarming grin. "And I've always preferred a bit of variety..."

As Ianto spoke his mouth matched his wide eyes. "I guess that could be a _good_ plan, then..." he smiled finally.

"_I_ think so," he whispered against Ianto's lips.

For a few minutes they kissed again, losing track of time, until Jack drew away. "You know, If we don't stop this now, _neither_ of us'll be fit for anything," he breathed.

"So- I'm guessing the top drawer?" He reached over as Ianto nodded, still addled by their kisses.

The 'supplies' were swiftly located and Jack rolled off him and onto his back, pressing them into the other man's palm.

Ianto sat up and looked down at the expectant Jack at his side.

"Your turn," Jack chuckled. As his laugh subsided, he spoke again stretching out to stroke Ianto's cheek. "I want to see _you_- I want to see your face."

Their eyes locked and Jack reached out blindly to grab a pillow which he pushed under his hips, legs parted.

Ianto looked down at possibly one of the most lewd and simultaneously arousing sights he'd seen; Jack- knees bent, hard- looking at him longingly. It did the trick, and he reached out for the small tube on the table.

Slowly, as first one slick finger and then , eventually, two others found the warmth inside Jack, Ianto heard him moan, squirming as he pushed against him. Experimentally, he curled a finger upwards, and marvelled when Jack groaned, throwing his head back.

"Oh, God, Ianto... just there, like that..."

He hadn't thought that Jack would be shy about the whole situation, but equally, he hadn't expected him to welcome it so eagerly. He repeated the movement, finding that again it had the same effect on the older man. He smiled to himself as his other hand caressed Jack's balls, and then he bent downwards to gently lick along the length of his shaft. Hands and fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue continued to tease, until finally Jack sighed loudly and pushed his head up and away.

"Jesus Christ... you've gotta stop that now, Ianto... or I'm gonna come..." he said breathlessly.

Ianto laughed mischievously and wiggled his fingers.

"Just fuck me, Ianto!" Jack said in desperation.

Ianto kissed his thigh then stretched out for the packet of condoms that he'd dropped onto the covers, and knelt between Jack's legs. The wrapper was discarded, thrown aside; in one movement he rolled the condom onto his cock, and settled back for a second.

"Ianto..." It was almost a whine. "I _need_ you inside me..."

No more encouragement was needed and, with a last swipe of lube, he pushed forward. There was a moment of resistance before he slowly slid inside, warm tightness engulfing him.

"Oh my God..." Ianto screwed his eyes tightly shut for a moment. When he opened them, he found Jack looking up, an indecipherable look in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" he couldn't help himself asking.

"Believe me... I'm _more _than OK... Move..._please_."

Ianto was more than happy to comply, and he reached forward, holding Jack's hips as Jack raised his legs further to circle his waist. He looked down between them, and was almost undone by the image of Jack, aroused and hard below him as he buried himself in the other man. In the short time they'd been- together- Ianto sometimes wondered what Jack could possibly find attractive about him. The man below him was perfect; lightly tanned skin and firm planes of muscle, where he was pale and, although not out of condition, certainly not the toned Adonis currently beneath him.

As he thrusted, twisting his hips, Jack's hand found his buttocks pulling him further inside. Ianto shifted in an effort to find that same place which had caused Jack to throw his head back earlier, when his fingers had brushed his fingers over a particularly sensitive spot. He knew he'd found it when he saw the other man's head drop backwards with a groan of undisguised pleasure.

That was enough for Ianto, and he couldn't help himself– his movements speeded up, and he reached out to gently stroke the hardness between them. He was almost instantly rewarded as Jack came with a groan and mumbled cry of "Ianto", muscles clenching around the Welshman. Seconds later, Ianto responded, and came too. "Jesus Christ, Jack!" He shouted breathlessly before collapsing forward, tiny tremors pulsing through his body.

Jack kissed away the tiny beads of sweat that had gathered on the young man's forehead, and gathered him into his arms. "Wow..."

"Yeah... _wow_..." Ianto nuzzled against his neck, finally slipping out of him and clumsily casting aside the used condom, before slumping, boneless and exhausted, against his side.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were holding out on me... that was...mmm." He sighed happily. Jack scrabbled to cover them both with the duvet, and sleep overcame them as Jack held Ianto tightly against his chest.

**To Be Continued... **


	18. Chapter 13b

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"**  
****Rating:**** Definitely NOT safe for work- 18/X...**

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Another chapter I've been procrastinating about posting... A short piece of smut. As with Ch13a, out of chronological order- this follows Ch 13a (which in itself is listed as Chapter 14!), but I don't know how to edit the chapter titles! Many apologies- if anyone knows how to edit the drop down chapter menu, please give me a shout!

**Chapter 13b**

Ianto shifted against the older man's side. As he woke he found himself flushing, his skin reddening- something he seemed to be doing rather a lot lately- as he remembered the night before. He gently extricated himself from the arms which were wrapped around him and slipped out of the bed. Barefooted, he walked to the bathroom to wash, amongst his usual morning activities.

Strong arms wrapped around him as he left the bathroom ten minutes later.

"Hey, I wondered where you'd got to..." a naked Jack murmured as he pressed against him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Just went to the loo- obviously," he affectionately pushed the older man away a little.

Jack laughed- he laughed at everything these days. "A very good idea- exactly where I'm headed. Why don't you put some of that delicious coffee on, then come back to bed?"

Jack let him go, and Ianto propelled him towards the bathroom door. "Just what I was thinking of doing. Go on, then."

Grinding some new coffee beans from Ethiopia and setting up the machine took longer than usual, mainly because Ianto's mind kept wandering back to the night before. For Ianto, his 'relationship' with Jack had reached another, much more intimate, level. Despite being alone in the small kitchen a deep blush crept up his neck and finally burned his cheeks. Last night had been- amazing. With anyone else, he suspected, it would just have been some kind of purely sexual act. With Jack- well, with Jack he knew it already meant more, at least to _him_. He wiped a hand, cold from the kitchen tap, against his forehead, and then left the kitchen.

Jack was in bed, lying on his side resting propped up on his elbow, and staring at him intently when he returned to his bedroom. He broke into a warm smile. "Thought you'd got lost."

"Just thought I had time to grind some new beans," Ianto shrugged walking over to the bed and slipping back under the covers. "Took a bit longer than I thought," he said quietly as he leaned into Jack and brushed his lips against his cheek.

A large hand threaded through his hair and then Jack's mouth was on his. Their bodies touched from head to toe, as they rolled together.

He felt Jack's cock pressing against his own. He was already hard _again-_ how could Jack _do _this to him? He was pretty sure that he'd never reacted to someone like this before, not even when he'd been a horny teenager whose hormones had had a mind of their own. He ground against Jack impatiently, thoughts of Jack and what they'd done last night filling his head. If the look on Jack's face or some of the noises that he'd been making (or indeed his behaviour this morning) were anything to go by, he'd more than enjoyed the experience.

"Jack- please... please... fuck me..." he groaned as Jack pushed against him.

"Are you sure...?"

Ianto gave a frustrated laugh. "Of course I'm bloody sure, you idiot!"

Jack understood that no other discussion was needed, and knelt up and reached for the small tube which was still lying on the bedside table. He leant over and softly kissed Ianto, "Turn over- it'll be more...comfortable."

Ianto rolled over and pushed himself up onto all fours; he felt the mattress dip as Jack shifted behind him.

"Now that's what I call _gorgeous,_" he heard Jack breathe as hands reached forward to grasp each buttock. The hands were joined by lips planting a delicate kisses to his thighs and then to each cheek. Ianto was only slightly shocked as he felt Jack's nose nudge between those cheeks, followed by a warm tongue. He moaned and felt a hand circle around him as fingers lightly traced over the skin of his balls. He lost himself in the sensations as the tongue teased and tickled, only to feel bereft when finally Jack pulled away. A few moments later he felt a wet finger push gently inside him. He was surprised to find that the intrusion was only a little uncomfortable, not painful as he'd expected. The finger pushed further inside and crooked downwards and he couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped him as he felt his balls tighten, "Jesus...Jack..."

Jack chuckled and bent to kiss his lower back. "Just... _gorgeous_..." he repeated and the finger was joined by another, and then, some minutes later, another. He groaned and pushed back against them rhythmically as the fingers twisted, pushing further inwards; all the time Jack's other hand continued to caress and stroke his balls and between his thighs. Eventually the fingers were removed along with the hand and Ianto mumbled unintelligibly; there was the crinkling sound of a packet being opened and a pause, before those strong hands gripped his hips again and he felt Jack push against him.

He pushed backwards and surprisingly his body accepted Jack. The feeling was odd- he felt almost impossibly filled but strangely excited.

An arm reached around his chest and he felt warm breaths against his shoulder as Jack bent over him.

"God, Ianto... so tight...beautiful," Jack whispered and pulled him slightly upwards and began to move. Ianto arched upwards and grasped the bedstead tightly to steady himself as Jack's movements found that same spot that his fingers had minutes earlier. He cried out; he would swear that he could see stars if it wasn't too much of a cliché.

Soon they were thrusting against each other and it wasn't long before Ianto knew that he was close- almost embarrassingly so. Jack's movements speeded up until Ianto could hardly hold back. A hand gripped his cock and he came, Jack quickly following him as muscles tightened and spasmed.

"Jesus Christ, Jack..." he finally breathed as he felt his legs begin to buckle. The older man slowly pulled Ianto towards him, easing them both onto their sides before the inevitable happened, all the time muttering what could only be termed _endearments_ against the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Eventually the inevitable did happen, and Jack eased out of him, before quickly enfolding him in his arms again, fingertips combing through the soft hair on his chest. Close to sleep, Ianto relaxed into the embrace, his mind flitting back and forth. Only a few weeks ago he'd sort of assumed, if he'd ever bothered to assume anything about it at all, that sex with a man would be, well, somehow _harsh_... somehow lacking in affection; Jack had proved him wrong. He smiled to himself before briefly being distracted as he remembered yet another pot of coffee which was sitting on the hotplate of the coffee machine, slowly brewing to a point where it would soon be undrinkable. His last thought as he fell into a light doze was that it didn't matter at all- he'd put another pot on later.

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Definitely NOT safe for work- 18/X...

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Happy New Year, everyone! I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reading this and commenting. Sorry I haven't posted/responded recently; I've had 'flu and a pay and grading review. For info: all destinations and cocktails in this exist! You can even look up photos of the bar. Corrections and criticism welcomed- my head's a bit fuzzy.

**Chapter 16**

Christmas was fast approaching, a fact that Ianto was starting to both look forward to and dread in equal measure. Although he and Jack had several days off, he knew he'd be expected to return home to Wales to visit his mother and his older sister, Rhiannon and her family. Much as he loved his relatives, the thought of being away from Jack wasn't an appealing one- especially as he knew that Jack would be spending the time alone, or if he was lucky perhaps he might be able to catch up with friends. Either way, he'd be away from the other man when all he really wanted was a weekend relaxing (in bed, hopefully) with his lover.

Ianto had thought about asking Jack to go with him to Wales, but he just wasn't sure he was ready to 'come out' to his family. For a start he didn't know where the entire relationship was _going_; the two men had only been seeing each other for a few months, and it wouldn't exactly do for him to go through all the explanations for the relationship, if for some reason it was all over with in the New Year. Or whether Jack would want to go with him anyway, or even if he was ready for the whole 'meet the family' experience. And it wasn't even as if he was gay, anyway. It all probably would have been easier to explain if he was. Instead, he'd have to explain that, no, he just happened to be seeing a man, and as far as he was aware, no, he wasn't interested in other men and never had been. And then there was Johnny, Rhiannon's husband. Johnny wasn't the most reconstructed of men, and any revelation about him and Jack was sure to be greeted with some kind of inappropriate remark.

He'd brought up the subject with Jack, trying his best not to sound as if he was embarrassed by their relationship- because he certainly wasn't embarrassed _or_ ashamed- especially after Jack had made such an effort to introduce Ianto to his own friends. Luckily Jack seemed to understand with the wisdom of a man who'd perhaps experienced the same confusion and doubts, even if he looked a little disappointed that Ianto and he wouldn't be seeing each other at Christmas.

TIA were opening up several new routes in the Far East- Cambodia, Vietnam and hopefully, later in 2011, Vientiane and Laos. Captain Jack Harkness and Owen Harper were some of the most experienced and well travelled pilots working for the company and they and their crew had been chosen to be the first Torchwood staff to fly on the new schedules.

Ianto had grown to love Kuala Lumpur, Jakarta and his usual long-haul destinations, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was excited at the rotation of the crews' flights. Being part of a flight crew was just a job, but any change certainly made that job a lot more interesting and gave him the opportunity of spending his stop-over time in a new country, seeing new sights.

The crew had been booked into The Raffles Le Royal, an attractive colonial hotel in the centre of Phnom Penh. In fact, it was arguably the _best_ hotel in the capital. They'd all caught up on some sleep in the afternoon and were meeting for drinks in the hotel's bar. Jack had been to Cambodia only once before, and Ianto had wanted the two of them to go out for dinner and explore the city together. He was pacified by the fact that they had another night there and the crew would be working on the Indochina routes for the foreseeable future.

Ianto walked in to the hotel's Elephant Bar half an hour early to meet Jack before the rest of the team turned up. He'd stayed in some pretty impressive places during his time with Torchwood but now he was rested he could see that The Raffles Le Royal was a notch up from most of them. It wasn't ostentatious, but had an almost untouched and timeless charm, full of antique teak furniture and palms. The bar was similarly decorated, and he could almost imagine some of the hotel's famous guests- Charlie Chaplin, Paulette Goddard, Malraux and Jacqueline Kennedy had stayed there over the years- sitting there, enjoying a cocktail before dinner. Instead, a small group of ex-pats sat at the bar and Jack was sat in a wicker chair over near the shuttered, arched windows which lead out onto a terrace. He walked over to join Jack and, from seemingly nowhere, an impeccably mannered barman appeared to take their drinks order.

"You look impressed?"

Ianto gazed around, smiling. "Yep. I think I'm going to like the new routes."

"And we've still not done Vietnam, yet- not that I remember much. Just fabulous coffee and French pastries. Only ever stayed for two nights."

"You know me, Jack- you'd got me on the coffee and pastries…" Ianto took a drink from the glass that had appeared, as if by magic, on the bar table. "And isn't there anywhere you've never been?" he teased.

"Oh, yeah- most of Central Africa, Pyongyang, the 'stans..."

The two men sipped at their drinks, revelling in the time they had alone before their colleagues arrived. The half hour flew by far too quickly, and they were soon joined by Diane and Owen, just before the rest of the crew appeared in dribs and drabs. Their appearance together confirmed both mens' suspicions- whatever had been going on with Gwen was well and truly over; Owen was totally infatuated with Diane, and her intelligence and commitment to her pilot's license had only increased his fascination with her.

Ianto was pleased that Toshiko arrived before Gwen, taking the last available seat close to Jack and himself. Gwen had been a worry to the air steward- she was taking the fact that Owen was besotted with Diane badly and was now setting her sights firmly on Jack. Whether it was an attempt to make Owen jealous, or a new infatuation, Ianto wasn't sure; what he did know was that it infuriated him, since she took every opportunity to inform the rest of them about arrangements for her forthcoming wedding and how much Rhys meant to her.

Gwen eventually arrived, having clearly taken some time over her appearance and wore her dark hair up and well-fitting trousers and a low cut green t-shirt. As she approached the group of work-mates, Ianto saw her flash a look of undisguised irritation towards Owen and Diane, before pausing and letting her eyes settle on Jack. The next moment she was pulling one of the wicker chairs from an empty table and squeezing it into a small gap between Jack and Martha.

Half an hour later, Gwen was still ensconced in her chair next to Jack, and Ianto again found himself talking to the Japanese woman.

"This place is amazing, Tosh. Even Jackie Kennedy's stayed here…" he said looking around.

"I know," she laughed. "You do know there's a cocktail that she drank? The Rouge Champagne? I think it'd be rude for us to not try it…"

"Go on then, we'll have one next!"

The Rouge Champagne turned out to be very easy on the taste buds- as well as being a potent mix- and the two were chatting even more amiably than usual by the time they were onto their second round.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas, Ianto?"

"The usual kind of stuff- I'll be going back to Wales to see the family. Not seen them for almost a year now, what with starting the new job and everything. How about you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get back to Japan for a visit, but with the schedules I just won't be able to fit it in. It's not that big a deal, though- I mean it's not really that important over there. We make an effort, a tree, presents and everything but it doesn't really mean the same thing over there. I'll book some time off in the New Year instead."

"Seems silly, doesn't it?" Ianto said, taking another sip. "We spend half of our time on this side of the world and you can't get over to Japan for Christmas!"

"I know! So near, but so far away…" she laughed. "Anyway, you going back to Wales… are you going to be introducing the 'mystery woman' to the family? I assume you're still seeing her? You've still got that dreamy look about you."

Ianto almost spluttered a little bit. Toshiko hadn't talked about his 'mystery woman' for some time now, and he'd almost forgotten that she was laboring under the misapprehension that he had a girlfriend.

"No, no. I'm making sure that this one's staying around before I go _that_ far. And it's still only a few months yet…"

"And how long is it going to take you to be sure…?" she asked.

"I don't know, Tosh," he replied honestly. He wasn't sure _when_ he was going to tell his family about Jack if they carried on seeing each other. "I guess I'll just _know…_ Anyway, enough about my personal life- how about just _one_ more of these Rouge Champagne things?"

He stood to go to the bar, and looked over to see Jack still valiantly talking with Gwen.

Jack was inwardly cursing his co-pilot for finishing with Gwen; since the affair had ended, the Welshwoman had become fixated on him. For close to an hour now she'd monopolized his time- and the conversation. He usually prided himself on keeping up with his crew on evenings out like this, but with Gwen's constant attentions this was becoming increasingly difficult.

Jack took a sip to his coffee as Ianto left the cockpit.

"Perfect- as usual." He sighed sinking back into his seat as the auto-pilot took over. After the first night in Phnom Penh, Jack had resolved to avoid crew drinks, and therefore Gwen, the next night. Instead, he and Ianto had walked round some of the sights of the city, armed with a Lonely Planet guidebook. In the late morning they'd walked around the city before the heat became too oppressive and they'd found the National Gallery, figuring that the Khmer statues there would be the closest they'd get to the temples at Angkor for the foreseeable future. Using the excuse that they both needed a relaxing treat after the night before, Jack insisted on having dinner at the Foreign Correspondents Club. The description in the guide book promised colonial old world charm, and neither of them was disappointed.

Jack felt surprisingly relaxed as he looked out of the cockpit windows thinking of the previous day. He looked over at his co-pilot, who was looking unusually content.

"Looks like things are going well with Diane, then, Owen?"

Owen looked round. "Ah, I wondered when you were going to ask about… that."

"Well, I do have to say you're not the most subtle person I know, Owen."

The co-pilot laughed. "I guess not!"

"And it's all over with Gwen, by the look of it?" Jack asked.

"God, yeah. I don't know what I was thinking of. Well, I do- I was feeling sorry for myself. It was close to Katie's birthday…" Owen sighed and took a large mouthful of his coffee.

"Owen…"

"I know, I know, Jack. I just felt lonely, had a few drinks and, well- Gwen was _more_ than available. If I'd only started to really _see_ Diane before then- she's so confident, so committed to her flying, and gorgeous as hell- she's my perfect woman. She loves flying; she's been wasted in that job… Gwen and me were never gonna work. She's engaged, for a start. And she _never_ stops _talking_ – Jeez!"

It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Tell me about it- are you sure you don't want to get back with her? She's been homing in on me instead the last few weeks…"

"No way- I'm not going back there. Deal with it, Jack- you're big enough- and old enough- to be able to deal with Gwen!"

"OK, OK- but she's relentless! Says Rhys doesn't understand her…"

"Oh-you're getting the full treatment! Tell me about it…"

"Mmm."

"Anyway, don't know what you're moaning about- what's going on with you? You're still looking like the cat that got the cream."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yes- well. That may well be the case. But I'm still taking it slow. And I really don't know whether I can deal with the full Gwen effect…"

"Who can?" It was Owen's turn to laugh. "I do hope you realize that I'm not going to give up until I find out who's putting that smile on your face."

"Do your best, Harper. Do your best!"

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** This chapter's safe for work, I think.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Many apologies for the delay- but after 'flu, then a cold here's Chapter 17. And a really huge thanks to everybody who's been reading and commenting- I never thought, when I started this, that there would be so many people who would like airlines this much! I blame it on the uniforms…

Chapter list: .

**Chapter 17**

Britain was in the grip of what the television programmes described as (give or take the odd word) 'an unprecedented spell of cold weather bringing snow and ice from the Arctic.'

The last 'plane from the Far East had landed at Heathrow just over a week before Christmas, and since then all flights had been stranded with no chance of take-off at the airport, or, if they were still out of the country, any chance of even heading towards the UK.

Fortunately, Ianto Jones had found himself on one of the last flights able to land at Heathrow before the runways had been covered in a thick sheet of snow, grounding all aircraft, and the entire crew was on standby until flights could resume.

Ianto had eventually agreed to spend Christmas in Wales with his family, but even internal flights were cancelled and his chances of reaching Cardiff, even by car or rail were slim; severe weather warnings showed that motorways and A roads were gridlocked, and even trains were few and far between and heavily overbooked.

With a sense of both relief and regret Ianto had called both his sister and mother and basically 'cancelled Christmas', with a promise that they'd have their 'Christmas' in the New Year. There hadn't been much argument- both Rhiannon and his mother couldn't really deny that travel was impossible when there were constant BBC news reports on the bad weather and the ensuing chaos.

The two men had stocked up on food and drink and resolved to spend their time 'snowed in' as enjoyably as they could, which turned out to be very enjoyable indeed. After a few days only venturing out to the corner shop or the local Oddbins, Jack had found that one of the plus points of the bad weather was that quite a few restaurants had cancellations even though Christmas was almost upon them.

Jack sat on his sofa with a wide smile on his face and placed his 'phone on the coffee table as Ianto returned to the sitting room with two steaming mugs. "Well… it looks like we're not cooking tonight, Ianto!"

The other man raised a questioning eyebrow and handed over the mug to Jack before he joined him on the couch.

"I've got us a table at Scalini's at eight. They've got some cancellations because of the snow, otherwise we'd be waiting weeks for a table after the reviews they've had in the Evening Standard. And the Tube's running."

"Well," Ianto said, swallowing a mouthful of coffee. "I guess that answers my question about what's for dinner."

Scalini's was a typical restaurant choice for Jack: small, upmarket, with excellent food and tasteful décor- soft lights, candles and screens separating some of the tables gave it a romantic air. They ate at a small, secluded table towards the back of the restaurant, and the food and service deserved the reviews that Jack had read out that afternoon. The pair of men garnered the odd look from other diners, but Ianto was getting used to that by now. He might not be ready for frothy gestures such as hand holding across the table yet, but he knew that Jack and he looked nothing like 'mates' out for a meal. The way that the other man looked at him with undivided attention as they talked quietly as they ate made them look like a _couple_.

They finished their meal and decided to head back to Northfields and Jack's flat, maybe have a last drink in the pub at the corner of Jack's street.

Owen Harper finished his starter and pushed the plate away. He reached for his glass of Barolo as he listened to his dinner date.

"… Simon even hinted that there's a job there as soon as I get the license through- if I wanted it…" Diane gushed. Simon Ashton was the owner of the small airstrip and flying school where she'd been spending her training time to get her pilot's license.

Owen took a large gulp of the wine. He'd known that a woman like Diane was too good to continue in a job like air hostess after she was a licensed pilot, but every time he'd thought about her future with Torchwood, he'd pushed it to the back of his mind- and now she was here, gushing enthusiastically about a life away from the airline. Not that he begrudged her following her dreams, he'd done it himself, after all. But for all the one night stands, or easy 'trolley dollies', happy to be swayed by a uniform, Diane was as close as you could get to his perfect woman. She was interested in aviation, she was intelligent, witty, outspoken, a free spirit… and _great_ in bed. He didn't want her to just move on- from Torchwood or _him._

"Diane, you've got to use your license, but… just don't rush into anything. Why not get a bit more practice in? See what comes along…" Owen urged, not ready to lose her just yet.

"I'm just not sure how long I can carry on as flight crew, Owen. There's just such a feeling of _freedom_ when you're flying- you should know that, of all people. And the short private hire flights would give me all the practice I need at the moment…"

He took another drink, nodding. There wasn't really much else he could say; he knew she was right and he couldn't try to stand in the way of the career she'd spent so much time, money and effort on pursuing. Diane excused herself and made her way to the Ladies, leaving Owen alone with his thoughts.

He looked around the restaurant as he pondered her words. He was just about to refill his now empty glass when he noticed a very familiar, dark haired, figure making his way across the restaurant, finally stopping at the front desk. Jack Harkness. He was wondering whether he ought to go over to say 'hello', or perhaps a more seasonal 'Merry Christmas', when he saw an equally familiar, equally dark haired, figure join the pilot. With surprise he realized that it was Ianto Jones. As he was speculating on exactly what the two men were doing here- _hadn't Ianto said he was visiting his family this Christmas? 'Spose the snow put paid to that_- he saw Jack's arm reach out and a hand settled on the younger man's lower back- possibly lower than was polite, or appropriate, with a work colleague. Jack's thumb rubbed in a gentle circle and the two men turned to look at each other with undisguised affection, while the young blonde behind the desk searched the coat rack behind her to retrieve their coats. Moments later, coats found, the two men were walking out of the restaurant and were gone.

Interesting. Ianto hadn't shied away from Jack's touch; instead he'd leaned into it - and the look that passed between them both had spoken, screamed even, of an easy intimacy. Jack had been unusually happy the last few months, neatly deflecting any questions about his personal life. Every time that Owen had asked him whether he was seeing anyone-or who it was- the question had been avoided. If he really thought about it, Ianto had been behaving in more or less the same way, but he'd been so caught up in his relationship with Diane (and his brief affair with Gwen) that he'd failed to put two and two together. Despite the impulse to speak to Diane about what he'd just seen, he decided to at least wait for the next shift, when he'd be able to talk to Jack, privately. Whatever Owen felt for Diane, Jack was his Captain and, he liked to think, his friend, and he was going to speak to _him_ first, before he started gossiping to the rest of the crew.

Neither of them had expected to be spending Christmas together, and Ianto was surprised to be woken up on Christmas morning by Jack wielding a mug of passable coffee (the other man had taught him well over the past few months) and a package. The package turned out to be a fitted silk shirt in a deep purple-y red colour. Ianto was relieved that he'd had the foresight to buy a couple of token presents for Jack- a bottle of 12 year old Caol ila whisky and a book on the history of aviation which he'd found in a small bookshop in Cecil Court one day. He had been going to leave them in London for Jack when he travelled to Wales. Jack was as pleased with his presents as Ianto was with his, and proceeded to thank the other man in the nicest way possible for the next few hours.

Owen took his mug of coffee from the tray, but discretely kept his eyes on Ianto as he offered the remaining mug to Jack. He saw Jack look up to meet Ianto's eyes, and the two men smiled at each other softly, before Ianto quickly left the cockpit.

Jack looked out of the window. The time off work had flown by but he didn't think he could grumble- he'd spent his time just how he'd wanted to: with Ianto.

Owen took a sip of the coffee and paused.

"So, Jack, did you have a good Christmas?"

Jack put his mug down on the small fold out tray next to the controls. "Quiet- but yeah, great. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. With the snow there wasn't much opportunity for getting out. Managed to get a bit of time with Diane and a meal or two out, though."

"Things OK with you two?"

"Yeah- but she's looking to leave Torchwood as soon as possible now she's got her license… to work on light aircraft."

"Ah... How are you about that?"

"I don't want her to go- obviously…"

"But you can't hold her back?"

Owen paused. "No… no, I can't. But I don't want to her to leave…"

"But just because she leaves the job, it doesn't mean you can't keep seeing each other."

"We'll see- but I get the feeling that if she goes, she's going to be starting with a new life. A new life that won't include me."

"You don't know that, Owen…"

"Like I said, we'll see… I'm not sure that I want to think about it…" Owen's voice became quiet, and then he felt it was time to change the subject. "Enough of me… How did you enjoy your meal at Scalini's?" he said with a sly grin.

Jack's head whipped 'round. "Scalini's?"

"Yes- me and Diane were there last Thursday. And so were you- and Ianto… "

"Oh… you know, we met up for a few drinks and went for some food."

"C'mon Jack, Scalini's isn't the kind of place you go for a couple of drinks with your mates. For a start it's usually booked up for weeks in advance. You're still trying to get him into bed aren't you?"

Jack interrupted him with a warning look. "_Owen… _it's not like that…"

"Mmm…I don't think it is." Owen was quietly amused now, almost teasing, but he did his best to keep his face serious. "I'd say that, from the look on both of your faces, you don't have to _try_ at all…"

Jack decided it was no use arguing. "OK, Owen. But I'd be really grateful if you and Diane kept this to yourselves. Ianto- he's straight. He doesn't need this being public knowledge. And you know I don't need it either."

Owen laughed. "Jack, how long have you known me? You're secret's safe with me. And Diane, she didn't see you- and I didn't tell her I'd seen _either_ of you."

"Owen?" Owen turned back to him. "Thanks…"

"No problem. I don't want my pilot getting stressed out. And I _really_ don't want my coffee supply cutting off- or, worse than that: _decaff._"

Jack smiled and looked out of the cockpit window. "Yep. I suspect that Ianto could get _very_ creative if he felt the need for revenge…"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"Owen said after a short time wondering what to say next.

"I'd guess…" Jack thought for a second or two, "About four, maybe five months…"

"So it's been him all along?"

"All along?"

"You've been happy as…as… a _sandboy_ for the last few months," he finally said after searching for the right phrase. "And there's been this _'secret'_ shag thing."

"Ianto's not a _'secret shag thing'_," Jack said defensively.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. But I've gotta say I'm surprised that Ianto, of all people, fell for your so-called 'charms'- he's the straightest male flight attendant I've ever met! And he doesn't look as if he'd be adventurous enough to go out with a man…"

"You'd be surprised…" he said raising his eyebrows, and then immediately regretting he'd made such a suggestive comment about his, and Ianto's, private life. "Don't wind him up about it, Owen. Going out with a guy is still very new to him…"

"He looked like he was coping with it when _I_ saw you!" Owen raised his hands in surrender as Jack shot him another warning glance. "I'm not going to take the piss, Harkness- and I'm not gonna start gossiping. Even if I'd love to see Gwen's face if I told her."

"Oh God- Gwen…" the pilot moaned and privately determined to avoid crew drinks wherever he could on this stopover.

"She'll give up sooner or later."

"It's just a good job Ianto doesn't see her as a threat. I think he finds it amusing- if a bit irritating!"

"Well, that's one thing. We don't want a jealous Tea Boy kicking off!" In spite of his comments, he wanted things to work out for Jack. He was infatuated and Owen hoped Ianto was serious; he didn't want to think that he was using Jack as some kind of experiment in sexuality. "Only joking!" he said after the third warning look from Jack in as many minutes.

**To be continued…**


	21. Ch 18 follows last post

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** This chapter's safe for work and kids.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** A short installment, I'm afraid… And, again, I can't thank those of you who've been reading or commenting enough!

**Chapter 18**

Jack kept to his private promise to himself, avoiding meeting up with the team at the hotel. Instead, he and Ianto continued their exploration of Phnom Penh, walking around the city's less well known areas and back streets, finding small French influenced cafés and bars, and locally run restaurants

It was at one of those bars that smacked of colonial France, sitting at a corner table in a quiet part of the room, that Jack decided to break the news of Owen Harper's sighting of them in Scalini's, a week before.

"_They really know how to make coffee out here," Ianto sighed appreciatively as he placed his demitasse back on to its saucer._

"_It's not a patch on yours…" Jack smiled. He'd been wondering how to tell Ianto that Owen had seen them in the restaurant and correctly deduced that they were more than 'good friends'. He'd finally come to the conclusion that it was best to just tell the other man. "Ianto… you know we went to Scalini's last week?"_

"_Yes- that was another good choice, Jack."_

"_Apparently it was a popular choice- Owen and Diane were there…"_

_Ianto's head flew up and his eyes met Jack's, as he wracked his mind for memories of whether they'd behaved indiscreetly. "Oh…"_

"_Diane didn't see us and Owen hasn't said anything to her. God knows how he stopped himself, but he did!" Jack gave a comforting smile._

"_I suppose that's one thing… What did Owen say?"_

"_Well, he didn't believe for a moment that we'd just called in for a snack…"_

"_Shit!"_

_Jack was ever so slightly upset by Ianto's reaction- he was hoping that, sooner or later, Ianto would feel comfortable with their 'relationship', or whatever it was that Ianto perceived it to be. "Hey, Owen's not that much of a wanker! And, he's a friend- he's not going to blurt it out to the rest of the crew. He's said as much. He might be a sarky bastard but it's all front."_

_Ianto reached for his cup and drained the dregs of his coffee and then raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Jack, I know you think I'm ashamed or embarrassed or something- but I'm not." He paused and smiled thinly, "Well, OK- a little bit embarrassed. It was bad enough being gossiped about when me and Lisa finished- the way that half the crew went quiet when I was about… But _this_?" He looked towards the ceiling and the fan which was providing some respite from the heat. "You know this would be the biggest news to hit the company- internally- since… since… ever. Personnel could even put us on different flights if they felt it- _**we**_- were affecting team morale. " He gave an exasperated sigh as he finished and stared down at his empty cup._

"_Owen's OK- the furthest he's gonna go is winding __**me**__ up when we're flying!" Jack said as reassuringly as he could. Suddenly a thought that Jack didn't want to contemplate came, unwanted, into his head. "Unless you're saying we ought to stop seeing each other?"_

_Ianto looked up to meet Jack's eyes. "I didn't say that… and that's the _last_ thing I want. It's all just a bit _soon._"_

_The pilot reached underneath the table and lightly laid his hand on Ianto's knee, his thumb gently and comfortingly circling the bone beneath the lightweight denim trousers. Relieved, Jack let out the breath that he'd been holding as he felt a hand cover his own, fingers slipping between his._

January was a busy month. Almost as soon as the crew returned after New Year, Diane handed in her notice; she'd agreed to take the job she'd been offered. Owen had been moody, heartbroken, even, but he was putting on a brave face, making the most of the time that Diane had left with the airline. The co-pilot was rarely seen at work and stopovers without her, the time he spent in the cockpit, flying, seemingly the longest period of separation that Owen was able to manage.

Jack had been right about Owen's ability to be discrete, though. Apart from the odd cryptically pointed remark or smirk directed at either, or both, men (thankfully, Ianto thought, when there was no-one else around), he had refrained from adding grist to the Torchwood rumour mill.

Neither Ianto nor Jack had used up their annual leave for the year- there hadn't been that much point: they were always either working together or back in the UK, again together. Ianto had eventually been persuaded by Rhiannon to take the first full week of February off to visit his family after his Christmas in Wales had been postponed by the snow. Jack had followed suit and booked the same week off, regardless of the fact that his lover would be away for over half the time.

"Four days!" Ianto moaned and rubbed his forehead and then rested his elbow on the small lip that acted as a windowsill below the passenger seat window.

Jack insisted on driving him to Heathrow for his flight to Cardiff- driving or catching the train to Wales could take several hours, and when left over seats with Torchwood, and some of the other connected airlines with a reciprocal agreement, were either free or available for a nominal price, there hardly seemed much point in all the extra effort.

It had all seemed so easy to Ianto- make up for missing Christmas, take up the presents he had stored from December, make a quick getaway… But when he called to make arrangements, Rhiannon and his mam had reminded him that it was Johnny's birthday, so Ianto now had a full itinerary for his trip:

Friday- arrive 15:15 at Cardiff, pick up hire car, travel to his Mam's. Quiet evening. Stay at Mam's.

Saturday- family meal in the late afternoon/early evening. Stay at The King's Head, due to Rhiannon, Johnny and the kids coming over to stay.

Sunday- Travel to Rhiannon's for Johnny's birthday barbeque. Why Johnny wanted a barbeque in early February- in _Wales_, of all places- Ianto would never know. He suspected it was an excuse to stand outside having a crafty fag, as well as messing about with inflammable materials. More worrying than the barbeque itself was Rhiannon's comment that her newly divorced friend, Mari, was coming along, bringing some of "the girls". Stay at the Glendower Hotel.

Monday- Quiet day, recover from Sunday. Perhaps have a walk 'round Cardiff with Mam, or pop back over to say goodbye to Rhiannon and the family (depending on exactly how stressful the last couple of days had been). Stay at the Glendower Hotel.

Tuesday- Leisurely breakfast. Depart Cardiff in the morning. Flight 11:25.

"It'll fly by; it'll be Tuesday before you know it. And you know you'll enjoy catching up with everyone once you actually get there…" Jack replied as encouragingly as he possibly could.

"It'll be OK seeing Mam, even if she does go on about me getting 'proper' meals or a 'proper' job, but Johnny's birthday's going to be _painful, _what with Rhi trying to fix me up with her _mates_…" The last word was said with a groan.

Jack gave a laugh, as he remembered the one-sided conversation when his sister had called him the week before, and Ianto's protestation's that he neither wanted to 'settle down', nor be introduced to every one of her single, female friends. "You never know- they could be hot."

"You've never met any of Rhiannon's friends, have you, Jack?"

Jack looked over to see Ianto rolling his eyes, and gave another laugh as they neared the airport. "Oh, well. I guess you'll just have to put up with hot Welshmen instead."

"To paraphrase my last comment: you've never met Rhiannon's- or Johnny's- _male_ friends either, have you, Jack?"

"Well, that's one worry out of my mind…" he said as they drew up at the airport's drop-off point for Internal Departures.

"Yeah, right- like you've got anything to worry about. I'm _obviously_ going to run off with one of Johnny's mates. The winter evenings would just _fly_ by as we discussed some of the finer performances on 'X-Factor' or whether Man U was going to win the European Cup."

Jack glanced over and winked as they drew up at the kerb. "And a good thing, too. Wouldn't want you getting addicted to 'The X Factor'."

Engaging the handbrake, he drew to a halt and leant forward to kiss Ianto chastely. Or at least it was supposed to be chastely- it soon became distinctly less chaste.

Seemingly minutes later Jack drew away. "I think we'd better get you going or you'll miss check-in," he pouted. Ianto had never expected to see the great, Captain Jack Harkness pout, but he'd got used to the more childish side of the other man's personality over time.

"Guess so…" Ianto said regretfully as he opened the passenger door and got out, walking over to the boot and opening it.

Jack switched off the engine and then joined him, reaching past him to grab the small suitcase and another bag that served as hand luggage. Setting the suitcase on the pavement, he handed the bag over and pecked Ianto on the cheek. "Only four days, Ianto. I'll text or call later. And I don't care what you say, I'm coming to collect you when you get back."

**To be continued…**


	22. Ch 19, follows last post

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** This chapter's safe for work. PG.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Not much TIA or Jack in this one. Corrections welcomed! And thank you to those of you who're still reading and reviewing! Still haven't got my head around how to re-title chapters- this chapter directly follows the last one…

Chapter list: .

**Chapter 19**

**xxx**

The door to the small, red brick, terraced house was opened before Ianto had even reached the gate to the tiny front garden. He'd called his mother when he'd landed at Cardiff Airport, and Beth Jones had obviously been looking out for his arrival ever since that call. As he reached the door he was wrapped in a tight hug. Ianto made up his mind to never leave his visits home for so long. It had been twelve months or so since he'd seen her, and although they'd spoken on the 'phone regularly since then, Ianto felt guilty- he and Rhiannon, along with Johnny and the kids, were her only close family since the death of his father. At first it was true that he'd been settling into the regime of regular long haul flights, but since late summer his only excuse (unvoiced) had been Jack.

He took his suitcase up to his old room and hung up some of the clothes before going back downstairs for a simple meal of spaghetti bolognaise.

When they'd finished dinner, he settled onto the sofa in the front room with his mam and one of the cans of lager that she had bought in for the weekend with the family. They chatted about Rhi and Johnny and the kids, and some of the exotic destinations he'd visited in the last year. He had a few photos on his 'phone and Beth looked at them, gushing over the Petronas Towers, downtown Bangkok and Jakarta, Cambodia… the furthest she'd travelled to was the Canaries, when his dad was still alive, and he made a mental note to himself to see if he could arrange for her and her friend, Di, to have a weekend away in a good hotel using his Torchwood staff flying allowance. He was grateful that the conversation didn't stray towards his personal life. Ianto wasn't fooled, though- he knew that the full onslaught would take place tomorrow when his mam and Rhiannon got together.

When he settled himself into his room later that night, he called Jack, and was pleased that the other man appeared to be just as much at a loss with what to do without Ianto there, as he was without Jack there.

xxx

Thankfully, Beth Jones hadn't got a turkey in to make up for the missed Christmas dinner, however the meal was traditional in many ways: a cured ham, new potatoes, cauliflower cheese and vegetables, including Brussels sprouts. Ianto helped her prepare the vegetables in the morning, insisting that she shouldn't have gone to this much trouble. Secretly, he would have preferred a light meal- maybe something Mediterranean with less meat- but he wasn't going to say that when his mam was obviously making up for the delayed family get-together.

It was after two in the afternoon when Johnny, Rhiannon and the kids arrived, parking their beaten-up Rover saloon outside the house.

The belated Christmas continued with the exchange of presents: Rhiannon and his mam seemed overjoyed by the Spa Day at the St David's Hotel that Ianto had bought them both, and the £30 voucher for 'Gaming World' went down well with David as he thanked his Uncle before continuing to play with his Game Boy. After hugging him enthusiastically, Mischa eagerly ripped open the packaging on the two limited edition Barbie dolls that Ianto had picked up at Singapore airport. Johnny gratefully received a large crate of bottles of Peroni.

Ianto's own presents included a surprisingly good quality red/blue shot silk shirt from his mother (he dreaded to think how long she'd had to save up for it), a DVD box set of David Tennant's first outing with Doctor Who and a bottle of Bombay Sapphire from Rhi and Johnny. There were token presents from Mischa and David- a bottle of scent for Beth and a bottle of Farenheit for Ianto.

xxx

"Ianto's been showing me pictures of his travels…" Beth started as they all tucked into dinner.

"Don't be giving Rhi any ideas," Johnny said with a mouthful of potatoes. "She'll be wanting to go somewhere a bit posher than Benidorm at this rate."

"You're a cheapskate Johnny Davies!" Rhiannon said good naturedly. All the time they'd been married, Johnny had never really held down a job for that long, and the Davies family counted themselves lucky if they got further than Barry Island for a long weekend. "Anyway, the kids'd never cope with longer than a couple of hours on a 'plane, so I don't think you've got much to worry about on that front."

"You're right there- most of my flights are about thirteen hours or so. A bit too long for most children."

Johnny took a drink from his can of lager, and nodded over to the small couch where his kids were sat glued to the small portable TV on the sideboard, plates balanced on their knees, oblivious to the adults' conversation at the table. "David'd be bored thirteen minutes after take-off!"

"Thirteen hours. I don't know how you put up with it, Ianto..." his mam mused, as if she couldn't even contemplate what it was like to be on a 'plane for so long.

"And being away from home over half the time. It's no wonder you don't have any time for _socialising_," his sister stressed the last word, leaving Ianto in no doubt that what she actually meant was 'having a girlfriend'.

"I do have _friends_, you know, Rhi!"

"I didn't say that you didn't, but all this flying…You know, I think you should look at finishing that Open University degree, get a proper job, settle down. You were always the clever one in this family. Being cabin crew can't be that challenging for you…"

"Leave the man alone, Rhiannon- he's probably enjoying sowing his wild oats, travelling round the world... If I knew what I know now…" Johnny sighed and then was quickly silenced by a threatening sideways glance from his wife. "Only joking, love. I wouldn't have it any other way," he quickly finished his can of beer and got to his feet and headed towards the 'fridge. "Want a lager, Ianto?"

"Cheers, Johnny." Luckily, his mam asked Rhiannon how Mischa and David were doing at school just then, and the subject of conversation had changed by the time Johnny returned to the table with the cans, two wine glasses and a bottle of Lambrusco- "for the 'girls'," he'd said winking at Beth.

Later, Ianto sat on the sofa in the living room with Rhiannon while Johnny played with the kids, and his mum bustled about in the kitchen washing up after refusing all offers of help from the guests.

"…and that's the Raffles in Phnom Penh…" he said as she looked at the photo on his 'phone.

"Wow, it's like a _palace_! I bet me and Johnny couldn't afford a night there even if we saved up for five years!"

"I'm not sure _I_ could if Torchwood weren't paying for it," Ianto said. It wasn't strictly true- his Torchwood salary was significantly more generous than the industry standard- but he knew money was tight in his sister's household and he wasn't going to make it look like he was showing off.

"And where's _this_ one?" she said flicking to the next picture of a golden temple, glittering in the sun.

"That's Bangkok…" The mobile in her hand beeped, signaling the arrival of a text and she passed it back to her brother. Rhiannon didn't miss the soft smile that played on his face as he quickly read the message, before handing the 'phone back.

"Don't you need to text them back?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing important, just a mate sending me a joke- and not a very funny one at that," he added, stopping Rhi from asking what the non-existent joke was. "I can get back to them later. That one's in Hong Kong," he continued, pointing towards the screen.

It was just before midnight when Ianto left to walk the half mile to the King's Head where he'd left his luggage and the hire car when he'd checked in earlier in the afternoon. His mam's house had barely been big enough when he and Rhi were living there, and with her and Johnny and the kids staying over, there was literally no room at the inn- not even on the sofa in the front room.

xxx

Ianto awoke at seven thirty and flung his arm across the bed only to find that the other half of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes and looked blearily around the room, disappointed to remember that he wasn't at home- or at Jack's. He swung his legs out of the bed and quickly filled the small kettle that had been sitting on the chest of drawers and went to shower. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and sitting on the bed watching the early morning news as he sipped at the tasteless instant coffee he'd made with one of the complimentary sachets in his room. By nine o' clock he'd checked out and was sat at the dining table with his family as Beth Jones dished out a very traditionally Welsh breakfast, complete with laverbread.

Rhiannon, Johnny, Mischa and David left straight after breakfast to go back to Cardiff and get ready for the barbeque; Ianto was going to drop Beth off at their house after lunch and then check into his second hotel in two days. He was starting to think that this weekend was turning out to be more tiring than the constant cycle of flights and stop-overs when he was working.

xxx

Ianto lay on his bed at the Glendower Hotel and called Jack.

"_Hi, gorgeous,_" the familiar American voice drawled.

"Hi, Jack," Ianto laughed. It had taken him a while to get used to being called 'gorgeous', especially by another man, but now he was well and truly used to Jack's comments.

"_How's it going down there?"_

"It's been good to see everyone, and they all seem to have liked their presents. But I've not given Johnny his Cardiff Blues shirt yet. Thought I'd leave that for today."

"_He'll love it. So you're not at the barbeque yet?"_

"Nope. I'm at the hotel. Thought I'd get changed and have a bit of a rest before that _treat_!"

"_Hey, it won't be that bad… you'll enjoy it once you're there."_

"I know," Ianto sighed. "I'm… I'm just missing you a bit," he admitted.

"_If it helps, I'm _really_ missing _you… _it's kind of lonely here."_

Ianto's heart swelled a little at Jack's comment; they'd been seeing each other for months now, but he knew that he wasn't good at expressing his feelings at the best of times.

He tried his best to sound confident. "Good. Wouldn't want to think you hadn't even noticed I wasn't even there…"

"_Of course I've noticed- I had to make my own coffee. And can I tell you it was shit?"_

Ianto smiled. "You never did take any notice when I tried to show you how to operate that machine, did you?"

"_Maybe… I've always got a bit… distracted…"_

"You're so easy…"

"_If only…"_

Ianto glanced at his wristwatch. "Is that the time? I've got to have a wash and get changed…"

"_Don't start me off thinking about that…"_

"Like I said, you're far too easy. What're you up to today ?" Ianto was starting to feel as if he could easily, and rather pleasantly, be waylaid by the conversation, and quickly changed the subject matter.

"_Oh, y'know… doing a bit of online banking, laundry… the usual time off stuff. But without the __**fun**__ parts."_ There was a wistful tone to Jack's voice.

"Same here- the fun bit, I mean. And I was hoping we could make up for that on Tuesday…"

"_Mmm- me, too. It's a date Mr Jones!"_

"Good… but I've gotta get a move on. Mam'll think I've abandoned her at Rhi's!"

"_OK, get going. Call you later, yeah?"_

Ianto tried his best to stifle a desperate groan. "**Please**… I think I'll need it after tonight!"

"_I'll call you later on, then."_

"OK, speak to you later, Jack."

Seconds later the call was ended, and Ianto went to shower.

He 'hummed and hawed' over what to wear, before quite unconsciously choosing an outfit that Jack would have liked: dark jeans, a waistcoat and his new red-blue shirt. As he looked for some shoes he found a polished wood and metal beaded necklace that he and Jack had bought at Wat Phnom on their last flight to Cambodia, and added it to his outfit. He virtually ran out of the hotel room, only pausing to grab the bag with Johnny's present in it, and a hoodie and his coat, predicting a chilly evening ahead if barbeques were to going be involved.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 20, follows last post

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** This chapter's safe for work, I think.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Please point out any errors- I've lost the will to re-read this yet again!

In which the barbeques goes better than Ianto thought in some ways… but he gets to have a chat with Rhiannon. Thanks again, everyone who's reading and commenting! And I still haven't figured out how to alter chapter titles…

**Chapter 20**

xxx

Ianto arrived at his sister's house on the 'notorious' (as it had been dubbed by walesonline) Cromwell Estate on the outskirts of Cardiff, and paid the taxi driver. He had every belief, totally justified, that the evening ahead of him would involve more alcohol than would be legal if he were to use the hire car.

He could hear music blaring from inside and found the front door was unlatched. He pushed it open and stepped inside to find a group of small children chasing their way around the hall and stairs. He found his opportunity and weaved between them towards the kitchen cum dining room. If Rhi, Johnny _or _his mam were going to be anywhere, it would be there.

And he was right. His mam was perched on a stool, leaning against the breakfast bar with Rhiannon on the other side, an iron grip on an almost full bottle of Lambrusco.

Two pairs of eyes swivelled uncertainly towards him.

"Ianto! You've worn the shirt! I knew it would suit you!" Ianto knew that Rhiannon had probably plied her with, at the most, half a glass of the weak wine; his mother didn't drink regularly and it didn't take much to make her ever so slightly inebriated.

"Mam's right, that shirt does suit you," his sister said as she slid off the stool and offered him a bottle of beer. "Get some food- Johnny's out back burning sausages or something." She waved at the kitchen door as she took the offered bag containing Johnny's birthday present.

Stepping into the garden, he found Johnny standing over the smoking barbeque holding a pair of tongs. A couple of the men standing with him looked familiar from other parties, and Johnny's stag night.

"Johnny- Happy Birthday. I've left your present with Rhi." Ianto announced himself.

"Oh cheers, Ianto! Thought you'd got lost!" His brother in law cheerily abandoned the blackened sausages and burgers to give him a manly hug. As he released him he eyed the beer in his hand. "Got a beer, then?"

Ianto nodded and looked over towards two of the men who were busily trying to rescue some burning chicken legs, as Johnny quickly introduced him to his friends, before he returned to smother the flames which had suddenly engulfed the right-hand side of the grill. "Bollocks!" Johnny mumbled.

xxx

"…we'll have to see what the new Ferrari does." Ianto said draining the bottle and dropped it into the recycling bin. The conversation had turned from Rugby to the upcoming Formula 1 season. "I'll just get another beer," he said going back into the house.

His mother was sitting at the far end of the kitchen-diner with Mischa and some of her friends, but Rhiannon was still fussing around the breakfast bar, filling bowls with crisps and snacks, helped by a heavily made-up blonde whose tight pink T-shirt was emblazoned with the word 'Pussycat' in diamante, and an only slightly more conservatively dressed dark haired woman.

Rhi spotted him out of the corner of her eye. "Ianto! Just the man. Do you remember Mari?" She indicated the brunette, before gesturing to the blonde. "And Leanne?"

Ianto indeed remembered them both from his sister's wedding reception, where Leanne's renditions of the Macarena, followed later by a dangerously disastrous attempt at 'The Running Man', had been the second most talked about events of the day. "Leanne, Mari- good to see you."

The two women none too subtly looked him up and down, and Ianto reflected on whether he should have worn something a little less dressy for the party, realizing he'd dressed just as he would have done had Jack been there.

"Rhiannon tells me you've been travelling _all_ over the world now," Mari gushed. Ianto and Lisa had met Mari briefly at Rhiannon's wedding, but it was clear that his sister had told her friend about Ianto's break-up and new job. Leanne soon drifted towards the sitting room, seeing that her friend had beaten her to the most eligible man at the party.

The Welshman used his best avoidance tactics during the ensuing conversation: Mari regaled him with the story of how her husband had run off with the barmaid from their local pub, and Ianto gave her the sanitized version of his break-up with Lisa. He avoided the more salacious aspects, citing 'differences' and 'work'as the reason- he really couldn't be bothered to bring Anthony into the discussion_. _The 'Lisa and Anthony Debâcle' almost seemed like a distant memory, he'd been so caught up with Jack in the recent months. He realised that whatever resentment he felt towards his ex had evaporated as Jack filled the space in his life that she'd left- in a way that Lisa had never filled that space in the first place.

"Mam!" A shout came from the hall.

"Shit! That's Euan. Back in a minute." Mari fled towards the hallway, and, inwardly, Ianto thanked his lucky stars for the reprieve.

xxx

Each giving their mam a hug, Ianto and Rhiannon waved her off as she got into the taxi taking her back home. It was late now, and the party's make-up had changed- it was late and most of the guests with children, including Mari, had already left to go home to put them to bed. Johnny and his mates had long since given up on the barbeque and were now slumped in the sitting room playing with David's PS2, and were debating whether the Wii would require too much energy and co-ordination at this time of night. All in all, the day hadn't been as challenging as he thought it would be; his mam had been too preoccupied with Rhiannon and her grandchildren and their friends to ask him too much about his personal life, or to berate him for his present career.

Ianto ended up sitting back in the, now otherwise empty, kitchen with Rhiannon.

"Mari's a nice girl… and she really likes you."

"She's got a kid…"

"At our age, most of the girls out there have kids, Ianto!"

"Yeah, I know… Her living in Cardiff kind of rules her out, even if that doesn't."

"You know, the way you work these days, you could move back, and I don't mean just for Mari, you have what- four, five days off between shifts? And I know you could get cut price travel to Heathrow and back. You could even work for a different airline down here."

"_Rhi_… I'm perfectly happy at Torchwood…" he started, but was distracted by a beeping from his waistcoat pocket. He retrieved the 'phone and smiled at the display.

Rhiannon noticed the same soft smile from yesterday; in fact, it was the same smile that she'd noticed earlier on at the party when he'd received another message.

"Hey, sorry, Rhi. I've just gotta call this one back. Won't be a minute." He stood up and went into the garden, scrolling through the mobile's address book.

Rhiannon took the opportunity to stand at the back door to have a cigarette. She'd cut down on her habit over the past couple of years but it was always at parties that the combination of alcohol and socializing lowered her levels of willpower.

Ianto was nowhere to be seen; probably standing at the side of the house for a bit of privacy… As the music in the lounge changed to something a little quieter she heard her brother's voice drift over; sure enough he was standing round the corner. She couldn't stop herself from eavesdropping on the one-sided conversation.

"…It's going OK… No, I haven't been fixed up with _hot_ Welsh girls…" he laughed. "Well, Rhi did make sure I was reacquainted with Mari… She's the divorced one… Well, I was _tempted_…" Rhiannon recognized the teasing tone in his voice. "I summoned all my reserves and resisted, though! ...No, I don't think _you've_ got anything to worry about _there_…"

So that was the reason Ianto was avoiding all her attempts to fix him up with Mari, she thought; he was obviously speaking to a woman. And that would explain the texts, too, and the way he'd smiled when he'd read them.

"So I'll see you at the airport… I guess it'll be around half one by the time I've collected the luggage… I'll speak to you before then… You _know _I miss you… OK, I'll speak to you later, Jack. 'Night."

She cursed to herself when the music changed again, making it hard to hear the last sentence or two, but she was _sure_ she heard him finish with the words 'I miss you…Jackie'. She stubbed out her cigarette and sat back on her kitchen stool. Moments later Ianto returned.

"Sorted?"

"Yeah..." Ianto said and reached for the bottle he'd left on the breakfast bar.

Unable to contain herself Rhiannon took a drink and asked, "So, then. Who's Jacqueline?"

Ianto's brows knitted together in puzzlement. "Jacqueline?"

She smiled. "Look, I couldn't resist having a fag when you went outside to make that call…"

Eyes widened as Ianto realised she'd probably overheard his conversation- and managed to jump to the completely wrong conclusion.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have tried to fix you up with Mari! Poor girl- I told her you weren't seeing anyone… I think she'd got her hopes up. She's always fancied you."

"Oh…" Ianto was speechless as his mind went through the possibilities of what she could have heard. No, he was sure that whatever he'd said had been totally innocent, although he vaguely remembered saying 'miss you' and using Jack's name.

"So when are we going to get to meet her? You could have brought her up this weekend."

Silently, Ianto's mind went through some of the possibilities- deny everything, say 'yes, she's called Jacqueline, but, no, it's not that serious…', or he could just tell the truth. He wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or the way that Jack had seemed almost hurt recently when Ianto had reacted to the news that Owen knew full well what was going on between the two of them, but the latter choice suddenly seemed the most appealing option. Option 'a', and more so option 'b', might have had their advantages, but he knew that neither would work out in the long run. Either, he'd end up being introduced to Rhiannon's single friends on every possible occasion, or he'd have to 'finish' with Jacqueline before she was invited to the next family gathering … or, sometime in the future, he'd finally find the guts to tell them all about Jack, and they'd know he'd been lying anyway…

"It's not like that, Rhi… it's not _Jacqueline_… it's… _different_." He struggled to find the right words. This might have been easy if he had had the time to prepare some kind of eloquent or coherent speech, but, instead he found himself trying to explain the situation without any preparation at all.

"Like what? You know me and mam- and Johnny- will always support you. Look at Lisa- you know what some of the neighbours in Newport said there."

Ianto thought back to the first time he'd brought Lisa back home. His family had accepted her, no questions asked- even his dad, who was about as Labour as you could get, but equally (and sometimes confusingly) conservative with a small 'c'. Some of their neighbours- especially the older ones- hadn't been quite so accepting.

"Rhiannon, just for now, please, I'd be grateful if you could keep this to yourself… It's not Jacqueline- it's Jack. I've been seeing a man…"

He waited for the inevitable reaction, and wasn't disappointed.

"You're _joking_! You always went out with girls… You've gone '_bender_'?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling for a second and sighed. "Yes… No… It's just Jack…"

"Oh my _God_!"

"I think I could do with one of those cigarettes," he said looking at the packet on the bar.

"I think I could, too. C'mon- we'll go outside." She said and stood up, tucking a bottle of Lambruso under her arm.

Rhiannon lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply, handing Ianto the lighter. They were stood almost shoulder to shoulder, leaning against Mischa and David's trampoline. "You always had _girl_friends… I never even suspected you were…_interested_… in men…"

"Men? You make it sound like it's _all_ men. It… it isn't. I'm not gay. At least I don't _think_ I am. It's just him. And if it helps, _I_ didn't even suspect I was… _interested_ in Jack at first…"

She nodded, seeming to take in his words. "How long has it been going on? Was it why you and Lisa finished?"

"I'd never even met him until after Lisa and me split-up," he paused. "It's been about six months…"

"_Six months_? How did you meet?"

"At work…"

"Ah…" Rhiannon said. "I guess that makes sense. You always hear that a lot of the stewards are… that way _inclined_…"

"He's not a steward, Rhi."

She looked slightly confused. "Oh. What does he do, then?"

"He's the pilot…"

"The _pilot_?" Rhiannon seemed vaguely baffled as if, for some reason, it had never occurred to her that a pilot might be bisexual or gay. "I'll give you one thing, Ianto- you aim high!"

Ianto laughed as he took a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, well… I didn't do it consciously."

"So… what's he like?"

He gave a relaxed smile. "Tall, dark… blue eyes…"

Rhiannon leaned in, nudging his shoulder, and winked. "_Handsome…?_"

Raising his eyebrows, he blushed. "_I_ think so…"

"But he's _nice_ to you, isn't he?"

"He's nice, Rhi…"

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know… I've never been out with a guy before… and we're not broadcasting it."

"I've seen the way you look when he texts- it was him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… I just don't _know _how it all _works _sometimes…"

She looked at him questioningly.

"It's strange…after going out with women. I'm afraid you lot can be pretty easy to read sometimes._" _He gave her with a nervous smile. "Sometimes it's hard to see how…_serious_ men are about going out with other men. There's this idea that men _aren't_ serious, I guess."

"But he's not seeing anyone else, or anything?"

"God, no. He'd have to be some kind of time traveller! We're at work together most of the time, and _this_ is the longest we've been apart since we got together… if you don't count work- and even then we're together _most_ of the time. But, like I said, we're not making this public knowledge."

"So no one at work knows?"

He shook his head. "Apart from Owen, the co-pilot, no. And he's not told anyone. At least for the moment. "

"But you _are_ happy? Both of you? You do know that's all that matters to me _and_ mam, don't you? "

"I'm hoping that's going to be the case when mam finds out…" He looked down and studied his baseball boots. It was one thing telling his sister about Jack, but it was another thing to actually speak to his _mam_ about it all. "I can't remember being this happy- not even with Lisa. Sometimes I'm glad we broke up."

"'Course mam's going to be happy for you. And him? He's _happy_, too?" There was an undertone in the last question, which Ianto knew was Rhiannon's way of asking how committed Jack was.

"…He _seems_ happy." He laughed, "In fact, he sounds like he's getting a bit bored this weekend… he might even be bored enough to get a bit of tidying up done."

"It all sounds _serious_ to me… especially if you're talking about bloody housework!"

"Yeah, well. Someone's got to do it."

"_So_oo- am I going to get to meet this Jack, then?"

"Dunno…"

"You know we're coming up to Mother's Day soon? And it's your birthday next month. Mam'll go spare if you leave it so long again before you visit…you could bring Jack…"

"Oh, _God_…" Ianto took yet another drink of beer, then wiped his hand across his forehead.

"Unless he's not comfortable about meeting family…"

"No- that's just me. It all still feels pretty weird. He doesn't have any close family, but I've met his friends. I guess it's 'cause he's older than me…he's had more time to get used to this."

"Older? How much older?"

"Ten years or so- he's forty." Ianto saw the sudden worried expression on Rhiannon's face.

"I know what you're thinking, Rhi. There's no age 'thing'…I've got more in common with Jack than I ever had with Lisa. And, no- I'm not being taken advantage of. Far from it…" Ianto felt a confident glow from the beer.

His sister turned to look at him.

"Y'know, on our first…_date_…he took me to see Rhod Gilbert. Lisa was never that keen on that kind of thing. "

Rhiannon laughed. "Well, yes. I can just see Lisa thinking Rhod Gilbert was a waste of money when there were handbags out there…!"

He snorted slightly. "Was I the only one who didn't see that?"

"Maybe," she said jokily, looking at her wine glass. "But to the really _important_ question…Is he good in bed?"

Unfortunately, Ianto had decided to finish the last mouthful of beer in the bottle he'd brought outside with him. He spluttered a little, and had to wipe his mouth with his free hand.

"Right!" He wiped his hand on his jeans and pushed himself up from the trampoline. "Rhiannon Davies, if you're deluded enough to think I'm gonna talk to my _sister _about my sex life, you're sadly mistaken. And I've gotta go for a pee."

The movement made him feel lightheaded. Ianto took a few steps before he turned back and grinned. "By the way," he winked. "He's fucking brilliant!"

As he turned, he heard his sister first gasp, and then giggle.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 21

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** This chapter's safe for work and kids.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters- I own nothing here, nor do I make any money! So please don't prosecute!  
**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel! Fluffy, romantic and cheesy in the extreme, I suspect!

**A/N: ** Just chat and introspection in this one. And thanks to anyone who's reading and reviewing. **Many apologies for the confusing chapter posting- I just can't get my head round how to change chapter titles! This follows my last post, chronologically**

**Chapter 21**

xxx

It was only a ten minute taxi ride back to the The Glendower Hotel, but it was enough time for Ianto to reflect on the day.

He'd never meant to tell Rhi about Jack; he liked to think he would have found it in himself to tell her about him, but he knew that without her unconscious prompting, he wouldn't have said anything at all. But now he _had_ said something, he felt somehow _lighter, _as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders- or maybe that was just the beers.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected from his sister, but she'd reacted remarkably well. After his spur of the moment (and somewhat alcohol fuelled) admission concerning Jack's prowess, he'd returned from the bathroom and found Rhiannon eager to question him more. He had managed to keep the conversation general, steering her away from questions which were just that little too intimate.

Now, the only obstacle that he could see ahead was eventually talking to his mam. In his hazy state, even that didn't seem so bad.

xxx

Rhiannon waved her brother off in his taxi. Johnny was well on his way to being utterly pissed; he and the few remaining die-hard guests were either leaping 'round the sitting room, having decided that the Wii _wasn't_ too challenging at this time of night, or happily huddled on the two sofas watching the others.

Ianto had asked her to keep his revelation to herself for the time being, and she'd agreed, even though she knew it was going to take all her reserves of willpower to keep a secret this… _surprising. _Her brother had insisted that this 'Jack' was _nice,_ and he appeared to be genuinely happy- happier than she'd seen him in ages. Still, the odd doubt niggled in the back of her mind. Jack was older, and the pilot to boot, and, as much as Ianto insisted that he wasn't being take advantage of, she had to wonder. But he was a grown man and he made his own decisions, and if the smile on his face when he talked about the other man was anything to go by, he was totally infatuated; she prayed that this other man felt the same way. Rhiannon wished Ianto well, but she worried that his relationship with another man might have all kinds of repercussions. She was sure that no-one down in London probably gave a hoot whether he was gay or not, but in places like the Cromwell Estate- and worse- some people weren't quite so tolerant. And then there was his work- did Torchwood have 'non-fraternisation' policies? She shook her head. She was meeting Ianto at one of the pubs in town the next evening, hoping to have chat which didn't involve quite as much to drink as Johnny's party had.

xxx

When he reached his room Ianto kicked off his shoes and took a small bottle of continental beer from the mini-bar. He removed his clothes fumbling with the buttons, and dropped onto the bed, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was late, perhaps too late to call Jack, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without telling Jack what had happened at the party. He was sure that Jack had recently shown every indication that he wanted Ianto to be more open about their relationship, at least with friends or family. Hoping he'd read the signs correctly he dialled Jack's number.

"_Hi,"_ Jack answered drowsily.

"Hi there. Did I wake you up? It's late."

"_No, no, just lying on the sofa, watching TV. Forgot what time it was. How's it going? You sound like you've had a few beers_." He sounded more awake now, and the last sentence was said with amusement.

"Yeah… I guess I have had a _bit_ too much to drink." Ianto was suddenly aware that he'd reached the point where his speech was starting to slur slightly. He laughed. "'M back at the hotel now. Kinda enjoyed myself."

"_See- it wasn't that bad, then!"_

"Nope, no it wasn't. Had a good chat with Rhi."

"_Good. But did you manage to escape the clutches of her mates_?" Jack teased.

He laughed again. "Oh, yeah. And I don't think they're gonna be much of a problem in the future."

"_Oh?_"

"Yeah. Told Rhi I was seeing someone…" he said nonchalantly.

"_Oh…"_ Jack repeated, and Ianto sensed the disappointment in his voice, sure that the other man expected that Ianto wouldn't have mentioned exactly who that someone was.

"Yep. Told her I was seeing a rather dashing… handsome… pilot."

There was silence at the other end of the 'phone, and Ianto was suddenly anxious that he'd done the wrong thing after all. Those worries were interrupted by a surprised, but happy, laugh.

"_What?_ _You actually told _Rhiannon?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…"

"Wow! God_… how did she take it? I'm presuming the answer's well- you don't sound like someone who's just been disowned…_"

Ianto let out a sigh of relief- even over the 'phone it was obvious that Jack was pleased, supportive and flabbergasted, all at once.

"She took it well, but if I were you, I'd start to be afraid, very afraid. She wants to meet you…"

"_I'm sure I'll be able to cope! I like the sound of your sister. Apart from when she was trying to fix you up with her mates, that is! At least it doesn't look like that's gonna happen again in a hurry_!"

"I think that's a given…"

"_How come you ended up _telling_ her_?"

"I… she sort of overheard me when I called you. She got it totally wrong- asked me who Jacqueline was."

"_Jacqueline?_"

"She thought I said Jacqueline… or Jackie or something."

"_Aha_…"

"An' I kinda thought you wouldn't want to turn up in drag, pretending to be 'Jackie', if they invited you 'round." Ianto joked. "I think that would be even harder for them to deal with than… than you, just being _you_."

"_I see what you mean! Are you OK, though_?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought it would be harder- I think quite a bit of Lambrusco softened the blow for her…"

"_It would! How about your mum?_"

"She'd left by then. I don't think I can cope with another conversation like that one- not just yet. Told Rhiannon I'd visit again, soon- next time I've got some proper time off, and speak to mam then… I'm sorry."

"_Hey, sorry for what? If you need to see your family, you know I don't mind… And you know I'll be there for you…"_

"Thanks."

"_We'll sort it out when you're back home._"

"Yeah…"

"_And you've only got two more nights until then… well, one and a half, if my clock's right about the time…_"

"Sorry," Ianto apologised again as he looked at the alarm clock, suddenly tired after the day's events; Jack was right, it was only a few hours now until breakfast. He'd arranged to have it in his room, but still had to at least be awake to accept the food when it was delivered. "I'd best go- you need to get some sleep."

"**You**_ need to get some sleep…"_

"OK, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Miss you, Jack. G'night."

"'_Night, Ianto. Love you_."

They'd both rung off before Ianto had time to process that last comment, and then he looked at his mobile in shock. Jack had never said _that_ to him before. He might have said he loved the way that he smiled, or the way that he kissed him, but he'd never said that he loved _him_ before… If it hadn't been for the fact that the amount of alcohol he'd drunk was starting to catch up with him, he would have had a restless night, his mind going over everything that had happened. Instead sleep came easily, and his last conscious thoughts were of his 'phone call to Jack.

xxx

The 'plane was making its descent towards Heathrow, and Ianto's trip home was well and truly over. He looked out of the window, glad to be returning to the city that he now called home, and to Jack.

Monday had been a strange day. He'd driven over to Newport to spend his last afternoon with his mam. He'd felt a bit of a fraud, happily chatting with his mother, knowing that, soon, he was going to have to speak to her about Jack, and all the while he was thinking about the other man's last remark to him.

He met up with his sister at The Wharf in Cathays. Monday nights were quiet in the pub, and they sat in an out of the way booth. He should have known that talk would quickly turn towards his personal life, and two hours went by as he'd told her more about Jack: how he was one of Torchwood's most experienced and respected pilots, and how he'd been married, and in the RAF even though he sounded American because he'd spent his childhood there. It was clear that his love life was the most interesting piece of _news_ she'd had in quite a while.

xxx

Half an hour of watching a series of cases, bags and rucksacks appear, pass by, and then disappear again as the luggage carousel's conveyor belt slowly chugged by, and Ianto was finally rewarded as he saw his suitcase hove into view. Impatiently, he grabbed his case extending the handle, and walked briskly through the Internal security channels

Reaching the Arrivals area, his eyes searched the waiting friends, family and business colleagues. He smiled broadly as he saw Jack amongst the crowd, and strode purposefully towards him. Ianto slowed as he reached him, and was drawn into a warm but outwardly friendly and innocent embrace.

They separated quickly, both aware that it wasn't inconceivable that they might see, if not their fellow crew members, other Torchwood workers, or colleagues and acquaintances from other airlines.

"Good to have you back," Jack smiled genuinely.

They started towards the exit. "It's good to _be_ back," Ianto replied.

"Certainly sounds like you had an eventful weekend there."

"More eventful than I expected, that's for sure!" he said, knowing full well that Jack was referring to his impromptu 'talk' with his sister.

They reached Jack's car, and loaded Ianto's luggage into the boot. It was only just over half an hour by car to Northfields.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 22

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not OVERLY explicit this chapter. Possibly suitable for 16+?

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: ** Just a short and possibly saccharine chapter! And thanks to EVERYONE who's reading and reviewing- I really am amazed how much some of you are liking this spun sugar confection!

Chapter list: .

**Chapter 22**

xxx

The thirty minute journey to Jack's flat was spent with Ianto explaining just how his confession to Rhiannon had come about, and exactly what her reaction had been. When he'd told Jack that she'd asked him what the other man was like in bed- and what his reply had been- Jack had laughed so hard that it had taken him almost a full minute before he regained his composure. There had even been a second or two when he feared that Jack would drive off the road.

"Glad to hear you were complimentary! And there was me thinking you might have forgotten all about me while you were away…"

"Well, perhaps I _could_ do with a reminder of just how _brilliant_ you are…"

"Mmm- I suspect that could be arranged," Jack looked over at him, an eyebrow raised in such a way that it left Ianto in little doubt that the other man was already making plans to reacquaint him with some of his skills. "And _you_ can remind me precisely how talented _you_ are in that department…"

"I'll look forward to it, _Sir_." Ever since those early days, when he'd just started work with Captain Harkness' crew, calling Jack 'Sir' had become a jokey term of endearment- and usually a sure-fire way of making sure that he had Jack's full attention.

"Oh God, Ianto- keep saying that and I might not make it home… It's not exactly playing fair…" he said with a moan.

"OK, OK!" Ianto chuckled, and then quickly distracted Jack with questions of what the older man had been up to while he'd been in Wales, which turned out to be very little: a negligible amount of housework, a fairly quiet night out with friends, and a lot of lying about on the sofa, or in bed, catching up with DVDs, TV and sleep.

xxx

Apart from a compelling kiss as they'd settled into Jack's car at Heathrow, their contact had been minimal since Ianto had set down at the airport. Arriving at Jack's flat, Ianto's luggage had been retrieved from the boot, and the younger man had had to hold himself back from taking Jack, there and then, possibly over the bonnet of the car. The thought had Ianto fantasising… but he resolutely resisted, sure in the knowledge that the flat was only a couple of floors away. It wasn't so easy to resist when they reached the front door, unlocking it and dragging the case inside. As soon as Ianto kicked the door closed behind them, suitcase forgotten in the hallway, he was pushed against the wall as Jack took full advantage of the opportunity before him. Ianto didn't resist in the slightest; instead he battled to flip position, and the older man was soon at a disadvantage, held against the wall as Ianto kissed him, needily, to within an inch of his life, every thought of carefully unpacking, and laundry, immediately gone from the young man's mind.

Hands gripped at clothed flesh and fingers got to work on buttons and buckles. Before either of them knew it they were falling onto Jack's bed and Ianto quickly forgot the messy trail of garments which littered the hall, the sitting room, the bedroom…

"God, I really have missed you, Ianto…" Jack breathed as he straddled the other man's thighs, leaning down to touch their lips together. Ianto could feel his breath, his warmth- and the fact that Jack was just as aroused as he was.

"Me too," Ianto muttered as his lips moved to pinched at Jack's throat and neck.

Pauses and kisses punctuated Jack's words. "You… have… no idea… how much… "

"I think I do…" he said and grinned against a smooth and well-defined shoulder.

Despite the frantic coupling, and the desperate way that Ianto had pushed inside the man above him, there was a sweetness about the act. Perhaps it had been there all the along, but the Welshman had never noticed before.

Far too soon, they collapsed against each other, breathing heavily, arms and legs tangled together.

xxx

They lay in bed, slightly propped up against the pillows. Jack lifted his head from Ianto's shoulder and looked at the other man's profile. His eyes were closed and a contented half-smile graced his lips, but Jack knew he was awake.

"So… when are you thinking of going to see your mum again?"

Lazily, Ianto opened his eyes and turned to Jack, still smiling but a little less relaxed. He gave a sigh. "Next month, I guess. Rhi suggested some time 'round my birthday, but I'm not sure that finding out that I'm going out with a man is what she really wants to hear about while she's giving me a birthday card."

"She'll be alright. Anyone who's brought up two well-balanced kids like you and Rhiannon has got to be pretty understanding."

Ianto chuckled. "You seem pretty sure about that- I wish I could be. And who said I was well-balanced? _Or_ Rhiannon- you've not met her yet!"

"OK, point taken. But _you_ seem pretty well-balanced to me!"

"Mmm. I'm not sure you're that good a judge…"

"A guy could take offence at that," Jack grinned.

"I wanted to spend my birthday here, not bloody well coming out to my mother," Ianto groaned.

"It won't be that bad."

Ianto looked away. "Yeah, right."

"I could come down with you… we could stay in a hotel. That way, if it goes badly, I'm there for you to come back to. If it goes well, I'm there for you, too."

"You don't want to be spending your time off in Wales, dealing with this."

"I think _I_ know how I want to spend my time off!" Jack said and paused, lifting a hand and placing it on Ianto's cheek. He gently and carefully turned Ianto's head and their eyes met. "Ianto, I'm here to support you… You _do_ know I love you, right?"

The younger man's eyes widened. Jack's hand dropped away and he feared he'd said the wrong thing; that, despite the time the time they spent together, Ianto didn't feel the same way after all.

"I- yeah. I love you, too," Ianto said quietly. Apparently he hadn't imagined or misheard the older man the other night when they'd said goodnight on the 'phone- and he realised, rather belatedly, that this had gone way beyond sex, or casual dating. He also realised, that when it came to Jack, he seemed to be developing a habit of not really recognising just how he felt about the man.

Jack leant in to kiss him; it wasn't harsh or frantic, but it spoke of genuine and deep affection. He pulled away. "Thank God for that!" he said. "I would have felt pretty stupid if it was just me."

Ianto just smiled nervously.

"So, it's decided then? We both go down, stay in a hotel. I can do a bit of sightseeing while you see your family. Hey, and that way I don't get round to missing you that much."

"You do realise that Rhi will want to meet you? And mam'll wonder why I'm staying in a hotel. And, presuming she doesn't throw me out of the house, she'll want to meet you, too, if she knows you're there…"

"Your sister sounds like _fun_! And I don't mind meeting your mum. We'll come up with some excuse for why you're staying in a hotel. Anyway, if you're going to tell her about us, I 'spose she'll understand why in the end… "

"I suppose so," Ianto conceded. "Look… Let's not think about that just yet, eh? I've spent the last five days thinking about- and being with- my family, and the last _two_ days wondering if I did the right thing telling Rhi."

"Fair enough… but _I_ think you did the right thing," Jack said, voice low. He reached over to grasp Ianto's hand and touched their lips together gently.

Spurred on by Jack's earlier admission, Ianto was soon reaching out, pulling Jack even closer to him. "I hope so, I hope so…" he mumbled against Jack's mouth. Momentarily, he paused and looked into the other man's darkened deep blue eyes. "I seem to remember something about you showing me exactly how fucking brilliant you are…"

Jack's eyes crinkled at the corners with a silent laugh. "Oh, yeah… and to think I'd almost forgot about that!"

As Jack peppered his skin with feather light kisses, Ianto fleetingly found himself wondering when sex had turned into lovemaking, before he decided he didn't care in the slightest.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 23

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **Back to work with the crew at Torchwood Airlines! Be warned, Gwen's a bit naughty and flirtatious in this one.

**Chapter 23**

xxx

Ianto sat once more with Tosh in the hotel bar of the The Raffles Le Royal. It had become almost like a second home on their stop-overs in Phnom Penh, although it had been some time since the whole crew had met up for drinks while they were away. More often than not, he and Jack trawled around the city, having dinner or drinks in a street side café, or one of the city's other hotel's bars. Ianto knew that this had something to do with Jack's avoidance of Gwen, who had become somewhat fixated on the Captain since her break-up with Owen, as well as the fact that the two men, much as they liked their colleagues, preferred to spend as much time together as possible. However, Ianto had started to feel guilty when Toshiko had asked him to come along that evening; he regarded her as a good friend, and he knew he'd neglected her over the last few months. Which was why he was now sitting in the bar, drinking a beer and chatting with Tosh, as he surreptitiously watched Jack and Owen, accompanied by Gwen and Martha, playing a simple version of doubles pool on the half sized Victorian billiards table on the far side of the bar.

"… so then I had to go to Johnny's birthday barbeque. Bloody freezing- no idea why he thought a barbeque was a good idea in February!"

Toshiko laughed in her reserved way as she listened to the details of Ianto's time off. Ianto had judiciously left out any details of his leave which _didn't_ involve his trip to see his family- and _particularly_ the parts which Tosh would find distinctly more fascinating, which _did_.

"Anyway, Tosh- what's been happening with you?"

"God! Nothing… saw Nanako, that cousin of mine, a couple of times. Tried to find a Japanese restaurant that she's not been thrown out for insulting the chef. I actually found one, and then she discovered the sushi chef was from Bromsgrove, or somewhere… you can guess how it went. That's another place off the list, I suppose. I think I'll suggest Italian next time. And I've been building a PC for an old friend. Apart from that, the usual: catching up on TV and stuff. Nothing interesting."

"Families! At this rate there isn't going to be a restaurant in London you'll be able to go to."

"You're not wrong there!" she agreed and took a sip of the Rouge Champagne cocktail that had become her regular drink when they were staying in the Cambodian capital. "Talking of families, you changed the subject pretty quickly there, Ianto. I was going to ask if this girl you're seeing went down to Wales with you… _Assuming_ you're still seeing her, that is. And you look like you are to me."

Ianto had, indeed, thought he'd managed to steer her away from that particular subject- but really, he knew he should have known better. Toshiko could be tenacious in the extreme. "No… no. I didn't take… _her_." She looked at him expectantly, and he could see that he wasn't going to get out of this that easily. Of course, sooner or later- and especially if things went well, as Jack kept assuring him that they would- he reasoned that he'd eventually have to come clean to the Japanese woman. "We're going up in March, though."

"Mmm. I just don't get why you're being so secretive about it all…"

The urge to tell her the truth flashed into his mind, and then was quickly dismissed. If he was going to talk to Toshiko, it was going to be after he spoke to his mam- there were only so many confessional conversations in such a short space of time that a man could deal with. "Tosh- I've had my fair share of tricky relationships and break-ups. Let's just see how that visit to Wales goes first, yeah?" He said it with such an air of finality that she found herself ceasing to press for any more information.

"_OK._" She said, defeated, and looked around at her other teammates who were clustered around the next table. She could just about hear their conversation as Emma gushed about the latest trends and designs that she'd seen when she'd gone to the odd show at London Fashion Week recently.

Ianto again gazed over to the pool game. Martha was watching on as her partner, Owen, leaned over and took his shot. Jack, too, was looking on, resting on his cue, while Gwen's hand clasped his shoulder as she leaned into him. The pilot caught his eye, and gave him an apologetic smile. Not that apologies were needed- Ianto now felt sure in the knowledge that there was little chance of him succumbing to the rather dubious charms of Gwen, and gave a nod that said 'told you so', before Jack turned back to the table just in time to see the ball that Owen was trying to pot miss its mark, just as the cue ball rolled into the corner pocket. He could hear Owen and Martha's groans of disappointment as loudly as he heard the other two's yelps of near victory. Tosh turned to look, too, and saw Gwen take the cue from her teammate and approach the table. She retrieved the white ball from the pocket and made a show of weighing up the options before settling on a shot which meant that she had to lean over the table right in front of Jack. She wriggled her behind as she took aim, easily potting the ball, before moving onto her extra penalty shot.

"God, she's still trying isn't she?" Toshiko sighed, shaking her head.

"You're not wrong there," Ianto laughed.

"She won't get anywhere- a lot of the new girls try, but all the time I've been on Jack's crew, he's never been anything other than professional about relationships at work. Either that or he's a darn sight more subtle about it than Owen. Which wouldn't be hard, really," she finished wistfully as her eyes settled on the co-pilot.

"Maybe next time we're all out, you should ask Owen for a game of pool or something? Do you play?" he suggested knowing her weakness for the man.

"Do I play? I'll have you know that I'm pretty damned good at pool!" she said indignantly. "I got through Uni playing pool for drinks and money!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Next time we're all out, you and Owen… me and Jack, perhaps…" He trailed off as his thoughts turned to playing pool and the enjoyment to be had from watching Jack as he leaned over to take a shot.

xxx

"'Night, Tosh!" Owen dropped heavily into the seat next to Ianto just as Toshiko was saying goodnight. The rest of the crew had already left the bar, two by two, one by one, and as an exhausted Tosh headed towards her room, it left just Ianto and Owen, and Jack, who had been coerced into yet another game with Gwen.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Tea Boy," Owen said and jerked his head in the direction of Gwen and Jack. "He's not taking her on you, know."

"I'm not- worrying, that is." Ianto said awkwardly. Apart from the odd comment in the last month or so, they'd not really talked about his relationship with Jack since Owen had seen them that time in Scalini's.

Owen had clearly drunk quite a few of the local Angkor beers, and this was his relatively inept attempt at male bonding. Despite being late, the bar was still overwhelmingly hot and humid as Cambodia approached the Monsoon season, only a couple of months away, and he wiped his hand over his forehead. "Y'know, I've got better things to talk about like the political situation in North Africa and the Middle East- or whether Italian birds are hotter than British ones- but these are long flights… and, well with auto-pilot, things get a bit boring. Gwen's barking up the wrong tree- Jack's pretty taken with you."

Ianto stifled a laugh, unsure of whether Owen had consciously used that phrase to describe Gwen, or whether it was some kind of Freudian slip. "Cheers, mate."

"No problem, Tea Boy," Owen replied, before rapidly changing the subject to Arsenal's chances in the coming European Cup.

xxx

Jack grinned broadly as he potted his last ball. "Sorry, Gwen!" he said fairly apologetically as he stood upright and looked over towards the brunette, who was sitting on a barstool to one side, watching on. The game had been neck and neck, but that last ball had won him the match.

Gwen clapped as she smiled back. "No, no, the best man won! Well done, Jack!"

He sauntered over to place his cue back in the stand next to her. "Good game, Gwen." It was getting late and he could see Ianto and Owen sitting across the room, talking away animatedly. "Shall we join them?" He turned to walk over towards them, but Gwen caught his arm.

"Oh, they look like they're happy enough. They're probably talking about football again. Why don't we finish our drinks here?"

"OK," he said hesitantly, perching on the barstool next to her as took his bottle of beer from the shelf next to it.

They settled into conversation, and after a while Gwen signalled to a barman to 'bring the same again', in spite of Jack's protestations that it was getting late.

A few minutes later Gwen, was sipping at a fresh bottle of Cambodian beer. "It's a strange job, though, isn't it? Spending so much time away from home…"

Jack sensed she'd been heading towards this topic all along. "It's not such a bad life. Perhaps it's a lot more hard work and a lot less glamorous than most people think it is, but it's got it's plus points; I mean look at this place…" he waved his hand around the room. "A lot of people can only dream about staying in places like this- in countries like this- and it's all on the company for us!"

"You're right there- but sometimes it seems hard keeping in _touch_ with everyone back in the UK…"

He knew that she wasn't just talking about communication. "That's where we've all got to make an effort- make the most of your time at home."

"But… even so, it's different when you're away. Don't you get lonely, Jack? I know I do."

"I guess so…" Jack said thinking about the night ahead, and how he would be spending it alone, knowing that Ianto would be doing the same, only a few rooms away.

Gwen took his comment as some kind of sign, reaching out to touch his forearm. "You know you don't _have_ to be lonely, Jack…"

It took him a moment to realise what she was saying. "Gwen- I'm not…" He paused as she looked at him hopefully, and then spoke more firmly, "Gwen, I'm flattered but… I'm seeing someone."

"I can be discreet," she stated quietly and looked at him seriously.

"I'm not sure I _can…_or whether I'd _want_ to be, Gwen."

Gwen just raised her eyebrows and fixed him with wide brown eyes, so different to Ianto's own blue-grey ones.

"You've got to value what you've got back home- a good man who loves you- you gotta make the most of your time when you're _not_ working. Reconnect…" It was a conversation that Jack didn't want to continue. "Come on," he said as he stood up. "Let's go and join Owen and Ianto."

xxx

**To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 24

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay- I've been in financial year-end hell!

**Chapter 24**

If he hadn't been told already, it had become readily apparent to Ianto on the flight back to London that Jack had told Gwen that he wasn't 'available'. As soon as there was a lull in the in-flight service, and he Tosh, and Martha and Suzie were in the galley, they'd been joined by Gwen.

"_Has Jack ever told you he was going out with anyone?" she'd said as they finished loading the in-flight food into the heating ovens._

_Raised eyebrows from Suzie. "No… but he's pretty private about his personal life. Why?"_

"_Don't know- just something he said the other night when we were playing pool. Mentioned he was seeing someone…"_

"_No, he's never said anything to me," Tosh said._

"_Or me," Martha agreed, ever so slightly peeved; she'd known Jack for several years now, and they'd been friends. She had noticed, somewhere in the back of her mind, a distance growing between the two of them in the last year. She'd put it down to her getting carried away with the rest of the crew, the new flight patterns, and the excitement of bargain hunting in the exotic markets of the Far Eastern capitals. Perhaps there was more to it than that._

_Ianto elected to stay silent, but to no avail. Gwen looked over at him questioningly. "How about you? You two are always out and about, sightseeing and stuff, when we're stopping over."_

_Ianto paused as all eyes looked to him. "No… he's never said anything to me about seeing someone…" He hoped it was only a half-lie._

"_Oh," Gwen said. She looked thoughtful. "Well, if none of us know about this, especially Ianto, it can't be that serious…"_

During the next few weeks, Gwen had brought up the subject of Jack's private life every now and again, but, thankfully, the rest of the crew, including the temporary staff from the Torchwood 'Casual Pool' who had been brought in to cover for Diane after she'd left, hadn't been able to add to her speculations. Even Owen had managed to hold his tongue, and Toshiko had privately confided in Ianto that she believed that Jack had only said that he was in a relationship to stop Gwen's mounting attentions.

Jack and Ianto's trip to Wales had soon come around, and the two men were now in Cardiff waiting to meet Rhiannon in the Hilton Hotel's Steam° bar. Ianto had declared that the St David's Hotel looked lifeless and anodyne after his last trip home, and they'd decided on the Hilton's considerably more old fashioned surroundings.

Ianto sipped at his beer, and Jack could tell that he was anxious; it was clear that the imminent collision of his personal life and his family life was making him tense and edgy. As Jack attempted to reassure him, he saw Ianto suddenly look over towards the bar's entrance.

Rhiannon had spent the whole week searching through her wardrobe, looking for an outfit that seemed appropriate for a trip to the Cardiff Hilton; she'd been to the bars there a couple of times before as a starter to a night out with 'the girls', but this was different. This was supposed to be a sedate and civilized meeting with her brother and his _boyfriend. _She'd eventually chosen a smock-like purple and green paisley top to go with dark leggings and knee high boots. Standing in the the Steam° Bar's doorway, she smoothed her hands over the top as she looked around. She quickly recognised Ianto. A dark brown haired man sat beside him, his back towards her, an arm flung comfortably and confidently over the back of his chair. At this angle, all she could see was the back of the other man's head.

She was relieved as Ianto looked up and caught her eye with a nervous smile, and quickly crossed the room as her brother stood. She reached the table, and was enveloped in an affectionate and almost relieved, familial hug. The other man- Jack- stood up, too and turned to face the siblings.

She found herself speechless as she looked over to 'Jack'. If she'd expected a more 'camp' or effeminate man, she'd been wrong: he had chiselled good looks and, even fully clothed, she could tell that he had a toned physique- not overly muscular but in no way 'weedy'. All in all, he was just about as far away from the expected homosexual stereotype that she'd anticipated as he could be.

Ianto quickly interrupted her thoughts. "Rhi," he gestured. "This is Jack. Jack, meet Rhiannon."

Rhiannon smiled widely, and Jack held out his hand, his own broad smile vying with hers.

"Hi," she said and broke into an even more expansive grin.

"Nice to meet you at last, Rhiannon. I can tell you're Ianto's sister," he replied with a wink, and fixed her with dazzlingly deep blue eyes. He shook her hand vigorously. "Now, why don't you and Ianto sit down, and I'll get us some drinks? What would you like?"

"Oh, thank you. A dry white wine, please."

"No problem. Same again, Ianto?" Ianto gave a nod and Jack grinned again, catching his eye as he turned towards the bar. "Back in a minute."

As she sank into one of the chairs around the table, Rhiannon watched his retreating form. "Jesus, Ianto! I know you said he was handsome but he's… he's bloody _gorgeous_! God… if I was a bloke _I'd_ turn gay for that one…" she said, still staring admiringly at Jack leaning against the bar as he ordered.

"Rhi… I'm not…"

She finally tore her eyes away from the other man and looked to her brother who seemed mildly embarrassed by her outburst. "Oh, I know, Ianto. It's just… a figure of speech."

He 'Mmm-d' and reached for his beer.

"But he _is_ good looking! He _could_ be a movie star…"

"God! Don't say that to him- his head may swell and we'll never get him out through the door…" he laughed.

"He could, though… and he seems nice enough, too. Not at all what I was expecting- I thought he'd be more… you know…"

"Gay?" His expression was bland, but his eyebrows did all the questioning.

"No! Well… _yes_, I guess…"

Ianto looked towards the ceiling, but Rhiannon detected an amused expression.

"He's coming back! Change the subject!"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be expecting us to be talking about him, Rhi. My sister's just met her brother's _boyfriend_, for want of a better word."

Jack approached the table, setting Rhiannon's glass of wine and Ianto's bottle of beer down. She watched as he squeezed past Ianto and towards his seat, and she noticed him place his hand gently on her brother's shoulder as he lowered himself into his chair.

Less than an hour later, Rhiannon had been completely won over by the charismatic pilot. The occasional fond glances that passed between him and her brother spoke volumes. Every now and again, when Rhiannon suspected that Jack thought she wasn't looking, he'd reach out a hand to offer a comforting or reassuring touch to Ianto's arm, imperceptible to the casual viewer.

"Well, I'm afraid I need to go to the loo," Jack announced and stood up. He walked across the room and ordered another round of drinks as passed the bar.

As soon as he was out of earshot Rhiannon spoke up. "Mam'll love him… he's… _perfect_…"

"Apart from being a man…"

"Ianto, you're talking like this is Victorian times. Mam's not as old fashioned as you think- she's only in her fifties, for God's sake! She was a kid in the 60s and 70s… I really don't think you need to worry that much- and when she _meets_ him…"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Oh, God… the Jack Harkness Fan Club… I'm not sure whether I'm more disturbed by the fact that Mam'll 'love him', or that I might be thrown out of the house!"

"You're not going to be thrown out of the house…"

"Well, I guess we'll see…" he sighed and lent forward to cradle his head in his hands in a rather dramatic fashion.

Jack returned to the table with another round of drinks, only to find Ianto looking a little stressed, now resting his head against his hand as he leant against the arm of the chair. He placed the drinks on the table, and gently ran his hand against the back of Ianto's neck, giving a quick look towards Rhiannon . "Hey. What's up?"

"Just thinking about seeing Mam tomorrow…" Ianto murmured.

Jack gave a light squeeze before his hand fell away to his shoulder and then was gone. "It won't be as bad as you think, Ianto. Your mum loves you…"

"I've told him that-she's not some weird kind of bigot," Rhiannon joined in and looked over to her brother. "You know that…"

"Yeah… Yes, I know that. But it doesn't make it any easier." He paused and sat upright, forcing a small smile, and got to his feet. "Right, my turn to go for a pee, now."

Rhiannon faced Jack. "It'll be alright, you know?" She was quiet for a moment as Jack nodded, again looking after Ianto as he left the room. "Are you serious? About Ianto, I mean?"

Jack whipped his head around and he stared at her. "I'm serious- why d'you think I'm here? I don't think I've ever been any more serious in my life, Rhiannon."

"Good, good," she said thoughtfully. "I know him… he's not going to want to put Mam through this just to have to tell her it's all just… just…_nothing_…"

"It's not just _nothing_ to me- I wouldn't have come here if it was." For the first time since he was introduced to her, Jack looked serious and a little bit sheepish. "I worried that he didn't feel the same way, but now I think he might be OK with it all. We've hardly been apart for the last six months; if this weekend goes well, I was going to ask him to move in with me. Hell! Even if it goes _badly _I was going to ask him if he wanted us to get a place together…" he finished, voicing hopes he hadn't even discussed with Ianto.

Rhi found herself positively beaming. "If he's got this far, he's pretty committed, Jack. He doesn't go into things like this lightly… And I know Mam's going to be a bit surprised- I was! But she's not going to give a toss if it's what he really wants. And if it's any consolation, I think she's going to love you…"

"Thanks for your support there, Rhiannon. I guess it's just something that he's got to go through- it's not easy, telling your parents something like this. People make assumptions… expect you to suddenly have an urge to start singing 'I Am What I Am' wearing a feather boa, or something."

She laughed. "Well, I can't see _that_ happening anytime soon, at least not for Ianto…"

"Thank God for that! I'm not sure I could cope with an out and camp Ianto." Jack was smiling again. "I kinda like him the way he is."

"Me too."

They spotted the subject of their conversation return to the bar, and quickly changed tack. By the time Ianto returned the table they were happily talking about some of the recent destinations that Torchwood had been flying to.

It was a few hours, and quite a few drinks and bar snacks, later when Ianto and Jack watched the taxi they'd arranged for Rhiannon set off towards Newport from the Hilton's concourse.

"See- told you it would go well; you Joneses just can't resist the Harkness charm…"

Ianto looked at him with tolerant exasperation.

As the car sped off towards Greyfriars Road, Jack turned to him with a leery smile. "Well, you do remember we've got a King sized bed, one of the largest baths I've seen for a while and a mini bar up there…" He nodded his head towards the hotel, "… _and_ 24 hour room service…"

"Glad you reminded me," Ianto smirked. "It _would_ be a shame not to fully utilise the hotel's quite considerable facilities."

**To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 25

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **A short chapter! And this is dedicated to zazajb on lj, who's written another lovely fluffy springtime story and dedicated it to me! Thank you! And thanks to everyone else who's reading. PS I know nothing about road signs in Newport.

**Chapter 25**

xxx

Ianto and Jack hurriedly left their hotel room, the younger man anxiously checking his watch. Somewhere between breakfast in bed, verifying the precise dimensions of the king sized bed and testing out the large roll top bath (again), Friday morning had somehow turned into Friday afternoon, and the two men were now rushing towards their hire car considerably later than intended. The plan was for Jack to drop off Ianto to spend the afternoon at his Mam's in Newport, while Jack took in the town's sights even though Ianto had assured him that his home town wasn't known for its tourism. Ianto had told his Mam that he was meeting up with friends in the evening; he'd needed an explanation for not staying in the family home, and he hadn't wanted to put Jack through what he was sure would be an awkward meeting without first warning his mother. If everything went well- he'd even settle for grudging acceptance- he hoped that she'd want to meet Jack the next day.

xxx

Ianto sat on his Mam's sofa, nursing a can of Brain's. In need of Dutch courage, he'd used the excuse that the sun was well over the yard arm and it was his day off, and asked for a beer. They quickly caught up on the latest news, and he was now contemplating how to bring up the subject of Jack. A break in the conversation finally put a stop to his procrastination.

"Mam, I need to speak to you."

"Yes, Ianto?" She said, concern visible in her face.

He decided to take the bull by the horns. "I've been seeing someone…"

She smiled. "And about time, too! It's been too long since Lisa… So, when do I get to meet her? She must be good for you- you're looking happier…"

"I… well, that's just it, Mam. He's a man- I'm seeing a man…" He paused as he saw her look baffled, before confusion gave way to dawning realization. "He's called Jack…"

She was silent for a moment. "You're _gay_?"

"_No_- no. I've never… been out with a guy before…"

"And Lisa- did she know…?"

"God, no. I've only just realised myself..."

"But this… this Jack- it's _serious_?"

Ianto sighed. Being asked whether he was 'serious' about Jack seemed to be turning into a regular occurrence, as did being asked if Lisa knew anything about his new found preferences. "Yeah. It is."

"Oh… Do you _love_ him?"

He thought about his answer for a moment. "Yes- I do."

"How about him? Does he love you?"

"I think so. He says he does, and I don't have a reason to doubt him…"

She let out a deep breath and then gave a tender smile. "Well I suppose that's all that matters. So… when do I get to meet _him_, then?"

"Mam?" He questioned, before he grasped that she really did want to meet the other man. "You could meet him tomorrow… he's down here with me…"

"And you didn't bring him?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure how you'd take all this…"

"Oh, Ianto. If you're happy, I am… I suppose that's why you said you couldn't stay over?"

He nodded.

"What's he like, then? Where did you meet him?"

"He's… _nice. _Dark hair, blue eyes, fun to be with… We met at work- he's the pilot…"

"The _pilot_?"

"Oh, God! That's just what Rhi said."

"Rhiannon knows?"

"Yeah… it wasn't on purpose. It was at Johnny's barbeque- she overheard me on the 'phone. It's not that I was going to tell her before you… It just sort of happened. I asked her to keep it to herself; I wanted to tell you in person… She met him yesterday when we arrived."

"That doesn't matter," she said gently and got up from her armchair. "I'm just _glad_ you've told me _now, _love."

She took the few steps across the lounge and sat down on the sofa next to him. She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving a squeeze. "Hey, this can't have been easy for you- but you told me anyway."

He just gave her a weak smile.

"I'm guessing this is why you asked for a beer, too?"

Ianto snorted out a laugh. "Yeah."

"Want to go and get another one, and then tell me all about him? And you get me a glass of that white wine out of the 'fridge while you're about it."

The next two hours were spent telling his mother how he'd met Jack, how they'd become friends and how (leaving out some of the more salacious details), in the end, he had realised that they were attracted to each other.

He finally looked at his watch. "I'd better get going; Jack's picking me up in town."

"You could ask him to pick you up here."

"I know-but can we do this tomorrow? I wasn't sure how welcome either of us would be after this afternoon so we booked a table for dinner. And I kind of got myself geared up for us coming over tomorrow if you were comfortable with everything- or spending tomorrow in Cardiff if you weren't."

She understood her son. He'd formulated a plan for the weekend and he wanted to stick to it. "Ianto- as if I'd ever want you to feel unwelcome. It'd have to be something a bit more _significant_ than _this_ to make me not want you to visit."

xxx

It was Saturday afternoon the next day, and Jack was uncharacteristically nervous as he drove past the sign stating 'Welcome to Newport- Croeso I Casnewydd' for the second time in two days. Ianto looked over at him and recalled the way that the older man had spent considerably longer than usual choosing his outfit for the day. Rhiannon had called Ianto the day before, not long after he'd left to be picked up by Jack, it seemed that his mother had called her, eager for gossip on 'this man' that Ianto was seeing. Rhi had insisted that she had had nothing other than complimentary things to say about Jack, but that news had done little to calm Jack down as his meeting with Bethan Jones approached.

Far too soon for the pilot's liking they were turning into the street where Ianto's mother lived, and Ianto directed him to a parking space right outside her house.

"Jack- it's OK. She's looking forward to meeting you…"

"I know, I know." He sighed and then grinned cheesily, as if he was in a TV ad. "You know what they say, though: you never get a second chance to make a first impression!"

"Like you could make a bad impression!" Ianto was surprised at his own confidence; it had always been Jack who'd been the confident one out of the two of them, the one who would reach out to take his hand in a restaurant, or who wanted to pull him in for a kiss as they walked along the street. But he'd felt successive weights lifted from his shoulders as he'd first told Rhiannon, and then his mother, about him. "And anyway I've done the groundwork, and so's Rhi. All you have to do is turn up and look ever so vaguely respectable, and we're sorted."

"Vaguely respectable?" he replied as he turned off the car's engine. "I can do that- especially if there's some kind of reward…"

Ianto released his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss lasted for longer than he'd anticipated, neither of them noticing the slight movement in the net curtains at Bethan Jones' front window.

"How about that… for _now_?" Ianto sat back into the passenger seat and reached for the car door with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that'll do… for _now."_

xxx

Some time later, they were sitting on the sofa in the small sitting room- the same sofa that Ianto had been sitting on twenty four hours earlier. They'd purposely sat as far apart as possible, neither of them wanting to draw that much attention to the realities of their relationship.

Jack had been put at ease by Mrs Jones, and she seemed to be equally at ease with him. Ianto looked on, amused, almost feeling like an observer as they chatted away. He was relieved that both of them were keeping any embarrassing or incriminating anecdotes about him to themselves- and that the family photo albums remained firmly on the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

xxx

As she rinsed the dinner plates and got them ready to soak in the sink, Beth Jones sneaked a glance at her son and Jack Harkness through the gap in the kitchen door. The pilot certainly was 'bloody gorgeous', as her daughter had put it yesterday when she'd called her. He was older, though, and a charmer, too. This might normally have led her to worry about Jack's 'intentions', as if she were some kind of Victorian parent fretting about the virtue of her virginal daughter.

But as she saw Jack's hand rise to rest on the nape of Ianto's neck, she saw the look that passed between them. Barely noticeably, as Ianto turned his head aside, his thumb moved and rubbed against the short, dark hairs. She couldn't hear the quiet words that Jack whispered, but as his fingers tipped the younger man's chin upwards so that their eyes met again, she knew it was something soothing, something encouraging. So quick she almost missed it, he leant forward and brushed his lips in a light kiss against the tip of Ianto's nose, and then, just as quickly, the two men had resumed their positions at different ends of the sofa, as if they were mates from The King's Head down the road, getting ready to watch the Saturday match on the telly.

She quickly went back to her task, not wanting to be caught intruding on such a private moment. Ianto had brought girlfriends home before- Lisa included- but she tried to think whether she'd ever seen him involved in such a tender gesture. Jack Harkness seemed genuine in his feelings towards Ianto, and she hoped to God that he wouldn't prove her wrong.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 26

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- a bit of smut to start with but not overly explicit otherwise.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: ** A short and soppy chapter, in which Jack and Ianto reach a decision…

Chapter list: .

**Chapter 26**

Jack looked down at the blue eyes, now darkened, below him as they fluttered half shut. As he pushed yet deeper and harder into Ianto he could tell that the stuttering, shallow breaths that the other man was taking meant he was close to coming, just as he himself was. That very thought was almost too much for him, and he sensed his movements speeding up; even more so, as two strong and muscular legs wrapped even tighter around his waist.

He reached an arm down to his neck and awkwardly pulled Ianto upwards, close enough for that they could kiss, and he could feel the other man hard against his stomach. That was all it took before he found himself finally reaching his climax, followed almost simultaneously by Ianto, pressed firmly against him.

"Christ, Ianto…" he breathed. "I love you…"

Whatever Ianto's response was was muffled as he reached for a pillow and buried his face against it, allowing it to drop away as his strength left him.

Jack lay there for as long as he could after he'd collapsed on the other man, until the position demanded that he move. He slipped away and quickly discarded the used condom, before regarding Ianto. With a devilish look, he ducked downwards and licked his way across the now sticky abdomen before him. When he was satisfied, he licked and nipped his way up Ianto's body until he was settled on his elbow, at Ianto's side, reaching out to play with the fine hairs his on his chest.

He watched as the young man's chest rose and fell, until his eyes rested on his face. Ianto's fringe, usually combed upwards, was flattened to his brow with sweat. Jack kissed the satisfied half smile that played on the young man's lips and then pushed the damp hair gently to one side. Ianto had been different since he'd spoken to Rhi and then his Mam- more confident. He'd even let himself be dragged by the hand through the Hilton's Reception and towards the lift after they'd collected the key card and Jack had ordered a bottle of Moet to be delivered to their room as soon as possible. Jack liked the change.

"Move in with me." He blurted out.

"_What_?" Sleepy eyes flickered open.

"I said, 'move in with me'."

"I'm there most of the time anyway…"

"My point exactly, Ianto. I can't remember a night we've spent apart recently, and half your stuff is at my place. Half _my_ stuff is at _your_ place."

"Ah…"

Not for the first time in their relationship did Jack speculate as to whether he'd said something completely beyond the pale, but he still pushed on.

"We've got two flats on the go- there's no reason for it. And your family knows about us now…. You've gotta know how much I care for you. Love you…"

"I love you too… but we'd have to change all our contact details at work. We might even be taken off the same flights…"

"Like anyone on the crew would care- it's not like we're all over each other, and that doesn't have to change." Jack dismissed Ianto's concern with a confident grin. "Worst comes to the worst, and we could both go back to the European flights. At least we'd end up spending more time together, instead of having to just pretend we're not together even when we're technically off duty…"

Ianto lay there, deep in thought.

"And my flat's not the most welcoming of places- we could look for another place- together. After all, you wouldn't be paying rent and there's not much of a mortgage on my flat… And I've got savings. "

"OK, OK- just let me think about it? It may have escaped your notice, but I'm bloody knackered, Jack. I've just come out to my Mam, and you've just shagged me senseless- literally." He yawned and shifted to cuddle against the older man's shoulder.

Jack lay back and wrapped his arms around Ianto. This wasn't over yet- as soon as he had the chance, he was going to get an answer to his question.

Jack finished eating his breakfast at the small table in the corner of the hotel room and then walked across the room with his cup of coffee and sat cross legged on the bed watching Breakfast news on the hotel room's TV. He looked to the man at his side. However tidy and fastidious Ianto could be about his work, or some facets of his personal life, in other aspects he could be downright _slobbish_, something that Jack found totally charming. He was currently engrossed in the International news section of The Independent, precariously balancing a plate on his lap which held a cup of coffee and the flaky remains of a croissant. With his free hand he dipped the last piece of pastry in the strong dark brew, and then popped it into his mouth, leaving a tiny crumb at the corner.

Jack smiled. Neither of them had had time to bathe before their breakfast had arrived, and Ianto's hair was endearingly tousled, tufts sticking out at peculiar angles. He placed his cup on the bedside table.

"Ianto?"

"Mmm…" Ianto's eyes were still fixed on his newspaper.

"You know what I was saying last night?"

"Mmm…"

"About moving in together?"

"For Christ's sake, Jack! I'm having _breakfast_!" He said with exasperation, his eyes never leaving the article on what had been dubbed 'The Arab Spring'. "But the answer's yes… YES!"

Jack's eyes widened and he surged towards him. Ianto saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and just about managed to grab the plate before he found his lips crushed against Jack's; a backwards movement of his arm and he managed to shove it onto his bedside table, scattering pastry crumbs onto the sheets and floor, but not dislodging the coffee cup, just as Jack pushed him down onto his back.

"I'm telling you- you won't regret this, Ianto…" he mumbled against his mouth before proceeding to kiss him insensible.

Ianto knew he ought to tell Toshiko the news, but on every occasion that it seemed that they had a moment to talk, either on the flights, or when the crew had some time to themselves, they were joined by someone else, or the moment was lost.

The same thing couldn't be said for Jack, not when it came to Owen. The two men spent most of every flight locked into the flight deck together, and conversation had come easily on their first shift back at work.

"…_just got some 'me time' and went out with friends." Owen had replied when asked if he'd enjoyed his time off._

"_Not out on the pull then?"_

"_Nope, I thought I'd give that a rest for a bit after Diane…" he said pensively._

"_Probably very wise…" Jack said, as he looked wistfully out of the window._

"_How about you? Or shouldn't I ask what you've been up to?"_

_Jack turned back, shaking his head. "Very funny, Owen. Me and Ianto went down to Wales."_

"_Aw, very sweet. Visiting the homeland?"_

"_Actually, Ianto was catching up with his family."_

"_With you?"_

"_Well, yeah. I met his Mum and his sister…"_

"_Bloody Hell! It is serious!" Owen exclaimed._

"_I guess so… we're moving in together…"_

"_You're fucking joking!"_

"_No. He's moving into my place, we're going to see how things go. Maybe look for another flat together."_

"_You're _not_ joking are you?"_

"_Nope," he smiled contentedly._

_Owen gave a low whistle. "We'll good luck to you both, I guess. You both seem cheerful enough… But I never thought you'd crack Teaboy, there."_

_Jack all but tutted. "Yeah, I really think this might work out… but this is between the two of us again, Owen. I don't need this having the kibosh put on it before we've even given it a go."_

"_Jack, everything said in this cockpit stays in this cockpit. 'Pilots' Honour'," he ended jokily._

Rhiannon had positively squealed when Ianto had given her the news of his change of address. His mother hadn't been that much better, although distinctly more restrained. Everything had been easy when it had just been the two of them, cocooned away from work and family - so easy that he'd been able to kid himself about how much he cared about Jack. Now, he was getting used to being asked how Jack was whenever they telephoned (and he was _sure_ that his family 'phoned more often now he'd told them the truth), and used to being part of a couple again. He knew that, soon, if he was in any way serious about this relationship, he was going to have to confront the rest of the world.

In reality though, not much had changed in the month since Ianto's decision to move in. Jack and he had spent many of their days off filling tea chests and boxes with Ianto's belongings, and ferrying them across town to Jack's spare bedroom.

Jack had even made discreet enquiries with the Torchwood Management. It had helped that he'd known quite a few of the Management Team since he'd joined the airline, or they had been in the RAF, too.

The Head of Personnel had served in the same Squadron, albeit ten years earlier, and when Jack had arranged a meeting and then explained that he was moving in with 'someone from the crew' he'd dismissed the pilot's worries. When Jack had explained that that 'someone' was a steward, and that they weren't ready to shout about it from the rooftops just yet, his face had been a picture as he first processed the information and then found himself unable to do anything other than wish Jack and Ianto well.

**To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 27

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: ** A short chapter, in which a character mentioned in Ch13 makes an appearance and is somewhat of a catalyst. Many apologies for not posting recently, real life has conspired to keep me busy. For those of you who've been waiting, another chapter will be posted much more quickly!

**Chapter 27**

xxx

As yet, Jack and Ianto hadn't even started to look for a new place together, too taken up with just spending time together, each finding out more about the other's quirks and habits. Life at Torchwood had carried on: they continued to fly the Indochina route to Cambodia, the team occasionally meeting up for drinks in their hotel. To Ianto's delight, Tosh had taken on his suggestion that she should join in in a game of pool, and her prowess with a cue soon had Owen going out of his way to ask her to be his partner for games in the future. Gwen still seemed infatuated with Jack and would intermittently attempt to question (unsuccessfully) the others, and Ianto, about Jack. Every time it happened, or she perhaps squeezed into a seat a little too closely to the other man, he would momentarily bridle indignantly, before he remembered that he was the one who was now living with him, even if they'd not actually bothered to tell anyone at work about it yet. It was also a reminder that he knew he had to speak to Toshiko- but every time the opportunity presented itself it seemed that it was quickly taken away. He determined to talk to her as soon as he could, even though he believed it was likely that he'd dissemble, changing the subject as he always had before.

xxx

Torchwood flight TIA 850 to Phnom Penh was delayed. It wasn't alone; industrial action by air traffic control over the Channel was having a knock on effect on air travel everywhere, and it was just one of around 30 overdue flights vying for a take-off slot, leaving passengers and crew alike frustrated in the run-up to Easter. The crew was currently waiting for flying clearance in one of Heathrow's large function rooms, along with crews from the other delayed 'planes.

"Can't be that much longer now, surely?" Owen moaned as he looked through the large viewing window at the apron full of parked up aeroplanes, and the runways beyond. "For Chrissakes… It's been almost two hours!"

"The 8 am Paris flight's just gone- we're not far off now," Jack told his co-pilot tiredly.

"I bloody well hope so. At this rate it's gonna be so late by the time we get in, there won't even be any time to wind down…"

"Jack Bloody Harkness!" a voice boomed from behind them. "And Owen Harper!"

Both men turned to look at the owner of the voice, Jack with a sinking feeling as he heard the familiar transatlantic drawl. The rest of Jack and Owen's crew, and quite a few from other airlines, stopped chatting for a moment to stare at the newcomer, who literally swaggered towards the two pilots, stopping a few feet away from them, the smug smile on his face highlighting angular, high cheek bones.

"John." Jack stated simply as his heart dropped into his stomach. John Hart was the last person he wanted to see- especially when Ianto, and the rest of his team, was only a few yards away. He regarded the man as a mistake he'd rather forget- he'd been young and had failed to notice John's many flaws when they'd first started to see each other. Looking back, he'd found the other man attractive enough, and he'd probably been carried away by John's attentions and the zeal with which he'd initially pursued him, but they'd only been seeing each other for a month or two before his possessive and erratic nature had become apparent. It had also become plain that John had addiction issues: alcohol, sex, drugs probably- you name it. And John hadn't let Jack go easily- he'd more or less stalked him until Jack had moved back to Europe. He had hoped that John wouldn't bear any grudges, however taunting comments, coupled with a bitter resentment, were always present during the very few times that the men's paths had crossed over the last fifteen or so years.

As soon as Ianto had heard the name 'John', and seen Jack's reaction to the light brown haired man in the United Airlines pilot's uniform, he knew it could only be John Hart. While he and Jack hadn't talked exhaustively about ex-girlfriends, _or_ ex-boyfriends, John's name had come up during one of their light-hearted, slightly tipsy, discussions about both of their past dysfunctional relationships.

"Aw, haven't you missed me? I've missed you." John raised his eyebrows provocatively, reminding Jack just why he'd wanted to get so far away from him.

"How are you, John?" Owen said as he aimed to distract him from Jack, who he could tell was mutely bristling next to him.

"You know, just coasting along, enjoying the skies. How about you Owen?"

"OK, OK- same here. Working for Torchwood and loving it."

"Good, good. Jack?" he smirked, as he quickly turned his attentions to Jack; making it clear he had little interest in anything else that Owen had to say.

"Getting by…"

John looked him up and down. "Putting on weight? Suits you, though."

"And you're losing your hair…" Jack said and pointedly nodded to the other man's short light brown hair, which had receded almost an inch since he'd last seen him.

"Touché. Chief pilot, eh?" Hart looked down to Jack's name badge and his epaulettes.

"Captain- note the stripes …"

"Very nice, note the sarcasm…"

"So- how _was _rehab, John?"

"Hey, look at me, of _course_ it worked." He spread his arms expansively. He looked over at the Torchwood operatives, patiently waiting for their flight. "So you've got a team? Oh, how very sweet! And they're pretty, too. I'll bet you're spoiled for choice- I know I am…" John's eyes swept across the Torchwood crew, distinguished by their charcoal uniforms, accented with deep, blood red. "You could do with a proper blonde though," he said as he surveyed the team, including the new recruit, Amy Pond, who had been brought in permanently to replace Diane. "Oh, wait- you've got Eye Candy in a suit- _very_ nice…"

"Leave him out of this, John" Jack spoke in a hiss.

"Oooh- it sounds like I hit a nerve there, Jack. He _is_ cute…"

"I told you, leave my crew out of this…"

"I bet _he's_ just your type… I know he's _my_ type, if he's interested."

"John…" he warned.

"Interesting…" he murmured as his gaze travelled appreciatively down and then back up Ianto's body.

"What _are_ you doing here, John?" Jack asked as he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Reluctantly, Hart turned away from the object of his interest. "Ahh, well. United Airlines is expanding its routes and I'm out here having a look at the logistics from the pilots' view, doing a bit of background work. Flying with some of our associated airlines to get a feel for the territory- you get my drift. I may even look at maybe moving out here myself. P'raps Torchwood has some vacancies. I'm beginning to see the attractions," he tilted his head toward the TIA crew and Jack didn't fail to be aware of the way his eyes settled on Ianto.

The Tannoy system buzzed into action with a loud 'bing-bong' noise and a voice announced that, at last, TIA 850 would be taking off. The crew gathered their cases together and got ready to head for their 'plane.

"Well, that's us then. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, Hart- but I can't." Jack gritted his teeth and turned away to reach for his luggage.

"In that case, the pleasure's been all mine. No doubt I'll be seeing you two around in the next few months. Have a nice flight Owen, Jack."

xxx

Toshiko Sato had watched the exchange between the three men, silently cursing the fact that they were just about out of earshot. She could hear the odd word, though, and it was obvious that there was some animosity between Jack and the UA pilot, and, in spite of his efforts to look uninterested, Ianto was furtively trying to listen in to whatever was going on.

During the walk to their 'plane, Jack had strode ahead, stony faced, and a concerned looking Ianto had hurried and fallen into step beside him as the two men talked in hushed, conspiratorial tones.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 28

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: ** This is turning into a 'coming out' story, I'm afraid… so yet more confessions…

**Chapter 28**

xxx

Ianto stood in the galley and cleared the plates from his trolley, thinking over the events earlier in the day. From what he'd seen of John Hart at the airport, and the little he'd strained to hear, he could fully understand Jack's dislike of the man; he seemed arrogant and downright annoying. He'd also seen Hart's predatory glances at the crew. He was shorter and wirier than Ianto had expected, but he supposed that the man could be termed good-looking, if you liked that kind of thing- which he most certainly didn't. The clatter of a trolley behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"Well that's dinner out of the way," Toshiko stated as she arrived in the galley and started to stack the plates from her trolley neatly, ready to be sent away to the local in-flight service provider on arrival. "That was weird back at Heathrow. I wonder what was going on there with Jack and that UA pilot?" Tosh was evidently digging for information and he sighed. "What did Jack say?"

Another trolley rattled by and he realised that, yet again, they weren't going to get the chance to talk privately. "Not here, Tosh. How about we head to that bar across the road from the hotel when we get in?" Ianto's eyes darted towards the doorway.

She wrinkled her forehead questioningly before agreeing. "Alright, I'll drop off my luggage when we get there and then we'll go over, yeah?"

xxx

"So, what the heck _was_ all of that about, back at Heathrow, then?"

They sat at one of the outdoor garden tables at the Nom Sam bar, across from the Raffles, a citronella candle on the table, and the smoke from a mosquito coil at their feet floating lazily upwards. The bar did a convincing, and much cheaper, version of the Rouge Champagne, and Tosh slurped it down enthusiastically. Like many establishments close to international hotels, the surrounding restaurants and bars catered to tourists and well-heeled locals and expats alike.

Ianto exhaled and looked away, before speaking in a rush. The arrival of John Hart was the catalyst that he needed to finally talk to her. "Look, I've been meaning to speak to you, but you know, it never seemed the right time, or something came up or someone came along… and it was kind of easy to go along with it after you assumed I had a girlfriend. I didn't go out of my way to lie to you, it just sort of happened…

"Hold on! What _are_ you going on about, Ianto?"

"I've been seeing Jack."

"I know- you two get on well..."

"That's _not_ what I meant." He interrupted her with determination, mixed with embarrassment. "I've been… _going out_ with Jack…"

"Oh… Oh God!" she said as she realised exactly what he _did_ mean. "You kept that quiet!"

He blushed "Once you thought I had a girlfriend it was sort of less hassle to let you carry on believing that, and then, every time I thought I'd tell you it just didn't seem right. There were too many people about or something. I should have _made_ time to tell you…"

She knew just what he meant. "Oh, Ianto. That doesn't matter." Then she grinned. "Although I always thought you two would make a good couple…"

Ianto stared at her in disbelief. "Uh?"

"It was obvious he had a soft spot for you as soon as you arrived… and he asked if you could be the attendant who worked the flight deck. I ought to have guessed- If it wasn't for the fact I didn't know that you… '_you know'.. _." She furrowed her brow and laughed as if she should have seen it all along.

"If it's any comfort I didn't know that I… '_you know_'," he shrugged, and Toshiko noticed the tiniest of smiles as the corners of his mouth twitched briefly upwards. "But… it wasn't that _obvious_ was it? I didn't even _realise_ myself for about six months after I started work…"

"… You've been seeing each other since last year, then?"

"Aah… Yeah- but I didn't know whether it was going anywhere, you know? At first I didn't want to say anything- in case it was just a… well, _fling_…"

"And it's _not_ just a 'fling'?"

"Mmm," Ianto deliberated. "No- there's something else. We've … well, we've just moved in together…"

"You _what_?"

"I've just put the notice in on the flat." He stated, hoping that it wasn't too much of a lie to imply that he'd only just moved.

"It's serious then…"

"That's all I seem to have been asked recently… whether it's serious or not."

"And _is_ it?" Toshiko looked at him questioningly as what he'd said sunk in. "_Who_ keeps asking you?

"He met my Mam and Rhi last time I went to Cardiff."

"_Jack _ has been to meet your _mum_?" Toshiko was incredulous.

"Yeah… and Rhiannon. Charmed the socks of both of them," he said as he remembered both meetings.

"It went well then?"

"God, yes. I thought they were going to freak out, but it turns out they both think he's the best thing since sliced bread," he laughed. "Rhi almost deafened me, screeching away, when I told her I was moving in with him."

"Wow!" she exhaled. "You do realize that you are going to be the envy of at least 50 percent of the Torchwood workforce when this comes out? And Gwen's going to turn positively _green_ when she gets to hear about this… Oh my God! And all that time she's been flirting with Jack right in _front_ of you…"

"Gwen's not a problem, Tosh. Although I'd prefer it if this didn't 'come out' straight away… And anyway, it turns out Gwen isn't really his type."

"OK, but I suppose I know what Jack's type is now… but it's nice to know that Gwen's not _everybody's_ type," she replied with a giggle.

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked up at a nearby banana tree.

"But what's this all got to do with the UA pilot?"

"Mm… well… it transpires that he's an ex of Jack's. They went out together for a couple of months, years before he was married. And by all accounts it didn't end amicably- Jack detests him. He's been flying internally in the US so he was just about the last person that Jack was expecting to see in London…"

"Ah… I see." Toshiko took a sip of her cocktail, as she mulled over the now apparent connection between the two seemingly different strands of conversation. She swallowed the liquid down and regarded him with twinkling eyes. "_Anyway_….So how _did_ you and Jack get together, then?"

It was around half eleven at night when the two of them half stumbled back across the now empty road towards the Raffles, a few too many cocktails and beers having been consumed. Once Jack's behavior at the airport was been explained, Toshiko had what seemed like a never ending set of questions about the men's relationship, the questions gradually becoming more and more personal as the Rouges Champagnes slipped down, with Ianto only just succeeding in answering them without giving too many details about his private life away.

xxx

Jack strode through the Hotel lobby towards the dining room. A few guests were milling about, making queries at the front desk, or on their way to or from breakfast.

The night before, a cheerfully inebriated Ianto had knocked at his door on the way back from the Nom Sam, impatient to discuss his evening with Tosh. He'd been happily taken aback as they lay on the bed and finally Ianto had sleepily huddled against his chest as he spoke. It wasn't long before the young Welshman's breathing slowed and he was fast asleep, followed swiftly by Jack. Ianto had left just before the sun had started to rise.

As he walked across the Reception area, his attention was caught by a petite figure standing at the window of the hotel's small souvenir shop, just to one side, dark hair loosely clipped up at the back of her head. He quickly changed direction, walking up close behind.

"It's all a bit overpriced y'know, Toshiko."

The Japanese woman jumped slightly at the voice at her shoulder, and turned around.

"Jack… Good morning."

"Morning," he said cheerfully and then noticed her slightly awkward look. "It's OK, Tosh. Ianto's told me he's spoken to you," he smiled and looked at his wristwatch. "Look, why don't we get a coffee in the garden? There's plenty of time before we have to get to breakfast."

She allowed herself to be steered towards a quiet table in the courtyard, sheltered from the morning sun by a verandah. The gardens were beautiful in the sunlight, bougainvilleas just starting to bloom in bright pinks and purples. They sat there quietly until their pot of coffee arrived. As the waiter left, Jack reached for the pot and poured them both a cup.

"So… Ianto tells me that you and he had a chat last night?" he asked, taking a drink. "God! I know they're pretty good at coffee here, but this isn't a patch on Ianto's."

She smiled and decided against asking just when Jack and Ianto had found time to talk about their trip to Nom Sam. "Is _any_ coffee a patch on Ianto's?" she said instead.

"Well, _no_." he placed the cup back on its saucer with a proud grin. "His coffee's amazing- like most things he does…"

She laughed.

"It wasn't a conscious decision, you know? Not to tell anyone, I mean. It's hard enough to hold down a relationship in this job, without having to worry about what people are going to think about you when they find out you're bisexual, or gay. And he's never been out with a guy before. Before you know it you've been a lot more _secretive_ than you _wanted_ to be. "

"I understand that, Jack. Ianto needs time" she conceded. "He isn't wrong though, is he? He told me you've moved in together… You _are_ making a go of this, aren't you?

"Tosh, I don't go around moving in with someone, someone I work with- or anyone for that matter- without wanting to make a go of it."

"I didn't think so- y'know I always knew you were attracted to him. You just couldn't keep your eyes off him. If I hadn't let myself believe he had a girlfriend it _should_ have been obvious- sightseeing together, meals out…" she smiled at the way she'd managed to get just about everything about the two men's relationship so completely wrong.

"So it seems I'm not even half as subtle as I thought…" Jack mused. "You're right- I fancied him the moment I met him. Never thought I stood a chance, though. Came as a bit of a surprise when we got together… A _very_ pleasant surprise," he waggled his eyebrows at her, then grinned to himself and looked past her at the garden as she slurped delicately at her cup of coffee.

He paused. "Owen knows about us, too; he saw us having a meal out a while ago and kinda put two and two together."

"But you're always going out together…"

"Yes- but this was in London. And it wasn't exactly the kind of place you go out for a snack after beer with mates," Jack explained.

"Oh …"

"He's OK. He knew I was bisexual anyway. He probably guessed before you that I fancied Ianto." He stopped for a moment, an indefinable but happy look on his face. A second later and he appeared serious. "He knows John Hart, too, the pilot you saw at Heathrow yesterday. And possibly the reason we're having this conversation. I don't know whether to kill the man or kiss him- at least it's meant Ianto's finally got round to speaking to you, for a start."

"Ianto mentioned him; it doesn't sound like he's good news."

"The man's a twat- sorry, Toshiko," he apologised. "But he's _never _good news. John's just gonna cause trouble- he delights in making my life hell, and if he finds out about Ianto, he's going to make his life hell, too."

Jack didn't have time to elaborate. His mobile beeped and he ran his finger over the screen. His lips twitched into a smile and his eyes darted back and forth across the screen.

"Ianto," he said without looking up as his thumbs typed out a reply. "Looks like we've been sitting here longer than we thought if he's checking up on me!" He drained his cup and stood up, shaking his head and frowning and at the bitter, over-brewed taste. "We'll just about make the buffet."

xxx

Watching Jack and Ianto sitting next to each other at the large breakfast table, Toshiko asked herself how she had missed the growing affection between them. The sideways glances and covert looks, the way that Ianto would wordlessly pass Jack the coffee pot, or the pepper or salt. It seemed inconceivable that she could ever have mistaken the signs, she thought, as she chuckled quietly to herself.

The legs of the chair next to her scraped noisily against the wooden floor, and Owen placed his plate on the table and dropped onto the seat. He leaned forward grinning, mouth close to her ear. "Looks like you just sussed it out about the Captain and the Tea boy?"

**To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 29

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: ** For anyone who's been looking for another chapter, many apologies for the delay. Real life has been conspiring to keep me busy- as it often does! Hopefully things are more or less back on track.

**Chapter 29**

Over the next couple of months, Toshiko found her relationship with Ianto returning to the easy friendship that had marked their first acquaintance. It was as if the effort of hiding part of his life had made him guarded for the last six months or so, but now she knew about Jack a great burden was lifted and he was more open and outgoing once more. The two colleagues had started to spend more time together while they were out of the UK; in addition Ianto had persuaded her to join him and Jack occasionally when they had dinner, and she'd become a regular pool player, often teaming up with Owen against the two men. Now that Owen and she were the only two on the crew who had any inkling of the men's connection, it allowed them both to have another person to talk to when it came to the latest developments in their relationship and home life.

"Well I guess love's young dream is here," Owen said as Ianto and Jack strolled into the near empty Elephant Bar.

Toshiko sighed, but took his comment just as it was meant to be taken: Owen's sarcastic tone and sometimes derisive comments about the belied a deep affection for the pilot he'd worked with for so many years.

The two men had stopped at the bar to order drinks, and as Jack scanned the room he spotted the pair at a table close to the French windows which led out into the courtyard. He met their eyes and waved at the bar, silently asking if they were ready for another drink. Owen quickly regarded his empty beer bottle and his companion's near empty glass and gave him the thumbs up.

"Did Jack tell you they've seen a house?" Tosh asked.

Ianto had been dead set on a flat, if they had to move at all, but he'd said that Jack was adamant that with their combined salaries, the proceeds of the sale of the Northfields flat (which was close to being paid off) and their savings, the small end terrace house in Ealing that they'd seen was more than affordable. Jack had grinned when he'd pointed out that they could have barbeques in the small, but well laid out, back garden, and Ianto had just indulgently shaken his head in agreement.

"God, yeah- who'd have thought it? I never thought Ianto would fall for him in the first place, never mind them be looking at buying a place together. Twelve months ago I would have bet a month's wages at Ladbrokes on them _not_ getting together. But good luck to 'em. I guess they deserve it. It's not everyone who manages to be happy in this job."

She looked back over to the bar as Jack and Ianto collected the drinks. As usual, there was nothing explicit in the men's behaviour, but their happiness was palpable. "Oh, I don't know. I always thought they'd be good together… the signs were there, even with Ianto, if we'd bothered to notice."

Owen raised a questioning eyebrow and 'mm'd' just as their friends reached the table.

"Hiya," a cheerful Jack greeted and set a glass filled with pink effervescent liquid on the table in front of Toshiko. "One Rouge Champagne," he declared, sinking tiredly into the chair across from her. Ianto smiled, silently handing Owen his bottle of Angkor beer and settled himself into the remaining chair next to Jack.

The four talked, quickly catching up. It was soon apparent, as Owen knew from the conversation in the cockpit on the way over, that they'd agreed on the purchase of the Ealing house. The sale looked like it would be quick, the owners being eager to sell after the property had been on the market for far longer than they'd expected during the current property slump. It seemed that Jack and Ianto had been fortunate in agreeing a reduction in the market price; the present owners were desperate to move to the house that they'd already put an offer in for.

An abrupt change in the conversation came with the arrival of Martha, Amy and Suzie. Gwen was bringing up the rear and Jack sighed in relief as he noticed that with Owen on one side of him, and Ianto on the other, he was, at least for the time being, safe from her attentions.

The return flight to London was just about the worst flight that Ianto had had. Somewhere over Turkey, they'd suddenly found themselves in one of the worst thunderstorms any of them had experienced. The turbulence had been bad enough, but the loud bang and accompanying jolt indicating a lightning strike had the usually unflappable steward briefly questioning the wisdom of choosing a career in aviation, despite the knowledge that it was almost certain that the 'plane would be unharmed. He knew that it was not unusual for aeroplanes to be struck, sometimes without any of those on board noticing anything other than a 'thud'. After a few seconds reassuring himself that they weren't in any danger, he composed himself only to find that many of the usually calm and seasoned travellers who made up the passenger list were now distinctly _less_ than calm, even as the address system sprang into life and the Captain announced that there was no damage, or threat to safety. In spite of all of this, the crew had spent the remaining journey comforting the distressed passengers who now appeared to be aware of every tiny tilt or turn of the aircraft.

An exhausted Ianto and Jack straggled behind the others as they made their way through the staff airport checks at Heathrow when a voice behind them made Jack visibly stiffen.

"Well, Jack. Fancy seeing you here again! Do you come here often?"

"Hart," Jack said as the two men turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Oo, I see you've got the Eye Candy with you again! Very nice…"

What happened next surprised both of the pilots.

Ianto suddenly drew himself up to his full height and spoke in a low growl.

"I've just had one of the shittiest fights I've ever had. And if I ever meet you again and you call me 'Eye Candy', I'm going to rip your bloody head off." He turned on his heel and stormed off, the small suitcase which had just been cleared dragging behind him.

Hart was speechless, as Jack turned to watch a retreating Ianto, unable to stop an amused grin from gracing his features- Ianto sure was sexy as hell when he was riled.

"Wow..." he laughed, and Hart noticed a certain amount of admiration at the other man's outburst. "I've _never_ seen him that angry before… I think you've _really_ pissed him off, John."

"Mmm, yeah. 'Wow' _is_ the word. He's a bit… feisty… Not your usual limp-wristed steward," Hart responded as he looked over at Jack. The Torchwood pilot was staring after the younger man with affection and a twinkle in his eyes.

Jack turned to him. "I really don't think Ianto would appreciate you describing stewards as 'limp-wristed'. And I get the feeling that he meant it about tearing your head off."

"Ianto?" John questioned, pausing for a second. "It'_s _him, isn't it? You're shagging _him_."

"It's none of your fucking business who I'm shagging- or _not _shagging." Jack's voice was low, but there was no mistaking his angry tone, or the way that his eyes had narrowed.

"Well, well. Very _interesting_… This could be the best bit of gen I've heard in ages," he chuckled as he spoke. "I assume from your reaction that this'll be quite a revelation 'round here… when it gets out."

"I mean it, Hart. Leave him out of this. _Goodbye._" And with that Captain Harkness strode away, eventually catching up with a very annoyed piece of 'Eye Candy'. John Hart couldn't help but notice the way that Jack gently placed his hand on the young man's shoulder as he reached him. He saw, but couldn't hear, the whispered exchange between them, and smiled to himself as they walked away down the corridor.

"You do realise that it's only a matter of time before the crew put one and one together? Our address is the same. I know Personnel won't say anything, but even so…" Jack was sprawled against the haphazardly piled pillows, an arm loosely resting around Ianto's shoulder as he leant against him. A part of him couldn't help but agree with the UA pilot. Ianto was, indeed, 'Eye Candy', but he was so much more now- he was the person who kept him in line, made him happy- made _sure_ that he was happy. He hardly wanted to bring up the subject of Hart again after telling the Welshman about his comments about him as he'd strode away from them at the airport. "And then there's John. I wouldn't put it past him to take every pleasure in making sure that we're the latest news, not only with Torchwood, but with every other airline that goes through Heathrow _and_ Gatwick."

"I suppose so…" If Ianto had thought of it at all, only a few short months ago, he would have dissembled, putting off the decision for as long as possible. Now he could only think of the intense connection they shared, and suddenly it didn't seem to matter at all what anyone's reaction to their relationship was. Things had changed over the time they'd been seeing each other; at first he'd been cautious when they were out, avoiding Jack's tactile gestures, the niggling fear of strangers' silent judgments always at the back of his mind. Now, he found himself sometimes holding Jack's hand as they entered restaurants, or looping his arm around the other man's waist as they sat in the local pub. So far, as with his family, the expected comments and jibes had failed to materialise. Instead, he was sure he had detected the occasional envious glance, and realised just how lucky he'd been in finding Jack. He smiled to himself at the thought. "OK- well, let's not give the tosser that pleasure. Just let us get signing for the house out of the way, yeah? I think we've got enough to think about until that's sorted, don't you?"

Jack shifted, raising his head to look at him, grinning widely. Moments later, as he was being kissed to within an inch of his life, Ianto wondered why he ever prevaricated about anything when it came to the other man- particularly when it was always so pleasurable agreeing with Jack.

**To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 30

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: ** I tried to get this up at the weekend, but visitors delayed me! Not too much 'action' this chapter!

**Chapter 30**

When the vendors of the house in Ealing had said they wanted things to move quickly, Ianto and Jack had never expected to find themselves so close to actually moving as summer rapidly approached, and considering the present sluggish housing market, they were even more surprised by the speed with which Jack's own flat was snapped up by an experienced landlord, eager for more properties to add to his portfolio. Whatever their good intentions, the 'coming out to the crew' experience hadn't even crossed their minds. The constant trips to solicitors on days off had occupied most of their spare time.

**xxx**

Ianto pushed open the bedroom door with his foot as he balanced a tray of toast and coffee, jostling with unopened envelopes, mainly- and depressingly- of the manila window type. More bills, he'd thought as he'd stooped to gather them from the doormat behind the front door whilst the percolator in the kitchen gurgled and spluttered.

He looked over at the bed, smiling as he saw Jack sprawled, prone and stretched diagonally across the bed, an arm reaching out to the side of the mattress that Ianto had vacated only twenty minutes before- _knowing _that the other man had reached out for _him_. Not for the first time did he thank the Heavens that things had gone so badly wrong with Lisa; in reality, they'd rarely spent this much time together- apart from at the very start. She had always felt that there were better things to do: shopping, or meeting up with her girlfriends. Ianto sometimes thought that there had been less between them than he'd allowed himself to believe, that he'd easily been led down the road of domesticity with her… until she'd decided there were better prospects available. With Andrew. Frowning to himself, he wondered whether he was falling into the same trap with Jack, before he quickly shook his head. No, things- this- was altogether different. They'd danced metaphorically around each other for months before _that_ night, and he was sure that Jack wouldn't have waited so long for him, if he wasn't willing to make a go of it. Their awkward, almost gauche, courtship convinced him of that.

He walked over to 'Jack's' bedside table and placed the tray down. The cups clinked together and the older man stirred and turned his head towards him.

"Mmm, missed you," he mumbled, recognising that he'd effectively reached out into the empty space where Ianto _should_ have been. He sleepily pushed himself up and rolled back onto his own side of the bed, looking up at him and sniffing the air. "And coffee, too. You're spoiling me again…"

"You won't be saying that when you go through this lot," Ianto indicated with a wave of his arm at the letters on the tray.

Jack groaned, sitting up. "First things first. Coffee, then paperwork…"

xxx

The small TV was on its lowest volume setting, as the two sat lazily in bed, sipping at their drinks. Ianto had opened his own minimal mail- most letters were still addressed to 'Mr Jack Harkness', as the owner of the flat. It had been quickly dispatched, and he was now alternating between a cursory look-over of Jack's discarded solicitors' letters and the Independent's Letter's Page.

The other man had left two letters to the end, both of them in white envelopes emblazoned with the familiar (to them, at least) Torchwood logo of a 'T' made up of hexagons. Jack took a bite of toast and washed it down with the strong black coffee, an action which Ianto would have winced at, had Lisa done it, but now it just made the steward shake his head fondly. Jack ripped open the first envelope, extricated the letter and held it in his spare hand as he gripped the coffee mug with the other.

A minute later, Jack was grinning madly.

"We've been nominated as Torchwood's long haul crew of the year!" he said excitedly.

Each year, the airline had a formal staff party, complete with awards- it was at one of these parties that Ianto had glimpsed the Captain for the first time two or three years ago. Not that it had made much of an impression on him at the time. Lisa was a different proposition- like most of the female (and male, if the truth be told) employees in the company, she'd fawned over him from a distance. All staff were invited, but it was understood that a significant proportion would be unable to attend as no flights were cancelled for the event and, the year before, Harkness' crew were so busy none of the them had attended. This year, though, the date of the party coincided with the crew's downtime, and as nominees it was understood that they were expected to be there, if possible.

"Wow! Congratulations, Jack." Ianto was stunned to say the least.

"Like it's all down to me… I just sit there and man the controls. The passengers never even see me- it's the crew that passenger's really feed back on." Jack finished his coffee and shoved his mug back onto the bedside table before continuing. "And, if this is anything to go by, I think you may have charmed them with your supernatural brewing skills!"

"I _hardly_ think that's going to be a factor… _Sir_."

"Are you sure about that, Ianto?" Jack drawled. "It worked its magic on me…"

"Well… you're just… _easy," _he teased, before quickly returning to more serious matters as he saw Jack stare at him hungrily. "So… when is it?"

"End of July- and we're not flying then. We can all go."

"What's the other letter?" Ianto asked eyeing up the last unopened white envelope now on the breakfast tray.

"Um… yeah." Jack looked over, having forgotten about it entirely. He reached for it and unceremoniously tore it open.

Ianto watched as his eyes quickly scan the contents.

"South Pacific…" Jack smiled. "They want us to do a trial run on the South Pacific… wow... Turns out that Cambodia and Vietnam have been a success- we've been full on virtually every flight. I guess the rich just keep getting richer; it looks like there's a real demand for Asia Pacific, and we've been earmarked for a couple of test runs. Me, Owen and Suzie have got a meeting about it with the Management before our next flight."

"Jesus!" Ianto couldn't help his eyes widening and almost popping out of his head. "I always wanted to go there, but I never made it when I went travelling- too expensive for all the flights…"

"Well, it looks like you're finally gonna make it. God, it's years since I've been there. I did few months in Australia and New Zealand once. It was amazing, but so many of the islands are only suitable for sea planes- and that's not really my area. But I _did_ manage managed to do a bit of travelling… Not much to do there but lie about and enjoy the view, but it _is _beautiful."

Ianto was drifting off in his mind- turquoise lagoons and motus, empty silver stretches of sand and palm trees blowing in the wind. The two of them really had to slow down and take a holiday together one day, he thought; the last year had been constant work and a certain amount of sexual confusion- tempered by some great sex and starting a new life.

"They're suggesting combining Wellington with New Caledonia start with, linking in with the rest of the Pacific eventually," Jack was saying. "There's a big French market for New Caledonia and Polynesia- colonial ties and all that. Apparently, we can combine it with one of the Paris runs. And there's no reason we can't get away for a couple of days-we'll easily get three nights or more off while we're over there. It's a long set of flights. We can make the most of it."

"Sounds good," he replied, thinking about exactly how they _could_ make the most of it without admitting anything to the team. Of course, Ianto wasn't going to push that one- as much as he wanted to acknowledge their relationship, he could be a master of procrastination, and knew that he'd put it off whenever he could.

xxx

Jack Harkness, Owen Harper and Suzie Costello were nowhere to be seen in the Torchwood Staff room that the rest of the crew were waiting in before they set off on yet another flight to Phnom Penh. Although it wasn't unusual for Owen or Jack to turn up slightly later than the rest of them, it was almost unheard of for Suzie not to be one of the first to arrive, ready to instruct the flight attendants of any changes, or special requirements on the flight manifest and passenger list.

Amongst the usual chatter, there was the occasional glance at to clock on the wall accompanied by muttering about exactly where the two pilots and the Cabin Service Director were. Ianto had a good idea- all three had been called in to speak to the Director of International Flights about the possible upcoming change to their flight route- but he remained silent as the others speculated. If he hadn't been involved with Jack, he would be in no position to know their whereabouts at all.

Eventually, the door to the room opened, and in walked the missing three teammates.

"Hiya, guys. Sorry we're a bit late," Jack greeted them brightly with one of his trademark smiles. "We've just been having a Management Meeting."

Questioning looks were exchanged amongst the staff, and Jack quickly reassured them. "Nothing to worry about- in fact, it's all good! I'll hand you over to Suzie, before we get down to business," he gestured and stood back a few paces.

As they'd made their way to the staff room, it had been decided that Suzie would have the honour of revealing the award nomination, before Jack disclosed the airline's plans for new destinations.

"I hope everyone's had a good time off?" she asked rhetorically. "Well, there's some very good news- Captain Harkness' crew has been nominated as 'Best Long Haul Crew of 2010' for Torchwood's Annual Awards in July!" There were murmurs of excitement amongst the team as they digested the news. "You'll all be receiving invitations to the event in the post. If you can attend, please RSVP as soon as possible. Unfortunately, at this stage, the sheer numbers of staff exclude partners from the invitation, but it might be possible that there could be extra places available later on, depending on how many staff actually attend. I think you all can understand that this is a great honour for the team, and I'd like to thank you all for the work you've done in the last twelve months. This really is recognition for the way you've all pulled together and made the Cambodia route one of our most successful routes in less than a year of its operation. And remember- as well as the Management's recommendations, these awards look at passenger satisfaction and comments. All of which were excellent. Well done, everyone!"

As the excitement died down, Jack continued. "I can't agree with Suzie more- without all of your efforts, this route could have been such a success." He hesitated for a second. "And now for the rest of the news… Torchwood is always looking at new destinations and the exemplary way that you've all conducted yourselves means that this team is fast becoming one of the first crews that the 'powers that be' look at when it's trialling new flight routes. It turns out that, recently, the company was approached by a consortium of French travel companies, with a view to opening up several Pacific routes. Next month we've been asked to fly to New Caledonia on a test run." There were yet more mutterings amongst the staff.

"Now, this is great news, but, of course, the downside is that the distance means that we'll all be away from home for a lot longer than usual. On the first run we'll be spending a week out there as it's only a week's charter. Of course, if this is a success, the schedule won't be as punishing- there'll be two crews alternating on the route. Now, I know a lot of you have commitments and this might be a problem for you- and this really is short notice. I want you all to have a think about this on the flight out- contact your families when we get to Phnom Penh and have a chat when you get back to the UK. If any of you can't make it we'll have to get in some temporary replacements for the flight."

Despite the anticipation of a new place to visit- and she wracked her mind as to exactly _where_ New Caledonia _was_- Gwen pouted. "I'm not sure my Rhys will be happy with me taking a whole week away…"

"I know, Gwen. It's not gonna be easy, and if you can't make it, we can look at swapping you with another attendant as a one off for this trip. The same goes for anyone else who's got issues, but I really hope that if you can make it, that you _all_ come along. It's _this_ crew that's got us our nomination in the awards, and this is testament to TIA's confidence in us all to make this a success. And by the way, I've been there before- and I can assure you all that it really is beautiful. Very French- fabulous food and facilities, and with some great beaches just out of the capital, Noumea. And with a week there you'll all be able to explore, as well as topping up your tans," he finished with a wink.

The last comment stopped Gwen in her tracks; she'd been about to try to back out of the trip, but her thoughts were now filled with crystal blue waters, and white, palm fringed beaches- and Jack Harkness sunbathing in little else but a pair of shorts and possibly a sunhat… "I suppose Rhys will just have to put up with it- after all, I couldn't let the _team_ down. And he just _has_ to get used to the fact that I have a career_…"_

"Just think about it, Gwen. Have a chat with him," Jack said before turning to the rest. "All of you- speak to the guys back home, if you need to. But if any of you can't make it, please get in touch within a couple of days of getting back- we'll swap your duties with crew from another of the long hauls, where we can. There're no penalties for not being able to come along. But we need as much notice as you can give us."

xxx

**To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 31

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **Now, I've never been to Noumea (but I've always wanted to go, which is why it's in here!), so I'm not even sure that a 'plane large enough to complete a long haul flight would be able to land there- it could well be too large for the runway… Let's hope this lack of knowledge doesn't ruin the story!

**Chapter 30**

xxx

Ianto literally flopped onto his hotel bed, his flight case abandoned in the small hallway leading from the door. Captain Jack Harkness' crew had just completed the main leg of their trial flight from London to Wellington, via Paris and Phnom Penh. The excitement of visiting a new (at least for most of them) country had kept the crew's spirits up, but now the Welshman was exhausted- the journey hadn't been troublesome, just excessively lengthy. In fact, the only really annoying part of the trip had been spotting John Hart across the departure lounge as they made their way to the aircraft. Fortunately, he'd been too far away to cause a scene- which had been a 'good thing', as Ianto was sure that he would have punched the man's lights out if he'd been called 'Eye Candy' again, an act which wouldn't have gone down well with the Team nominated for an award.

They were due one night in Wellington, before departing for their final destination for the next week, New Caledonia. Ianto would have loved the opportunity to catch up on sleep, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to see at least some of the sights that late afternoon and early evening, before the morning flight out to Nouméa. They'd be in the New Caledonian capital for a week; he was sure he'd have the chance to rest then.

xxx

Two hours later and Ianto had had a nap, and showered and changed into his more casual clothing. He met Jack in the hotel lobby, and they set off from the hotel towards the waterfront overlooking Lambton Harbour. They walked towards Jervois Quay and headed south along the more pedestrian-friendly, wide pathway along the seafront. Ianto started to regret that, as an impoverished student, when he'd gone travelling, he'd not got much further than some of the more obvious stops on his 'round the world' ticket. He'd only managed to get to Sydney on his Australia stop, before flying out to the Southern Americas.

Ianto found himself warming to the place- unlike some large cities, it had a certain intimacy, historic buildings vying with modern highways and structures, and harbour-side parks. They walked, both of them happily surprised to find that the waterfront had so much to offer: Te Papa Tongarewa, open parks and green spaces.

xxx

They were both relieved as they sank into their chairs at the restaurant on Oriental Parade. They'd spotted it, realising they'd walked rather too far from their hotel. Having seen Martin Boseley's Restaurant recommended in the Tourism Board's leaflet at the hotel, Ianto had been surprised that their early arrival meant that there was a free table at what seemed to be one of the City's best eateries. It lived up to its reputation, as they both dived into their starters- Ianto the salad of beetroot pudding and cheese, Jack the poached scampi.

"Mmm, this is _good…_" he said shovelling in a forkful of seafood. "I have to say, Wellington is a great place. But I don't think we should be doing the New Zealand leg as part of this in the future."

Ianto cut into his Comte cheese. "Why?"

"It's just too far for one flight route. Gorgeous as you always look, Ianto, you're shattered… we're all _shattered_. I bet the passengers aren't much better, even if they're going back on one of our normal scheduled flights this time. I'm gonna recommend we go straight to Nouméa from Cambodia next time. That's just about 'doable'. But… adding Wellington or anywhere else in, and it's just that bit too much."

"It was a bit… _exhausting_," he agreed looking out over the harbour. "I wouldn't mind coming back here- but _not_ after a flight like _that_. Part of a holiday, maybe…"

"God, we need a _proper_ holiday. Late summer? When we're in the house and this, and the awards are out of the way." Jack gave a thoughtful smile. He had had every intention of making the most of their next week away- not that he'd bothered to tell Ianto. The young man deserved some time off _now_, and Jack wasn't going to let any of excuses from him scupper his plans for a break- even if they were there, at the other side of the world, as part of their work.

"It'd be a change to be the one on the receiving end of the holiday experience!" He grinned and pushed the empty entrée plate to one side.

"You're not wrong there!" He mumbled through the last mouthful of scampi. "Y'know we both have to have tons of flight bonuses stacking up- we've only had a couple of flights to Cardiff since you started working with me. And I hadn't really seen the point of using many of them before I met you- I swapped the left over bonuses to vouchers every year end. We could have a great trip…"

Ianto nodded as he finished his glass of wine. Torchwood offered excellent bonuses and perks- they had had a reciprocal agreement with a few other carriers and travel companies, as well as offering reduced costs for family and friends. Unused bonuses could be converted to Airmiles and vouchers at a slight loss. When he and Lisa had been together, she'd eagerly booked holiday after holiday for the two of them in the supposedly 'fun' and 'happening' places of the Med, or weekends away with her friends, but since they'd finished Ianto had built up quite a cache of unused vouchers.

"I 'spose we ought to start looking at somewhere then… "

"I'll bet we've got so much saved up between us both that we could give a few to your Mam, and perhaps Rhi and Johnny, too."

Ianto stared at him- Lisa would never thought of such a thing. "We _can't _have _that_ many?"

"Think about it- I know for a fact thatyou didn't have a holiday last year, and I've worked through most of mine the last three years."

Their main course arrived and, in between mouthfuls of a shared dish of Langoustines and tagliatelle in white wine and herbs, they discussed all of the places and things that they'd both always wanted to see.

Ianto yawned as their plates were taken away. He was too tired to even contemplate pudding.

"Hey, you. I think it's time we went back to the hotel," Jack said softly and held his hand up to gesture for a waiter. "You need some rest before tomorrow. I'll get them to 'phone us a taxi."

xxx

**To be continued…**


	35. Chapter 32

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **I've never been to New Caledonia, as I've said before- I'm hoping brionyjae will tell me whether I've done it justice!

**Chapter 32**

xxx

Captain Harkness' crew were feeling refreshed and relaxed; just when they would normally be getting ready to fly back to England, it was only their second night in town, and they had the prospect of another five days in New Caledonia's capital, a city so 'French' it wouldn't have been out of place tucked between Nice and Cannes, rather than being found thousands of miles away on the other side of the world.

While Jack and Ianto had spent the first day with their now customary walk, stopping here and there at cafés or bars overlooking the waters of Noumea's many harbours and bays, it seemed their teammates had taken their Captain's words some weeks before to heart, and were 'topping up their tans' around the hotel's pool, or looking out from the terrace towards the Baie des Citrons. An early dinner of wild mushroom crêpes, and they made their way back to the relative cool and calm of their hotel's bar. After recent stays in the Colonial hotels of the Far East, the place was modern, anodyne, without the historic character of their recent 'local', The Elephant Bar. Still, the service was impeccable, and the location almost unbeatable.

While the bar was still empty of their colleagues, Ianto detailed his suggested plans for sightseeing for the rest of the stay. Jack smiled on as he watched his lover pore over the tourist map spread out on the bar table until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ianto… Stop, stop. We've got loads of time here. Enough to see almost everything. I know I should have told you, but I wanted this to be a surprise… We're both going to have an early night today, and I want you up early and at breakfast tomorrow, overnight bag packed for a couple of days." Jack paused as he saw Ianto turn towards him, the younger man's eyes betraying the quite obvious warning look which said, '_Jack, what _are_ you up to_?'

Jack didn't wait for the expected reprimand and just grinned. "We're here for a week, Ianto. I don't give a shit what you say- we're going out to some of the islands, just for a few days. No arguments- it's all booked…"

Ianto glowered- Jack was used to it by now; it was one of the Welshman's trademark looks, a combination of exasperation, completely negated by a fond and affectionate indulgence. He laughed. "No use arguing! We're catching the 'plane out tomorrow- at ten."

"When were you going to tell me?"

Jack raised his eyebrows cheekily and continued grinning. "Oh, I was thinking about just around now… Didn't want you making excuses… "

A shake of the head and Ianto spotted Martha and Suzie walking in. Narrowed eyes told Jack that he was lucky that he'd escaped further interrogation for now.

xxx

The young Welshman could hardly believe his eyes. It didn't matter how many times he had seen photographs of the Pacific- the reality was all the more breathtaking. Amongst the darker sea, land and limestone heaved out of the ocean, surrounded by shallower, pale cerulean waters around each islet and rock.

"Wow…"

Jack leaned over him to look out of the small porthole. "Yeah, I think 'wow' is the word."

The small ATR 42 was making its descent towards Île de Pins' small airstrip. Any annoyance that Ianto had initially had about the surprise few days away from the main island, Grand Terre, was now forgotten, and Jack got the feeling that he was well and truly forgiven.

xxx

As the porter left the bungalow, Ianto collapsed dramatically onto the bed and Jack knew the Welshman's initial anger had been worth it; the Le Meridien Île de Pins was one of New Caledonia's best hotels and he was damned if he was going to miss a few nights away with his _partner_ if he had the chance. Although there had been the odd, questioning look from the local staff (rather than the European receptionist) as they booked into their room, for all intents and purposes this was France, albeit in the Antipodes, and they had every right to share a room -and a bed. And Jack had pulled out all the stops. This was just about the best room available. The bungalow suite was right next to the beach, and was only a few yards from the inviting waters of the Baie d'Oro. Jack fell onto the bed, too, joining the younger man.

"So… how long have you had this planned?" Ianto said with a teasing smile.

Jack leant over and kissed him and Ianto could feel the grin against his lips as he mumbled. "As soon as I knew they were serious about us coming out here. I kinda thought we both deserved a few days away… _properly_."

"Thank you, Jack. But you do realize the others are going to wonder where we are?"

"Then we'll tell 'em we just went exploring for a few days. They'll all probably not even notice we're missing. They'll be too busy shopping and sunbathing." Jack hesitated for a moment and pulled back to look into sparkling blue eyes . "Or we could just come clean, if it looks like they're not buying it…"

Ianto mulled over the suggestion. "Yeah, well. I guess we'll just cross that bridge if we come to it." He leaned back into Jack. "I don't want to think about that just now, though. What do you say to us making the most of this? It'd seem rude not to 'bag' this hotel…"

xxx

Toshiko lounged on her sunbed, sheltered from the noonday sun by a large parasol, her laptop perched on her knees. A few of the crew had decided to hit Nouméa's shops, but the remaining members of the team were lazing round the pool, or taking in the view from the terrace.

She was distracted from her e-mails as Owen slumped onto the adjacent lounger.

"Your Bellini, Miss Sato," he said and he placed a glass on the low table between them.

"Thanks, Owen." She quickly closed down, placing the PC on the table and reached for her drink.

"No problem." Owen took a mouthful of beer with a satisfied groan. "So, Ianto texted you?"

"Yep, they're back on Monday afternoon. I can't say I'm not jealous- I've been looking up the Isle of Pines. It looks gorgeous…"

"Yeah, Jack was pretty excited on the flight over. He wondered if Ianto was going to lamp him when he found out, though!" he laughed.

"Well, his text didn't sound too angry- but he did ask if I could be _subtle_ if anyone asked where they were… just say they'd gone sightseeing or something."

"Right! Although knowing this lot, they'll not even realise they're not here."

Tosh hummed as she took a sip of her Bellini. "God, they're good at _these._" She seemed to be developing quite an addiction to Champagne Cocktails.

"You know, it's not a bad idea. Sightseeing, I mean. Fancy a trip or two out?"

"I think that could be arranged. I'm not sure I can spend another four or five days lying about like this." She wasn't lying- she never been one for beach holidays, and she was discovering that she was actually enjoying Owen Harper's company and friendship these days, rather than anything else _deeper_ or more romantic.

xxx

Jack stretched and flexed his arms with a satisfied yawn and then turned his head towards the other side of the bed where Ianto lay curled against his side, dozing lightly. His lips found it impossible not to quirk upwards into a smile, and he reached out to rest his hand against the steward's cheek. "Hey, you…" he said softly, only to be greeted with a light, snuffling "Mmm" as blue eyes flickered open.

"It's the middle of the afternoon- and I've been thinking about that lagoon…" he suggested, thinking of the warm, clear waters lapping at the secluded and sheltered beach only yards from their suite.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah… What do you say?"

"I'd say… that that sounds like a good plan."

"C'mon then!" Before Ianto knew it Jack was out of bed and trawling through his suitcase for some bathing shorts, like an excited child.

xxx

Still sheltering from the sun, Toshiko tapped away at the keyboard in front of her. Owen was quietly reading his Stieg Larsson novel as he lay on the lounger next to her.

"Hi there!" a bright Welsh voice greeted them. Tosh looked up, as she saw Gwen settle onto the nearest sun lounger to Owen, her small brown and gold bikini still wet from a dip in the pool. "How's it going?"

The co-pilot placed the beer mat that he was using as a bookmark between the pages of the paperback, and dropped it onto the floor next to him.

"Great, Gwen. Can't complain in surroundings like this, can you? How about you?"

"It's just amazing here. I can't believe it. I'd never even _heard_ of this place before we got this job!"

Toshiko again closed down her computer, and put it to one side. "It's _gorgeous_."

"I wish my Rhys was here and could see it," Gwen replied as she looked out across the bay. "I've not seen Jack today. I thought he might be down here…"

Both Owen and Toshiko wondered about the truth of whether Gwen really _would_ want Rhys to join them.

"He said he was going off to look at the islands…" Tosh supplied, noting that the brunette had quite completely failed to notice her fellow countryman's absence from the poolside, a fact that she wasn't in the least bit surprised about.

"Oh," Gwen faltered. "I was wondering if he fancied a walk on the beach. I don't seem to have seen him much recently."

"Yeah, it's been a busy few months, Gwen," Owen said, and for the moment he had successfully deflected any more comments on the subject. He looked around and, catching sight of a waiter discreetly hovering in the doorway to the bar, he raised his hand. He had a feeling he'd be needing another drink before the afternoon was done.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	36. Chapter 33

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **Sorry, yet again for the delay- I hate work! Here we go… Confession time.

**Chapter 33**

xxx

Only three days earlier, Ianto had seen the same view from the aeroplane window, but then he'd been looking at their approach to Îles des Pins, rather than flying away from the island characterised by the distinctive Pacific Pines liberally dotted around the landscape. He wished that they'd had three weeks there instead of the three nights that they'd been able to escape there. But he and Jack had made the most of it; there had been little to do but relax and enjoy the luxurious hotel, but they'd managed to see quite a bit of the island the day before they left, visiting other small, deserted beaches, the famed Picine Naturelle and the tiny main village of Vao and its brightly painted pseudo French Mission Church.

He ruminated on whether the others had noticed his and Jack's absence from the hotel in Nouméa. He came to the conclusion that now was as good a time as any to just stop pretending – the last few days had convinced him of that. The way that Jack had been so at ease was so contagious that it had removed all of his worries and filled him with a new need for less subterfuge when it came to his relationship with his sometime boss. If the rest of the crew had noticed, he wasn't sure that he would be able to deny anything if the two of them could have such weekends away without any kind secret planning or deception.

xxx

It was late in the afternoon when the two men walked through the lobby of the Torchwood staff's hotel. Ianto had thought there was a possibility that they would see their colleagues, but it was either time for a siesta or their co-workers were presumably still sightseeing or sunbathing.

xxx

In the dim light of the candles flickering on the tables of the family-run restaurant, Jack thought Ianto had never looked lovelier- even if he was sure that the other man would have baulked, as usual, at being described in terms such as 'lovely'. Ianto's customary pale skin was now lightly tanned, sunkissed from some very_ un_customary sunbathing at the Baie D'Oro, the pair usually spending their time away from the UK exploring the towns and cities that they visited. But the clear, cooling waters, white sandy beach and thoroughly calming ambience of the Le Meridien hotel had shown Jack yet another side to him- carefree and relaxed- and as much as he adored his usually pale Welshman, this new tanned Ianto was fast turning into an equal favourite.

Ianto pushed the empty plate away as he finished eating- they'd both had the House Special of Spaghetti au Pistou.

After the last three nights away, it was tempting to try to persuade Ianto to go back to his room (or Ianto's) when they got back to the hotel, but it would add more fuel to the fire if any suspicions had developed in the two men's absence. Jack finished his own pasta and sighed, regretting that their time as a normal couple was over for now.

Ianto twitched the corners of his mouth into a small smile, knowing exactly what was on his boyfriend's mind. "I don't mind, you know."

"Mind what?"

"Mind us telling the rest of them- if they ask where we've been, that is…"

Jack's eyes glittered. "I get the feeling that it's pretty much a given that they will have noticed we haven't been around for a few days, they're such a bunch of gossips."

"Gwen will, you mean. Tosh's already said she's been asking after you," Ianto snorted.

"In that case, telling them's a necessity if it will get Gwen off our backs."

"_Your_ back, you mean. She's not interested in me!"

Jack laughed. "More fool her, then, if she's not aware she's in the presence of a Coffee and Sex God extraordinaire."

He shook his head genially. "Any more talk like that and I might change my mind…"

xxx

It was still early when they returned to their hotel, and a nightcap seemed in order. It was no surprise to find the majority of the crew already in the bar, with the exception of Beth, who rarely joined in their drinking sessions. Giving Jack's room number, they ordered their drinks as they entered the bar and turned to seek out a couple of seats with their teammates. They were stopped by Suzie on her way back from the toilets.

"What the heck have you two been up to? I've not seen either of you for days!"

"Just having a trip out to the islands." Jack glanced over to Ianto who nodded firmly, the wary look in his eyes belying his determination. "Look, Suzie… I know this is a bit out of the blue, but me and Ianto… we've been seeing each other."

Suzie looked taken aback as her eyes darted between them.

"I know we should have told you…" Jack paused, seeing brief confusion quickly replaced as understanding dawned. "But it's serious- we're getting a house together…"

She shook herself out of her thoughts, and smiled. "Congratulations… How long…?"

"About nine months- give or take," Ianto chipped in.

The Cabin Service Director actually chuckled as she shook her head. "And I didn't even _notice_?"

"That was kind of the idea, Suzie." Ianto said with an undeniable hint of friendly sarcasm.

"Well- you bloody well succeeded. I had no _idea_…"

"Ianto, it looks like the plan worked!" the pilot cocked his head at her with a cheeky grin. "Seriously, though- nothing's gonna change at work, and I think we'd both be grateful for the opportunity to tell the rest of the crew ourselves."

Suzie understood Jack immediately. "No problem. I won't say anything unless you want me to."

The waiter settled the two men's beers on the bar.

"Thanks, Suzie." Relieved to have his drink, Ianto made a grab for his beer, with a quick thanks to the barman.

"Suzie- thanks," Jack agreed. "Now, come on you two- I think we've been spotted. We'd best grab a seat. "

The trio walked over to the table and Jack and Ianto were lucky in finding spaces next to each other- and, thankfully, Jack found Owen separating him from Gwen, who looked up only briefly from her conversation with Emma and Martha as they sat down.

"So, a good trip, eh?" Owen asked Jack quietly.

"Just great, Owen. If this isn't a one-off, I think you really ought to take a few days out there next time. It's beautiful."

"Fingers crossed we get this route, then!"

"I'm with you. What've you been up to while we've been away?"

"Actually did a bit of sightseeing- Mont Humbolt and that Blue River park thing. A couple of days of sunbathing and me and Tosh were bored as hell. Amy came along the second day – turns out she hates sunbathing as much as Tosh. It's that Celtic skin," Owen silently laughed, and eyed the 'new' tanned Ianto.

As Owen detailed the trips out, Jack made mental notes, knowing that Ianto had had his sights on both of those sites, before he'd whisked him away to Île des Pins. It also turned out that Owen had been out and about in Nouméa that very day and gave him a few tips on places that he and Ianto had missed out on before their trip away.

"Right, then, I need to go for a piss," Owen said unceremoniously and stood after finishing describing his last few days _and _his beer.

Gwen wasted no time in hurriedly halting her conversation with the two other women, and slid into the vacated seat next to the pilot.

"So… Jack. I've not seen you for a few days- it sounds like you've been away."

"Yeah. Seemed a pity not to make the most of a stop-over out here."

Ianto glanced up momentarily from his conversation with Tosh and Amy, unsurprised that Gwen had completely failed to notice his own absence for the last three days.

"I hope we get this route again. We could all go, then you wouldn't have to go travelling on your own…"

With one ear fixed on their exchange, Ianto quickly disentangled himself from the discussion with Tosh and Amy, and turned to Jack and Gwen.

"He didn't go on his own- I went with him." Ianto surprised himself with the certainty with which he joined the conversation.

"Oh- well, perhaps we could all head out there, then?"

"No, Gwen. I…" Jack started, just as Owen returned and squeezed back onto the end of the sofa in between them.

There was an unexpected and opportune lull in the conversations around the table. Jack took his cue from his partner, and he was convinced that now was the time to finally get all of this secrecy out of the way.

"Guys…" Some of the crew looked towards him and he suddenly wondered what he was going to say. For his own part Ianto wished that he could be the one to take over Jack's burden of confession, but he'd never been the loudest or more confident of the pair, and he knew that the pilot usually managed to charm himself out of any situation anyway.

"Hey, guys…" Jack raised his voice a few decibels, suddenly gaining everyone's full attention. "Look I know my private life isn't anyone's business, but- well- I think I need to speak to you all…"

All eyes were now on him as he persisted. "Perhaps I_- we_… were wrong in not saying anything before now. But I hope you'll all understand... Ianto and me have been seeing each other and, well… well, we moved in together a while back." Jack looked around at their colleagues who were trying to digest his words with wide eyes and slackened mouths. With the exceptions of Owen, Tosh and Suzie (all three were grinning wildly), the rest of the crew seemed nothing less than 'gobsmacked'. To say that their jaws hit the table wasn't far off the mark.

Gwen's own eyes were like saucers as they darted between Jack and Ianto.

"Oh, my God!" Emma couldn't help herself saying out loud, accompanied by quieter mumblings from some of the others.

Jack raised his eyebrows and went on, chancing a quick look towards Ianto, whose now tanned skin was ably hiding the faint blush which the pilot knew would now be affecting the Welshman.

"We shoulda said something sooner, but I'm not sure there's ever a _right_ time to come out with something like this," Jack winced at his inadvertent use of the phrase 'come out'; he hadn't meant to imply that _either_ of them were actually _gay- _not that that would be a problem to him if it were true-and he was sure that Ianto wouldn't thank him for insinuating that they'd been hiding in the proverbial closet_._ He quickly spoke again and hoped that the white lies wouldn't be too noticeable. "But when we got here, a bit of sightseeing was kind of irresistible, and we decided that it was time to tell you all- stop sneaking around," he paused and tried to gauge the reactions around the table, which could only be described as stunned silence. "So… well… here we are…" He raised his hands before dropping them back down and reaching for his drink and grinned a toothy, but uncertain, grin. "I think I really need this!"

The lull in the storm was short-lived, as a few moments later the questions for both of them started: "How long have you been seeing each other?", "So you're gay?", "When did you move in together?", "But weren't you seeing Lisa Hallett?", "Are you going to get married? You know, one of those Civil Partnerships?"…

This year, this kind of confession had become pretty much par for the course for both of them, even if Jack knew Ianto well enough to see that he was internally squirming at both the interrogation and the attention to his private life. He was doing pretty well though, no doubt due to the grounding presence of a nearby Toshiko, Jack judged.

Mercifully, Gwen Cooper appeared to be so completely shocked by the news that she was just joining in with the general hubbub around the table rather than actively taking a part in what was quickly turning into a question and answer session. Still, Ianto was acquitting himself well.

Discussions drifted towards whether anyone else at Torchwood knew about their 'liaison', as Emma so precisely put it.

"We've officially changed our addresses at HR, but as for the rest of the Torchwood, no. Apart from you guys, no one else knows… And, if you're all OK with that, we'd like to keep it that way for the moment. We'd just like to have the opportunity to tell people _ourselves_ over the next few weeks," Jack said firmly.

In the main, their colleagues nodded their assent, but both men knew that they weren't going to be able to stop this getting out. For a start, Beth was one of Lisa's old friends, although they hadn't seen much of each other in recent years, and, secondly, neither of them was sure that certain members of the crew would be able to keep such a juicy piece of news to themselves for too long…

xxx

For the first time in what seemed like hours, Jack and he actually had the chance to exchange a few words, as a couple of the 'girls' (including Toshiko and a rather confused and disgruntled Gwen) declared that they were going back to their rooms. Owen and the rest had eventually moved onto other gossip-worthy titbits.

"So," Jack whispered. "Whaddaya say we leave now?"

"Jack, they'll _know_ we're leaving together…"

Jack put his head to one side. "Ianto, do you _truly _think they think we're going to spend the night apart _now_? It doesn't matter when we leave- they're just going to assume we're going to get together anyway."

Ianto weighed up his comments, knowing he was right- he'd do just the same in their place. Whatever they did, tomorrow morning, at breakfast, there would always be the assumption that they had spent the night in the same room. "I _suppose_ so…"

"C'mon then, I'd say it's time we made our excuses, and left."

Ianto was easily swayed by him, and steeled himself for the announcement of their departure from the bar.

"Yeah, yeah- you're right. But if you think I'm up to _anything_ after all of this tonight, I think you're going to be sadly disappointed, Harkness."

He laughed, something which Ianto was always amazed that Jack could do under every circumstance. "Tell me about it! But that's _not _the point- I just think we both need to wind down. And have a chat."

xxx

**To be continued…**


	37. Chapter 34

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **In which Gwen tries process the latest Torchwood news. Also, thank you so much to everyone who's still reading and reviewing. I've been very lax about responding to comments due to work being so busy- so I'm catching up!

**Chapter 34**

xxx

After his and Jack's impromptu confession (although Ianto knew that it had been coming for a long time) Ianto had had the rather paranoid feeling that conversations became that little bit more quiet, or that all eyes were on him, whenever he walked into a room or joined a conversation. After the first morning when what seemed like the entire crew ceased talking as he entered the dining room for breakfast five minutes after Jack, causing him to blush furiously, he'd become accustomed to the now usual reaction of a brief silence, quickly followed by supposedly subtle queries.

Jack had been right, however; wherever the two men had spent the night, it was clear the rest of them assumed that it was likely that the two men had not so secretly spent that previous night together anyway. Which they had. If the rest of the team thought that they'd spent the night in the throes of passion, though, they couldn't be further from the truth- the two hours after leaving the bar had been spent just talking, Ianto being torn between relief that he'd finally divulged the secret of their relationship, and on the other hand being full of trepidation for what the next few days and weeks would bring in terms of further reactions from their colleagues.

Although they hadn't purposely avoided their teammates, they spent their remaining days on Grand Terre as they usually did on stopovers wherever they were: visiting local sites of interest and searching out out-of-the-way restaurants.

xxx

After a simple dinner, the night before their departure was spent in the hotel bar, the pair being conscious that their teammates might think they were avoiding them for some reason: embarrassment, sheer avoidance- or perhaps they just took it for granted that the men were holed up in one of their rooms.

Ianto braced himself as he and Jack entered the bar. To be fair, their colleagues feigned an air of disinterest in their arrival, and with the odd exception they pointedly carried on with their conversation and the pair walked across the room. There was a spare seat next to Suzie who shifted to allow for another chair for the younger man which Jack fetched from a nearby empty table. It was a nice gesture, but Ianto felt slightly irritated by it, the action making him feel as if the team thought that he couldn't have a night out without being in close proximity to the man they now knew was his partner. He banished the thoughts from his mind and started to talk to the chief flight attendant, and Jack caught up with Owen on the other side of him. A beer or two later, Owen suggested a game of pool- it appeared that there were few places in the world without a snooker or pool table tucked away in the corner of the bar. The co-pilot shouted to Tosh across the bar table, and Jack unsurprisingly enlisted Ianto as his partner for the challenge.

xxx

"I bet Owen and Tosh knew all along," Martha mused as she watched their four colleagues across the room.

"Maybe… although, in hindsight, it all seems pretty evident that they were seeing each other," Amy said in her Scottish brogue, eyes joining Martha as she looked at the game of pool being played in the corner of the bar. "I mean, they can hardly take their eyes off each other and just _look_ at them… "

"Mmm… they do look good together," she agreed.

"Look _good_ together?" she said, her eyes widening in disbelief. "They look a lot more than _good_ together- those two are _hot_…"

Martha continued looking over at the pool table, and watched Ianto leaning over the table to take a shot. Jack was none too surreptitiously taking the opportunity to admire his admittedly well rounded and firm arse. She wondered how she'd ever missed the fact that the steward was actually damned good looking, with a body which was more than acceptable. He had always been in the shadow of Harkness' easy-on-the-eye good looks, and Owen's bloke-ish confidence. Perhaps it took a newcomer like Amy to see past all of that, and appreciate that Ianto was a lot more attractive than she'd ever bothered to give him credit for. "You're right there, Amy," she responded and looked back at the Scotswoman as Ianto potted the ball and then stood upright. Jack had what could only be described as a proud and besotted smile on his face. "Not often you see such a good looking couple…"

Gwen listened to the two women next to her. "You don't think this is actually serious, do you?"

Amy looked at her in surprise. "Serious? They're buying a _house_ together. And have you seen the way they look at each other, Gwen? I'd say that all seems pretty serious."

Gwen didn't appear convinced. "I don't know… It's just that Ianto doesn't seem to be Jack's type…"

"But what _is _Jack's type? I've worked on his crew for a while now, and I don't remember knowing about him ever going out with anyone from the airline, whatever the rumours were," Martha supplied.

"Rumours?"

"Well, at one point he was linked to one of the air stewardesses on the Australian flights, Francesca Eddington. She left to do some acting and modelling a few years back, but I never really saw any evidence they were anything other than friends, and Jack would always just wink and say 'don't believe everything you hear' if he was asked about her."

"I suppose he _would_ say that if he was gay…"

"I'm not sure he _is_ gay. He once told me he used to be married."

"Perhaps that's why he got divorced? You know… she realised he was into men. Perhaps that's why Ianto split with his girlfriend, too." Gwen remembered her and Ianto's first day when Suzie told her that the steward had switched routes following the break-up with Lisa, although she'd never had a conversation with the Welshman about his personal life. In truth, she'd never had a conversation of any great length with him at all.

Amy had been listening to them. "I know I haven't been with the team that long, but I sort of got the idea that perhaps they're both bisexual. The other night Jack said something about not doing labels, and Ianto's not as confident about 'coming out' as he tries to appear. I reckon he's never been out with a guy before- either that or he's not really _acknowledged_ it before."

"I wondered that, too. Jack always said his wife couldn't deal with all the time he spent away on the job. If it was anything _else _I think he would've said something about, y'know… 'we grew apart' or 'we wanted different things out of the marriage'," Martha agreed.

Surprisingly, Martha saw a thoughtful smile materialize on Gwen's face.

"Well, I guess if Jack's bisexual, you never know how long this'll last. He might soon realise that it's all a mistake if the right woman comes along…"

Amy laughed. "I'm not sure about that. They look like they're _well _into each other. You have to admit they make one hell of a good looking couple… And I bet those two are _amazing_ together," she said turning her attention back to the game.

"Hell, yeah…" Martha said in agreement.

"Well, we will see, I suppose," Gwen muttered. "But I still can't see it working out. Ianto just seems a bit too quiet, not adventurous enough for Jack. Strikes me Ianto could just be a bit of casual playing around for him…"

Without taking her eyes off the pool players across the room and the way that the subjects of their discussions were interacting with easy smiles and movements, Martha just about stifled a small laugh and sighed tiredly. She really did like Gwen, particularly when it came to company on a shopping trip or a girly drink, but when the other woman got a bee in her bonnet, she had a tendency to go on and on, rarely knowing when to stop. "I have to say that Jack doesn't look like a man suffering from a lack of adventurousness… And I'm not sure that _Ianto _does, either. And if that's casual, I'm a Dutchman."

"Well, whatever…" Gwen said, clearly not disagreeing with the other women's judgement as she got up. "I'm just going to the loo."

xxx

Jack had assured Ianto that the gossip and stares would die down soon enough, and the young man knew he was right, but he was also in no doubt that it would take a lot longer than Jack had anticipated. Granted their news had only been out in the open a couple of days, but to Ianto felt like it had been a lifetime. He pushed his trolley back towards the galley as the flight made its way over Indonesia, thinking of all the changes to his life in the past year. This latest development was just something else he'd have to get over if he was serious about where his and Jack's relationship was going- and he was serious, possibly more serious than he'd ever been. Ianto stopped in his tracks and steadied the trolley so it would clatter less, as he heard voices behind the stiff curtain which separated the central kitchen from the main cabin.

"… but you're always with Ianto. You must have known about him and Jack, _if _they're as committed as they're making out."

He recognised the speaker from the familiar Welsh accent much like his own. It hadn't escaped his notice that Gwen Cooper had been somewhat sparse with her congratulations for him and Jack.

"I had an inkling… and I kind of knew. But only just before everyone else…" Toshiko's voice replied, evading Gwen's attempts to pump her for information.

On the other side of the curtain, Ianto steeled himself, took a sharp intake of breath, and rattled his trolley, trying to announce his arrival; he had to take control of this situation, and, above all, rescue Tosh from Gwen's interrogation. He quickly pulled the fabric to one side and pushed the trolley through.

"Tosh only just sussed it out before we went away, Gwen." He knew it was stretching the truth a tad, but he had started to lose patience with Gwen's attitude- especially when it came to Jack.

To her credit, Gwen coloured a little at being found talking about him and their Captain. "Oh…" she finally managed to say.

"I have to say, I was a bit surprised. I thought we'd been kinda obvious…" He put on his best, professional and confident smile.

Gwen recovered herself, grinning with doe eyes and tilting her head towards him. It all looked a little insincere, but the steward let that go. "You've got to admit it was a bit of a _revelation_ for us all…"

"Well, perhaps we should have been a bit more up front, but it's not really the kind of thing you shout about until you know it's permanent," he conceded. "But everything's out in the open now."

"I see what you mean…" Ianto expected Gwen to continue, to maybe ask him personal questions which he knew he wouldn't be comfortable answering- but she reached out for the handle of her cart. "Anyway," she said, changing the subject, "I'd best get this food out before it gets cold." She made her exit, leaving Tosh silently mouthing a relieved 'Thankyou' at Ianto.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 35

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **In which Ianto starts to get more confident…

And many apologies once more for being rubbish at replying to reviews! Real life- pah.

**Chapter 35**

xxx

Overhearing Gwen's comments in the galley had made Ianto determined to show Gwen (and the rest of his colleagues- what if they thought the same?) that his relationship was more than a casual fling. He had seethed at her tone as she'd said '_if _they're as committed as they're making out'. His new found confidence had its limits, however- while he no longer cared that the team gave him knowing looks whenever he and Jack appeared at breakfast or in the bar, he certainly wasn't going to publically pull Jack into a passionate embrace just to stake his claim. Over the top public displays of affection had never been his style, whoever he was going out with.

xxx

Sitting comfortably on the covered verandah with Toshiko, who was relishing their return to the Elephant bar and her favourite cocktail, Ianto watched as the warm rain bounced down in the courtyard beyond. It was Monsoon season, and the hot and humid evening air was almost suffocating, mixed as it was with the smouldering scent of mosquito coils and incense which had been lit to discourage the insects. For the most part the days had been clear and dry; the showers typically started in the late afternoon. Inside, their friends milled around or lazed in the bar's wicker armchairs; the downpour was far too heavy for any of them to have any enthusiasm for leaving the hotel for dinner or drinks.

Ianto grabbed a small handful of the complimentary peanuts lightly dry roasted with chilli, sugar and salt with a hint of cinnamon. The snacks were wickedly addictive, as Ianto had found out, and were always replenished by the ever watchful barmen or waiters as soon as the small bowls began to look half empty.

"I've missed _this_," Tosh said and set down her glass. Her eyes followed Ianto's as he looked into the room behind them. She knew exactly what the man was looking at- Gwen. "You've no need to worry about Gwen, Ianto. Jack's not in the least bit interested…"

"I know." He turned back to look at her. "But that's not the point. _She_ is. And it's starting to really piss me off now. "

"She'll give up sooner or later- probably 'later' knowing Gwen. Sometimes she's not the quickest on the uptake…"

He rolled his eyes as he saw the woman in question homing in on Jack, who was leaning against the bar alone; he'd just been abandoned by Owen when Amy had dragged the Second Officer away to play pool. "Exactly what part of 'living together' doesn't she understand?" He watched her settle on the bar stool and lean in close to the pilot. Ianto shrugged before a mischievous smirk appeared. "I think I might just let him suffer for a little while, before I rescue him this time…"

"I'm seeing a different side to you these days, Ianto Jones. That's just _evil_…" she laughed.

"Let's just see if he can put her straight once and for all… And anyway, I'll make it up to him. I might even suggest an early night…" Ianto raised an eyebrow at her- and then winked.

The stewardess looked quite scandalised. Ianto was rarely this carefree and open about his private life. "I'm beginning to wonder whether Jack's a bad influence on you," she joked.

"Probably… although personally I blame it on being back on _these_," he said and waved his hand at the Rouges Champagnes. "Anyway, Jack was right- everyone else just assumes we're going to be spending the night together. They probably think we've been sneaking off to each other's rooms all this time, too- which we _haven't_. And Cambodia isn't an intolerant country when it comes to two guys sharing a room…"

"Aah." Toshiko seemed to recall something in the back of her mind- Cambodia was, indeed, one of the countries of South East Asia which didn't have laws prohibiting homosexuality; it was nowhere near as open as New Caledonia, which was in essence ruled by EU dictats, but it certainly wasn't going to be prosecuting two consenting adult males for spending the night together. "So you two haven't been sleeping together when we've all been away…?" she asked, suddenly realising what he'd said in his second to last sentence.

"Tosh!" he admonished, knowing full well he couldn't blame his friend for picking up on the admission. "But, no, we've not been 'sneaking off' to each other's rooms. It's only _this_ trip."

Toshiko detected some of the old embarrassment creep into his voice.

"You know, I didn't know he was going to book that hotel on the Isle of Pines… It all kind of made me make my mind up that now was the time to just tell the rest of them…"

"I think you're doing the right thing. You couldn't have left it much longer- not when you're moving to the new house."

"I know. And, even if it makes you say 'I told you so', you're right… I feel a lot better now it's all out in the open."

"You will do." She gulped down some more of her cocktail. "But what I _really _want to know is _exactly _what you're going to do to make it up to Jack for leaving him with _Gwen _tonight…"

Despite Ianto's keen lack of explicitness, she was left in no doubt that Jack was definitely going to know on which side his bread was buttered.

xxx

"Well, that was a trip of a lifetime. I'd never even heard of North Caledonia until we were asked to fly there!"

Jack cringed at Gwen's comment, wondering how she could get the Collectivity's name so wrong when they'd just spent a week there. He decided not to correct her error.

Instead, he listened as she told him about her time there; sunbathing mainly, by the sound of it- she was, indeed, sporting a deep golden tan. The more subtle, lightly tanned look which was currently worn by Ianto was much more to his liking. In fact, pretty much everything about Ianto was much more to his liking.

Taking a draught of her beer, Gwen paused, looking thoughtful. "So… You and Ianto…?"

"Mmm. Yeah?"

"Well." She fought to phrase the words correctly- and, failing. "Well, I think it came as a bit of a bolt from the blue for us all…"

"Yeah, I know… we shouldn't have been so… secretive."

She giggled. "I have to say I'm a bit surprised. Ianto seems a bit too quiet, too reserved… I sort of saw you with someone… more… _you know_."

Jack's hackles rose at this comment, but he was determined not to let it show. "Believe me, Gwen, Ianto is _far_ from quiet, or _reserved._" He waggled his eyebrows at her, voice thick with innuendo.

The Welshwoman felt herself blush at the way that Jack had replied. "Oh…" she said lost for words for a second or two.

"Although I don't know why you're surprised about Ianto. And I don't know what you mean about how he could be more… '_you know_'?" He was trying his best to keep his voice even while suspecting that what she really meant was 'someone… more… like _me_'.

Gwen had indeed been thinking- hoping- that Jack would be with someone more like her, or even better, _her_. Quickly she put the thought out of her head. "I don't know," she stuttered slightly. "Someone a bit more outgoing or more confident, perhaps."

He laughed. "I can assure you that Ianto isn't lacking in confidence! And he's perfectly capable of being outgoing. Although he does like to separate work from his personal life… even though I don't suppose me and him is a very good example of not mixing business and pleasure." He gave a small shake of his head and laughed again.

"Oh." She attempted to copy his jokey manner. "And, no, I don't suppose it is the best example, really!" She failed to see the fact that she wasn't totally blameless on that count herself.

"I know. But we never expected it to happen… and then when it did, well, hey… it wasn't really anyone else's business until it became serious."

"It _is _serious, then?"

"Yeah," he sighed, and for a moment he looked away and thought of Ianto and the life that they were starting together, and then turned once more to her. "We're buying a house together, Gwen."

"There's not much that's more serious than that these days…" she said. It was a big step in anyone's life but, nevertheless, she wasn't sure how true her words were- she had many girlfriends who had moved in with their new boyfriends at the drop of a hat.

"I guess not," he smiled.

"I… didn't know that Ianto was gay, that _either_ of you were gay…"

Jack chuckled. "He's not- I'm not. Let's just say we both like to think it doesn't really matter about gender…"

"Maybe not," she said trying to be convinced by his confession.

Neither of them had noticed Ianto approaching. "Hi, Gwen." He nodded cheerfully towards her, before acknowledging his partner with a smile. "Jack."

Jack was relieved to see the younger man, and beamed.

"Hi, Ianto," Gwen finally said, and Ianto reluctantly tore his eyes away from Jack's.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked her.

"Oh, just been relaxing 'round the pool- until it started to look like rain."

"You've certainly caught the sun this trip, Gwen. It suits you." He actually felt that, with her pale Welsh skin, she'd possibly overdone it a bit, but it was always polite to pay a compliment.

"Thanks, Ianto," she preened. "I'm hoping it'll make Rhys realise we're ready for a holiday."

"Well, I'm sure that you've got some ideas for places to go to from this last year with Torchwood. Now there's more flights to the Far East you could try somewhere a bit more exotic. Thailand or maybe New Caledonia, now," he suggested.

She looked thoughtful. "Well, he might take some convincing if he can't get a good pint!"

"There's always somewhere that'll serve a pint, Gwen," Jack said. "I've seen loads of ex pat pubs all over the place, if you just do a bit of exploring."

"Maybe… I'll suggest it to him."

Ianto's efforts at a conversation stalled as Gwen didn't elaborate further. As he said goodnight to Toshiko, he'd told her that he was off 'to liberate Jack from Gwen's clutches', and right about now looked like the right time to do just that… as well test his resolve to be less cagey about his personal life.

"Anyway, sorry I interrupted you both." Looking at Jack, he continued in his most confident tone. "I just came over to say I was turning in. It's been a busy week and the flight's setting out pretty early tomorrow…" There was slight leer on his lips and he left the obvious invitation hanging in the air along with the cloying smoke from the citronella incense.

Gwen's eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them- even more so than the other night when the pair had admitted that they had been seeing each other.

Jack lifted his arm to look at the bulky wristwatch that he often wore.

"You're right there… I'm just about done myself." Jack positively radiated joy at Ianto's rather overt and, frankly, surprising implied suggestion. He raised his beer bottle and checked the remaining contents as if to signal he was close to leaving anyway, and he then quickly gulped the remaining liquor down.

"I think he's right, Gwen. It's a long flight tomorrow… I might as well walk up with you, Ianto…" Jack wasn't fooling anyone as he put his bottle down on the bar behind him and went to stand next to Ianto. "G'night, Gwen."

"See you tomorrow," Ianto said as they turned and left for the night.

Gwen fought down her confusion and disbelief. She'd taken it for granted that Jack was the one that called the shots. She now wondered whether it was Ianto who was playing Jack; perhaps _he'd_ been the one that had done all the running in the first place.

xxx

**To be continued…**


	39. Chapter 36

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **A very short chapter, with not very much happening… BUT the next chapter is long and more or less complete and will be posted _very_ soon. Thanks again everyone who's reading, and sorry for my slow response to comments and reviews!

Chapter List: .

**Chapter 36**

As the weeks sped by, the Torchwood Annual Dinner was fast approaching, as was Jack and Ianto's house move, scheduled for the second week of August. Since admitting to the crew that they were living together life hadn't been half as difficult as Ianto had expected it to be.

Jack had made discreet arrangements for all future hotel rooms to be booked as doubles, arguing that the fact that he and Ianto were buying a house together put them on a level footing with any other co-habiting couple- a point which HR couldn't dispute. And while they certainly hadn't declared their relationship on the front page of the Torchwood Staff Newsletter, they hadn't in any way made an attempt to deny anything- they just hadn't really socialised with any other crews to the extent that they had had to make any announcements or reveal the true nature of their friendship.

Astoundingly the Captain's crew had seemed, rather uncharacteristically, to have kept their news to themselves. They had exceeded both men's expectations, and, with only one exception, appeared to wholeheartedly accept and support them. Gwen was that one exception, however her reaction to their relationship appeared to be borne out of confusion, or the inability to believe that the Captain that she had seemed to be so visibly attracted to, was now out of reach, and seemingly permanently attached to her fellow steward- but in the main she'd been able to manage to keep any seriously disapproving comments to herself. There had been that occasion in The Elephant Bar, where Toshiko had watched the two men leave together and seen Gwen gaping like a goldfish at their departure; she'd simply walked over and pointed out that perhaps Jack and Ianto were possibly the cutest couple she'd ever seen. She knew that Ianto would have cringed if he'd heard that comment, but- well- it had to be said, and Gwen hadn't pressed her into further conversations about the couple ever since.

"…No, Rhi. It's all sorted- it's all booked for the 18th…"

As Jack stirred the pasta sauce and listened to Ianto as he talked to his sister on the 'phone, he could just about guess how the conversation was going. Rhi and Johnny had just returned from a trip to Majorca- courtesy of his and Ianto's company perks- and he correctly suspected that she was now remonstrating with her brother over their plans to fly the family down to London for their housewarming party.

"…Rhiannon. I've told you… it's part of the job…" he insisted as he paced the sitting room. "We don't even have enough annual leave to use the Airmiles we've saved up!"

"No, we'll get away after we've settled into the house…" Ianto was quiet as he listened to the tinny voice on the other end of the line, and a minute later it seemed that the Jones sibling was placated. "So that's settled then?... Good. I didn't really want to have to go 'round cancelling everything."

"He's fine," he looked over and smiled and Jack knew that Rhiannon was asking after him. "Yeah… And we won't be here next weekend… No, remember I told you: it's the Torchwood dinner and awards. We've decided to stay over- saves on getting a taxi back, and we thought we could make a weekend of it… Well, no, I don't suppose it _is_ cheaper than getting a taxi back! Anyway, I'd better get going- it smells like dinner's almost ready… I will. And give my love to Mischa and David, not that I suppose David would appreciate that! And tell Johnny I might even let him and Jack have a barbeque at the party… OK, see you, Rhi."

Ianto rang off and placed the telephone back on its charger.

"So, did they have a good time?"

"Yeah. Johnny's going to e-mail us the photos. And apparently Mischa and David say it's the best holiday they've ever had."

"That's great, I'm so glad they enjoyed it." Jack came out of the kitchen and handed Ianto a glass of wine.

"I know, but I just don't want them to think we're showing off. And then there's the trip down for the housewarming… "

"Ianto, she's your sister she won't think that. She knows that it's all through work. And I can't see Johnny caring when it comes to a holiday," he grinned. Jack had first met Johnny the weekend that he'd met Bethan Jones and, despite what could easily have turned out to be a disastrous first meeting he'd found himself genuinely liking Johnny's frank sense of humour and down to Earth nature.

_The front door opened and Ianto was greeted by a grinning Johnny, who enveloped him in what could only be described as a bear hug. _

"_Aye, aye, gay boy!" he cried out cheerily and over Ianto's shoulder he eyed the other man standing on the doorstep. "So you really are taking it up the arse!"_

_His brother in law released him and Ianto shook his head in disbelief that Johnny had managed to both insult and embarrass and insult him in less than ten seconds of opening the door. "Johnny…" he said warningly._

"_Only joking, lad," he said still smiling, and holding out his arm. "So… you must be Jack, then?"_

"_That's right. And you must be Johnny…" He vigorously shook Johnny's hand, and Ianto noticeda playful glint in Jack's eye. "And by the way- he's not the only one who takes it up the arse. I've always found that a bit of variety increases the fun," he continued with a wink._

_Johnny almost doubled up with laughter and Ianto just said "Jack…" in admonishment._

"_Oh, I like 'im, Ianto!" He turned back to the pilot and guided him out of the way as he closed the door. "Well, we've both been told off in less than a minute. If you piss him off any more, I'm betting there's not gonna be any kind of variety on offer if you're not careful…" Johnny laughed at his own joke. "Anyway, you two, come on through. Fancy a beer, Jack?" he asked clapping a hand to Jack's back and steering him into the lounge._

_Jack was smirking away and Ianto wondered if he was going to regret letting the two men meet._

That meeting had set the tone of Johnny and Jack's rather jokey acquaintance; perhaps he ought to think twice about setting that barbeque up for the housewarming.

**To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 37

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **Apparently there is NO London to Cardiff air route, but, hey, I wanted to pop it in. This is an extra long chapter so hopefully makes up for the delay in posting and very short chapter 36. More fluffy sweetness…

**Chapter 37**

xxx

Jack Harkness sat on the hotel bed, legs stretched out, and watched as Ianto adjusted his tie in the full length mirror and tugged on the bottom of his waistcoat for the umpteenth time.

"Ianto, you look great…" he said gently, and stood up to cross the room, coming to a stop just behind him. "In fact, you look more than great- you look _wonderful._"

Jack settled his hands on the young man's hips, and Ianto looked up to address the pilot's smile reflected over his shoulder. "That's easy for you to say, Jack… and you're biased, anyway."

"OK, I'm biased- but I'm right. Now come on, get your jacket before we're late," he finished with a light squeeze to Ianto's hips and then reached for the suit jacket's coat hanger and handed it to him.

Of course, Jack knew that Ianto was nervous; the team was the favourite to win the Best International Crew of the Year 2011 _and _they'd made the decision to stay at the Savoy, where the Awards were being held. Not that a trip to the Savoy was any kind of trial for either of them, but because it was the most open expression of their relationship that they had thus far made at work, and it was more than likely that it would be noticed that they'd stayed there together.

Jack ran his hands across the shoulders of the jacket, smoothing the fabric, after Ianto had eased it on. After a quick and reassuring kiss, they left the room and headed down to the main function room.

xxx

John Hart walked- or swaggered- into the Banqueting Room. He smirked- this was a coup; few non-Torchwood Airlines staff were invited to the Company's events, but Hart's own contacts and United Airlines' ties with other carriers across Europe meant that he was one of the lucky few who had found themselves on the Corporate Guest List.

He stood at the bar, sipping at the glass of complimentary Champagne that he'd snagged from the waitress at the room's entrance. Guests were only just gathering, and as yet there was no sign of the pilot that he was hoping to see. He took another sip of the bubbly wine, secure in the knowledge that he would surely come across a certain Captain Jack Harkness, or, even better, that young piece of 'eye candy', who he now knew was called Ianto Jones.

xxx

Looking around the bar where the pre-dinner drinks were being served, Lisa Hallett watched her colleagues (even if she didn't know all of them personally, they were Torchwood) arriving for the evening's celebrations. Beside her her crew-mates Rebecca Thompson and Pamela Newton were chattering away, commenting on the dress choices of the other female guests. Her own crew were nominees in the short haul category, and she knew that Ianto Jones was part of one of the teams who were nominated for Best Long Haul Crew- she hadn't seen him yet, but was sure that even Ianto would be attending, much as he disliked corporate events. In the year or so since Ianto had joined the Jack Harkness' international crew she hadn't seen her ex; it was rare that long distance fights departed from the same terminal at Heathrow as the daytime European routes, and their paths hadn't crossed. She had no real burning desire to see him, she just hoped there wouldn't be a scene if he _was_ there. A waiter passed by, and she reached for another glass of free Bubbly, and joined in Rebecca and Pam's conversation, just as a blonde walked by in what was possibly the most inappropriate hot pink dress she'd ever seen and the opportunity to have a girly 'bitch' presented itself.

xxx

Toshiko Sato paused on her way through the hotel foyer to take a look through the window of the small, unobtrusive gift shop; she wasn't looking forward to arriving at the party on her own and a little procrastination seemed in order. She was wondering exactly who on Earth might want a Waterford crystal miniature of the London Eye, when the easily recognisable and chirpy American accent of Captain Harkness came from behind her.

"Surely not looking for a souvenir, Toshiko?"

Turning, she found she was right. There was Jack resplendent in a black tie. Next to him was Ianto, dressed a little more casually in a three piece suit not too dissimilar to his Torchwood uniform, but as black as coal, accented by a deep indigo shirt and coordinating purple tie. She'd rarely seen the Welshman in anything other than the blood red shirt of the Torchwood brand unless he had been dressed casually for a day trip out when they were on their stopovers. At first, the change was jarring, and then she noticed how it complimented the deep, bright blue of his eyes.

Ianto extended his arm towards her, smiling theatrically. "Miss Sato, would you please accompany me to the party?" His voice was jokey and she knew that she wasn't intruding on the mens' evening, so she linked her arm with his and the three walked towards the Awards ceremony.

xxx

Lisa was discussing one of the latest arrivals' dresses when she looked back to the bar's entrance. She knew it was inevitable that he would be here, but she was still shocked to see Ianto walking arm in arm into the bar with a petite Japanese woman, dressed elegantly in a classically cut dress the colour of purple heather, her dark hair twisted loosely on top of her head. With them was Jack Harkness, his usual charismatic smile in place.

There was something different about Ianto: gone was the wary, uncertain demeanour, now replaced with a new vitality and confidence which shone from his eyes. And he looked almost blissfully _happy,_ presumably due to the pretty 'girl' on his arm- 'Tamako?' she thought, trying to remember the names of Harkness' crew. She was happy for him, she really was; she'd moved on and, it seemed, so had he, but she couldn't help the thought that, had things been different, perhaps she could have been the one to put that contented smile on his face, or that twinkle in his blue eyes. Still, it was only human nature to look back on what might have been, however much Lisa knew that she'd made the only decision she could.

An older man that Lisa recognised as another of the senior pilots with the company greeted the Captain as the three made their way through the crowd, and after what looked like brief introductions, Harkness waved his companions on, seemingly indicating that he'd catch up with them later. She continued to watch the pilot. Perhaps her break with Ianto had been good for him. After all- not only did it look like Ianto was making a new life for himself with Tamako, but he'd made the jump to long haul flights by gaining one of the most sought after positions in the company: a place on Captain Jack Harkness' crew.

xxx

The meal had been good, more than up to the standards one would expect from the Savoy. Both Jack and Ianto had chosen the vegetarian choice when they'd responded to the invitation, rightly guessing that the starter of asparagus followed by a basil, roast tomato and mozzarella tart with salad would be a lighter option than the meaty offering of Beef Wellington. It would have been nice to sit next to each other, but there were only three men on the crew and the powers that be had divided them equally around the large, round table. By a stroke of good fortune, neither Jack nor Ianto had been seated next to Gwen. Since admitting that they were living with each other her conversation with the two had been a little stilted- not ideal for a dinner at a company gathering.

The presentations were in full flow and the crew from the London to Cardiff route had just won the Domestic Flight Crew of the year, causing Ianto (and Gwen) to cheer and give an undignified 'whoop' of approval. Next up was the European Crew prize. As spotlights from the balconies around the room settled on the nominated crews' tables, Ianto saw Lisa amongst one of the highlighted teams. He'd been so busy with work and the house move that he'd failed to see her crew down as one of the contenders for the award, and knew he'd finally got over both her and the betrayal he'd felt at the time when they'd split up. She was still the same pretty Lisa, but he no longer grieved her loss or wished her ill. He just hoped she was happy with 'Andrew from Flight Control'- as happy as he was with Jack. He smiled wryly to himself; he should probably thank Andrew if he ever met him.

Unfortunately, Lisa's crew came in a second to the Heathrow- Dusseldorff team.

Eventually it was Jack's crew's turn at their award. As their names were read out, Ianto felt himself redden under the heat of the spotlight. It seemed like an age before the winner was read out and he realised they'd won. There were quick hugs all round before they all stood and made their way to the stage to a round of applause from the rest of the guests.

"I'd like to thank everyone who's put this crew forward for this award," Jack spoke into the mic on the podium. "It's been an interesting and busy year for us all. But most of all I'd like to thank the crew who I think are one of the best in Torchwood." He looked round and introduced them all in turn, holding his arm out. "Emma-Louise Cowell, Beth Halloran, Suzie Costello- my Cabin Service Director, Amy Pond, Owen Harper- my second in command, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Martha Jones. I think I can thank you all on their behalf."

There was another round of applause as Jack gave a final 'Thank you' and the crew left the stage to more applause. As they returned to the table, Ianto fell into step beside him.

"Thank God that's over! It's great to win but I could do without the speech bit."

"It's not the Oscars, Jack. It was hardly a speech- at least you managed to get away with a few 'thank yous'," Ianto laughed as they reached their seats.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly with only the nominations for best Cabin Service Director and Pilot of the Year (an accolade that had been awarded to Jack a few years ago) to go. When the awards were over a small swing band took to the stage and Jack asked an eager Amy for the first dance. Half an hour later he'd danced with Martha, Emma and Suzie, too, before excusing himself for a trip to the Gents and then the bar. It was an extremely warm July evening and the dancing had made him thirsty. The heat had had a welcome effect, though; Ianto had shed his suit jacket, loosened his tie and undone the top button of his shirt, to reveal the beaded necklace they'd bought in Cambodia nestled against the hollow at the base of his neck.

xxx

Jack left the lavatory and walked back along the corridor to the bar and loosened his own bow tie, leaving it dangling around his neck.

"I suppose congratulations are in order…" drawled a voice to his side.

Jack turned and saw just what he expected John Hart- leaning against a wall.

"What the _hell _are you doing here, John?" Jack's voice was more weary than threatening, or annoyed. So far the night had been enjoyable, and John Hart was the last person he wanted ruining his evening.

"Perfectly legitimate, I assure you. I'm here as one of the representatives of UA."

"For God's sake… They really do let anyone in here," he said in exasperated disbelief.

"Oh, Jack… Aren't you pleased to see me?" Hart cajoled.

"Far from it- and you know it, John."

"Such a pity. Sounds like you're a bit peeved… anyway, where's _Ianto_?"

"What's that got to do with you?"

"Don't be so defensive, Jack. Or is that _insecure_?" Hart laughed. "If I were you I'd be very careful about leaving him on his own- he was looking more than delicious when you all went up to collect your award…"

"I don't think I've got anything to worry about. I bet you didn't know we're buying a house together, did you?"

"Oh, how _sweet_! I wonder what the powers that be would think about all of this if it got out? Fraternisation with the crew and all of that…"

Jack actually laughed out loud. "You _really_ are behind with the gossip aren't you? If anyone asks, we're not hiding it… And we've even registered his new address with Personnel. So if this is some kind of attempt at emotional blackmail, it's not gonna work."

John Hart appeared to mentally deflate, before gathering his thoughts again. "I didn't think you did domesticated, Jack… Let's just see how long this lasts before you get bored, shall we?"

Jack gave another laugh. "I really can't see myself getting bored of Ianto, John. I can assure he's not the kind of guy you'd get bored of easily. Unlike you."

"Are you going to resort to insults, Jack?"

"Insults? I think we both know it's true. Let's just leave it there, eh?" Jack paused and sighed. "Look, I'm going back to the bar. This is_ over. _Whatever leverage you think you have, it's not happening. And that's the end of it. It stops _now_. And, John, it's the 21st century- do you think anyone actually cares about me living with Ianto?"

Jack looked away from him and strode off, and John Hart just stared after him.

xxx

As he slumped into the empty chair next to Ianto, Jack groaned and set the large bottle of Perrier and glasses on the table. Across from them, only Beth and Suzie remained- the Swing band had taken a break and everyone else was either dancing to the poppy dance track which was playing, or over at the bar area.

"Are you OK?"

Jack poured them both a glass of the fizzy water. "Yeah… I've just seen John Hart. He's here as a Corporate Guest."

"_Great._"

"I know. That man really is a wanker. Do you know he threatened to 'out' us?"

"What?"

"Well, sort of. He asked what would happen if the news about us got out." He grinned. "Although it _was_ kinda fun telling him that we were buying a house together… and that we weren't actually 'in the closet' anyway."

The dance music in the background finished to be replaced by distinctly slower tune. The guitar chords were immediately familiar.

Jack looked out to the dance floor which was less crowded than before, only occupied by four or five couples.

"Whaddya say we give him something to talk about?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Dance with me…?"

Ianto smiled and looked around the room. Quite a few of the older crowd had left but the edges of the room were still bustling with guests. He nodded, not certain that he really was making the right choice- but he said it anyway. "OK."

The smile that Jack gave him was almost overwhelming, filled as it was with relief that Ianto had accepted, and joy for exactly the same reason.

He stood up and reached his hand out to Ianto, who took it after a brief pause and allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet. Jack led him onto the parquet floor and then folded their joined hands between them. He wrapped his spare arm around Ianto, just as Ianto did the same. Cheek to cheek they swayed to the music of 'You Do Something To Me'.

"You do know we're being watched?" Ianto muttered into his ear. His eyes had flicked round the room and detected a certain prurience, as he saw that a high proportion of the partygoers were blatantly staring at them.

"No wonder," Jack said quietly. "Probably jealous… I would be if I saw you dancing with anyone else."

Ianto snorted. "Like I said earlier- you really are biased. And deluded. But I'm glad you are…"

If there was any doubt in the onlookers minds, it was swept away as Captain Harkness craned his neck and leaned in to kiss Ianto's forehead.

xxx

Lisa leant against the bar and ordered a double gin and tonic- plenty of ice and lemon. She'd been dancing to some of the faster tracks and, in this heat she was desperate for a drink of something cool.

She turned and hoisted herself onto the nearest barstool and looked about the room. Her gaze settled on Ianto, sat talking to Jack Harkness. So, it turned out the two were friendly. Surprising. In the time that she'd known him, Ianto had been reserved, many of his friends being on the 'geeky' side- not the kind of guy who would be amused by the great Captain Harkness and his famously flirtatious nature. A subtle cough behind her alerted her to the fact that her drink was ready and she reached behind her for the glass.

Her eyes returned to Ianto. She obviously couldn't hear a word, but she saw Ianto smile as Captain Harkness stood up and then held out a hand. Ianto took it, and let himself be hauled to his feet. She assumed that the hands would soon separate after they were both upright. She was wrong- the hands remained inextricably linked, and Ianto was allowing himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

She sipped at her G and T- and then spluttered as she saw the two men start to dance together. Moments later Jack Harkness lips brushed against Ianto's forehead.

"Jesus Christ!" She didn't know whether she was more shocked to see Ianto dancing so intimately with a man or that that man was Jack Harkness.

Lisa hadn't initially noticed the red head leaning on a high barstool, only a few yards away from her, but as she spluttered into her drink at the outburst, Lisa looked at her. It was the same slim, flame haired girl, dressed simply in chartreuse satin, who had taken to the stage to collect the Best Long Haul Crew trophy- along with Ianto and the rest- and she looked over at Lisa.

"I _know_," she said in a marked Scottish accent and sighed dramatically. "Those two are possibly the _hottest_ couple I've ever seen…"

"I 'spose so," she answered uncertainly. "I just really wasn't expecting that from _Ianto."_

"I don't think I did when I joined…"

Amy suspected that the two men's openess had most definitely put their relationship in the public realm - it was really no use denying that the two were seeing each other. "If you ask me, they're _made_ for each other… It's kind of depressing- they're just about the best looking two guys in the company. Ah, well." Amy Pond sighed and took her glass of white wine from the bar and stood up. "I guess the good ones are always taken…"

Lisa looked after her as she went back to her table. Had she been so wrong about Ianto? Had he been gay all along? And had she completely failed to see exactly how 'hot' he truly was?

xxx

As the music finished, Jack gave Ianto one of those grins which was purely for _him- _and the kiss that he gave him only seconds later left no one in the room in any doubt, if they had been in the first place, that the two were together. It was far from subtle as Jack crushed his lips, and his body, against Ianto's, the contact only breaking when they sensed that the dance floor was empty apart from them.

The Welshman recovered himself, and reached up to fiddle momentarily with the knot of his tie. "I think I could do with a Scotch- possibly a double! I'm not used to being the centre of attention…"

"You should be…" Jack purred in all seriousness. "Why don't you go back to the table? I'll fetch you a drink?"

"I'll go. For a start, I think I need to freshen up- and secondly, I can't go around letting you be the one running around after me. I can look after myself, you know," he replied. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"I know, I know! OK I'll see you back at the table, then…"

xxx

Inwardly, John Hart cursed silently. So, Harkness and Jones' relationship was truly out in the open now; he'd lost his chance of making mischief there, but as he saw the younger man walk towards the door he thought that perhaps there was a chance to cause a little bit of dissent between the two. Unfortunately, it wasn't _now- _he was deep in conversation with Torchwood's Operations Director at the other side of the Hall.

xxx

Ianto splashed the cold water onto his face in an effort to quell the slight burning of his cheeks caused by all those stares directed at himself and Jack. He had no regrets- he just supposed that this was one of those 'rites of passage' that he had to go through.

The lavatory attendant handed him a small, clean towel to dab off the moisture.

xxx

"Two double Taliskers with ice, please," The Welshman ordered the drinks and leant on the high mahogany bar and his eyes wandered over the room. They finally settled on Jack, who hadn't quite made his way back to the dining table; he was currently speaking to Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, one of the founders of Torchwood.

He turned back as an almost inaudible clink of ice against glass alerted him to the arrival of his drinks. He handed over a tenner- the drinks were no longer free at this time of night, but were heavily subsidised.

"Ianto…"

He looked to his side to find Lisa standing next to him, a tall glass in her hand. She looked stunning in a silvery silk dress which contrasted against her dark skin, but he knew he was finally over her when he no longer felt that old pang of jealously or regret when he looked at her.

"Lisa… How are you?"

"Great"

"How's _Andrew_?" He couldn't help the bitter tone that he allowed to creep into his voice at the mention of the Flight Controller's name.

"Fine. Things are going well…" she replied. "How about you?"

"Good- very good. The international flights are a bit gruelling compared to Europe, but we've been to some amazing destinations…" he dissembled, although he was sure she was questioning him on a more personal level; it was more than likely that Lisa had seen him dancing with Jack- after all, the whole of the room seemed to have been taking in the sight.

"Yeah, I saw your crew got the Best International Crew award… I also saw you dancing with Jack Harkness…"

"Ah, yes… _well_…" So, he'd been right. Ianto took a fortifying slug of his Scotch.

"It was quite a surprise."

"I suppose it would be."

"I… Were you gay all along? I mean, did you always fancy blokes even when you were going out with _me_?"

He gave a short laugh. "I'm not gay Lisa."

"Ianto, most straight guys don't dance with other guys- not to music like that. And they don't _kiss_ them either."

"No, I don't expect they do," he conceded. "There are probably about half a dozen people here that I find attractive… and only one of them is a man- Jack. I've come to the realisation that I suppose I'm bisexual, if anything…"

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"Tell you? I've only just realised myself… and I can tell you that it came as quite a surprise to _me_."

"Well…" Lisa shook her head with wry half smile and sipped at her gin. "It's not every day that you find out your ex-boyfriend is g… _bisexual._"

Ianto just raised an eyebrow at that comment and then glanced over at Jack.

"And I never expected that Captain Jack Harkness would turn out to be gay either…" she stated with a jerk of her head in the pilot's direction.

"Strictly speaking, he's not gay either."

"_Whatever,_" Lisa drawled sarcastically. "Anyway, it's even more surprising to see you dancing like _that._ You never _were _one for public displays of affection."

"What? _We_ danced together…"

"Well, yes. But we were _official._"

The corners of Ianto's mouth tipped down into a small frown. "Lisa, we _are_ 'official'. We're moving into a house together next month."

"You're _moving in_ together?"

"Actually, we've been living together for a while now- I gave up the flat months back. It's hardly a secret any more."

"Jesus!"

xxx

Across the room, Ianto was leaning against the bar, deep in conversation with a dark skinned woman- from the look on his face, the conversation, while not heated or angry, was obviously less than totally enjoyable. Even from this distance he recognised the woman from a few of the photographs on Ianto's laptop. It was Lisa Hallett. He quickly put an end to his talk with the Brigadier.

xxx

"I take it that Scotch is for me?" Jack's cheery voice interrupted Lisa and Ianto. He briefly rested a possessive hand against Ianto's shoulder blade and gave a reassuring squeeze, before releasing him to accept the glass of Talisker that the Welshman passed to him. He took a deep draught of the amber liquid.

Before Ianto could speak, Jack had swallowed down the whisky and held out a hand to Lisa and introduced himself. "Captain Jack Harkness. And you must be Lisa…"

Stunned, Lisa took his hand but was silent. God, the man was even more stunning close to than when she had seen him from a distance. His blue eyes sparkled and his wide grin revealed perfect teeth. She'd always dreamed of meeting the great man, but had never envisaged that the meeting would take place like _this_, that he would be introducing himself as her ex's boyfriend.

Harkness chuckled. "I recognise you from Ianto's photos," he said by way of explanation.

"Oh… it's good to meet you Captain Harkness," she said recovering herself.

"Call me Jack."

However mortifying Ianto found the next ten minutes he had to admit that as meetings between one's ex-girlfriend and present boyfriend went, it could be seen as a success. The two skirted around the issue of Lisa's infidelity, concentrating on less controversial subjects, like the awards and how they had found working for Torchwood; she even rather grudgingly congratulated them both on their house move. Ianto could tell that Lisa was just a little bit 'starstruck'. She and her friends had never hidden the fact- even in Ianto's company- that they found the dashing Captain attractive, and now he was sure that he detected an air of jealousy about her. A tiny part of him allowed himself to momentarily gloat over that fact that she was actually envious of _him_.

Ianto finally saw a reprieve in the form of Toshiko who was waving at the pair of men from the far end of the bar. He waved back. "Looks like Toshiko's been trying to get hold of us. Why don't you go ahead? I'll only be five minutes, Jack."

Jack nodded as he slowly figured out that Ianto was looking for a 'get out' from the conversation with Lisa. He said 'goodbye', muttering that it had been nice to meet Lisa and then left her and Ianto to conclude their meeting.

xxx

Gwen sat with Suzie and Beth and nursed her drink. In her wildest dreams she hadn't expected Jack and Ianto to display their relationship so openly in front of what amounted to the entire company. Much as it irked her, it was apparent that Jack was besotted with the Welshman- the kiss that he had given him at the end of their dance told her that much. It appeared that Ianto had completely won the pilot over and she couldn't possibly compete with him. It annoyed her no end, but she knew she had to admit defeat.

xxx

"I still can't get my head round it," Lisa sighed. And I just… can't… _imagine_ you with a _man. _You never seemed like the type who'd be that… _submissive…_"

"You don't have to imagine _anything_." Ianto rolled his eyes in irritation. "And there's _nothing_ 'submissive' about our relationship. Look, Lisa we've both moved on. You're settled with Andrew and, quite frankly, I really ought to thank you for everything. I love my job, life's going well and I'm happier than I've ever been."

She gawped at him before she was finally able to articulate any words. "I'm sorry. I didn't treat you well, Ianto… Just… Well… Good luck to you both…"

He laid a hand on her arm. "Thanks. Keep Well, Lisa. I really do hope _you're_ happy now- we were probably never right for each other after all. And don't let it drift with Andrew, eh?"

Lisa nodded and smiled, feeling a little self-conscious at the reference to the man she had left him for.

"See you around, Lisa." Ianto's hand dropped away, and he turned to walk over to his friends.

"See you, Ianto."

xxx

**To Be Continued…**


	41. Chapter 38

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **Another short chapter- but the next one will be _long_…. And sorry, yet again, for the delay. Thanks for reviews or comments!

**Chapter 38**

Ianto stifled a yawn. It was past two in the morning and The Savoy's ballroom was clearing of guests as the evening's celebrations were drawing to a close. Many of the younger crew members had already left for the nightclubs, seeking to continue their partying until the crack of dawn and the older end had retired a couple of hours ago, leaving a hardcore of guests who were either networking or just happy to enjoy the remainder of the night at the event. For the Welshman it had been a tiring night; foremost there had been seeing Lisa again. The meeting had gone well, all things considered, but her assumptions about the dynamics of his and Jack's relationship had niggled at him. On top of that, John Hart's presence had been an unwelcome intrusion on the evening, but that intrusion had been distant and he hadn't had to confront the man like that time in Heathrow- he wasn't sure that he had that kind of energy at the moment.

A couple of Jack's old colleagues had congratulated him on his crew's award, and a few of the closer ones added slightly more awkward (but generally sincere) congratulations on his relationship with Ianto. All in all, the attention had made the evening fairly exhausting for both men.

Jack's eyes followed Ianto's as he looked over to where Toshiko was sitting, smiling and sharing a drink with a slim sandy haired man that the Welshman knew was Andy Davidson, a fellow countryman from Torchwood's Baggage Handling Logistics section.

"Perhaps it's good that Tosh is mixing a bit more…"

"Yeah," Ianto said with heavy eyelids. "Andy seems to have taken her mind off Owen tonight…"

"I know. I was never really sure what she saw in him. I mean, Owen's one of the best co-pilots I've had, and I regard him as one of my best friends, but he's not exactly reliable relationship material!" Jack thought for a moment and relented. "At least not yet- he's been through a lot. He'll get over Katy… it's just gonna take him a long time. He really loved her, y'know?"

"I know…" Ianto agreed quietly. "I did kind of hope he and Toshiko might have got together. She'd be good for him- she's calmed him down since they've become friends."

"You're right there. She's been a good influence on him. And you never know what the future holds- they may get together yet- and, if not, they'll still have that friendship." Jack watched another small yawn escape Ianto, and looked at his wristwatch. "Anyway, you- you look whacked. It's been a long day. I think we should turn in; the party's going to be winding up soon."

Nodding gratefully, Ianto smiled at him. "You're right- I'm not sure I can last much longer!"

"Why don't you go up to the room and I'll tell the rest we're calling it a night? Not that there's many of the crew left… I think Martha and Amy may have gone clubbing with Emma, and Beth left hours ago…" Jack said scanning the room.

Ianto wanted to at least say 'goodnight' to Tosh, but he certainly didn't want to intrude on whatever was going on with Andy Davidson, and to tell the truth he was thankful of Jack's offer- that king size bed seemed suddenly more than inviting, even if all he had in mind was surrendering to the sleep which threatened to overwhelm him. "Thanks Jack… I'll get the room ready. And try to be quick; you must be as knackered as I am."

"Come on then, you get going. I'll be ten minutes- tops." Jack got to his feet and gave an encouraging squeeze to Ianto's shoulder, before Ianto followed his example and stood up, wearily.

The pilot thought of sending Ianto on his way with a chaste peck to the cheek, but settled for a brief, hardly there, linking of their fingers. Jack might be more at ease with his sexuality, but he'd never been one for flaunting it at work, and he knew that, for Ianto, tonight- and the recent weeks- had been a big step.

Ianto strolled wearily across the black and white marble floor of the hotel foyer on his way to the lift, his suit jacket slung over his right shoulder.

"If it isn't _Ianto _Jones," a transatlantic accent drawled.

The Welshman's shoulders sagged for a moment as he instantly recognised the voice- just the person he didn't want to have to deal with _now_. He turned to see _bloody_ John Hart leaning lazily against one of the lobby's pillars. He pushed himself away from the column and strutted the few yards over towards the young man.

"We really must stop meeting like this… even if it's always a treat to see your pretty face."

"What the hell do you want _this _time?"

"Now that's not very friendly, is it?" Hart said with a sneer.

"Strange, that… Perhaps it's because you seem hell bent on winding Jack up, and, quite frankly, pissing me off."

"Quite a feat, considering you hardly know me. Get to know me, and I'm sure you'd see my more charming side- as Jack did."

Ianto gritted his teeth, "I highly doubt it…"

"Now, now… that's really not giving me a chance is it now?" He didn't wait for Ianto to answer. "Anyway, that was quite a display on the dance floor… I think you two caught everybody's attention. I suppose you think this means that Jack's got some kind of commitment to you?"

"What part of buying a house together didn't you understand? I know Jack spoke to you earlier."

"Oh, I understand that, alright, but you won't be Eye Candy forever. And do you think you can keep him _interested_ then?"

Ianto felt himself involuntarily clench his right hand into a fist and fought down the urge to deck the man as he tried to remember when he'd ever met someone so unpleasant that he truly wanted to commit violence against them. Instead, he managed to growl out a few words. "Every time I meet you, Hart, you manage to demonstrate just why Jack goes out of his way to avoid you. And I advise you to stay out of my way, too- I'm beginning to lose my patience…"

The Welshman was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and looked to his side. He had been so wrapped up in his own anger at Hart that he'd failed to notice Jack approaching them. It seemed that the other man had, too.

"I lost my patience with you a long time ago," Jack said and dropped the comforting hand from Ianto's shoulder as he tried to control his own anger at John's tactic of cornering Ianto when he was on his own. Not that Ianto couldn't look after himself- but that wasn't the point. "If you don't stop harassing me- or Ianto- I'm going to either seek legal advice or speak to our CEO about your ties with Torchwood. I'm not sure that he's gonna be overjoyed at your behaviour. And I don't suppose United Airlines would be either; you're supposed to be over here representing them, not harassing the employees of associated airlines."

"That's not very charitable, Jack. I was just trying to get to know your _boyfriend_…"

"Bullshit, Hart… You were trying to wind him up. I heard what you said- and it's not making me feel very charitable at all. You're a sad, lonely man, John. If you can spend this much time venting your jealousy and hate, there's obviously _nothing_ good going on in your own personal life."

Hart smirked and opened his mouth to make what would no doubt probably be another sarcastic or cutting remark.

Jack raised a dismissive hand. "I don't want to hear it. Just shut up and fuck off, John. I want this to be the last time I see you for a long time." His hand caught Ianto's and he tangled their fingers together. "Goodbye. C'mon, Ianto," he said and pulled the other man towards the lifts."

"See you…"

Jack replied without turning round. "_**Not**_ if you value your life…"

**To Be Continued…**


	42. Chapter 39

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **Many apologies for thedelay- yet again- in both posting and responding to reviews! Real life: work, a bit of a virus, more work- you name it! This is not too many chapters off the end- and here's a longish, fluffy chapter… edited by me so sorry for any mistakes in my slightly hazy state. Thank you to everyone who's still keeping up with this!

**Chapter 39**

xxx

Bethan Jones pottered around the kitchen, helping to prepare some of the food for the afternoon's housewarming party. Moving in about a week ago, Ianto and Jack's new house was still in slight disarray; they'd unpacked most of their belongings, but even with Ianto's usually organised mind, remembering _where_ they'd unpacked most of them _to _seemed to escape them both, leading to the two men trying to keep the food preparation to a minimum. Beth had different ideas- she was having as little of that 'shop bought, ready-made rubbish' as possible if it had anything to do with her. After settling in when she'd arrived yesterday in the late morning, she'd persuaded Ianto to take her and Jack to the local market and promptly stocked up on supplies; now, by Saturday lunchtime, they had more or less completed making salads and marinades, and chopping vegetables for kebabs.

Beth had been impressed with the new house; the small screen of Rhiannon's 'phone didn't do the 'photos she'd been sent of her son's new home justice. True, it wasn't palatial, but it had more room than her simple terraced cottage, and the 'finish'- _that's what they called it these days, wasn't it?_- was superb: simple ivory walls, with all the original features beautifully restored and complemented, and classically styled furniture. The kitchen, while not overly modern in style, had most of the mod-cons and appliances.

She had insisted on a tour of the house- and Jack had volunteered enthusiastically while Ianto had taken her weekend bag upstairs and put the final touches to the spare room. By the time he'd completed that task, Jack had conducted the tour of the ground floor and was now on the first floor leading Bethan away from the small box room that they would be using for storage and as an office. Ianto joined them as the pilot had reached the master bedroom, declaring "… and this is _our_ room…" She glanced to her side and saw Ianto fidget whilst flushing a delicate shade of pale pink; it was easy to see that, in front of his mother, he was embarrassed by the fact that he shared a room- and a bed- with Jack. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but she knew he was still uneasy. She understood that unease- he was admitting that he was in a romantic relationship with another man. There was a part of her that still felt, well, _weird _that she'd be in the room next door as her son and his lover lay in that very tempting king sized bedstead that she could see- perhaps she'd found herself blushing just as much as her son had- even if she found herself happy, overjoyed even, that he had seemed to have settled down, whoever it was with. And she really did like Jack; he was like an open book, his affection for her son shining through every pore. He was older- but that didn't seem to matter; this Jack was clearly devoted to her son. As for Ianto, he was evidently more contented than he'd ever been. In the face of that, it was impossible to make any sort of negative judgment about the way he lived his life, even if she'd wanted to.

xxx

It had been an exceptionally hot year after the heavy blanket of snow which had covered the country during the first couple of months of the year, and it turned out that this weekend was no different to the warm dry weather much of the UK had been experiencing for most of the summer. Rhiannon, Johnny and the kids were the first to arrive, refreshed from their stay at a nearby hotel- there was only so much space in the new house. Unsurprisingly, Johnny had taken it upon himself to ignite- and that turned out to be the operative word- the barbeque. Or rather, _barbeques_. There were two- one for Johnny's burnt and meaty offerings and one for the vegetables and halloumi kebabs that they'd marinated earlier for any vegetarians, or those with a lighter appetite. As he watched his brother in law's efforts at lighting the charcoal, Ianto found himself thinking about the last big party he'd been to that involved the cremation of various meat products. It had been Johnny's own birthday barbeque and had resulted in that unscripted admission to his sister that he was seeing a man.

Not long after the coals were alight, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the first of the 'non-family' guests- Sarah Jane and Luke, along with Luke's best friend, Clyde. An hour later, the party was in full swing, the garden quickly filling up with friends and teammates from TIA.

xxx

Gwen and Rhys had been following the directions, pulled off Google maps, which directed them to Jack and Ianto's new home.

"Nice area…"

"I suppose so…"

"So… Jack and Ianto. Looks like they're doing well if they can afford round here." Rhys surveyed the house; sure, it wasn't a mansion but there was a little garden to the front and room for a car or a small extension at the side, and he knew that the green and leafy area commanded a premium when it came to the house prices. The property was completely out of his and Gwen's league.

"Rhys- Jack's a _pilot_," Gwen said tiredly. "I don't even know what he makes- but I can safely bet that it's more than either Ianto or me… or you and me put together, for that matter."

"Aye, well… I reckon I got the wrong career advice at school, going into haulage and all. I know you said 'housewarming', but you made out they were only just starting out together and it was all a bit casual. I expected some flat. This is all looks pretty serious to me." Rhys was secretly pleased; that was two guys on the crew down. He tried not to be a jealous man, but he'd seen 70s TV movies- all those glamorous trolley dollies visiting exotic climes, and falling for dashing, uniformed pilots.

"Oh… well Jack always says he isn't gay. And they're fairly distant with each other at work- for a _couple_," Gwen replied as they walked up to the front door along the short terracotta tiled garden path. She reached out and pressed the doorbell. The sound of music, not too loud, and voices, drifted 'round the side of the house.

"Gwen, that's obviously because they're at work. You know, professionalism and all that. And perhaps Jack's 'bicurious' or whatever they call it these days- or something. "

"I…" Gwen started only to be relieved that she didn't have to continue, as the door was swiftly pulled open by Ianto, casually dressed in a dark T shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Gwen! Glad you could make it. Thank you," he grinned and accepted the offered bottle of Moet et Chandon Gwen had brought as a housewarming gift and then held out his other hand. "And you must be Rhys?"

Rhys shook the hand as the young man simply introduced himself by saying "Ianto".

'Ianto' wasn't at all what he expected. He'd expected a camp caricature of a flight attendant, but Ianto didn't appear to be anything of the sort. He was tall and had a slim, but slightly bulked physique, with muscled, but not overly so, arms- the man looked as if he was no stranger to rugby somewhere along the line, and his accent proclaimed that he was Welsh, as Rhys had expected from his name. He wouldn't have been out of place at Rhys' pub rugby team, the Exiles, populated mainly with 'ex-pats' from his homeland. He idly wondered whether Ianto would like to come and watch them next time a match was scheduled…

Again, he thanked his lucky stars that the guy was off-limits- and perhaps a little too young for Gwen, anyway.

"Come on through- most people are out back." Ianto quickly ushered them into the hallway, closed the door and led to the kitchen cum dining room. As they passed the open door to the sitting room he could see a couple of teenagers and a younger boy intently staring towards the TV screen, absorbed in what he presumed was an X-box game. They reached the kitchen and Ianto stopped at a large 'fridge-freezer and opened the door, depositing the champagne on a shelf. "Right, we've got lager, wine, cider, juice… and some cans of Brains…"

"It'll be a Brains for me," Rhys said enthusiastically.

"Cold or room temperature?" Ianto asked and gestured at some cans sitting on the worksurface.

"Room temperature, please." He was starting to take quite a shine to the air steward, especially as he saw him reach for a warmish can of Brains of his own.

Gwen quickly asked for a bottle of lager and spotted Tosh and Owen, then Emma, Amy and Martha, as she looked out into the garden through the French windows.

"Let's go out back. There's food- of sorts, if you want to risk Johnny and Jack's cooking…"

They followed Ianto out of the door and into the garden. It wasn't anything special, just a few shrubs, small trees and flowers surrounding a lawn which was scattered with some wooden chairs and a couple of matching square tables. There were probably twenty or so people either just milling about or sitting around. He led them over to the side of the garden to another table, filled with salads, sauces, bread rolls and containers of soon to be charred foodstuffs. Two freestanding barbeques were set up next to it, presided over by a two dark haired men, one portly and sporting a Cardiff Blues shirt, the other slimmer and dressed in pale jeans and a plain, brown fitted Tee shirt.

"This is Jack," Ianto indicated at the latter man before quickly moving on. "…And Johnny- my brother-in-law…"

Rhys was greeted to a vigorous shake of his hand and a dazzling grin from 'Jack', and a heavily Welsh accented 'Hello' to them both from the more chubby and well built 'Johnny'. The day really was looking up- Rhys was proud of his Welsh roots, and already he'd snagged himself a can of Brain's and had met two fellow countrymen. Perhaps he would have been more enthusiastic about the day if Gwen had explained a bit more about the party.

"…and this is Gwen, one of the flight crew, and Rhys."

Jack Harkness had Cary Grant's dimpled chin, and sparkling blue eyes and an easy smile; the fact that he was off the market, too, and unlikely to be any kind of threat to him, made Rhys almost ridiculously relieved.

"Good to meet you at last, Rhys," Harkness grinned again, his American accent becoming apparent for the first time, adding to the 1950s film star air. "Why don't you two have something to eat?" He waved his arm at the grill that Johnny was labouring over.

Johnny waved his spatula. "We've got some bog-standard burgers, and then there's Welsh sausages and some lamb burgers that Rhiannon and her mam brought down with us." Rhys was in seventh heaven and quickly asked for a couple of sausages which Johnny lifted onto a large bread roll.

"Shit! Rhiannon! I was supposed to be getting her and mam a drink! Excuse me," Ianto exclaimed and moved swiftly back towards the kitchen.

xxx

"I never thought I'd see the day. Jack Harkness settled down and domesticated!" John Smith said as he sipped at his mug of tea.

Jack chuckled and tried to look affronted; he'd never been that lucky in love, but he'd certainly never been as much of a 'play boy' as most people assumed either.

"Seriously, though- I knew there was something a bit special about Ianto. It's not like you to bring someone along to Sarah Jane's birthday. Just didn't think you two'd be settling down so quickly!" It certainly was unusual for Jack to be so open about his relationships; even with Lucia it had taken close to a year before she had been formally introduced to Jack's friends, and when it came to boyfriends he had been even more cagey. That Jack had so openly asked to bring him to Sarah Jane's party in the first place spoke volumes; that the two men had arrived at one of his dinner parties a month later had sealed the deal.

"Well, Doc- Ianto _is_ pretty special. I think good fortune might have smiled on me at last…" There was a glint in Jack's blue eyes as he looked over to where Ianto, Rhys and Johnny looked to having an involved conversation. Rugby, he suspected, knowing full well the direction that conversations between Ianto and his brother-in-law usually went. Add a third Welshman to the equation and it didn't take a genius to guess exactly what they were chatting about.

"It's just good to see you happy," John replied, not mistaking the look of utter contentment on his friend's face. "And about time, too!"

"It sounds very much like I'm in time for the gossip, then?" Sarah Jane interrupted as she appeared at their side.

xxx

After the usual rounds of schmoozing and introducing various guests to each other, Ianto had gravitated over to Johnny who was, not for the first time today, huddled with Rhys in an intense discussion over a couple more cans of Brains.

Various debates had followed: how would Cardiff Blues perform in the coming season, and what on Earth did Gavin Henson think he was doing on that TV dating show?

"Bit of a surprise to me, I have to say. With all that fake tan I always thought he was a bit of a poofter- even if he did go out with Charlotte Church," Johnny was saying. "No offense, Ianto." He added as an afterthought.

Rhys' eyes darted between the two other men worried that Johnny's comment would put an end to the good natured banter.

But Ianto didn't take offense, totally used, as he was, to the other man's sometimes heartfelt, but often ill thought out, comments. "I'd like to assure you that I've never used fake tan. And neither does Jack, as far as I'm aware- and, believe me, I've taken quite a good look…" An arched eyebrow completed the comment.

"I bet you have! But I don't really want to know about that- you're my wife's little brother, after all." Johnny laughed out loud.

Rhys was enjoying his day more and more; Johnny was a straight spoken man, and Ianto wasn't too far behind him, knowing more than his fair share of rugby trivia. He was slightly disappointed when he saw Gwen waving to him from the other side of the lawn, where she was talking to Jack, another man and an attractive, older woman. "Bloody hell. Sorry lads. It looks like Gwen wants me for something…" he apologised, quite truthfully- he'd taken a liking to the two Welshmen, and would rather stay and talk sport with them. "See you in a bit…" he said regretfully and reluctantly strolled over to his fiancée.

"I like him," Johnny said. "Nice to find a few more Welsh down here."

"He seems like a good guy- don't know how he puts up with Gwen, though. I love her to pieces but she can be a bit trying…"

"A bit trying?"

"She's got a bit of a thing for Jack…"

"Like they all do?" Johnny nodded over to where his wife had joined Jack and his friends, Gwen and Rhys, and was, quite frankly, swooning over the American. "You know, I still don't get it. Jack's a great bloke and all, but I just don't get how you go from Lisa- to _Jack_…" This was the first time he had had Ianto truly on his own- and that Ianto was well on his way to being 'tipsy'- since the last barbeque they'd both attended in February for his birthday.

Ianto laughed. "It's OK, I'm not sure I get it either!"

"He's a good looking bloke, can't deny that. But he's a _bloke_…"

"Is he now? I'd never noticed…"

Maybe for a millisecond, Johnny wondered for a second time whether he'd insulted the other man, but the characteristic roll of the eyes accompanied by a smile that he knew that Ianto was desperately trying to fight down, convinced him that again no offense had been taken. "You never fancied blokes before, though?" he asked, remembering the few comments that Rhiannon had made following Ianto's revelation six months ago.

"Not unless I just didn't realise!" Ianto laughed, before a more serious look swept over his features. "Perhaps I'd just never _thought_ about it before? Or had the opportunity? Or met someone… like _Jack_?" He sighed, knowing that Johnny was waiting for some kind of explanation from him. "I just don't know, Johnny… "

"Maybe…" Johnny took a sip from his beer, delaying the moment that he had to say anything else.

Ianto's visage suddenly broke into a grin. "Guess it doesn't matter. I've learnt that a person's sex isn't really the most important thing."

"Must be weird, though… you know- sleeping with a bloke…"

"It's not that much different, really…"

"_Oh, aye_?" The tone of Johnny's voice was quizzical and he gave Ianto a knowing wink.

Ianto lowered his chin to look at him from under raised brows. "I didn't mean like _that._ I actually meant _emotionally…_"

"Yeah, of course…" Johnny felt slightly chastised by Ianto's comment and took a drink of his beer.

The same mischievousness that Ianto had felt all those months ago when he'd told Rhiannon about Jack crept over him again at seeing Johnny's slight discomfort. "Although it does help that the sex _is_ great…"

"I…" Johnny stammered and his cheeks reddened as he choked a little on his mouthful of beer.

Ianto laughed as he slapped a coughing Johnny on his back. "Sorry, Johnny. I couldn't help myself!"

"You bastard!"

"Well, you _were_ fishing."

"Well… OK, yeah. But I didn't actually expect you to say anything! I was just havin' a laugh."

"I _know," _Ianto smiled. "Let's just say I've got _no_ complaints about life."

"Bloody hell, Ianto- you've definitely spent too much time with Jack! Time was it was hard just getting whether you had a girlfriend or not out of you. That man's a bad influence on you!"

"Maybe… but it _is_ so much fun…"

"Jesus- he's created a _monster_!" Johnny shook his head in disbelief.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would! Thank God," Johnny sighed as they were joined by Toshiko. "Saved by the bell!"

xxx

Gwen dried her hands on the fluffy towel in the upstairs bathroom. She had to admit she was well and truly jealous; if she and Rhys could afford it, this was exactly how she imagined her perfect home to be, assuming, of course, that the couple hadn't won the National Lottery and moved to Mustique.

She made her way down the staircase and then ran straight into Ianto's sister coming out of the sitting room door at the bottom of the stairs.

"One more game, David, and then you're having something to eat… Whoa! Sorry…" Rhiannon laughed as she caught the other woman.

"Sorry!"Gwen agreed.

"Come on, I think I need another drink." Rhiannon said as she pushed the door to the kitchen open.

Jack was pressed against the side of the fridge freezer by Ianto, one of whose arms snaked around his waist whilst the other tangled in Jack's short hair, their lips locked together. Jack wasn't blameless in the encounter- his arms were around the other man, pulling him towards him as if his life depended on it.

Rhiannon just laughed loudly causing the two men to break apart somewhat sheepishly, while beside her Gwen stood silently, mouth agape in a near perfect 'O' and eyes as large as saucers.

"Put each other down, you two- there're kids here, you know! I don't want our David scarred for life!" Rhi had tried for a disapproving tone in her voice, but failed completely; she had seen the obvious affection between her brother and the pilot, but this was the first time that the passion between the two had been so clearly demonstrated to her. And, as for David… well, the boy had initially greeted the news of his Uncle's relationship with another man as any other twelve year old would have reacted- with 'Ewww's and 'But I don't have to _think_ about it's. After all, his reactions to girls of his own age weren't that dissimilar. Soon after that, though, he'd quickly warmed to the idea- Jack was a _pilot,_ with exciting tales of his time with the RAF,and their recent holiday had impressed him to the point that the concept of 'Ianto and Jack' ceased to have _any _bad connotations. He was as easily bought as any boy of his age- even if that had never been the intention of 'Ianto and Jack'. Mica hadn't even blinked at 'Uncle Ianto' having a boyfriend- Sian at school had two mum's after all.

Beside Rhiannon, Gwen remained speechless. It was one thing for the two men to declare their supposed love for each other, but to actually see them, far removed from their work personas, snogging like teenagers (much as she and Rhys had done in the beginning, in idle moments while waiting for the oven to warm or a kettle to boil) and she saw, for the first time, that the two men shared a deep connection, something that was never revealed when they were on duty.

"Ah, just came in to get Johnny and me a beer…" Ianto said and gently wiped his thumb over his lips, the faintest of pink colouring his cheekbones. He grabbed at a couple of cans of bitter.

At his side, Jack had the good grace to look equally embarrassed- a rare red tinge creeping across his face even as he schooled his features into a confident smile. "And I was just getting Sarah Jane and 'The Doc' something to drink…"

"And you _just ran into each other_?" Rhiannon smiled.

"Yeah… Well I'd better get these back to Johnny- he'll be thinking his throat's been cut," Ianto brandished the cans at his sister and Gwen, smiled at Jack and was out of the French windows before he had to endure any more teasing or smirks from Rhi.

The pilot watched him as he stepped into the garden. "What can I say? You've got an irresistible brother, Rhiannon Davies!"

He turned back and opened the 'fridge to randomly retrieve a bottle of chilled Vin de Pays du Gers. "And Sarah Jane and The Doc will be getting thirsty, too…"

He too made a sharp exit, leaving Rhiannon chuckling quietly to herself. "Well, that's a first- they're usually so careful around each other in public." On receiving no other reply than a 'yeah' from Gwen, she continued. "I remember when me and Johnny were like that, couldn't keep our hands off each other. Then the kids came along, and now I wish he'd just leave me alone and shut up when I was trying to watch Corrie!"

Gwen nodded in agreement. "I know the feeling…"

"And I know Ianto's my brother- but, boy, those two are _so _cute…"

The other Welshwoman had to concur. She'd never before understood the excited interest that the rest of the girls at work enthusiastically demonstrated when gossiping about the two men. And she'd always believed that there was nothing between them other than maybe a casual attraction; today was challenging those beliefs.

xxx

**To Be Continued…**


	43. Chapter 40

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N**: I seem to be permanently either at work or asleep or (this last week) I have a cold, so yet again I must apologise for both the late posting and also my lack of replies to comments. It's also been very hard for me to write the next couple of chapters, and I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with the results. Also, this is drawing to a close- but I have been working on another AU, although I'll only posting when I return in late November from an internet-less holiday!

**Chapter 40**

The smell of coffee pervaded Bethan's nostrils as she slowly came to consciousness, accompanied by a faint thud deep inside her skull. It had been a late night- by the time that Rhiannon and Johnny had gently lifted a sleepy Mica from her grandmother's bed where she'd been napping for the last couple of hours of the housewarming party, it had been the early hours of the morning. After seeing her daughter and family into a taxi, Beth had quickly said her 'Goodnights' and had slipped under the already warmed sheets and succumbed to sleep.

The aroma of the quality beverage had shaken her from her slumber, almost as if the caffeine was carried through the air. It had all the hallmarks of her son's addiction and skills in the art of coffee preparation. She hauled herself out of bed, grabbed her cotton dressing gown and headed for the bathroom.

Beth negotiated the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen, following the almost visible vapour of roasted beans, a bit like one of the 'Bisto kids' she remembered from the old adverts. She pushed open the door, fully expecting to see Ianto busily working away like a bee, attending to the rather extravagant machine on the kitchen work top.

She walked through the door and was, instead, greeted by the sight of Jack, fussing over said machine, dressed only in a pair of pyjama bottoms.

He'd obviously heard the creak of the door and turned with a frustrated sigh, seemingly ready to ask advice on the complicated equipment in front of him. A surprised look crossed his features.

"Ah… I thought you were Ianto- ready to tell me how to work this damned thing properly…" He laughed before suddenly realising that he was topless. Jack looked around, almost desperately, before quickly dragging an unwashed and crumpled shirt out of the washing machine and slipping it on. Bethan muttered a 'Morning' and smiled at the man's modesty- his half nakedness wouldn't have turned a head in Benidorm. It was the first time she'd glimpsed what she now realised was something that Ianto saw on a daily basis- for his age, Jack was in good shape. Her mates at Bingo would have been cooing over him, pointing out how cute he was.

"Good morning, Bethan." Apparently more confident now fully dressed in front of his 'mother in law', Jack continued. "I've been watching Ianto, but I'm still not sure I've got it right! 'Just put the beans in and let the Gaggia do the rest,' he said… I thought I'd surprise you both…"

"It smells great- I wouldn't worry."

"Well, that means you're the guinea pig!" Jack poured a cup of the dark liquid and handed it to her and waved at the milk bottle and sugar bowl. "I'm not sure exactly how you like it…"

A quick splash of milk and a sparse sprinkling of sugar and Beth took a slurp. "It's good- he's taught you well!"

Jack looked ridiculously pleased. "I'll tell him that- but we'll still have to test the 'expert's' reaction…"

Beth smiled. "I think he'll be impressed…"

"Sit down and put the telly on- I'll get some croissants on the go."

News of yet more fighting in Tripoli quickly absorbed Bethan's attentions as she sat on the sofa and sipped at Jack's more than passable coffee.

"I've been there- it's a beautiful country. I can only hope that they sort it all out…" Jack said seriously, leaning against the open double doors leading from the dining room into the sitting room. A bell 'tinged' in the kitchen. "Ah, the oven's ready for the croissants…"

Moments later the sound of unsteady footsteps descending the stairs alerted her to what she knew must be her son sleepily making his way towards the kitchen and the smell of coffee. She drained her cup and stood, wrapping her dressing gown around her, and walked towards the kitchen, and the sound of muffled voices.

"… you should have stayed in bed. I was going to bring a cup up for you…"

"Well… I woke up… and I was _lonely_… And now I'm worried about whether that machine will ever be the same again…"

"Oh, ye of little faith," Jack said, holding out a mug of coffee as Ianto,sloppily dressed in loose trousers and a baggy T shirt, almost stumbled towards him, dark hair sticking out in tufts. He sipped cautiously at the cup, letting the dark liquid roll around his mouth. He thought for a moment, before smiling widely. "Not bad."

Bethan reached the wide entrance to the dining room and paused to look into the kitchen and over towards the hushed voices.

"I think I could get used to you bringing me breakfast in bed…" Ianto said, grinning and closing the distance between them. He set the mug down on the work top and looped an arm around Jack's neck. They kissed greedily, eyes sliding shut, and for a moment it was obvious that they had both forgotten where they were.

Seconds later, Jack brought a hand up between them and placed it on Ianto's chest. He reluctantly pushed himself away and cracked open an eye which darted briefly towards the doorway. "Your Mam's up…"

"Oh…" Ianto looked towards the lounge to find his mother staring over. He gave a small, abashed grin, but didn't remove his arm from Jack's shoulder; sleepiness had made him weary- too weary to even feign too much embarrassment at being caught mid 'snog'. He dropped his head as his hand slid away, down the older man's body, before it fell to his side.

Bethan smiled at her son and gave a laugh. "Ianto… I did get out and about in the 70s before I had you and Rhiannon, you know! I'm not going to freak out if I see you two kissing. Quite frankly, I'd be more surprised- _and_ worried- if you _weren't_!"

Ianto looked up at her, head on one side and a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, despite the pale pink tinge now colouring his cheeks.

However much she'd worried- and she _had_ worried all those months ago- about whether her youngest was making the right decisions about his life, she found herself being reassured, time after time, that perhaps Jack might be the best decision Ianto had made yet. It might well be the twenty-first century, but her other worry had been that perhaps some people wouldn't be quite so accepting of the two men as Rhiannon and her- but so far her fears were unfounded: the couple had supportive friends and colleagues. And the girls at the Labour Club had actually been _impressed_ at the news that Ianto was seeing a pilot- especially when Beth had declared that she was off on a family holiday, courtesy of her son and Jack. Not that _she_ was 'bought' with trips abroad- she was happy enough just to see more of her son than she had done for the last few years, when he'd been with Lisa. Another 'ping' of the oven's timer brought her back to the present.

"Croissants are ready!" Jack said cheerfully, and grasped at a couple of spoons and two jars of jam which he'd got out of the 'fridge and placed them on the dining table. Ianto reached for the butter dish and coffee pot without instruction, and set them down on the raffia table mats in the centre of the table.

Bethan and Ianto took their places at the table as Jack plated up the hot pastries to sounds of "Ooh… ouch!" before he joined them.

As she smothered a croissant in jam, Beth was sure that she really couldn't be happier with the way that things had turned out. She was pretty sure that her son felt the same.

**To Be Continued…**


	44. Chapter 41

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: **Yet again another apology for the delay- getting back into the swing of work after my holiday has taken a while! I DO have photos of parts of Phnom Penh, and the Raffles, which I might attempt to upload if anyone is interested, by the way.

There's only really one more chapter after this one, but I do have another AU planned, which I'm hoping will have a much better structure than this one! AND I will be finishing updating the chapter list for 'Come Fly With Me' this weekend as well.

Chapter List: .

**Chapter 41**

Jack stared out of the cockpit at the still blue skies as they climbed out of Heathrow. He and Ianto had had a busy couple of weeks off: moving house and the subsequent small house warming party had been tiring but once Ianto's family had returned to Wales, the two had made sure to catch up on 'personal time'. Returning to work had been a wrench, but they both knew that on this occasion they were only on a short shift, spending a mere four nights back in Cambodia. That, and the realisation that the two men's recently proclaimed status as 'partners' (Jack was just about old enough to dislike the phrase which appeared to be a polite way of allowing others to come to terms with the fact that he was going out with a man) meant that they no longer had to spend the nights away apart would be softening the blow of getting back into the swing of work…

Gwen had been surprisingly friendly to both of the men as they'd waited for their time to board the 'plane, thanking both of them for the party, and gushing over their new home. It seemed that whatever hopes or dreams that the Welshwoman had that Jack might be available had been well and truly laid to rest- she'd seemed to accept that not only was the pilot happily ensconced in his new home with Ianto, but also that Rhys was fully supportive of his wife's career and friendships with her team mates. It did have to be said that maybe being caught snogging in the kitchen had finally made the point that this was something much more than a simple 'office' romance for the men.

"You're not listening at all, are you?"

Owen's insistent voice finally broke through Jack's thoughts. "Sorry, Owen," he said and looked back to his co-pilot. "What was that?"

"Not sure I wanna repeat it, if you're not interested." Owen pretended to be peeved. He eventually relented. "La, la, la…"

Jack turned to him with a roll of the eyes that Ianto would be proud of.

"I said that I had a bit of gossip that you're gonna _love_," Owen said with a sense of drama.

"OK, OK- you've got me," Jack encouraged.

"John Hart…"

Jack visibly sagged in his seat. "What _now_?"

"He's gone… vamoosh… back in the US, and not bloody likely to be back in a hurry…" Owen said triumphantly with the air of a man who knew something juicy, that his friend didn't- not that he'd ever admit that he was a _gossip,_ of course.

"Got your attention now, eh?" Owen joked.

"Alright… Now _spill,_" Jack urged.

"_Well_…"

"Yeah, yeah- get on with it Owen!"

The co-pilot laughed. "OK… Well, there's not that much to tell really. Turns out he was co-piloting on one of UA's test runs and made a rather unsubtle- and unwanted- suggestion about the Mile High Club to a very _famous_ Hollywood actress. And she didn't see the funny side. Kicked off. Got in touch with the CEO and more or less _demanded _that he was _never _on any flight that she had even the _remotest_ possibility of being on. Or _anyone_ who's paid for a first class flight in Europe, for that matter."

To say that Jack roared with laughter was an understatement. When he finally composed himself and got his breath back he sat back in the seat, and looked at Harper, eyes glistening in amusement. "It looks like the counselling hasn't changed him then!"

"Nope- he's still the same wanker that he always was…"

"Go on, then- do we know who the actress was?"

"Well- let's just say that she was apparently in 'Kill Bill'…"

"In that case, I expect to hear the rumours spiraling out of control. So what's he doing now?"

"Back in the States on the Internals- with the proviso he's on his best behaviour. And the story is he's back at 'Sex Addicts Anonymous' or whatever it's called- by UA _demand_."

"That's about right. Ianto's gonna be overjoyed- I think he was going to commit GBH if he came across John again." Jack paused and crooked an eyebrow at Owen, who was expressing a small amount of surprise that their usually restrained 'colleague' might have a violent streak if the circumstances were right. "Ianto's not even _half _as reserved as you think."

"I get it- he's got hidden depths. And I'm not really sure I want to know what those 'depths' are."

"Owen, your comments are so predictable."

"Trust me, Harkness- there's plenty of women out there who think I'm far from predictable."

"Oh, yeah? And there was me thinking you'd calmed down a bit…"

"Well… yeah. OK, there's been no-one since Diane. I've needed some time to think since then, I guess."

"And that's a good thing," Jack agreed and then cocked his head to one side. "But have I detected a bit of a friendship developing between you and Toshiko?"

"Jack!" Owen exclaimed. "She's great, but… well, I'm not sure there's anything more than friendship. For a start, I'm not sure I'm ready for anything like that, at least not yet. And, well Tosh has been seeing that guy from Logistics, Andy. But let's just say that I'm just enjoying just kinda relaxing around women at the moment…"

"Rather than having to 'make a conquest'?" Jack questioned.

"I suppose so…"

"I know it's been a tough year," Jack said, knowing that Owen had had a rollercoaster ride of a year when it came to personal relationships- first there had been Gwen, then Diane, a woman that Jack knew had perhaps been Owen's ideal woman: beautiful, sexy and intelligent. "Take things easy… Enjoy life, you never know what comes along…"

Jack looked wistful as he stared at the cockpit controls and Owen knew that the other man was thinking about Ianto and the fact that his life had changed so much in the last year, too, just when the co-pilot knew that his friend had resigned himself to the life of a 'singleton' for the foreseeable future. And Ianto was good for the other man- they were good for each other. Jack was content, and, in turn, the younger man exuded a new, quiet confidence and happiness.

"That's alright for you to say, mate. You've just moved in with the love of your life." An outsider might have thought the comment was filled with bitterness or jealousy, but Jack caught the approving and amused gleam in Owen's eyes.

Jack laughed in what he hoped would be a reassuring way. "Like I said, take things as they come."

"We're not all as lucky as you, Jack."

"We'll see- just when you think you know where life is taking you, it's got a habit of taking you somewhere else, somewhere completely different."

Jack had delivered the good news that John Hart had been sent back to the US as he and Ianto were settling into their room in the Phnom Penh Raffles. The Welshman had had little time to process this latest titbit before he and the pilot were drifting into sleep, recovering from the long flight from Heathrow.

Now, sitting quietly with the other man in a nearby café about half a mile from the hotel, Ianto had the time to digest what Hart's departure actually meant for him. It would be a considerable amount of time before the Captain would be working internationally again, if ever, by the sounds of it. Perhaps Hart hadn't been a major threat to him, but he'd certainly been an unwelcome figure in his life just when he was coming to terms with the fact that his life was changing- for the better- and far beyond anything he'd ever expected.

"… You and Jack- you're as bad as an old married couple. I'm only suggesting a couple of hours at the club…" Owen had been chatting to a couple of ex-pat businessmen at the bar during happy hour, and they'd enthusiastically recommended a nightclub on the Tonlé Sap riverfront, not far away from the Raffles. "It's not like it's a strip bar or anything like that."

"So 'Edward and Giles' say…" Ianto said with a certain amount of suspicion.

"It's Edward and _Gareth_ actually. And they're perfectly respectable employees of Lloyds Bank's international investment arm…"

"That makes it so much better, of course, Owen…" Jack joined in, reiterating Ianto's doubts.

"God! You two really _have_ turned into 'Darby and Joan'!"

"Ianto's got a point- much as I like a night out with the crew, I'm not expecting this place to be any different than the usual 'hostess bar'- and I'm not expecting it to be exactly 'gay-friendly' either."

"And you two keep telling me that you're _not _gay!"

"That's just a technicality, Owen- you know that for all intents and purposes, we're gay out here. I don't know what the Cambodians view of bisexuality is. And I'm bloody knackered."

"OK, OK- I get it…" Owen was distracted by Toshiko waving at him from the pool table which had just been vacated by a group of four rather incongruous (in these surroundings) Australian backpackers hell bent on ending their 'round the world trip' in luxury having taken full advantage of the Le Royal's heavily discounted 'Happy Hour'.

"Looks like we're up for that doubles match with Martha, then…" Jack said, looking over to the table.

Paired with Owen, Toshiko was making short work of their opponents- Martha and Jack. Ianto looked away from the action, only to see Gwen, dressed to the nines, making a bee line for him. The woman rarely sought out his company, and his heart sank at the thought of whatever she had to say to him.

Gwen quickly closed the distance and then slid into the now empty seat next to him. For a few moments the Welshman was taken aback; recently she'd been distinctly more friendly, even when he was with Jack.

"So… are you thinking of going to that club Owen's heard about?"

As she spoke, she nodded her head towards the game of pool- and Jack- making Ianto wonder whether she was using 'you' as a plural or a singular word. He decided to go for the former explanation, reasoning that there was little point in being coy about the fact that _his_ decision did indeed depend on Jack's. That and the fact that Gwen had only a short time ago attended his and Jack's housewarming party.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Gwen- Jack's pretty knackered…" he said pointedly, and laughed. "And I'm not sure that I trust Owen's 'leads' on the 'happening clubs' of Phnom Penh."

"You know it would be nice if you could- both- come along for an hour…" Gwen looked down at her drink and then she looked at him, eyes full of understanding, and a certain amount of regret. "And I wanted to say 'thanks' for the other weekend. I really enjoyed myself… and Rhys… well, he's hardly shut up about getting you… and Jack… up to the Rugby Club next time there's a match on," she said uncertainly. "If you're up for it, that is…"

Ianto suspected that this was as near to throwing down the gauntlet and an apology as she was able to make at this moment in time, and he wasn't going to refuse it. He'd liked Rhys- really liked the man- and it wouldn't be a chore to watch or play a bit of rugby and down a few (OK, a _lot_ of) pints with him. He smiled widely. "I'm glad you both had a good time… and I'd like that- _we'd_ like that."

The air hostess seemed to breathe a quiet sigh of relief, and smiled at him genuinely. "We had a great time- it was good to see everyone away from work… completely away from work." She paused and looked wistfully out through the French windows and into the courtyard. "Sometimes we forget to have a home life with this job. The glamour can distract you from what really matters…"

From her tone, Ianto knew that Gwen was talking about herself rather than about him and Jack, and she was clearly making friendly overtures towards him. "Hey," he said softly. "You just have to remember to make the most of the time you get at home. And, as for Rhys- he's a great guy. You can just tell he'll support you in your work. And Jack… well, he's pretty shit at rugby." He laughed again. "But it'd be nice to get back into the game- it'd be _nice_ to have some guys who actually know how many points you get for a try…!"

Gwen's eyes widened with good humoured disbelief. "You must be joking? How long has he lived in Britain?"

"Too long not to know the basics of either rugby or cricket, quite frankly."

"Well, I can agree with him on the cricket front…" she grinned.

"Oh, dear… _not _a fan of cricket then?"

"Well, it's not really a proper _Welsh_ game, is it now?"

For the first time since he'd joined Jack's crew, all those months ago, with Gwen, he found himself comfortable in the woman's company. It was as if she'd somehow turned over a new leaf and- suddenly- realised just how important her fiancé was, and that she didn't have to compete with anyone else to prove how attractive she was, _or_ how good she was at her job.

The black ball potted expertly by a triumphant Toshiko, the group finished their game, and Jack took a gulp of his drink and looked over to Ianto. To his surprise he saw the young man sitting with Gwen, both of them laughing at some comment or other. Filled with curiosity, he placed his cue back in the rack, congratulated Owen and Toshiko on yet _another_ landslide victory, before strolling across the room towards the two crew members.

When he arrived at the table he found the pair deep in an amusing conversation about Rhys and his mates' celebratory activities after a recent rugby club victory. It seemed to involve the local constabulary and a naked 'Banana Boat'- he briefly wondered what on Earth that could mean before he recollected Rhys having regaled Johnny and Ianto with tales of one of the Exiles' players' exploits; yes, that was it- _that_ guy's nickname was Banana Boat. He flopped down onto the bench next to Ianto in what he hoped was his most disinterested and detached look; he certainly didn't want to make the impression that he was either overly fascinated by their conversation or, God forbid, jealous…

**To Be Continued…**


	45. Chapter 42

**Title:** "Come Fly With Me"  
**Rating:** Adult concepts- but not explicit this chapter.

**Spoilers/Disclaimers : **Torchwood, belongs to the BBC and RTD, I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Summary: **Torchwood characters in a story set in the glamorous world of international travel!

**A/N: Well, here is the final chapter- I never expected this story to go on for so long, and I certainly didn't expect it to go quite in the direction it did. It turned into more of a 'coming out' tale rather than the purely romantic M&B/ Harlequin that I was going for. The last chapter isn't quite how I envisaged it either; my laptop malfunctioned the other week, and although I salvaged some work it's not the same as when I started out. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone for sticking with it and I hope that the ending isn't too much of a saccharine disappointment!**

**I'd also like to thank all of you who have stuck with this despite the gaps between posting some of the chapters- you know who you are!**

**Chapter 42**

_**Around Six Months Later**_

The Christmas tree lights seemed to twinkle, or perhaps it was just the happy alcohol haze- Ianto wasn't one for those flashing, sequenced, coloured fairy lights that were all the rage these days, so he'd insisted on simple, old fashioned white lights- no 'flashing' involved. In fact, he and Jack had told themselves that the only reason that they were buying a tree at all was for when Rhiannon, Johnny and the kids came up to visit. Not that the kids were taking any notice of the tree or its lights just now; they were resolutely fixated by the X-Box game that they were playing, completely oblivious to the Welshman who'd only popped his head in on his way to the back to the garden to see if they wanted to grab some food.

"It's no good, Rhi," he said, returning to the kitchen. "If they even noticed I was there, they hid it well…"

"In that case, they'll all get what they're given," she replied forcefully and stalked outside and towards the now customary barbeque. Ianto had wondered about Johnny's obsession with the things, before finally coming to the conclusion that his enthusiasm was entirely due to the opportunities it gave for avoiding girly chat in the house- not forgetting the numerous prospects of surreptitious cigarettes. Johnny was, indeed, hovering over the grill, a fag in one hand and a spatula in the other, almost comically careful to make sure that the hand holding the cigarette, and the subsequent ash, stayed as far away from the food as possible as he sheltered under the makeshift tarpaulin that Jack had had the foresight to erect over the small patio. As soon as spring kicked in Jack had plans to build (or more precisely, _get built_) a tiled, covered area to protect Johnny's beloved barbeque- otherwise known as 'The Incinerator'- from the all too frequent British rain.

Rhys was there too, and a small huddle of some of the Exiles' member sheltered from the insistent drizzle, along with Owen and Jack. Ianto had taken Rhys up on his offer to join the Exiles to watch some of the televised rugby matches a few months back; he'd been welcomed and then was slightly surprised that a group of such 'blokey' blokes invited Jack to the next session, despite Ianto's protestations that Jack knew nothing about the sport. When Ianto finally capitulated and dragged Jack down to the pub for the Wales vs. Ireland friendly it turned out that the older man had been paying more attention than he'd thought when he'd been watching the odd Saturday fixture. By the end of the match the two men found themselves being invited back the next weekend.

Even the infamous-and notorious- Banana boat was there. After Jack and Ianto had arranged his flight out of Ibiza after a package holiday company collapse, Banana Boat had the utmost respect for the captain and the flight attendant- even if they were 'poofters', as he'd once said in his own outspoken way, without any intention to insult.

Three other Exiles players had come along to the Christmas gathering: Huw had brought his UwH

wife, and their teenage son was currently happily occupied by the indoor video games with the other kids; Glyn had come with his girlfriend who was chattering away to Huw's wife and Emma and Gwen in the kitchen, lapping up tales of international travel and admiring Emma's latest creation, a beautifully tailored black, silk dress. The last of the trio was the unattached Peter, who had been rather too enthusiastic when the invitation to the party had been extended to him- just as soon as Ianto had mentioned that several of his crew mates- _air hostesses- _would be coming along. Still, Ianto noted, Pete was huddled next to the barbeque for warmth, far away from the supposedly alluring cabin crew. He was constantly amazed by the reactions of some people to his career; most were envious of opportunities to visit exotic lands and be paid for it, too- a few treated them almost as unapproachable celebrities. Pete was obviously in the latter camp- slightly in awe of the glamour of the stewardesses. Ianto made a mental note to make sure that he introduced Pete to Emma later- he was a nice guy and something told him that those two may well be a match.

He paused to look around the garden. His Mam, Bethan, was there, now deep in conversation with Rhiannon. Beth's friend Ffion had suggested the two women spent the Festive season away, but she'd steadfastly refused even if her eyes had betrayed a twinkle of excitement at a Christmas spent in the sun with an all important, all inclusive, 'all you can eat' buffet. Whatever Ianto and Jack's views on a 'fly and flop' holiday, as they called it in the trade, they'd quickly totted up their Air Miles and bought the ticket to Tenerif-ee for just after New Year instead, although the truth was that he'd seen more of his Mam in the last twelve months, while he was with Jack, than he had done in the last three years with Lisa.

"Well, who'd have thought, this time a couple of years ago, that you'd be all settled down!" 'Doc' Smith nudged his shoulder against Jack's and then appeared thoughtful, before he raised his eyebrows and spoke as if to himself. "Oh! _I_ did, didn't I?"

"You did, did you?" Jack said with amusement- and a certain amount of disbelief.

John turned to look at him more seriously. "Of course. You're not one for showing off your beaux." Jack cocked his head at the archaic word. "And- come off it, don't give me that look- it was obvious he was special when you brought him to Sarah Jane's that time… and Ianto, well, he was interested but kind of unsure. It was cute!"

"I'd be careful there, Doc!" The pilot laughed, thinking of Ianto's reactions to some of John Hart's comments- and he knew that being called 'cute' didn't come high on the young man's list of descriptions of him. Unless it was Jack saying it, of course. "Ianto doesn't react well to being called cute."

"I didn't say _he_ was cute- although I suppose he _is_…" Distractedly, John's eyes settled on the young man in question, stood just outside the kitchen door. "But that's not the point," he grinned. "The point is that if I was a betting man I would have put money on you two staying together."

"You would?"

"Yeah- all Ianto needed to do was get used to the idea of going out with you. Which must have been quite a struggle, knowing how infuriating and irritating you can be!"

He ignored John's appraisal of him; yes, he had been hard to live with in the past, especially when he was married, but with Ianto he knew that he'd wanted to be a better person- be worthy of him, even- and he trusted that he had been. "Me? I guess Ianto brings out the best in me."

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he does, Jack. Not in the least."

After seeing the last of the stragglers out, only Ianto's family were left as he made his way around the kitchen, wearily tidying away a few empty bottles and cans, ready for recycling the next day. He paused to look out of the window and smiled as he saw Rhys and Jack similarly employed clearing away the accumulated debris from around the barbeque.

"A penny for them, Ianto?"

Bethan Jones' voice startled Ianto from his deliberations.

"Just thinking, Mam," he smiled at her. "Just thinking how I never expected to be _here_…"

Beth followed his gaze as he stared out into the garden and placed her glass down on top of the kitchen cabinets.

"Oh, Ianto…" his mother sighed. "I know… and I never expected to have two sons-in-law, at least not at the same time." She laughed.

"Not, as I've told you before, part of the life plan," he said as he turned to her. "Look, Mam… you've been brilliant this year. I don't know what I would've done without you- and Rhi- you know, being OK about Jack. I was struggling a bit with it myself, as it was." It was true that although Ianto had privately accepted that he was seeing a man, he had had more difficulty in being open about the relationship in public; it was only when he'd come clean about it all to his family that he felt more at ease admitting that he was going out with Jack, and he was sure that without their acceptance he would never been able to come to terms with everything so quickly.

"We're family, son, of course we wanted to see you happy. And Jack does make you happy and he adores you- I'd be a fool not to see that," she stepped forward and gathered him into a hug. "Not to mention," she said quietly, hardly able to contain her amusement as she knew her next comment would have Ianto blushing with embarrassment, "He's cute- Rhiannon was right!"

"Mam," Ianto admonished and pulled away, and Beth saw that her son's cheeks were, indeed, suffused with a pink flush. He didn't have a chance to scold her further as Jack appeared in the doorway with an armful of paper plates and a bag of rubbish. He quickly set them all down on the work surface, and appeared to take in the red tinge currently gracing his partner's cheeks. Ianto could see that the other man was unsure of quite what to do, wondering if he'd barged into one of _those_ family moments; the fact that Bethan Jones was grinning happily and that the young Welshman sported a relaxed, but slightly self conscious, air seemed to reassure him. Whatever Jack had interrupted, he reached his arm around Ianto's waist and rather chastely kissed him on the brow and then drew back.

"Well, it's more or less clear out there. Johnny's just got a few bags and stuff to bring in," he said uncertainly, looking between mother and son.

Beth laughed out loud, before composing herself and smiling once more. "Don't look so worried- I was just telling Ianto that I never thought I'd end up with two sons-in-law." She paused and Jack worried exactly what she was about to say. "And definitely not two such gorgeous ones. Here's to 2012- keep my boy happy, Jack!" Beth reached out and grabbed her half empty wine glass from the counter top, and raised it in a solo toast.

Unusually, the pink stain which crept across Jack's cheeks matched his boyfriend's.

"Strictly speaking, Mam, Jack's not your son-in-law…" Ianto managed to say through his embarrassment.

"We could easily sort that one out, Ianto," Jack replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wide smile. His fingers gripped at Ianto's hip a little more tightly. This was a conversation they'd had before, when they'd been buying the house. And both of them had come to the conclusion that no Civil Partnership or ceremony was needed; their bank account was a joint one, the house had been bought in both their names, and they had even nominated each other in their pensions and all other legal documentation- and neither of them really wanted any fuss about it all. Ianto knew that the other man was winding him up, and, just a little, saying just what his Mam wanted to hear.

The Welshman coloured even more, if it was possible, although he knew Jack wouldn't be offended by what he said. "I really don't think that's necessary, Jack. I think we're both secure enough without all that… _silliness_. I'm happy with everything the way it is.

Beth had been wishing that the two men would take her hint. Now that she'd got used to the idea of Ianto having a boyfriend, of all things, she had realised that she would be more than happy if the two tied the knot. Or at least, as close to it. "Well, a mother can hope…"

"Mam!" Ianto reproached her for the second time in as many minutes.

"Don't think I haven't suggested it, Bethan. Ianto doesn't seem to support the idea of Civil Partnerships. He associates them with celebrity articles in 'Hello!' magazine."

"That's not quite what I said," Ianto almost pouted at Jack. "I just don't want all that fuss… or people wondering which one of us is the Elton John of the proceedings…"

"Or, worse, the David Furnish…"

"I always liked Elton John in the '70s…" she trailed away.

Ianto's eyes darted upwards briefly. "That's not what I meant, Mum… I just don't think either of us need all that pomp and ceremony. And I could have used _any _high profile Civil Partnership…"

"Ah well, one day, maybe?" she laughed and finished her glass of wine. At her son's flustered look she quickly added, "Ianto, I'm only joking. I'm happy enough with the way things are- and you two certainly seem to be. And, on that note, it's time for my bed." She leant forward and kissed each of them on the cheek, before heading out of the kitchen and towards the stairs and the spare bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that, Jack," Ianto finally said.

"What for? You know what Moms are like- I guess she just wants what she thinks best for you, and an opportunity to go out shopping for a wedding outfit!"

"You're probably not far off there!" He laughed, and then added more seriously, "We are alright though? I mean, you know… if you wanted to... I would…"

"Hey," Jack grinned and lifted his other hand to Ianto's neck, turning the younger man's head towards him before speaking quietly. "I'm more than happy just the way things are. I kind of gave up worrying that you were going to realise you'd made some kinda mistake and go running for the hills a while back."

That was all it took for Ianto to slip his arms around the other man's waist as the two men's lips met.

It was only when the noise of the rattling of glasses, accompanied by a deep Welsh voice- "Bloody Hell, you two- are you trying to scar me for life?"- alerted them to Johnny's presence that the two broke apart self consciously.

"What can I say, Johnny? Rhiannon's little brother is irresistible," Jack responded, unabashed.

It seemed to Ianto that he was blushing furiously for the hundredth time in ten minutes- 'Really,' he thought to himself, 'I should surely have got used to _this_- and Jack's comments- by now…'

"Ja…" he started in protest, but was interrupted by his fellow Welshman before he could even finish his first word.

"Well, he's a great brother-in-law… But I'm not sure about _irresistible…_" He chuckled and deposited the stacks of glasses and cups he was balancing in his two hands onto the worktop. "Anyway, more or less sorted out there- Nothing that can't wait until morning," he waved towards the garden and now extinguished grill.

"Thanks, Johnny," Ianto replied, still kicking himself for his inability to control his natural reactions to his own embarrassment- and he knew he no longer had any reason to be embarrassed, if he ever did in the first place.

"Right… I'd best go and get the kids and Rhi and get back to the hotel, or else we won't get back in the morning to see you before the train… I'll go and get them," and he headed out of the door, towards the Sitting Room, where David and Misca had finally succumbed to sleep on the sofa, whilst Rhiannon, half asleep herself, was flicking through the TV channels, desperate for something to watch to keep herself in the land of the living.

Ianto watched him leave and Jack grabbed his hand and moved in the direction of the door. "C'mon you, let's say goodnight. The sooner Rhi and Johnny go to their hotel, the sooner _we_ can go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan…"

Yep, it looked like life was going pretty well.

**The End**


End file.
